MEU GRANDE AMOR
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Isabella, uma jovem intrigante, recém chegada ao Elite Forks Higth School, só queria se formar sem maiores problemas! Em seu caminho um lindo Lion, capitão do time de basquete... Edward Cullen, um jovem focado em duas coisas, basquete e garotas... Aos poucos ambos que nem tudo é o que aparenta! Venha e vivencie esta emocionante estória de amor. – U.A – 18 anos.
1. Chapter 1

**E ai galera? Estou trazendo mais uma fic pra vcs, espero que gostem! **

**Não esqueçam de dar sua opinião! **

**Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO I **

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, e no presente momento me encontro no carro de minha mãe, estamos a caminho de uma cidade nos confins de Washington chamada Forks, onde concluirei meus estudos em um colégio particular muito renomado. Segundo dona Renée, "minha mãe", vou ter a chance de conhecer gente nova e me enturmar com meus primos Rosalie e Jasper, os quais não vejo desde que tinha seis anos.

Sinceramente não entendia essa necessidade de gastar rios de dinheiro em um colégio particular, se havia ótimos colégios na rede publica de ensino? Mas minha mãe gostava desse lance de elite e coisas do tipo, assim com meu pai. Por mais que eu tentasse convencê-la, a cabeça de vento da minha mãe acreditava que seria bom pra mim, me enturmar com gente da elite, afinal, somente os mais abastados estudavam lá. O que significava um bando de patricinhas mimadas e caras metido a gostosão.

- Animo Bella, vai passar um tempo com sua tia Lilian, ela sente sua falta filha. – minha mãe às vezes era tão inocente! Será que ela não havia se atido ao fato de que minha tia Lilian não tinha tempo nem para os filhos dela, pois viviam viajando pelo mundo, ela acha mesmo que minha tia teria tempo para uma sobrinha a qual viu há mais de onze anos atrás?

Tio Alfred seu marido é um banqueiro cheio da grana, tia Lilian é a irmã mais velha de minha mãe, uma socialite ocupada demais com sua vida social e sem tempo para os próprios filhos. Já minha mãe Renée Dwyer é uma renomada atriz de teatro, é bem conhecida pelo trabalho e está saindo em turnê pelo país, foi quando teve essa brilhante idéia.

Devem estar se perguntando: E o seu pai? Eu respondo, por ai, em algum país da América do sul, África ou Europa, sinceramente eu não faço a menor idéia! Nós mal nos falamos, e a coisa só piorou quando minha avó faleceu, meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha dois anos de idade.

- Mãe é um colégio interno... – será que ela havia esquecido esse detalhe? - Só terei os finais de semana livres.

- É verdade!- revirei os olhos olhando pela janela, aquela não tinha mesmo jeito. - Está ansiosa filha? – perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

- Como se fosse fazer um canal. – respondi usando todo meu sarcasmo.

- Você tem o gênio do seu pai. – resmungou, meneando a cabeça.

Eu não era mal humorada, só não estava a fim de me enfiar em lugar cheio de patricinhas sem cérebro e mauricinhos metidos a besta. Não sou preconceituosa, mas só eu sei o que passei na mão de gente desse tipo, só muda o lugar as mentes são as mesmas.

Cursarei o terceiro ano, estou adiantada devido ao meu cérebro bem desenvolvido, não sou nenhum gênio, nerd ou coisa do tipo, só pego rápido as coisas. Adoro escrever, dançar e cantar. Minha avó Marie costumava dizer que eu parecia um rouxinol... Eu vivia com ela até dois anos atrás, depois do que aconteceu... Minha mãe até que tentou, passamos estes dois anos juntas, mas a verdade é que ela não tem muito tempo pra ficar com sua única filha e achou melhor acatar a ordem do meu pai e me matricular em um colégio de renome.

Nunca tive tempo para fazer novos amigos, viajando constantemente com minha mãe, os que tive ficaram em Phoenix onde morei com minha avó paterna. Acabei ficando com ela depois do divórcio dos meus pais, cada um seguiu sua vida e me deixaram com ela... Minha avó era uma pessoa adorável, eu a amava muito, muito mesmo, sinto muita falta dela. Até hoje não consigo compreender como uma mulher tão boa pode ter sido morta daquela forma tão torpe? A propriedade onde morávamos em Phoenix foi invadida em um assalto e minha avó foi morta de forma brutal.

O cara foi preso junto com seus cúmplices e eu fui morar com minha mãe, depois de um longo tratamento. Desde então não tenho parada, nos mudamos freqüentemente, tenho conhecido muita gente por onde passamos, mas nunca fiquei tempo o suficiente para me envolver com alguém, infelizmente o que ocorreu em Phoenix me deixou com seqüelas, tenho certa dificuldade em me relacionar,principalmente com o sexo oposto, então prefiro os manter o mais distante possível.

- Chegamos! – gritou minha amada mãe me tirando dos meus devaneios. Olhei para fora e tinha que reconhecer que era um belo local, com vários prédios espalhados, em um lindo campus, com jardins belíssimos, havia uma enorme placa onde dizia:

"**Elite Forks Higth School – O lar dos Lions"**

Passamos pela enorme porta com alguns babacas secando minha mãe, que usava uma calça colocada á vácuo e ainda por cima rebolava sem parar. As aulas já haviam começado, estávamos na segunda semana de setembro, dois dias depois de eu ter completado 17 anos, _**"Belo presente"**_ dizia aquela voz insistente em minha mente. Por onde passávamos minha mãe chamava a atenção, eu só queria um buraco pra me enfiar, detestava ser o centro das atenções, andamos até chegarmos à sala do diretor.

- Renée, há quanto tempo! – disse o homem saindo de trás de sua mesa, abraçando minha mãe como se conhecessem á séculos, era bem apanhado, pra um coroa. **"**_**A quem quero enganar o cara era um gato!"**_

- É verdade Eleazar, não nos vemos há algum tempo, mas continua lindo. - pude jurar que o homem corou. – Olha só pra você.

- Então esta é a pequena Isabella? – perguntou se voltando para mim, com certeza minha mãe o deixou constrangido, ela tinha esse dom.

- Sim, está linda não acha? – revirei os olhos, ela sempre tinha que fazer aquilo? Na realidade eu nem sequer fazia idéia de que o tinha visto alguma vez na vida.

- Prazer. – disse sem qualquer emoção.

- Não repare amigo, ela é meio temperamental. – minha vontade era de botar um tampão na boca da minha mãe às vezes.

- Aqui no Elite Forks Higth School temos regras Isabella e uma delas é o uso de uniforme, só pode andar em trajes assim aos finais de semana. – dizia o homem apontando para minha roupa. - Vou chamar minha secretária e ela lhe mostrará as instalações enquanto falo com sua mãe. – era impressão minha ou ele estava me despachando?

- Como queira. – falei dando de ombros.

- Sarah? Leve a senhorita Swan para conhecer as instalações e lhe de um uniforme. Ah! E a deixe a par da regras básicas do colégio. – disse nos dispensando.

- Seja bem vinda Swan. – Sarah era muito bonita, deveria ter por volta de trinta anos, no máximo, muito simpática, diferente do diretor. Ela me mostrou onde ficava cada coisa, a biblioteca, a área de recreação, a lanchonete, o ginásio, onde alguns garotos estavam treinando basquete assim como um grupo de cheerleaders.

- Este é o orgulho do Elite Forks Higth School, os Lions não perdem uma, sabia? – ela dizia acenando para o treinador, que era um tremendo gato.

- Lions?

- Sim, é como são conhecidos e aquelas são as cheerleaders, elas os motiva a cada jogo.

"_**Imagino o tipo de motivação**_**"-** disse mentalmente.

Entre elas havia uma morena baixinha que mais parecia uma fadinha de tão linda e delicada, ela olhava em nossa direção e simplesmente sorriu pra mim. Olhei pra trás pra ver se era comigo mesmo e sorri de volta ao constatar que sim, ela fez um aceno com a mão e não sei por que, mas simplesmente retribui.

- Aquela é Alice Cullen. - um docinho de garota, meio doidinha, mas muito simpática. – explicava Sarah enquanto saímos de lá, ela me mostrou o restante das instalações, recitando as milhares de regras do colégio. Me perguntava se poderia respirar sem pedir permissão?

**POV EDWARD**

Corria o boato pelos corredores de que havia chegado uma aluna nova, Tanya minha namorada, disse que era a filha de uma amiga de universidade de seu tio Eleazar, o diretor do colégio. Estávamos treinando, logo começaria a temporada e o treinador Johan queria trazer o troféu novamente, fomos campeões por três anos consecutivos, graças a mim, Emmett e Jasper é claro. Convencido? Não realista! Somos muito bons, bons não... Somos os melhores, fato!

Somos amigos desde o primário, um trio e tanto, Emmett Mccarty, Jasper Hale e eu sou Edward Cullen. Cursamos o terceiro ano aqui no Elite, namoro há aproximadamente um ano Tanya Denali, a garota mais gata do colégio e a líder das cheerleaders. Ela costuma dizer que somos "o casal", os mais bonitos mais populares e mais ricos daqui.

Emmett está com Rosalie Hale, irmã de Jazz e Alice minha irmãzinha, namora Jazz meu brother. As garotas estavam treinando também, com aquelas sainhas curtinhas que dava uma bela visão de suas pernas e bundas. _**"Delícia!"**_

- Quem é aquela ali, com a Sarah? – perguntou Emmett enquanto jogávamos, olhei na direção que ele indicou e havia uma garota com os cabelos presos de um modo muito estranho que usava uma calça preta com uma camiseta de banda que parecia no mínimo dois números maiores, usava óculos, aqueles de armação preta, era muito estranha.

- Da onde saiu aquilo? – perguntei segurando o riso, Jazz olhava fixamente para ela. - Hey, se minha irmã te vir a secando assim você ta ferrado. - falei jogando a bola nele.

- Ela não me é estranha, acho que a conheço de algum lugar. – dizia coçando a cabeça.

- O que foi? Já traçou a gata garanhão? – brincou Emmett tomando um murro no braço.

- Pensa que todo mundo é como você Emmett?– Jazz retrucou irritado, voltei meu olhar pra elas e Alice fazia um aceno para a garota, que timidamente retribuiu.

- Emmett, acho que precisa de óculos, gata... Aquilo? – perguntei olhando para a mesma.

- Viram à novata? – perguntou Mike Newton se aproximando de nós.

- A conhece? – Jazz parecia mesmo encafifado com aquilo.

- Não! Mas os caras disseram que a mãe dela é muito gostosa, está com o diretor na sala dele, é uma atriz de teatro famosa, seu nome é... – ele estalava os dedos tentando se lembrar. - Renée Dwyer, é isso mesmo. – meu amigo e cunhado ficou branco de repente.

- O que foi Jazz? – perguntei preocupado.

- A garota... É a minha prima. – sua voz saiu tão baixa que tivemos que nos aproximar pra ouvir.

- Como? – perguntou Mike.

- É a Isabella, minha prima, aquela de Phoenix. – ele e Rose já haviam comentado algo sobre a única prima deles uma vez, ao que parece vivia com a avó paterna já que a mãe era atriz e vivia de um canto a outro do país. - Não sabia que ela viria pra cá? – aquilo era no mínimo estranho.

- Estranho! – soltou Emm.

- Minha mãe deve ter se esquecido de comunicar, sabe como ela é. – disse chateado, a mãe de Jazz e Rose era uma figura mesmo, completamente alienada.

- Como não reconheceu tua prima? – Emmett falou lhe dando uma piaba.

- Não a vejo há uns dez anos pra mais, como queria que a reconhecesse? – Jazz lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

Assim que o treino acabou fomos para o vestiário, tomei um belo banho e coloquei meu uniforme, estávamos indo encontrar as garotas para irmos à lanchonete quando vimos uma loirassa com uma calça justa e um corpaço saindo da sala do diretor.

- Sr Denali se deu bem. – soltou Emmett, sendo fuzilado por Jazz.

- Oh meu Deus! É o pequeno Jazz? – disse a loira vindo em nossa direção, Jasper ficou sem graça. - Garoto como você está lindo e sua irmã Rosalie? Deve estar linda, não? – ela parecia bem espontânea.

- Oi tia. – respondeu Jazz constrangido.

- Sua mãe avisou que Bella vai estudar aqui com vocês? Nos finais de semana vai ficar na sua casa? – pensei que os olhos dele saltariam da cara.

- Acho que ela deve ter esquecido deste detalhe tia, sabe como é...

- Tudo bem, Lilian é assim mesmo, sempre foi. – dizia a mulher o cortando.

- Olha lá vem a Bella, meu bebê não ficou linda de uniforme? – olhamos na direção que a loira apontou e meu queixo caiu, aliás, todos estavam boquiabertos.

- Aquela é a Bella? – soltou Jazz sem acreditar.

A garota desleixada usava o uniforme feminino, com uma bota que ia até a altura do joelho com salto. Uma saia xadrez de pregas que ficou um tanto curta nela, deixando suas belas coxas grossas de fora a camisa branca delineava sua cintura bem feita e realçava seus seios, que não pareciam tão grandes como os de Tanya, mas pareciam bem moldados.

Ela a mantinha alguns botões abertos coma a gravata solta, por cima o blazer também aberto, seus cabelos soltos caiam até o meio das costas fazendo leves cachos nas pontas, ele era de um castanho avermelhado lindo.

Seu rosto parecia de um anjo, sua pele era branca e seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate, que brilhavam com uma intensidade incrível, seu nariz era arrebitadinho e sua boca carnuda naturalmente avermelhada, parecia pedir um beijo.

- Bella? Veja este é o pequeno Jazz. – dizia a loira chamando sua atenção.

- Mãe! – gemeu constrangida. - Para de falar assim, vai deixá-lo constrangido. – ralhou, revirando os olhos. - Desculpe por isso Jasper, como vai. – perguntou simpática com um lindo sorriso.

- Bem, e você?

- Indo, pronta pra encarar as feras. – brincou, parecia nervosa.

- Não vai apresentar a gente? – Emmett como sempre discreto como um elefante em uma loja de cristais.

- Estes são meus amigos, Emmett Mccarty, Mike Newton e Edward Cullen. – disse apontando pra cada um.

- Prazer, Isabella Swan. – respondeu estendendo a mão para Emmett.

- O prazer é meu, Isabella. – o descarado percorria seu corpo com o olhar a analisando, na maior cara de pau.

- Sou o Mike e não imagina o prazer que é conhecê-la, Isabella. – o idiota estava cantando a garota?

- Pode devolver minha mão? – toma otário! - Vou precisar dela, obrigada! – disse limpando a mão que o idiota babou.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – falei somente estendendo a mão para ela, seu olhar encontrou o meu, me prendendo ali, era como se pudesse ver minha alma ou além, tamanha intensidade com que o fazia, foi por um segundo que pareceu durar todo o tempo do mundo, me fazendo mergulhar naquele mar de chocolate, tão doce e convidativo. Um arrepio sutil percorreu meu corpo assim que nossas mãos se tocaram.

Ela me olhava como se tentasse me decifrar, ou algo parecido, sorriu e meu coração disparou no peito. _**"Que porra é essa?"**_ - gritou uma voz em minha mente. Eu tinha namorada e gostava dela, porque essa garota estava mexendo comigo? Era como se estivéssemos em uma bolha que se desfez com a voz de sua mãe.

- Viu meu anjo, está fazendo até amigos novos, quem sabe finalmente não arranja um namorado! - as palavras de sua mãe fizeram com que ela corasse lindamete, sorri intimamente, há tempos que não via uma garota corar e aquilo de certa forma me fascinou.

- Mãe, acho que já deu seu horário, tenho que ir pra aula. Tchau, vê se não some, dê noticias, por favor. – pediu abraçada a mãe, ao fazê-lo a saia subiu um pouco dando uma visão privilegiada de suas lindas coxas, quando se virou de repente.

- Desculpem por isso, Tchau! – ela tinha uma bela retaguarda que gingava naturalmente conforme andava, não era forçado como algumas garotas faziam, sacudi a cabeça para dispersar tais pensamentos.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou Emmett chamando minha atenção.

- O que? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Rolou alguma coisa ali, senti a vibração. – dizia o imbecil, revirei os olhos, Emmett tinha cada uma.

- Ele tem razão Ed, vocês se olhavam de um modo estranho. – foi à vez de Jazz me aporrinhar.

- Não sei do que estão falando, tenho uma namorada esqueceram? E ela dá de dez na novata. – menti os deixando pra trás, não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos, naquela bunda, naquelas coxas e no que aquela garota me fez sentir.

- E ai, já viram à novata? – perguntou Rosalie com um risinho irônico.

- Já, e não vai acreditar minha cara...

- O que? – disparou curiosa.

- É a Bella, nossa prima. – o queixo da loira quase foi ao chão.

- A pequena Bella? A filha da tia Renée?

- A própria e garanto que ela cresceu, maninha.

- Tá de brincadeira. – soltou sem acreditar.

- Tia Renée, disse que ela vai estudar aqui e ficar conosco nos finais de semana, mamãe deve ter esquecido de nos avisar, como sempre.

- Caraca! Não pode ser a pequena Bells, ela ta tão diferente. – dizia olhando para a mesma que havia acabado de entrar no refeitório, os caras do time esticaram os olhos pra cima dela, especialmente Félix.

- Putz, aquela gostosa é a tua priminha? – Jazz o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Hey mais respeito Félix. – meu cunhado ficou mesmo bravo.

- Ela é linda não acham? – disse Alice sendo fuzilada pelas garotas.

- Não concordo! – retrucou minha namorada. - Me desculpe Rose, mas ela não puxou a beleza da sua família. – ela olhava com desdém para a garota. Tanya era ciumenta e gostava de ser o centro das atenções, uma vez que a Swan era o centro delas, se tornou pessoa não grata!

- Não devia falar assim Tanya, vai parecer despeito. – revidou minha amada irmã, as duas não se bicavam muito.

- Ela sempre foi bonita. – Jazz afirmou. – Desde pequenina, era uma gracinha.

- Ela é muito gostosa isso sim, viram aquelas coxas? – disparou Sam, todos olharam pra ele meneando a cabeça, o cara não dava uma dentro. – E aquela bunda?

- Homens! – Alice disparou bufando em seguida, ela olhava para Sam como que olhava para um verme nojento.

- Quem vai ser o primeiro a chegar nela? – perguntou Quill.

Enquanto os caras discutiam, tratei de dar um beijo em minha namorada, eles que se matassem por causa da novata, eu já tinha a minha gata e não ia ficar pensando naquela besteira toda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo extra de brinde! **

**Divirtam-se! **

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**POV BELLA **

Nunca em minha vida eu havia cruzado com um cara tão lindo como aquele... Nem mesmo nessas andanças com minha mãe, meu coração batia descompassado, aquele olhar intenso e penetrante, aquela boca, aqueles olhos verdes lindos... Quando me tocou senti meu corpo todo reagir aquele toque, não era medo, era algo muito diferente... Me fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

Eu ainda tentava me recuperar das sensações que aquele cara havia me causado quando entrei no refeitório, vi um grupinho em um canto, meus primos estavam lá, assim como a baixinha de cabelos espetados, o grandão e ele... O cara de olhos verdes penetrantes, agarrado a uma loira morango com os olhos azuis reluzentes, era bom demais pra ser verdade, ele tinha que ter algum defeito. No caso dele, aquela loira sebosa.

Ângela Weber, acenou chamando minha atenção, ela estava com um grupinho mais normal por assim dizer.

- Oi Swan, estes são meus amigos. – disse apontando para restante do pessoal.

- Gente esta é a Isabella Swan, estes são Ben, Erick, Jessica, Tyler e Nessie.

- Você veio de onde Isabella? – perguntou Jessica.

- Pode me chamar de Bella, vim de Phoenix - Arizona. – respondi desviando o olhar para a mesa deles, que riam olhando em nossa direção.

- Quem são? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- A elite do Elite se é que me entende. – brincou Ângela. - São os Lions e suas cheerleaders, o orgulho do Elite Forks Higth School. – disse fazendo careta.

- Resumindo, um bando de caras que se acham o máximo e garotas que só sabem sacudir aqueles pompons e ridicularizar os outros. – disparou Jessica fechando a cara, era impressão minha ou ela estava com raiva?

- Ela tem raiva da Tanya e suas garotas. – sussurrou Ângela.

- Ali você tem o casal maravilha, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e Tanya Denali...

- Casal maravilha? – eu tentava prender o riso.

- Sim, são os mais populares da escola, ele é o capitão do time e ela a líder de torcida, populares, bonitos e ricos. – dizia Jessica com certo despeito.

- Até onde sei todo mundo que estuda aqui tem grana Jessica. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Em fim aquele grandão é Emmett Mccarty e Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale e Alice Cullen, Jacob Black, Quill Atera, Mike Newton, Sam Uley e os Volturi Félix, Demetri, Alec e Jane. As garotas são Leah, Gianna, Heide, Emily e Lauren. ** – **concluiu por fim.

- Não esquenta! São um grupo bem fechado. – disse Nessie.

- Rosalie e Jasper são meus primos. – os seis me olharam boquiabertos.

- Ta de brincadeira! – a cara de Jessica foi impagável.

- Não! A última vez que nos vimos eu tinha por volta de seis anos, então é como se fossemos estranhos. – falei dando de ombros.

- Oh meu Deus! Tem um Lion vindo pra cá. – gemeu Nessie se arrumando toda, virei meu rosto e me deparei com um moreno alto e sarado que se sentou ao meu lado, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

- Gata, você é linda demais, só tem um problema: a sua boca... Ta muito longe da minha! – dizia o idiota se achando, revirei os olhos com vontade de mandá-lo a merda.

- É uma questão de higiene querido, dá pra tirar o braço? – lancei um olhar mortal pra ele.

- Ui! A gata é arisca. – soltou o infeliz me irritando profundamente.

- Me diz o que eu faço pra ganhar seu coração? – olhei para as garotas da mesa que suspiravam olhando embasbacadas pra ele, já os garotos estavam de cara fechada.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntei serena.

- Félix. – grunhiu o idiota abrindo um enorme sorriso chegando mais perto ainda.

- Então faz o seguinte Félix, arrume um cérebro, depois a gente conversa. – falei piscando pra ele, me levantei saindo de lá. O cara ficou bufando enquanto seu grupinho ria como idiotas, só dele me tocar fiquei enojada e o ar começou a faltar devido a minha asma.

- Hey! Bella?– chamou Ângela, as garotas vinham logo atrás dela.

- Qual o seu problema garota? Um Lion te da uma cantada e você faz aquilo? – Jessica parecia mesmo indignada.

- Aquele era nada mais, nada menos que Félix Volturi. – dizia Nessie desta vez.

- Ele tava tirando com a minha cara, não vou ser motivo de piada pra esses desocupados arremessadores de bola. – falei impaciente tentando puxar o ar com certa dificuldade.

- Onde é o seu dormitório? – perguntou Ângela.

- Ta anotado aqui. – falei pegando um papel de dentro do sutiã.

- Porque o guardou ai? –Jessica perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Ta vendo algum bolso nesse uniforme idiota?- disse como se fosse óbvio. - Quarto 15. – as três soltaram um gritinho histérico.

- Você ta com a gente. – diziam as malucas me agarrando, confesso que gostei daquilo.

As três eram meio loucas, mas tinha gostado delas, Ângela era super legal e Jessica apesar de ser louca pra se enturmar com os Lions era uma boa garota, já Nessie era um docinho.

- O que escolheu para as aulas extracurriculares? – perguntava Angie deitada em sua cama.

- Nada por enquanto, talvez música. – falei também jogada em minha cama.

- Então vai ter aulas com o professor Tom... – Jess soltou um longo suspiro. – Oh, ele é maravilhoso, lindo de morrer. – disse se jogando na cama.

- Muito gato? – perguntei me levantando.

- Bota gato nisso, o cara é muito gostoso! – disparou Nessie.

- Até que em fim uma coisa boa. – disse voltando a me jogar na cama. - O que costumam fazer nesse lugar pra se divertir? – perguntei brincando com minha almofada.

- Depois das sete, você fica livre pra circular pelos dormitórios, biblioteca e refeitório, tem a sala de vídeo e o cinema, que fica no auditório e com autorização você pode sair.

- Autorização? Como assim autorização? – ninguém havia me dito nada sobre autorização.

- Não esquenta Bella, o importante é que daqui alguns dia terá uma festa e tanto. – dizia Jess dançando sobre a cama.

- Festa do que?

- O diretor sempre comemora o início do ano letivo com uma big festa de confraternização dos alunos, se acostume sempre temos festas malucas por aqui. – sorri ao ouvir aquilo, será que finalmente eu teria uma vida normal?

Quando tive minha primeira aula, minha vontade era de dar meia volta, além dos meus primos estavam o grandão, o garoto dos olhos verdes e sua inseparável namorada assim como o restante dos Lion, procurei por algum rosto conhecido e nada.

- Sente-se senhorita Swan. – disse o professor.

- Sim senhor. – falei indo para uma mesa vaga ao lado de Jazz.

- Oi! – disse todo educado.

- Oi. - respondi pegando meu livro.

- Falei com minha mãe, vai esse fim de semana lá pra casa? – engoli seco, o que diabos eu faria ali?

- Ainda não sei...

- Vai sim Bella, a gente precisa se conhecer. – disse a garota de cabelos espetados. **"**_**Como ela sabia o meu nome?**_**"**

- Senhorita Swan? Vejo que suas notas são altas, para uma pessoa que passou o último ano rodando o país. – dizia o professor com um jeito emproado.

- Nos mudávamos muito senhor. – falei sem graça, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

- É muito boa pelo que vejo, acho que vai poder auxiliar alguns Lions que estão com certa dificuldade em algumas matérias. – todos se viraram pra mim com a sobrancelha arqueada, me encolhi na cadeira.

- Como é tão boa assim se tem somente dezessete anos, Isabella? – perguntou Rose com as mãos na cintura.

- Oi pra você também Rosalie. – não pude deixar de ser sarcástica, estava recolhendo minhas coisas.

- Estou falando com você garota! – disse me segurando pelo braço.

- Acho melhor me soltar. – não consegui controlar minha voz que saiu cortante. - Vai ver herdei a inteligência da família do meu pai, não acha? – respondi atravessada.

- Ta me chamando de burra garota?

- Rose larga ela. – exigiu Jasper.

- Constatando um fato minha cara priminha, se me dá licença tenho mais o que fazer. – falei me soltando passando por eles, sem querer esbarrei no cara de olhos verdes e aquela estática havia voltado, senti meu coração disparar no peito. **"**_**O que estava acontecendo comigo**_**?"** Dei graças da aula seguinte minhas amigas estarem lá, mas em compensação na aula de biologia havia alguns Lions.

- Seja bem vinda senhorita Swan. – disse o professor Molina.

- Obrigado senhor.

- Vejamos. – ele colocou a mão no queixo e correu os olhos pela sala.

- Que ótimo, sente-se ao lado do senhor Cullen, até que em fim ele terá uma parceira. – dizia o professor para o cara de olhos verdes que revirou os olhos, sua cara não era das melhores. Fui até a mesa e me sentei ao seu lado, mantendo uma distancia considerável.

- Que bons que estamos completos agora, senhoritas e cavalheiros, olhem para o seu lado, pois estarão vendo seu parceiro até o final do ano letivo. Ele olhou pra mim fixamente e por um instante me perdi na intensidade daquele olhar, como quando o conheci. Um arrepio passou por todo meu corpo me fazendo estremecer, ele era simplesmente lindo.

- Swan, acho que seremos parceiros. – disse sorrindo.

- É o que parece Cullen. – falei sem graça, fizemos o trabalho que o professor passou e ele se aproximou para usarmos o microscópio, seu perfume me invadiu... Era delicioso, inebriante e me desconcentrava, temia que ele pudesse ouvir meu coração, tão forte que batia. Fomos os primeiros a acabar e o professor nos elogiou muito, o meu tormento havia chegado, a aula de educação física, eu era um desastre em qualquer esporte em que uma bola estivesse envolvida.

- Porque temos que usar esses shortinhos? – perguntei tentando abaixar ao máximo, era curto demais.

- São as regras. – falou Angie dando de ombros, ao chegar ao ginásio os garotos do Lions treinavam na quadra ao lado, olhei de relance e ele estava lá, não entendia porque aquele garoto prendia tanto a minha atenção, muito menos porque meu corpo reagia daquela forma a sua presença.

**POV EDWARD **

Depois de ver Félix tomar um fora homérico, Rose também tomou um passa fora da prima, que ficou possessa. Estava contente por não ter que aturar um parceiro de biologia, mas comemorei cedo demais, o professor Molina me colocou justamente com a Swan e Tanya não iria gostar nada daquilo, ela deixou claro que não foi com a cara da garota.

Com a novata tão perto, aquelas sensações voltaram, seu perfume era delicioso, diferente. Seus cabelos cheiravam a morangos, ela mordia os lábios com freqüência prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes, aquele simples gesto era de certa forma, tentador. Seu olhar era hipnotizante, profundo, te prendiam de tal forma que. _**"O que ta acontecendo com você cara?"- **_dizia a voz da minha consciência.

Estávamos treinando quando as garotas chegaram para aula de educação física, ela estava lá usando um top e um daqueles shortinhos, seu corpo era muito bem feito, sua barriga era lisinha e branquinha, seu quadril bem moldado com uma bunda tentadoramente linda.

Mas a garota era um desastre total com a bola, acertou o nariz de uma garota do segundo ano que saiu chorando, a treinadora Kate tentou basquete, mas ela errava feio, até o treinador parou pra ver o desastre total.

- Swan... Tem alguma coisa que saiba fazer? – perguntou Kate fazendo as garotas rirem. Ela mordia os lábios e segurava a ponta do rabo de cavalo atrás das costas.

- Eu fazia dança em Phoenix, sou boa nisso. – a gargalhada foi geral, as cheerleaders não se agüentaram, Kate revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Dança? Que tipo de dança criatura?

- Fiz alguns anos de balé, assim com ginástica rítmica, senhora!

- Então nos mostre o que sabe Swan. – a treinadora pediu apontando a quadra.

- Agora? Tem certeza? – a novata perguntou com a voz estranha.

- Imediatamente Swan. – Kate basicamente berrou, ela foi até o som que sempre carregava e deu play **Step Up – Samantha Jade** começou a rolar.

A Swan fechou os olhos, parecia estar sentindo as batidas da música, respirou fundo soltando os ombros. Do nada lançou a perna direita fazendo com que seu pé tocasse sua cabeça em uma abertura zero.

- Uau! – ouvi Mike soltar ao meu lado.

Caiu sobre as mãos fazendo um jogo com seu corpo em seguida, em seguida fez uma cambalhota caindo em uma abertura zero novamente. Em um salto ficou em pé fazendo uns passos, seu corpo serpenteava de forma enlouquecedora, ela impulsionou o corpo para trás e deu vários saltos, cravando os pés no chão. Voltou a fazer alguns passos dando outro salto sem sequer colocar as mãos no chão. Fez um movimento delicado com os pés, girando em seguida no próprio eixo, sempre no ritmo da música. Por fim se apoiou em uma mão de ponta cabeça fazendo uma abertura zero novamente, deu outro giro, ficando de pé novamente.

As amigas dela soltavam gritinhos e aplaudiam enquanto o restante olhava embasbacado, inclusive eu.

- Viram aquilo? – perguntou Emmett sem piscar, eu e Jazz reviramos os olhos, com certeza estava pensando besteira.

- Como consegue fazer tudo isso e não consegue segurar uma bola? – Kate perguntou perplexa se aproximando da garota.

- Gosto de dançar. – respondeu um tanto ofegante, dando de ombros.

- Entendo... – ela olhava para a novata de um jeito muito estranho. - Porque não faz teste para cheerleaders, tem muita aptidão para isso. – se pudesse Tanya matava a treinadora ali mesmo, a garota tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Desculpe, mas não acho que...

- Não perguntei o que acha Swan, fará o teste e ponto final. – pude notar o queixo da novata tremer. - E arrume um Lion pra te ensinar a arremessar uma bola, tem que praticar algum esporte, para seu currículo. A garota olhou para a nossa quadra e logo os caras se aglomeraram para se oferecer. Ela se aproximou, mas Tanya e as garotas entraram em sua frente, com certeza ia dar merda.

- Pode esquecer novata, não vou deixar você entrar para o meu grupo. - a Swan ergueu a sobrancelha encarando minha namorada e aquilo não era nada bom.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – disse Sam.

- E quem te disse que eu quero entrar para o seu precioso grupo? Não estou nem um pouco feliz com isso garota, mas não tenho como ir contra as regras dessa joça, tem? Meu QI deve cair uns dez por cento só com a probabilidade disso acontecer.

- Ta chamando a gente de burra? – definitivamente Tanya não gostava dela.

- Não! Mas é que pra sacudir o rabo e os pompons não precisa de muito cérebro não é mesmo?

- Quem você pensa que é garota? – Tanya a segurou pelo braço.

- Me solta agora. – a novata cuspiu com os olhos cravados nos de Tanya.

- Me obrigue! – revidou minha namorada.

- Não me tira do sério garota, estou pedindo educadamente pra que me solte. – insistiu.

- E se eu não quiser? - Tanya a provocou.

- Elas vão se pegar. – soltou Emmett atrás de mim.

- Ela vai recuar. – falei apostando em minha namorada, ela sabia intimidar quando queria, a garota girou o braço, torcendo o de Tanya a fazendo gritar.

- Nunca mais coloque essas suas patas sobre mim outra vez, ouviu bem, Barbie ruiva? – cuspiu entre os dentes empurrando Tanya em cima das outras garotas.

- Qual é o seu problema Swan? – falei ficando ao lado de Tanya que tinha o braço vermelho.

- No momento vocês? – retrucou apontando para nós.

- Então porque veio pra cá, com tanto colégio pra se enfiar. – revidei, seus olhos encontraram os meus, estavam ainda mais intensos ela empinou o nariz e ergue o queixo.

- Acredite, só estou aqui porque fui obrigada! – respondeu dando as costas pra mim.

- Porque não volta pra Phoenix, vá viver com sua avó. – cuspiu Rose de trás de nós a Swan estancou, sua respiração ficou pesada, ela se virou e pude notar seus olhos ainda mais brilhantes, havia tanta tristeza neles.

- Deveria se informar melhor sobre as coisas Rosalie. – disse puxando o ar cada vez mais forte. – Antes de dizer o que não sabe.

- Para Rose! – pediu Jazz.

- O que? Vai me chamar de burra de novo Isabella. – insistiu a loira ficando diante da garota.

- Não, mas se tivesse se informado, saberia que minha avó morreu há quase dois anos. – a loira engoliu seco. – SÓ POR ISSO ESTOU NESSA MERDA DE COLÉGIO! – gritou respirando com certa dificuldade. Todos se calaram, minha irmã foi pra junto dela, jogando seu braço pelo ombro dela, a levando dali com suas amigas.

- Essa coisa me machucou Ed. – choramingou Tanya, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em como estaria Isabella.

- Ed, estou falando com você. – insistiu Tanya puxando meu rosto pra olhar pra ela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Terça feira, aqui estou eu**

**com mais um capitulo pra vcs!**

**Comentem, deixe sua****opinião**

**ela é muito importante pra mim!**

**Beijos Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**POV BELLA**

Sentia meu peito doer, não conseguia respirar, a crise veio forte desta vez e a minha bombinha estava no dormitório.

- Não fica assim Bella, Tanya é uma idiota e Rose fala sem pensar. - dizia Alice diante de mim, ela me olhava com certa preocupação. - O que tem? Asma? – perguntou somente assenti, não conseguia falar. - O que posso fazer?

- Minha... Bombinha... No meu... Quarto. – estava realmente difícil de respirar.

- Você esta no mesmo dormitório, não é? – perguntou para Nessie, que assentiu.

- Vá buscar a bombinha dela. – Alice pediu, Nessie saiu correndo com Jessica. - Tente se acalmar Bella e o ar voltará. – dizia diante de mim, mas minha vista foi ficando turva e do nada a escuridão me atingiu.

**POV ALICE**

Às vezes tinha vontade de enfiar uma rolha na boca de Rose, não sei por que tratou a prima daquele jeito? Estava apavorada, a garota não conseguia respirar e estava ficando cada vez mais branca até perder os sentidos.

- Oh meu Deus! Bella! – gritou Ângela sua amiga, eu acho.

- Fique com ela Ângela, vou pedir ajuda. – falei saindo do corredor, os garotos do time ainda estavam na quadra, meu irmão, Jazz e Emmett estavam mais próximos.

- Preciso de ajuda! – gritei e os três se viraram.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntou Jazz e Edward correndo até mim.

- A Bella desmaiou, teve uma crise de asma. – ao ouvir aquilo meu namorado correu para o corredor com o meu irmão em seu encalço.

- Bella? Bella? –Jazz tentava reanimá-la, mas Bella não reagia.

- Ela precisa ir para a enfermaria Jazz. – disse Edward visivelmente preocupado, meus olhos quase saltaram quando ele a pegou nos braços e saiu disparado em direção a enfermaria, eu, Jazz, Emmett e Ângela o seguimos. Edward meteu o pé na porta a abrindo com tudo assustando a enfermeira de plantão.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou enquanto meu irmão a colocava na maca.

- Ela teve uma crise de asma, muito forte. – falei tentando retomar o fôlego.

- Sabe qual o grau de sua asma? Se é emocional? – olhei para ela sem saber o que dizer.

- Não sabemos, ela é nova aqui. – avisou Jazz, a enfermeira colocou Bella em um respirador, enquanto procurava sua ficha.

- Isabella Marie Swan? – olhei pra Jazz que afirmou.

- Sim ela mesma. – notei que enquanto falávamos com ela, Edward estava parado diante de Bella a olhando fixamente, tinha uma um ar preocupado no rosto, sua mão estava hesitante. Era impressão minha ou ele queria tocá-la? Jazz havia me contado a reação estranha que teve quando a conheceu, será que meu irmão estava a fim dela?

- É emocional, ela se estressou? Algo parecido? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- Discutiu com outra garota. – respondeu Jazz.

- Terei que avisar o diretor, essa garota não pode passar por tensão.

- Por quê? – perguntou Jazz.

- Consta na ficha dela que passou por um trauma e tanto. – respondeu saindo de lá, Jazz passou as mãos nos cabelos, estava visivelmente preocupado com sua prima.

- Trauma? O que ouve com ela Jasper? – perguntei sentindo um nó em minha garganta.

- Não sei Lice, mas vou descobrir. – disse indo para o lado da prima.

**POV EDWARD**

Não conseguia entender o porquê fiz aquilo? Olhava para a garota na maca, tão frágil, tão linda, senti um aperto no peito, uma estranha vontade de protegê-la. A preocupação de Jazz era visível, o que teriam feito a ela, pra ficar assim? A enfermeira logo nos dispensou e tivemos que deixá-la ali com uma de suas amigas.

Jazz pegou o celular e ligou para sua mãe, não sei o que ela dizia, mas os olhos do meu amigo só faltaram saltar, ele soltava uns "Oh Deus!", seguidos de "Isso é terrível." Minha curiosidade estava ardendo e a de Alice também.

- O que ela disse? – perguntou minha amada irmãzinha.

- Que Bella vivia com a avó desde pequena, meus tios se divorciaram cedo e minha tia não tem muito juízo... – disse sem graça. - Bella ficou com a avó paterna. Pelo que minha mãe contou, há quase dois anos a casa foi invadida em uma tentativa de assalto, mas o cara tentou violentar minha prima, segundo minha mãe a avó foi protegê-la e acabou morrendo diante dela. Mamãe disse que Bella ficou traumatizada, acho que daí vem à asma. – eu mal podia crer no que ouvia.

- Coitadinha! Deve ter sido horrível. – lamentou Alice chorando, a imagem da garota me veio à mente e minha vontade de protegê-la só aumentou.

- Sua irmã tem que morder a língua Jazz. – Alice disparou furiosa. - E a sua namorada é um idiota, Edward, Bella não pediu par fazer o teste, todos nós vimos que ela foi obrigada! Mas sua namorada tinha que fazer cena, não é? Estou farta dessa futilidade. – cuspiu com raiva saindo de perto da gente. Olhei pra Jazz sem entender, afinal Alice era a rainha da futilidade, apesar de que diferente das outras garotas, minha irmã tinha um coração enorme, apesar de seu tamanho.

**POV BELLA**

Abri meus olhos com certa dificuldade, olhei em volta e me assustei ao ver Angie, Jess e Nessie me olhando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei me sentando na maca, acho que estava na enfermaria.

- Você apagou literalmente. – disse Jess como se eu não soubesse.

- Paguei o maior mico não foi? – tentei me levantar pra sair de lá, mas senti tudo rodar.

- Não fala assim Bella, sua falta de ar foi tão grande que você apagou. – dizia Angie preocupada.

- Vou andar com minha bombinha de agora em diante. – não estava acostumada com tanta atenção, me sentia estranha.

- Caramba, viram como a Alice Cullen ficou?- disparou Jessica. - Ela parece gostar muito de você Bella, nunca a vimos tratar ninguém daquele jeito. – eu tentava entender do que aquela louca falava.

- Como assim?

- Ela ficou ao seu lado na hora da crise, não se lembra? – perguntou Angie.

- Sim agora estou me lembrando, tenho que agradecê-la por isso. – realmente não entendia o porquê daquilo?

- Oh então vai ter que agradecer nada mais nada menos que Edward Cullen, porque ele a pegou nos braços e a levou até a enfermaria, ficou do seu lado enquanto seu primo e Alice conversavam com a enfermeira.

- O QUE? – minha voz saiu mais alta do que esperava, eu já não tinha problemas o suficiente? -Quem... Como... O que... – não conseguia formular a frase.

- Quando você desmaiou, Alice ficou tão assustada que saiu correndo, voltou com o irmão e o namorado...

- Angie disse que quando te viu desacordada, não pensou duas vezes, te pegou nos braços e saiu em disparada. – dizia Nessie cortando Angie, soltando um suspiro em seguida.

A voz em minha mente gritava **"**_**NÃO SE ANIMA IDIOTA, ELE TEM NAMORADA**_**."**, porque meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca? O que esse cara tinha que mexia tanto comigo? Fui tirada dos meus devaneios pela voz de Alice.

- Bella? Que bom que esta melhor, nos deu um baita susto. – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto. **"**_**Tá o que eu perdi**_**?"-** perguntei mentalmente.

- Desculpe Alice eu...

- Não tem que se desculpar Bella, acontece! – dizia sacudindo a mão. - Se precisar de ajuda com o teste me fala, vai ser um prazer ajudar você. – disse piscando, saindo em seguida.

- O que foi isso? - foi uma pergunta retórica, mas Jess respondeu mesmo assim.

- Acho que ela gosta de você. – não entendi o porquê, mas fiquei feliz com aquilo.

Daquele dia em diante Alice Cullen, se aproximou cada vez mais, ela era uma simpatia de garota, meio doidinha como disse Sarah e um tanto fútil às vezes, mas tinha um coração de ouro e aquilo me cativava cada vez mais. Jazz falava comigo freqüentemente e se ofereceu pra me ajudar com os treinos.

O clima entre eu e a senhorita maravilha estava cada vez pior, ainda mais quando o boato sobre o senhor maravilha ter me carregado até a enfermaria se espalhou. Como se eu tivesse culpa, será que a burra não se tocava que eu estava desacordada? Se olhar matasse eu caia dura e seca.

Já Rose me pediu desculpas e me pareceu sincera, também me desculpei por chamá-la de burra e o clima entre nós melhorou consideravelmente. Evitava a qualquer custo me aproximar de Edward Cullen pra evitar aporrinhação e ver se o tirava da minha mente, mas não estava sendo bem sucedida. Aquele cara mexia comigo de uma forma que não conseguia compreender, cada vez que nossos olhares se cruzavam sentia meu corpo todo reagir.

A treinadora ainda estava no meu pé, insistindo com aquela coisa de teste, todos tivemos que ir até o auditório, finalmente conheceria o professor Thomas Sullivam. Quando as garotas disseram: "ele é gato", não imaginava que fosse tão gato. Ele não era do corpo docente da escola, somente fazia o curso extracurricular, Angie disse que no ano passado produziu um musical que foi o maior sucesso.

- Bom dia a todos! A maioria dos alunos já me conhece, mas soube que o Elite Forks tem novos alunos, então quero que os felizardos venham ao palco pra que eu os conheça. Com relutância me levantei indo até o palco, eu e mais quatro pessoas, uma garota do primeiro ano e outra do segundo, um cara do terceiro e outro do primeiro eu acho.

- Oi! Você deve ser a Isabella do terceiro, estou certo? – disse com um sorriso lindo de morrer.

- Oi, pode me chamar de Bella, senhor Sullivam.

- Pode me chamar de Tom, Bella. – dizia meneando a cabeça, fazendo todos rirem me deixando ainda mais nervosa, ele estava lá com sua namorada grudada nele pra variar. Alice acenou pra mim sorrindo, assim como Jazz e as garotas.

- Bem terei que fazer um teste com vocês se não se importam. – Tom avisou, minhas mãos começaram a suar. Dei graças por ele começar com o casal do primeiro ano, depois a garota do segundo que cantava super bem.

- Bella? Pode nos dar a honra? – perguntou sorrindo, não tive como não retribuir.

- O que quer que eu cante? – minha voz saiu tão baixa que alguns idiotas começaram a rir. O professor me olhou pensativo.

- Me surpreenda! – respirei fundo e puxei em minha mente alguma música, seria na capela.

**POV EDWARD**

Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, esfregava as mãos com insistência sobre sua saia e mordia os lábios, alguns caras do time começaram a rir acompanhados das garotas da torcida.

Bella fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, soltando uns falsetes e começou a cantar **Beautiful – Christina Aguilera. **

Bonita

Todo dia é tão maravilhoso

E de repente, fica difícil de respirar

De vez em quando, eu me sinto insegura

Com toda a dor, eu me sinto envergonhada

Eu sou bonita não importa o que eles digam

Palavras não vão me fazer cair

Eu sou bonita em todos os sentidos

Sim, palavras não vão me fazer cair

Então não me faça cair hoje

Sua voz era meio rouca e muito sexy, ela continuava de olhos fechados, cantou fazendo todos se calarem. Tom olhou pra ela maravilhado e aquilo me incomodou de certa forma.

Para todos os seus amigos, você é delirante

Tão consumida pelo seu destino

Tentando arduamente cobrir o vazio

Os pedaços se foram, deixaram o quebra-cabeça sem fazer

É assim que tem que ser?

Você é bonita não importa o que eles dizem

Palavras não vão te fazer cair

Você é bonita em todos os sentidos

Sim, palavras não vão te fazer cair

Então não me faça cair hoje

Não importa o que fazemos

(não importa o que fazemos)

Não importa o que dizemos

(não importa o que dizemos)

Nós somos a música dentro da melodia

Cheia de erros bonitos

E para onde nós formos

(e para onde nós formos)

O sol sempre brilhará

(sol sempre brilhará)

Mas amanhã a gente poderá acordar

No outro lado

Porque nós somos bonitos não importa o que eles disserem

Sim, palavras não vão nos fazer cair

Nós somos bonitos em todos os sentidos

Sim, palavras não vão nos fazer cair

Então, não me faça cair hoje

Não me faça cair hoje

Não me faça cair hoje

- Jazz ela tem uma voz linda! – soltou minha irmã irritando Tanya que bufava ao meu lado. Olhei pra Bella que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, a música acabou e ela foi aplaudida por quase todos.

- Garota que voz! – disse Tom ao seu lado. - Bem trabalhada você vai longe Bella. – ele piscou pra ela na maior cara de pau.

-É impressão minha ou ele da dando em cima daquela coisa? – resmungou Tanya incomodada.

- O que você tem haver com isso? – falei entre os dentes, ela deu um sorriso amarelo tentando desconversar. O professor anunciou que abriria as inscrições para uma apresentação que faria este ano, um show e tanto segundo ele.

A festa de confraternização dos alunos seria no dia seguinte e a galera estava bem animada, os caras estavam a fim de curtir muito e estava na cara que iriam aprontar, como sempre.

- O que eles tão aprontando? – perguntei para Jazz e Emmett que estavam de longe vendo os idiotas cochichando, vi Jake meneando a cabeça se afastando, ele pareceu não gostar do que iriam aprontar.

- Jake? O que ta rolando ali? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- O Félix ta querendo se vingar da novata que deu um passa fora nele. – Jake pareceu não concordar com aquilo. - Não acho isso legal cara, a mina não fez nada pra ninguém, só quer estudar em paz. – era obrigado a concordar com ele.

- Ta a fim dela? - ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluco.

- Não é isso Ed, mas acho a Swan uma garota legal, andei conversando com ela e não é vazia cara, tem conteúdo, sacou? – assenti somente.

- E o que eles vão aprontar?

- O de sempre, fazer com que tome um porre e aprontar com ela depois, querem que a garota se exponha, algo assim. – aquilo não parecia coisa dos caras, havia dedo de mulher naquilo e eu fazia idéia de quem, sabia o quanto minha namorada podia ser cruel quando queria.

- Vamos amor! – disse Tanya com cara de santa, se dissesse algo, desmentiria na hora, falaria com Alice pra deixar a garota de sobre aviso, achei melhor não comentar com Jazz por que com certeza ficaria furioso, eu estava.


	4. Chapter 4

**Estou postando mais um, **

**comentem, por favor! **

**E para quem deixa seu comentário, **

**Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**POV BELLA**

As garotas estavam empolgadas com a festa, devia ser bem legal pelo que elas disseram, até que eu estava me enturmando com as pessoas, até conheci um dos Lions, Jacob Black era um cara muito legal, bom papo, diferente daquele idiota da outra vez.

Aos poucos pude notar que nem todos eram uns desmiolados, fúteis que só pensavam com a cabeça de baixo. Emmett era engraçado, muito engraçado, Jazz um garoto incrível e carinhoso, meu primo era uma gracinha e completamente apaixonado por Alice. Aquela era uma figura, sempre pra cima, estávamos cada vez mais entrosadas.

- O que vai usar Bella? – perguntou Jessica como se fosse uma coisa crucial.

- Qualquer coisa. – falei dando de ombros.

- Ficou louca Swan? É a primeira festa do ano, tem que caprichar garota. – dizia a louca, dando piti.

- E o que sugere Jessica? – ela abriu um sorriso que me deixou com medo.

- Bella é a festa do preto e branco, ou vai com um ou com outro. – explicava Nessie.

- Não tenho nem um e muito menos outro. – bufei desanimada, não era adepta a usar vestidos e não tinha o costume de comprar.

- Te empresto um dos meus. – disse Jessica revirando os olhos.

- Quer que eu use isso? – aquilo não era um vestido, era um pedaço de pano totalmente branco, que ia até o meio da coxa com um belo decote frontal e outro nas costas.

- Não está curto Bella, é do comprimento do uniforme. – retrucou me olhando feio.

- Me sinto nua. – falei me olhando no espelho.

- Está linda, vem que eu vou prender seus cabelos. – ela fez um coque frouxo dando um ar sexy, Nessie caprichou na maquiagem e Angie me emprestou uma sandália trançada na panturrilha, o salto fez minha bunda empinar ainda mais. Assim que chegamos à porta do salão de festas, encontramos Jazz, Alice, Rose e Emmett.

- Caramba... É você, Bella? – o modo como meu primo me olhou, me deixou sem graça.

- Para Jazz. – senti meu rosto queimar.

- Você ta um arraso garota! – elogiou Alice, o que deixou Jessica feliz.

- Fui eu quem a produziu. – disse como se aquilo fosse grande coisa.

- Está de parabéns Jess, ficou maravilhosa. – pensei que Jess fosse morder a orelha.

- Bella? – me virei e Jake percorreu meu corpo com o olhar me deixando sem graça. - Você ta linda garota, daria a honra de me fazer companhia esta noite. – ele estava lindo de calça preta e camisa branca, alias praticamente todos os garotos estavam vestidos daquele jeito.

- Será um prazer meu caro. – aceitei sua mão, notei que Nessie não gostou muito daquilo, mas eu não tinha nada com Jake, nada mesmo. Assim que entramos, os Lions voltaram sua atenção para nós, as garotas me olhavam torto e os garotos me comiam com os olhos e aquilo me incomodou de certa forma.

- Bella? – reconheci a voz do professor Tom.

- Oi professor!

- Me chame de Tom. – pediu estalando um beijo em meu rosto, ele era tão espontâneo que me deixava sem jeito às vezes. - Você está linda. – senti meu rosto arder, com certeza estava corada. -Espero que se inscreva para o show, tem tanto talento Bella, deveria explorá-lo. – Tom insistia naquilo.

- Vou me inscrever prometo. – pedi licença e sai de perto dele antes que as garotas começassem com aquela ladainha toda, elas insistiam em dizer que Tom estava dando em cima de mim, o que particularmente achei ridículo, o que um homem com ele veria em alguém como eu?

Dei uma circulada no local com Jake ao meu lado, foi quando o vi, ele estava lindo com uma camisa preta colada ao seu corpo, usava uma calça jeans preta e a blusa dobrada na altura do cotovelo lhe dava um charme a mais, seus cabelos acobreados devidamente bagunçados o deixando absurdamente lindo.

Ele me olhava como se não acreditasse no que via, sua namorada conversava animadamente com duas garotas do seu grupinho, não conseguia desviar daquele olhar intenso que parecia me puxar pra si, meu coração batia tão forte no peito que por um momento pensei que fosse sair pela boca. Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estava enlouquecendo?

**POV EDWARD**

Estava aguardando minha irmã, Rose e os caras, Alice ia ficar de olho em Bella, passei os olhos pelo salão e nada deles, meu coração disparou quando a vi entrando de mãos dadas com Jake, estava absurdamente linda. Usava um vestido branco com um belo decote que deixava suas costas nuas, o vestido moldava sua bunda perfeita, indo até o meio daquela coxa grossa.

O professor Tom foi falar com ela lhe dando um beijo, não entendia porque aquilo me incomodava tanto? Bella parecia procurar alguém quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora, senti um gelo no estômago e um calor pelo resto do corpo, seu olhar me prendeu de tal forma que a sensação que tinha era de que me puxavam pra si.

- Ed o que foi? –Tanya perguntou chamando minha atenção.

- Nada não, estava procurando o Jazz e o Emm. – falei me virando pra ela, que me deu um beijo.

Logo minha irmã chegou com os caras, Jake ficou ao lado da Swan o que impossibilitou Félix e os outros se aproximarem.

- Vou dar uma saidinha com as garotas, coisa de mulher. – minha namorada disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios, saindo em seguida. Olhei pelo salão e vi a Swan sozinha, Jake estava de papo com a loirinha amiga dela a tal Nessie. O celular de Alec tocou e ele sorriu ao ler a mensagem saindo à francesa, pela cara dele era mulher.

- Ué! Pensei que o Jake ia pegar a novata? – soltou Quill deixando Jazz irritado.

- Olha como fala Quill, minha prima sabe se dar ao respeito. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Ta bom cara! Não ta mais aqui quem falou. – dizia o idiota recuando, todos sabiam que Jazz tinha aquele jeito calmo, mas quando estourava, não tinha quem segurasse. Pedi licença e fui dar uma circulada, ver se encontrava minha namorada que havia simplesmente sumido.

**POV BELLA**

Chamei as garotas pra ficar conosco e dei um jeito de deixar Jake e Nessie a sós, saindo com Jess e Angie, fomos procurar os garotos, Angie queria ver o Bem e assim que o encontrou engataram em um papo animado, eu e Jess sobramos, ela foi pra pista enquanto eu fui procurar um banheiro.

Sai pela lateral passando pelo corredor, ouvi uns gemidos estranhos e ao me virar na direção pude ver claramente Alec Volturi engolindo Tanya Denali praticamente, eles estavam transando ali em pleno corredor. Sai de fininho de costas mesmo, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possivel, acabei esbarrando em alguém. Ao me virar gelei dos pés a cabeça, era nada mais nada menos que o Cullen que me olhava com um sorriso enlouquecedor nos lábios, nossos corpos estavam muito próximos.

- Esta perdida? – perguntou em um tom divertido, engoli seco, o que eu diria?

- Eu... É que... Éeee... – me chutei mentalmente por não conseguir formular a frase, um gemido alto vindo do corredor chamou sua atenção, ele deu um passo na direção. - Acho melhor não ir lá. – em uma atitude desesperada, espalmei as mãos em seu peito tentando impedi-lo.

- O que ta rolando ali? – disse me ignorando me levando junto com ele que estancou ao ver a namorada com as pernas enlaçadas no quadril de Alec, que estava com as calças arreadas, mandando ver na ruiva sebosa.

- TANYA? – gritou furioso.

- Edward? Edward meu amor eu posso explicar. – dizia a idiota se recompondo enquanto o paspalho subia as calças.

- Explicar o que? Como pôde? – as mãos dele tremiam, devia gostar mesmo dela, coitado.

- Me escuta meu amor, eu... – ela se calou assim que me viu ali. - O que essa coisa faz aqui? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Só estava procurando o banheiro. – falei me defendendo.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua garota idiota! – cuspiu a louca vindo pra cima de mim.

- Como é que é? Por acaso eu mandei você trair seu namorado com aquele ali? – disse apontando para o dito cujo que saia de fininho. - Eu te obriguei a transar com ele no meio da festa? Pode me explicar como a culpa é minha garota? - esse ser não usava o cérebro?

- Eu vou acabar com a tua raça garota! – disse vindo pra cima de mim, segurei suas mãos pra que não me atingisse, enquanto via Edward ir pra cima do cara com tudo. Dei graças quando Jess surgiu na ponta do corredor.

- JESS? PEÇA AJUDA! – gritei para ela, olhei para Edward que não parava de socar o cara.

- Olha o que você fez garota! Eles vão se matar. – a jóquei contra a parede indo até eles para tentar separá-los. Ao me aproximar para falar com eles, Edward me acertou com seu cotovelo bem na boca, acabei caindo sentada sentindo uma dor insuportável, havia um corte em meu lábio inferior. A vaca ruiva ria como uma gralha, ele parou de brigar vindo em minha direção, estava tonta e com a boca latejando.

- Desculpa Bella, não queria te machucar, não vi você, me desculpa. – dizia Edward enquanto me ajudava a levantar, segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, estava tão perto que pude sentir seu hálito em meu rosto. Estava todo machucado, sangrando, meu peito subia e descia e o ar começou a faltar. Logo meus primos estavam lá com alguns garotos do time, inclusive Jake de mãos dadas com Nessie.

- O que fizeram com ela? Olha seu estado Edward, o que aconteceu? – perguntava Alice sem parar.

- Ela apareceu do nada, eu não a vi e acabei acertando a boca dela. – ele explicava sem me soltar, sem desviar seu olhar do meu.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jazz desta vez.

- Eu só estava procurando um maldito banheiro... – disse quebrando o contato com o Cullen. – Acabei me deparando com a senhora maravilha ali metendo um belo chifre no senhor maravilha aqui... – falei apontando pro dito cujo. - Tentei sair de mansinho e encontro o dito cujo atrás de mim, a vaca ruiva me culpa e ainda levo uma cotovelada por tentar ajudar, só tem maluco nessa porra! – disparei soltando um gemido de dor ao tocar na minha boca. Emmett explodiu em uma gargalhada sendo seguido pelos outros.

- Ótimo! Ainda virei piada. – me virei pra sair dali, mas senti alguém segurar meu braço.

- Bella? – sua voz rouca me fez estremecer, ele estava atrás de mim novamente.

- O que? – perguntei atravessado, minha boca doía pra burro.

- Vem comigo, vou te tirar daqui. – disse me puxando por um dos corredores, sua namorada se esgoelava, mas ele pareceu não se importar nem um pouco. Segurava firme minha mão, estava com o rosto machucado, a camisa suja de sangue, ele evitou o salão dando a volta, Edward parecia conhecer bem o colégio, deixei que me levasse e acabamos no estacionamento, em frente a um Volvo prata reluzente.

- O que esta fazendo? – perguntei quando ele abriu a porta pra mim.

- Saindo daqui. – falou apontando para o banco, não sei o porquê, mas acabei entrando no carro vendo Edward dar a volta e sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Sinto muito. – coloquei minha mão sobre a dele que estava calado segurando o volante com força.

- Eu é que sinto Bella. – ele segurou minha mão firme se virando pra mim. - Desculpa ter te machucado, eu não tive a...

- Eu sei Edward, fui burra em tentar separá-los, devia ter deixado você acabar com aquele idiota. – falei divertida, ele me deu um sorriso meio torto deslumbrante.

- Porque me chamou de senhor maravilha? – perguntou soltando um gemido ao tocar no queixo. Abri a minúscula bolsa de Jess e peguei um lenço, o passei sobre o supercílio dele que sangrava, depois no canto da boca.

- É assim que chamaram vocês quando cheguei. "O casal maravilha." – revirei os olhos ao falar, ouvindo Edward rir novamente, sua risada era tão gostosa.

- Você é uma figura Bella. – seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto do meu rosto, estávamos muito próximos.

- Não viu nada Cullen. – ele se aproximou cada vez mais, eu podia sentir seu hálito de menta bater em meu rosto, nossos lábios quase se tocavam quando meu celular tocou nos despertando do transe, Edward se recostou no banco e eu no meu.

- Alo? – era Jess ela falava tão rápido que não se entendia nada. - Jess respira e se acalme, agora fala com calma.

"Tanya declarou guerra a você, ela ta te culpando por tudo." – olhei para o motivo da histeria daquela vaca ruiva e sorri. "Alice Cullen quase se pegou com ela e sua prima também." – levei à mão a testa, tava ficando cada vez melhor. "Você ta com ele? O que tão fazendo? Fala Bella." – aquela garota definitivamente não batia bem.

- Falo com você depois. – disse desligando o telefone. - Tem que cuidar disso ai. – falei apontando para o corte no supercílio, que voltou a sangrar. Ele não disse nada ligou o carro e saiu dali, era pra eu estar com medo, mal o conhecia e não conhecia nada naquela cidade, mas confiava nele, não entendia o por quê? Mas confiava.

Edward parou em um posto de gasolina, indo até a loja de conveniências, voltou com coisas para fazer curativos, uma garrafa de vodka e uma coca.

- Pode me dizer como conseguiu comprar isso ai? – ele riu revirando os olhos.

- Tenho meus meios. – respondeu saindo com o carro novamente parando em um lindo mirante onde dava pra ver todo o colégio. Abriu a garrafa e virou um gole e tanto, fechei os olhos imaginando como aquilo deve ter descido rasgando.

- Isso não vai adiantar nada. – tentei tirar a garrafa dele, mas ele não deixou.

- Mas ajuda. – falou virando outro.

- Vocês têm que conversar, quem sabe não se acerta com ela. – ele semicerrou os olhos.

- Ela tava transando com um dos meus amigos, transando! – frisou irritadiço.

- Me deixa dar um jeito nisso ai. – pedi apontando para o corte, ele se virou de frente pra mim, limpei o corte, passando a pomada para estancar o sangue colocando o curativo em cima, ele soltou um gemido, com os olhos fechados.

Passei um pouco no canto da sua boca e não resisti, deslizei o dedo por ela delineando aqueles lábios tentadores, ele abriu os olhos e me perdi naquele mar esverdeado. Edward levou a mão em direção ao meu rosto, o segurando, seu polegar delineou meus lábios, soltei um gemido quando tocou no corte.

- Dizem que um beijo sara. – sua voz saiu rouca.

- É o que dizem. – senti seus lábios macios tocarem os meus, prendi a respiração. Sua língua contornou meus lábios me fazendo estremecer, os entreabri sentindo sua língua invadir minha boca ávida a procura da minha.

Gemi involuntariamente ao senti-las se tocarem, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e as dele pra minha cintura, enquanto nossas línguas se enroscavam em uma dança sincronizada, só delas. Pude sentir seu gosto misturado com vodka.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e urgente, Edward me puxou para seu colo e suas mãos foram para minha coxa, subindo cada vez mais o que me fez cair em si. Me afastei de forma abrupta, estávamos ofegantes e sua mão ainda estava em minha coxa.

- Desculpe! Isso não deveria ter acontecido. – falei saindo do seu colo e do carro em seguida.

- Bella me desculpa, não sei o que me deu... – ele se calou ao ver que eu respirava com dificuldade.

- O que foi Bella? Está com falta de ar? - somente assenti tentando puxar o ar com força.

- Onde está sua bombinha? – dei com a mão na testa, havia ficado sobre a cama.

- Shhh... Acalme-se. – pediu ficando diante de mim. - Por favor, se acalma Bella. – insistiu me fazendo olhar pra ele. - Respira Bella. – voltou a pedir mostrando como fazer, tentava imitá-lo, mas estava difícil. - Respira. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo meu pelos eriçarem, sua boca deslizou pela minha pele, na curvatura do meu pescoço. – Respira... – repetiu chegando aos meus lábios os tomando em outro beijo, a falta de ar desapareceu por completo enquanto eu me deliciava com aqueles lábios macios, aquele gosto delicioso, em um beijo lento e extremamente excitante que me fez esquecer tudo, nos separamos ofegantes.

- Melhorou? – perguntou tão ofegante quanto eu.

- Sim. – ele sorriu torto me deixando completamente deslumbrada.

**POV EDWARD**

Ao sentir Bella deslizar seu dedo pelos meus lábios, foi como se tudo aquilo que me fazia sentir viesse à tona de uma única vez. Toquei seus lábios também e não resisti a beijei, ela ficou imóvel de inicio, mas assim que contornei seus lábios com minha língua sua boca se entreabriu me dando passagem. Aquela boca era deliciosa, suas mãos embrenharam-se em meus cabelos fazendo um carinho gostoso na nuca, enquanto as minhas foram para aquela cintura bem feita, a puxei ainda mais pra mim.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, era como se nossas bocas se encaixassem perfeitamente e nossas línguas se acariciavam mutuamente me deixando maluco. Em um impulso a puxei para meu colo e minha mão automaticamente foi para suas coxas, a infiltrei sob o vestido e Bella se apartou de mim bruscamente.

Me soquei mentalmente, em minha anciã esqueci o que acontecera com ela. Sai do carro e Bella respirava com dificuldade, estava sem a sua bombinha. Tentei acalmá-la, distraí-la e deu certo, mas acabamos nos beijando novamente. Me perdi naquela boca e no turbilhão de sensações que aquele beijo me causava, jamais havia me sentido daquela forma com um simples beijo.

- Edward... – meu nome saiu junto com um gemido. - Está confundindo as coisas, para, por favor. – pediu enquanto eu deslizava meus lábios por sua pele macia que tinha um cheiro inebriante e envolvente. - Edward olha pra mim. – fiz o que pediu. - Está confuso e me deixando confusa também, tem que esfriar sua cabeça, vamos voltar e...

- Não quero voltar lá! Quero ficar aqui com você. – falei colando ainda mais meu corpo ao seu a prendendo ali, entre o carro e eu.

- Quer se vingar de sua namorada... – afirmou sentida. – Mas não vai me usar pra isso Edward. – disse me empurrando com força. - Está confuso e bebeu, isso não está certo, me leva embora. – pediu se afastando de mim. Bella estava certa, mas eu a queria tanto, a vodka que tomei já estava fazendo efeito.

- Ta, entra no carro. – falei atravessado, em geral as garotas não me recusavam, mesmo namorando Tanya, fiquei com algumas delas que não davam a mínima pra isso.

Mas Bella era diferente, tinha seus princípios e teria que respeitá-los. Talvez estivesse certa, que eu a desejava disso não tinha dúvida, talvez fosse apenas isso, desejo, curiosidade por ser novata. Bella mexia com todo meu ser, mas era desejo, puro e simples e logo passaria como acontecia sempre.

A viagem de volta foi em total silêncio, assim que chegamos, saiu do carro indo em direção aos dormitórios, soquei o volante com força, havia feito merda pra variar. Fui para o meu dormitório e lá encontrei Jazz e Emm acordados, já Mike roncava alto.

- O que aconteceu? E onde foi com a minha prima? – disparou Jazz assim que entrei.

- Fui procurar a Tanya, ela havia sumido da festa e acabei encontrando sua prima no corredor, Bella andava de costas, parecia que fugia de algo quando esbarrou em mim. Tentei prosseguir, mas ela tentou me impedir, foi ai que vi a vagabunda da Tanya transando com o Alec.

- Cara isso é foda! – soltou Emm.

- Sim Emm é muito foda, ela tava me chifrando na cara dura. – falei socando a parede.

- Mas você também a chifrou várias vezes cara. – sinceramente às vezes eu tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço dele.

- Só que ela não sabe gênio! Eu a peguei atracada ao Alec, eles estavam mandando ver. – falei indignado.

- Foi mau cara. – disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

- E a minha prima em tudo isso? – insistiu Jazz.

- Tanya ao vê-la foi pra cima dela, acusando a Swan, dizendo que tudo era culpa dela. Sua prima tem o pavio meio curto e lascou a boca em Tanya despejando umas verdades na cara dela. Tanya partiu pra cima dela, mas sua prima a deteve eu fiquei cego quando vi Alec sair de fininho e parti pra cima dele com tudo, começamos a brigar feio e acabei acertando a boca da Swan em cheio, com uma cotovelada. – os dois me olhavam com os olhos arregalados.

- E o que ela fazia ali? – perguntou Emmett.

- Segundo ela queria apartar a briga e se meteu no meio da gente. – falei sem graça. - Depois teve toda aquela confusão e eu só queria sair dali, assim como ela. Então fomos pra outro lugar, a Swan cuidou dos meus ferimentos e voltamos. – Jazz tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto me encarava, assim como Emmett. - O que foi? Porque tão me olhando assim? – me fiz de desentendido.

- E onde bebeu vodka, porque ta cheirando de longe. – exigiu semicerrando os olhos.

- Fui pro mirante, à gente ficou lá um pouco e voltamos assim que me acalmei. – disse desviando o olhar.

- O que fez com ela? -insistiu Jazz.

- Nada! A gente só se beijou... Duas vezes e depois viemos embora, satisfeito?

- Não ouse usar minha prima pra atingir aquela destrambelhada da sua namorada ouviu bem? Bella não é dessas e Tanya já a odeia sem motivo Edward, não lhe de um motivo, conhece melhor do que ninguém sua namorada. – avisou saindo do quarto. **"**_**Ótimo! Agora meu amigo estava bravo comigo**_**."**

- Cara Tanya surtou quando viu você saindo com a Swan, sua imã e ela quase se pegaram até a minha ursinha defendeu a prima desta vez. – contava Emm. - A amiga da Swan, a Stanley, ligou pra ela contando o barraco que rolou ali. Jazz tem razão sua namorada vai fazer da vida da Swan um inferno cara, vai ver. – o pior é que ele estava certo e se Tanya souber o que rolou entre Bella e eu, as coisas vão ficar ainda pior.

- Vai pra sua casa amanhã? – perguntei me jogando na cama.

- Não, vou pra casa dos Hale. – avisou indo pra sua cama. Sai cedo, não queria ver Tanya, na realidade não queria ver ninguém, peguei minha mochila e fui pro carro, Alice disse que iria com Jazz, voltaríamos domingo à noite. A casa dos Hale era vizinha a nossa praticamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Como o prometido aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Beijos até terça!**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**POV BELLA **

Assim que abri a porta do dormitório as três vieram pra cima de mim cheias de perguntas. Não estava a fim de falar sobre aquilo, disse somente que saímos de lá porque ele não queria ver ninguém, cuidei dos ferimentos dele e voltamos. Elas me olharam desconfiadas, mas não diria nem sob tortura que nos beijamos e o que àquele idiota causava em mim, muito menos o modo como me arrebatou com aquele beijo. Droga!

Não conseguia dormir, me virava o tempo todo, lembranças dos beijos que trocamos me invadiam, das coisas que senti, de como meu corpo reagiu quando Edward segurou com força minha coxa. **"**_**Isso é loucura Isabella**_**."** dizia pra mim mesma como um mantra.

Jess falou da discussão entre Tanya e Alice, contou que até Rose me defendeu e que a moral da vadia estava um pouco baixa por ter feito aquilo com nada mais, nada menos que Edward Cullen o capitão do time.

O sol mal raiou e eu já estava de pé com minha mochila pronta, iria passar o fim de semana com meus primos e tios. Alice iria pra lá assim como Emmett, que me lançava olhares estranhos às vezes. Alice já havia me dito que meus primos e eles eram vizinhos, só se esqueceu de um detalhe... Que as propriedades ficavam dentro da floresta praticamente, a casa dos meus tios era enorme e linda.

- Sinta-se em casa Bella. – disse Jazz assim que descemos.

- Isso mesmo Bella, aqui também é sua casa. – afirmou Rose jogando o braço sobre meu ombro, me perguntava o que fizeram com a loira? Lavagem cerebral? Assim que entramos a empregada entregou um envelope pra ela.

- Mais que merda! Ela fez de novo Jazz. – falou entregando o envelope para o irmão, olhei para Emmett e Alice sem entender nada.

- Desculpe Bella, minha mãe saiu de viagem e mandou dedetizar a casa e não nos avisou, pra variar. Com sua asma, não pode ficar aqui. – explicava Jazz visivelmente chateado.

- Não esquenta Jazz, minha mãe também é assim. – falei dando uns tapinhas no ombro dele.

- Vamos pra minha casa, sabe que dona Esme adora quando vão pra lá. – Alice disparou com um sorriso enorme.

- Acho melhor voltar pro colégio, eu...

- Você nada dona Isabella, quero que minha mãe conheça você, vai gostar da dona Esme. – insistiu me empurrando pro carro.

- Ela tem razão Bella, vai adorar tanto Esme, como Carlisle. – Rose disse sorrindo também, era estranho ver a loira sorrir daquela forma.

**POV EDWARD**

Quando minha mãe me viu, ficou chocada, disse que falaria com Eleazar, mas eu não queria mais encrenca, já tinha muita coisa pra resolver na segunda. Expliquei a ela por cima o que aconteceu.

- Aquela garota nunca me enganou... – disse acariciando meu rosto. – Como ela pode?

- Deixa isso pra lá mãe, segunda eu resolvo ta bem. – falei depositando um beijo em sua testa indo pro meu quarto. Estava jogado na cama, lembrando dela, daquela boca, daquela pele, quando ouvi dois carros estacionarem. Conhecia bem aquele som e sabia que se tratava de Jazz e Emm, mas o que eles faziam aqui?

**POV BELLA**

Se a casa dos meus primos era linda, aquela era divina, havia um jardim maravilhoso, parecia um paraíso. Uma mulher muito bonita com cabelos cor de mel e um lindo sorriso, desceu as escadas abraçando Alice a cobrindo de beijos.

- Que saudade de você minha filha! – havia tanta ternura e carinho em sua voz.

- Mãe! Ta me fazendo pagar mico. – resmungou Alice se recompondo.

- Jazz, Rose, é sempre bom tê-los aqui, o Ed está meio amuado, coitado. – disse cumprimentando meus primos.

- Emm que bom que veio garoto. – ele a pegou em um abraço forte a erguendo do chão, rodopiando com ela.

- Sabe que eu adoro filar a bóia aqui Esme. – respondeu brincalhão.

- Esta é Isabella a prima de Jazz e Rose. – disse Alice ao me apresentar.

- Prazer em conhecê-la dona Esme. – entendi minha mão pra ela, que a ignorou me abraçando forte, retribui o abraço de forma desajeitada.

- Você é linda Isabella, tem um rostinho de anjo. – senti meu rosto arder.

- Não fala assim Esme, ela é tímida. – Emmett não me deixava em paz. – Logo ela fica parecendo um tomatinho.

- Me chame de Esme, querida. Venha vamos entrar vou fazer um lanche pra vocês. – disse ainda abraçada a mim, me conduzindo até a enorme casa. Assim que entramos na imensa sala de estar o vi parado no alto da escada, ele me olhava como da primeira vez.

- Veja Ed, eles vão ficar conosco o fim de semana querido. – Esme disse ainda abraçada a mim.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou descendo as escadas rapidamente.

- Minha mãe mandou dedetizar a casa e pra variar não nos avisou, com a asma de Bella, não deu pra ficar lá. – explicou Jazz o cumprimentando.

- Ta melhor? – perguntou Emmett com um olhar estranho pra ele.

- To sim. – respondeu somente

- Faça companhia a eles filho, vou providenciar uns lanches e você Alice mostre a Bella um dos quartos o de Rose, Jazz e Emm já estão preparados. – dizia Esme sumindo em um dos corredores.

- Ela sempre deixa os quartos prontos no fim de semana. – explicou Alice pegando minha mão, me puxando em direção a escada.

- Vem Rose, vamos mostrar o quarto da Bella. – a troca de olhares e sorrisos entre as duas me fez sentir um calafrio. Estávamos em um corredor no terceiro andar, havia várias portas e ela me indicou a última, que ficava de frente para outra porta.

- Este vai ser seu quarto de agora em diante Bella. – disse abrindo a porta da linda suíte.

- Obrigada! – agradeci e as duas me empurraram pra dentro.

- Agora que estamos aqui só nós três, conta o que rolou ontem garota? O que aquela vaca aprontou? – os olhos de Alice ardiam de curiosidade, contei a elas o que aconteceu, desde o início, elas me olhavam chocadas.

- Como ela teve coragem? – Rose disse socando o travesseiro.

- E o que rolou depois que saíram, vi quando meu irmão pegou sua mão e a tirou de lá. – engoli seco.

- Ele tava de cabeça quente, acho que queria espairecer, como eu tava saindo de lá também, seu irmão me levou com ele. – as duas me olhavam desconfiadas. - Ta bom, ele me tirou de lá, não sei o porquê e me levou para o estacionamento, saiu com o carro parando em uma loja de conveniência, comprou coisas para o curativo e uma garrafa de vodka a qual tomou vários goles enquanto dirigia. Parou no mirante, fiz os curativos nele e pronto. – disparei em um fôlego só sem olhar para as duas malucas.

- Só isso mais nada? – Alice parecia decepcionada com algo, comecei a morder os lábios e Rose sorriu.

- Ta escondendo alguma coisa, sempre fazia isso quando era pequena. – falou apontando pra mim.

- Não to não! – disse como uma criança que tenta esconder a arte que fez.

- Desembucha Isabella. – exigiu Alice desta vez.

- Ele me beijou, duas vezes pra ser exata. – pensei que os olhos delas fossem saltar.

- Como é que é? – as duas disseram juntas.

- Nos beijamos, mas foi um erro, ele tava confuso, havia bebido e... – Alice me cortou.

- Você ta a fim dele?

- O que? Ta maluca Alice? Seu irmão tem namorada e ela é uma peste que me odeia sem motivos. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

-Não foi isso que perguntei.

- Ela tem um motivo minha cara priminha. – Rose disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- E qual? Posso saber?

- Você se tornou o centro das atenções do Elite Forks Higth minha cara, deixando Tanya em segundo plano e pra ela isso é motivo suficiente pra...

- Acabar comigo. – conclui.

- Não vamos deixar que aquela vaca faça nada com você Bella, até o Ed já sacou qual é a dela. Ele tinha me pedido pra ficar de olho em você, porque estava desconfiado de que a idiota iria aprontar com você na festa, mas Tanya foi muito burra mesmo e se deu mal, porque meu irmão não vai deixar essa passar. – falou convicta.

- Essa passar? – não havia entendido.

- Eles já tiveram outras brigas assim, mas sempre se reconciliavam, conhece o ditado, chumbo trocado não dói?

- Ele já a traiu também? – as duas caíram na risada.

- Várias vezes e não é a primeira vez que Tanya faz isso – meus olhos pareciam saltar da cara.

Então aquilo não foi nada? Ele tava mesmo me usando? Senti um nó em minha garganta se formar, de certa forma sempre soube, mas doeu ouvir aquilo.

- Entendo. – disse somente.

- Acho que desta vez eles não voltam, ela tava transando pra valer com o Alec e o Emmett me contou que o Ed disse que não tem volta. – dizia minha prima, mas ainda estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos.

- Isso é verdade, das outras vezes foram boatos, mas aqueles dois têm um relacionamento estranho, Ed é o capitão do time, isso dá a ela status e Tanya não vai deixá-lo escapar fácil. – afirmava Alice. - Apesar de que tem um fator que muda tudo agora. – disse sorrindo, Rose abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Com certeza! – respondeu minha prima, fiquei boiando sem saber do que aquelas duas falavam. Esme veio nos chamar para o lanche, que foi servido na sala de vídeo, era um lugar aconchegante, com uma imensa TV e vários filmes.

- O que querem assistir? – perguntou Jazz, meu olhar encontrou o dele que logo desviou, ele nem parecia o Edward carinhoso e gentil de ontem.

- Romance! – disse Alice fazendo os três fazer careta.

- Terror. – indicou Emmett acompanhado de Edward.

- Comédia romântica- revidou Alice e Rose.

- O meu amigo esta passando por uma fase difícil e vocês querem que ele veja os casais se atracando é? – acho que se pudesse Edward teria matado Emmett ali, naquele momento.

- Emmett cala essa boca! – Rose exigiu tampando a boca do namorado.

- Vamos de terror. – Jazz falou solidário, escolheram o massacre da serra elétrica. Não posso dizer como foi o filme, porque me encolhi agarrando a almofada, tampando o rosto várias vezes. Acho que Rose e Emm também não, pois praticamente se devoravam ao meu lado, cheguei a me perguntar se eles transariam ali mesmo?

Alice e Jazz cochichavam e riam baixinho, enquanto eu e Edward tentávamos assistir o filme. Em certo momento me levantei e sai de lá, ser vela definitivamente era um saco, senti alguém atrás de mim e não precisei me virar pra saber que era Edward, sua presença era tão forte que eu podia senti-lo.

- Como você esta? – perguntou me virando pra si.

- Bem e você? Ainda ta doendo? – disse apontando para o corte.

- Não, fez um ótimo trabalho. – falou sorrindo. - Bella eu... – o cortei.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo, não precisa falar nada? Você tem sua namorada, sua vida no colégio e muita coisa pra resolver. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu ta bem, não precisa se preocupar, não vou dizer nada a ninguém. – ele ia dizer algo, mas hesitou. - Vou pro meu quarto, tchau. – falei indo em direção às escadas, ele fez o mesmo.

- Também vou me deitar. – disse ao meu lado, subimos sem dizer absolutamente nada, ele parou na porta diante do meu quarto.

- Você vai ficar ai? – parecia não acreditar naquilo.

- Sim, Alice me disse que era pra eu ficar aqui. Algum problema?

- Nenhum, tchau. – ele entrou em seu quarto e eu no meu.

Tomei um banho e fiquei admirando a linda vista que havia da janela do quarto, não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, remoendo o que estava acontecendo comigo, porque me incomodava tanto o fato dele voltar com Tanya?

- Não posso me apaixonar, não por você. – pensei em voz alta, sem notar que Alice estava parada na porta.

- Por quem não pode se apaixonar, Bella? – perguntou entrando, trancando a porta em seguida.

- Alice! O que... Ah! É melhor deixar pra lá...

- Não é não, está apaixonada pelo Ed? – a pequena foi direto ao ponto, me perguntava se estava tão na cara.

-Porque diz isso?

- Pelo modo como o olha Bella, fica perdida ali, da pra notar e com ele não é diferente, meu irmão deve estar um tanto confuso, não deve estar entendo o que está sentindo por você. – definitivamente ela pirou - O Ed sempre teve tudo fácil, as garotas caem matando em cima dele, sempre foi assim. Ele e Tanya começaram a namorar de verdade há menos de um ano, meu irmão gosta dela, mas amor, paixão... Com certeza não rola ali. – afirmou com seus olhos fixos em minhas expressões. – Se houvesse não a trairia como sempre fez, assim como ela.

- Isso é loucura Alice.

- Jazz me contou sobre o dia em que se conheceram, o modo como se olhavam. Ele jamais viu o Ed olhar assim pra uma garota e quando passou mal aquele dia, nunca tinha visto meu irmão agir daquela forma antes. Não sei ainda o que é, mas sei que Edward sente algo por você Bella, como sei que sente algo por ele. – olhei pra ela sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Esta enganada. – afirmei.

- Pelo que vejo, vão ficar lutando contra isso, sei que deve ter medo Bella, não a conheço muito, mas gosto de você e sinto que é uma garota especial, diferente. Espero sinceramente que sejamos amigas e... Bella? – olhei em seus olhos e Alice sorriu. - Sei que você é o melhor para o meu irmão, existe uma química entre vocês, é como se um completasse o outro, entende? – disse depositando um beijo em meu rosto. - Ah! Mamãe ta chamando para o jantar. – falou saindo em seguida.

**POV EDWARD**

Não entendia o porquê das palavras dela me incomodarem tanto? Será que não curtiu? Talvez fosse melhor assim, deixar como está, fingir que nada aconteceu... A quem eu quero enganar? Jamais vou esquecer o sabor daqueles lábios, as sensações que me invadiram durante aquele beijo... Tive a sensação de que ela estava a fim tanto quanto eu, o modo como me olhava, como me tocou. Sorri ao lembrar a maneira carinhosa como minha mãe a tratou, ela jamais fez aquilo com Tanya, dona Esme deve ter gostado muito dela. – fui tirado dos meus devaneios pela minha amada irmãzinha.

- A mamãe ta chamando pro jantar Ed. – disse se jogando ao meu lado na cama.

- Já vou. – falei desanimado.

- Não fica assim maninho, a males que vem pra bem, nunca ouviu dizer? – olhei pra ela franzindo o cenho.

- Do que esta falando tampinha? E porque colocou Bella no quarto de frente pro meu e não ao lado do seu? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

-Pra ver se vocês dois para de frescura e se entendam de uma vez, ta na cara que ta rolando algo entre vocês dois. – disse direta.

- Do que exatamente você ta falando? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Do fato de você ter a beijado, como ficou preocupado com ela... Ta rolando alguma coisa Ed, não tem o costume de agir assim.

- Você ta vendo coisa onde não existe. Além do mais, ela não ta a fim e deixou isso bem claro. – com certeza Jazz deve ter contado a ela.

- Não diria isso maninho! Acho que ela tem medo...

- Medo? Medo de que?

- Ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir. – disse com aquela cara de quem iria aprontar.

- Acha que ela está mesmo a fim, Alice?

- Tenho certeza meu caro irmão, confie em mim. – afirmou convicta.

- Ótimo! Então vamos descer porque me deu fome. – falei saltando da cama, se Alice estivesse certa, eu ainda tinha chance. Ao chegar à sala ela estava com os outros e meus pais.

- O que foi isso filho? –meu pai perguntou examinando meu rosto, como médico ele era atencioso quanto a isso.

- Não foi nada pai, acabei me desentendendo com um cara do time, nada demais. – falei dando de ombros.

- Fizeram um bom trabalho ai, não sabia que Tanya entendia de sutura. – todos se entreolharam.

- Não foi a Tanya pai, aquela lá não saberia nem pra que serve um band-id. – falei fechando a cara.

- Foi a Bella quem fez o curativo papai. – explicou Alice a deixando sem graça.

- Isso ta muito bom filha.

- Obrigado doutor é experiência! Muitos anos ralando os joelhos, metendo a testa em lugares pontudos, sou meio desastrada. – dizia com seu jeito peculiar.

- Disso eu me lembro, você vivia caindo quando era pequena. – comentou Rose, elas pareciam estar se dando bem melhor agora.

- Não mudou muito lhe garanto. – disse divertida.

- O jantar esta servido. – anunciou minha mãe, todos se acomodaram e Bella ficou ao meu lado. O jantar foi divertido, meus pais pareciam ter gostado mesmo dela, ficamos conversando depois do jantar na sala até que minha mãe puxou o assunto.

- Nos fale sobre você querida, de onde vem? Seu sobrenome não me é estranho. – a garota sorriu fraco dando um longo suspiro.

- Vim de Phoenix, quer dizer segundo minha mãe nasci aqui perto em Seattle, meu pai é Charlie Swan, um diplomata que ama mais sua carreira do que qualquer outra coisa. – senti uma pontada de magoa em sua voz. - Eles se casaram muito cedo e se divorciaram mais cedo ainda, minha mãe é irmã de Lilian Hale.

- Sim, claro. – disse minha mãe.

- Amo minha mãe, mas ela é um espírito livre, não gosta de se fixar a nada nem ninguém, então me deixou com minha avó Marie, vivi com ela desde meus dois anos até o ano retrasado. – Alice olhou pra mim voltando seu olhar pra Bella que parecia bem contando aquilo.

- E o que a trouxe ao Elite querida? – perguntou meu pai.

- Depois do que ouve com minha avó e eu, minha mãe e meu pai decidiram que era melhor que eu concluísse meus estudos lá, consegui convencer minha mãe a me dar mais tempo, mas como recebeu uma proposta de trabalho, não tive como escapar.

- O que aconteceu com sua avó? – desta vez foi minha mãe quem perguntou.

- Foi assassinada! – pensei que os olhos dos meus pais fossem saltar.

- Como?

- Vivíamos em Phoenix, em uma ótima propriedade, minha avó tinha alguns empregados, era um pessoal maravilhoso. Certa noite estávamos na sala eu contava a ela sobre o que tinha rolado no colégio quando ouvimos uma movimentação estranha do lado de fora. Não tivemos tempo de sequer sair dali, um casal e mais um cara invadiram a casa, sabiam que ela era a mãe do diplomata Swan. Era assim que diziam. – seus olhos estavam marejados. - Eles a renderam e a machucaram... – seu queixo tremeu. - Aquilo me deixou furiosa, acabei partindo pra cima de um deles, um loiro nojento. – havia raiva em sua voz ao falar dele. - Pedi pra que a soltassem e ele me agarrou, dizendo que eu era rebelde e que me amansaria... – ela engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, sua respiração estava pesada. - Foi quando ele rasgou minha blusa diante de minha avó e...

- Não precisa continuar, nós entendemos querida. – disse meu pai preocupado.

- Não, é bom falar, tirar isso aqui de dentro. – dizia apontando o coração, forçando o ar a entrar. -Ele tentou me violentar diante dela, que em seu desespero avançou nele, a mulher disparou atingindo minha avó na cabeça, diante dos meus olhos. Pra ser sincera não sei o que houve depois, fiquei um tempo fora do ar, fiz tratamento e muita terapia, pra voltar a ter uma vida digamos que normal. Adquiri uma asma e um trauma que segundo a médica seria reversível. – concluiu.

- Que trauma? – perguntou Rose.

- É complicado Rose...

- Como assim?

- Não gosto que me toquem... Que me toquem com muita intimidade, entende? – olhei pra ela sem entender, Bella não reagiu a não ser quando toquei em sua coxa. - Mas estou um tanto confusa quanto a isso, acho que depende de quem e como, seria o mais correto dizer. – sorri com aquilo e Jazz me olhou torto.

Foi bom saber um pouco mais dela, saber sua história por ela mesma. Bella contou que fez questão de testemunhar contra eles e os três foram presos, aquilo mostrava o quanto era valente e corajosa, uma lutadora, que não se acovarda diante das coisas, as encara e aquilo me fez admira-la ainda mais. O domingo foi divertido, Emm e Jazz tentavam ensiná-la arremessar, eu e as garotas rimos muito, Bella era um verdadeiro desastre.

-Bella mira no aro. – Jazz dizia impaciente.

- Ta, mirar no aro. – repetiu com as pernas tortas, aquilo não a deixaria ter um bom arremesso, dito e feito Bella errou feio acertando a cabeça de Rose.

- Swan tem que flexionar as pernas assim, respira mira e arremessa. – disse mostrando a ela como fazer, a bola caiu direto no aro.

- Metido! - falou fazendo careta pra mim, mas fez o que eu disse e quase acertou.

- É assim Swan. – fui pra junto dela, ficando atrás de Bella, a fiz flexionar as pernas, meus braços estavam envolta dela, segurando a bola junto com ela. - Respira. – disse em seu ouvido e juntos lançamos a bola que caiu certeira. - Viu fez cesta. – falei estalando um beijo em seu rosto a deixado corada. Depois jogamos nós contra elas, rimos muito com a cara das três. Nunca havia me divertido tanto em um fim de semana com minha família.


	6. Chapter 6

******Aqui vai mais um, só pelas reviews que recebi!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**POV BELLA**

Me senti bem em contar a eles sobre mim, doutor Carlisle era um doce assim como Esme, no domingo os garotos tentaram me ensinar alguma coisa, confesso que ter a ajuda de Edward foi muito bom e nos divertimos muito.

As coisas estavam evoluindo entre eu Alice e Rose, já no colégio o mulheril estava em polvorosa com o mais novo solteiro da parada, aquilo que Alice disse sobre ele não amar Tanya começava a fazer sentido, parecia tão à vontade com toda a atenção pra si.

- Aquelas não são amigas da Tanya? – perguntei enquanto uma morena praticamente se esfregava nele, que ria como um idiota. – Alice semicerrou os olhos.

- Sabe muito bem que ele só está solteiro porque você fica fazendo doce. – reclamou, revirei os olhos, até parece! Nesse mês que passou ela só falava naquilo, parecia um disco quebrado.

- Alice olha pra ele e olha pra mim, não tem nada haver. – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Discordo priminha, vocês têm tudo haver. – minha querida prima se meteu na conversa.

- Viu como Tanya só falta me matar? Se eu chegar perto dele, vou ser apedrejada em praça publica pelo seu fã clube. –as duas bufaram alto.

- Ele não as quer, o Ed quer você Bella. – insistiu Alice.

- Uau! Jura? Posso ver de longe o quanto ele está interessado em mim. – disse sarcástica, já que o safado tinha as mãos na cintura da perua da Lauren desta vez, que se pendurou nele cochichando algo em seu ouvido. Alice se virou na mesma direção e o fuzilou com um olhar.

- Homens! Você tenta ajudar, mas eles só pensam com a cabeça de baixo. – soltou se levantado.

- Aonde ela vai? – perguntei pra minha prima que ria sozinha.

- Veja! – disse Rose apontando, Alice praticamente tocou a garota de perto dele e os dois pareciam discutir. - O teste é amanhã, está preparada?

- Preparada sim animada, não. – falei imaginando o que teria que encarar.

A treinadora Kate me deu um uniforme, prendi meu cabelo e fui para a quadra, o treinador e os garotos estavam lá, assim como Tanya e suas garotas, com o mesmo uniforme. Fiz tudo que a treinadora pediu executei os passos, chacoalhei os pompons para meu desgosto e tudo mais.

- Ótimo Swan, estará no primeiro jogo, você foi excelente. – elogiou Kate para meu espanto, saindo de lá com o treinador e outros professores.

- Você não é digna desse uniforme. – mugiu a vaca ruiva, vindo em minha direção, minha paciência estava no limite com ela. - Chegou aqui fazendo pouco dos Lions, chamou a gente de burra e agora quer se enturmar? – revirei os olhos impaciente, meu humor não era dos melhores.

- Não sei se percebeu Tanya, mas fui obrigada a fazer este teste, já disse que não quero ser cheerleaders, nem todo mundo nasce com o sonho de ser Barbie, querida. – ela bufou jogando seus pompons no chão.

- Olha aqui sua vagabunda! – notei que já estava juntando gente e as garotas sempre diziam que Tanya gostava de ser o centro das atenções, ao contrário de mim.

- Vagabunda eu? – falei com sarcasmo. - Não fui eu quem foi pega transando no meio de um corredor com o colega de time do meu namorado! - revidei.

- Sei muito bem que saiu com ele aquela noite, o levou lá de propósito não foi? Fez tudo isso por uma boa transa com ele? – soltei uma gargalhada meneando a cabeça.

- Não me culpe pela suas escapadas minha cara, trair um cara como ele é assinar um atestado de burrice Tanya. – ela ficou furiosa. - E eu não transei com o seu ex-namorado, deveria perguntar isso as suas amiguinhas ai, com certeza elas sim já devem ter transado com ele, afinal vivem penduras nele o dia todo. – elas se entreolharam uma acusando a outra.

- Tire já este uniforme! Não vou permitir que você entre para o meu grupo. – gritou chamando a atenção de todos.

- Seu grupo? Quem disse que eu quero entrar para seu grupo? Se enxerga patricinha, o mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo!

- TIRE- O! VOCÊ NÃO É DIGNA DELE E MUITO MENOS DESTE COLÉGIO! - gritou histérica, sua voz era insuportável.

- Precisa se informar melhor querida, tenho dezessete anos e estou cursando o terceiro, fui admitida com as melhores notas e fui escolhida para tutoriar alguns Lions, acho que isso me torna capacitada o suficiente para os melhores colégios do país. – falei sem me exaltar, Alice piscou pra mim assim como Rose.

- Arranca isso agora ou... – ameaçou a maluca.

- Por isso não minha cara! – disse tirando o tênis o atirando em cima dela, tirei as meias, a blusa e a saia, fiquei somente de calcinha e sutiã, estava com tanta raiva que esqueci a vergonha, não daria aquele gostinho a ela. Pela minha visão periférica notei Edward me olhar boquiaberto, infelizmente ele não era o único, os garotos do time o acompanhavam.

- Agora sim me sinto bem melhor. – ao me virar pra sair de lá, esbarrei com Edward que veio correndo em minha direção, arrancando sua camiseta e não sei por que, me cobriu, sendo vaiado pelos outros.

- Ficou louca Swan? Vai ficar na detenção assim. – seus olhos percorriam o meu corpo me deixando sem graça. - Se cobre, ta todo mundo olhando. – sorri com o jeito dele tentando me esconder dos outros.

Ouvimos vozes alteradas, Rose e Alice discutiam com Tanya, as duas fizeram o mesmo, arrancaram o uniforme ali mesmo, ficando somente de calcinha e sutiã, Jazz e Emm fizeram o mesmo que Edward para desgosto dos caras do time, os três nos tiraram dali.

- Não acredito que tirou a roupa no meio de todos, Alice. – ralhava Jazz.

- Ta falando assim por que fomos nós, não é? Se fosse qualquer uma das garotas estariam babando como os outros. – revidou Rose.

- Ta vendo o que você fez? Tudo isso é culpa sua Swan, porque tirou a roupa daquele jeito? – olhei para Edward sem entender sua atitude, aqueles dois eu entendiam, mas ele? Era impressão minha ou ele estava bravo?

-Não lhe devo satisfações Cullen, eles eu entendo, mas o que você tem haver com isso?- ele tinha o rosto a centímetros do meu, seus olhos estavam semicerrados seus bufos eram audíveis.

- Tem razão, não tenho nada haver com isso. – falou saindo, pisando duro.

- Hey Lion? – o chamei.

- Sua camiseta. – disse com ela na mão, ele me olhou embasbacado e saiu praguejando. Rose limpou a garganta.

- Dá pra vestir isso ai Isabella. – falou entre os dentes.

- Desculpe! – disse colocando a camiseta que tinha o cheiro dele.

O diretor me chamou em sua sala e me passou um longo sermão, claro que pra ele a vaca ruiva se fez de santa. Dei graças por ser dispensada pelo diretor de participar daquela palhaçada toda, me dedicaria ao curso com o professor Tom. Alice e Rose também se inscreveram conseqüentemente, Emmett e Jazz também, minha surpresa foi ver Edward por lá.

- Olha que honra, temos alguns Lions este ano conosco. – dizia Tom brincando com os cinco.

- Bella? Que bom que veio suba aqui, por favor. – olhei para todos no auditório e senti meu rosto queimar. Não havia muita gente ali, somente minhas amigas e meus amigos, alguns Lions e mais alguns alunos de outras salas.

- Que você canta eu sei, mas sabe dançar? – perguntou me deixando ainda mais sem graça.

- Sim. – respondi tão baixo que ele se aproximou.

- O que?

- Sim, eu danço um pouquinho. – ele abriu um sorriso enorme ao me ouvir.

- Me dá a honra de dançar com você? – olhei para Rose e Alice que acenavam positivamente com a cabeça, assim como Angie, Nessie e Jess, já Edward estava com cara de poucos amigos, assim como Jazz.

**POV EDWARD **

Minha irmã passou o mês me atormentando, a mulherada caiu matando e eu não era otário de dispensar a atenção das garotas, mesmo porque Bella parecia cada vez mais distante, sai com duas das garotas e não conseguia entender o porque não conseguia tirar a Swan da cabeça, seu olhar, seus lábios seu gosto invadiam minha mente quando estava com elas e aquilo me deixou grilado.

Depois de uma apresentação impecável, a Swan e Tanya discutiram muito e a maluca não se intimidou com ela, minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço de Tanya. Confesso que gostei de ouvir a Swan dizer que Tanya assinou um atestado de burrice ao me trair, parecia enciumada quando disse que as outras garotas viviam se esfregando em mim. As coisas que Alice dizia estavam fazendo sentido. Depois da discussão ela simplesmente arrancou o uniforme ficando de calcinha e sutiã no meio da quadra, meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca.

- Caraca como é gostosa! – soltou Félix a comendo com os olhos.

- A novata é uma delícia, olha que coxas e que bunda! – soltou Sam a secando, aquilo me deixou furioso, fui até ela e entreguei minha camiseta pra que se cobrisse, me incomodava o modo como os caras olhavam pra ela.

Bella usava um conjunto azul bem escuro que destacava em sua pele, seus seios não eram exagerados nem tão pouco pequenos, tinha o tamanho perfeito, meus olhos percorriam cada milímetro daquele corpo delicioso. _**"Deus, como é gostosa!"**_

Ela acabou aceitando a camiseta meio a contra gosto, foi quando Rose e Alice também tiraram a roupa, para desespero de Jazz e Emmett. Depois de uma pequena discussão, a Swan tirou a blusa me entregando novamente, com certeza ela queria me enlouquecer, sai de lá puto da vida.

Alice me convenceu a entrar para o curso do Tom, como os caras também foram, acabei topando, Bella também iria participar, havia uma galera até que legal.

- Olha que honra, temos alguns Lions este ano conosco. – provocou Tom passando os olhos pelos poucos alunos no auditório. - Bella? Que bom que veio suba aqui, por favor. – me perguntava por que ele sempre chamava a Swan? E porque tanta intimidade? Com tanta garota ali, ele tinha que escolhe-la? Ela corou olhando para nós.

- Que você canta eu sei, mas sabe dançar? – sua pergunta a deixou um tanto constrangida.

- E ele ainda pergunta? – soltou Emmett chocado.

- Cara, parece que o Tom ta de olho na novata. – comentou Sam atrás de mim, eu me perguntava a mesma coisa.

- O que você tem mano? Porque ta com essa cara? – perguntou Emmett.

- Acho que é dor de cotovelo, Emm. – provocou minha amada irmã.

- Vá à merda! – falei atravessado.

- Sim. – sussurrou Bella, Tom insistiu e ela foi bem modesta.

- Me dá a honra de dançar com você? – revirei os olhos já me arrependendo de ter me inscrito, nesta merda.

- Mas... Mas...

- Por favor, Bella? – insistiu o idiota.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Bella, Tom foi até uma mesa que tinha no palco e procurou um cd o colocando no som. O som de **Bailamos - Enrique Iglesias** soou no auditório.

Ele se aproximou de Bella a puxando para si, ela começou tímida, mas logo se soltou e gingava aquele corpo perfeito de um lado para outro, Tom a guiava pelo palco todo, soltando Swan a puxando pra si em seguida, colando seus corpos. Nunca tive tanta inveja de alguém em minha vida como tive dele que a tocava daquela forma tão sensual.

- Você é perfeita Bella! Uma artista nata, canta e dança muito bem. – dizia empolgado a soltando.

- Pode fazer uma dança sozinha? – ela somente assentiu. - Alguma preferência? – Bella foi até ele e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. O som de (**Gennie in the bottle – Christina Aguilera**) soou e Bella se aqueceu esticando os braços sobre a cabeça, enquanto a introdução preenchia o auditório. Seu quadril gingava de um lado para outro e uma dança muito sensual, Bella executava os passos precisos, fez uma abertura de perna lateral, suas mãos percorriam seu corpo, me fazendo desejar que fosse minhas mãos ali.

Meus olhos percorriam aquele corpo que se movia com destreza, ela era boa naquilo, muito boa! Swan se aproximou da mesa onde estava o som serpenteando o corpo, colocou as mãos sobre ela empinando a bunda fazendo meu coração sobressaltar e os idiotas soltarem assovios e gracinhas.

Ooooh...(Meu corpo está dizendo ''vamos lá'')  
Ooooh...(Mas meu coração está dizendo ''não'')

Se você quer ficar comigo  
Baby há um preço a pagar  
Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa  
Você tem que esfregar do jeito certo  
Se você quer ficar comigo  
Eu posso fazer seu desejo se tornar realidade  
Apenas venha e me liberte baby  
E eu serei sua

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa baby  
Você tem que esfregar do jeito certo querido  
Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa baby  
Venha,venha,venha e me liberte

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa baby  
Você tem que esfregar do jeito certo baby (se você quer ficar comigo)  
Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa  
venha,venha,venha e me liberte

Ooooh... (Meu corpo está dizendo ''vamos lá'')  
Ooooh... (Mas meu coração está dizendo ''não'')

Se você quer ficar comigo  
Baby há um preço a pagar  
Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa  
Você tem que esfregar do jeito certo  
Se você quer ficar comigo  
Eu posso fazer seu desejo se tornar realidade  
Você tem que causar uma grande impressão  
Eu tenho que gostar do que você faz

Se você quer ficar comigo  
Baby há um preço a pagar  
Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa  
Você tem que esfregar do jeito certo  
Se você quer ficar comigo  
Eu posso fazer seu desejo se tornar realidade  
Apenas venha e me liberte baby  
E eu serei sua

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa baby  
Venha,venha,venha e me liberte

Me perguntava o porque dela ter escolhido aquela música? Já que tinha tudo haver com a nossa situação por assim dizer, era incrível com se soltava lá em cima, era linda, muito linda.

**POV BELLA **

Podia sentir olhos de Edward em mim enquanto dançava, pena que não era somente os dele, os idiotas do time também estavam lá, me olhavam de um jeito que me incomodou, fora as gracinhas que soltavam.

-Gostosa!

- Delícia!

- Rebola mais! – minha vontade era de mandá-los a merda.

- Excelente! Agora vamos fazer as duplas, faremos um musical este ano e tenho algo em mente, mas pra isso preciso encontrar um casal com química. – dizia Tom empolgado

- Erick, Ben,Tyler, Sam, Mike e Edward, subam aqui. – olhei para os cinco, o que o professor tinha em mente?

- Vou começar com a Bella e o farei com o restante das garotas que já não tenha par assim formaremos as duplas, certo? – Tom explicava para meu desespero, disse que teríamos que dançar acompanhando a música.

- Bella fique no centro, Erick dance com ela. – Erick veio até mim e quando me tocou me senti desconfortável, dançamos enquanto cantávamos, mas as vozes não casavam e sinceramente não consegui relaxar, estava tensa demais.

Tyler foi mais ousado e me segurou mais junto de si, mas tivemos que parar várias vezes, porque sua mão estava muito empolgada digamos assim. Sam quando me pegou pela cintura logo me puxou pra junto de si, ele tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

- Você é uma delicia Swan! – sussurrou em meu ouvido me deixando furiosa.

- E você é um otário. – respondi dando um pisão em seu pé, de propósito. Mike veio cheio de amor pra dar, me puxou pra si colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Bem que a gente podia dar um role, o que acha?

- Não acho nada, dá pra subir essa mão? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Me dá uma chance Bella? – insistiu.

- Não to a fim, deu pra sacar? – ele me apertou ainda mais contra si, quase me esmagando o empurrei com força me afastado dele.

- O que aconteceu Bella? –Tom perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Desculpe Tom, mas é pra dançarmos não é? - ele assentiu – Não sou obrigada a ficar ouvindo cantadas baratas e sem graça. – Tom revirou os olhos fuzilando Mike em seguida.

- Pra dança dar certo tem que haver confiança, um tem que confiar no outro. – dizia piscando pra mim, sorri sem graça encarando o último com quem teria que dançar - Edward é a sua vez. – anunciou dando play no aparelho, o som de (**I've had the time of my life. )**

Ele se aproximou de mim por trás, envolvendo minha cintura, colando nossos corpos. Acompanhando a música, fiz o mesmo gingando o corpo de um lado para outro, Edward me acompanhava. Em um movimento rápido me fez ficar de frente pra ele, cravando seu olhar ao meu, sem desviá-lo um instante sequer me conduziu pelo palco.

Me fazia rodopiar, colando nossos corpos em seguida, teve um momento em que Edward encaixou a perna dele entre as minhas e me jogou pra trás, deslizando a mão sobre minha barriga, me puxando para si. Envolvi seu pescoço e continuamos cantando um para o outro como se estivéssemos a sós ali, nossa bolha explodiu quando Tom começou a aplaudir.

- Isso é que eu chamo de química, sentiram a vibração entre os dois, o olhar. É isso que eu quero! Vamos testar os outros casais. – disse Tom nos deixando no canto do palco, Edward não soltava minha mão. Os casais foram formados e Tom disse que logo nos passaria as músicas e as cenas. Jess fez teste e entrou para as cheerleaders assim como Nessie, com a saída das garotas havia aberto duas vagas.

Jacob e Nessie estavam namorando assim como Angie e Ben. Jess pelo que soube estava cada vez mais amiga de Tanya além de estar saindo com Mike Newton. Eu e Edward estávamos na mesma, não conseguia mais esconder que era louca por ele, mas temia me envolver, Edward me deixava confusa e insegura.

Ele parecia interessado, mas ao mesmo tempo sempre estava com uma garota por perto, não que estivessem juntos ou se agarrando, pelo menos não ali diante de todos como era com Tanya, mas quem garante? Alice insistia em dizer que se não me decidisse, Edward ia se cansar de esperar.

Era fim de semana e estávamos na casa dos meus primos, os Cullen desta vez foram pra lá. O tempo estava fechado e uma tempestade se armando, tia Lilian e tio Alfred foram a uma festa assim como os Cullen.

- Rose acha certo ficarmos sozinhos aqui com essa tempestade? – perguntei me encolhendo.

- Tem medo Bella? – perguntou minha amada prima no meio de todos, me deixando sem graça.

- Não é bem medo sabe... - eles me olharam com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Ta eu tenho medo, olha ali o céu ta caindo. – os cinco começaram a rir.

-Vocês são uns idiotas! – falei subindo as escadas correndo, mas escorreguei indo de boca no chão.

- Meu Deus! Bella você está bem? – Jazz perguntou ao meu lado, os cinco me olhavam de um modo estranho.

- To um pouco dolorida, mas estou bem, obrigado! – agradeci indo pro meu quarto.

**POV EDWARD**

A sensação de tê-la em meus braços era indescritível, dançávamos como se estivéssemos somente nós ali, esquecendo todo o resto... Despertamos com a voz de Tom, assim como os aplausos e assovios de minha irmã e as amigas de Bella.

Acabei me tornando parceiro dela, segundo Tom tínhamos muita química, era obrigado a concordar com ele, com certeza Bella e eu tínhamos muita, mas muita química. Só não sabia como consiliária os jogos com aquilo tudo. Sorri ao me lembrar da carinha dela ao falar que o céu estava caindo, fiquei preocupado com o tombo que tomou, me perguntava se ela estaria bem? Olhei pela janela e o céu caia lá fora, Jazz estava com Alice e Emmett com Rose, eu estava sozinho no quarto e Bella no quarto dela, houve um estalo e a energia caiu...

- AAAHHH! – um grito ecoou na casa e vinha do quarto dela, peguei meu celular pra iluminar o caminho entrando em seu quarto, Bella estava encolhida na cama, agarrada aos joelhos, respirando com dificuldade.

- Bella? Bella olha pra mim. – pedi, mas ela não respondia, estava tremendo muito. - Bella olha pra mim. – insisti puxando seu rosto, ela me abraçou com força, estava assustada e respirava com dificuldade. - Hey! Se acalma Bella ta tudo bem, eu to aqui, não vai acontecer nada. – dizia acariciando seus cabelos, logo os outros estavam lá.

- O que foi? – perguntou Jazz, com uma lanterna.

- Ela só esta assustada, logo se acalma. – disse fazendo sinal pra eles vazarem, Jazz deixou a lanterna comigo.

- Você está suada Bella o que aconteceu? – ela parecia mais calma.

- Tive um sonho ruim, era como se tudo acontecesse de novo. – disse fungando, ela estava chorando?

- Não fica assim, foi só um sonho Bella, acabou. – ela voltou me abraçar e meu coração disparou no peito com aquele contato. Bella se ajeitou em meus braços e acabou adormecendo ali, tentei sair, mas ela segurava minha camiseta com força, acabei adormecendo com Bella em meus braços.

Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto, ela estava sobre meu peito, meu rosto afundado em seus cabelos, nossas pernas enroscadas umas nas outras aos poucos Bella foi despertando e se assustou quando se deu conta de que eu estava ali.

- Oh meu Deus? O que você faz aqui? – perguntou sentando-se só então vi que ela usava um baby doll curtinho. _**"Uau!"- **_soltei mentalmente, ela tava linda.

- Você se assustou ontem, vim ver o que aconteceu e fiquei com você, mas não me deixou ir embora. – falei me sentando também.

- Desculpe, é que eu me assustei. – falou sem graça. - Eu to um horror. – disse passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Não esta não, seu cabelo ta meio rebelde e sua cara meio amassada, mas ainda ta linda. – falei segurando o riso com a cara dela.

- Olha quem fala, já viu tua cara. – brincou jogando o travesseiro em mim. Peguei o outro e fiz o mesmo, ela me olhou indignada vindo pra cima de mim novamente, segurei seus braços e nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, assim como nossos corpos.

Desta vez foi Bella quem me beijou primeiro roçando seus lábios aos meus de leve, os colando em seguida, sua língua macia pediu passagem e concedi a puxando ainda mais pra junto de mim. Ah como queria beijá-la de novo, assim que nossas línguas se tocaram, tudo que estava aqui dentro explodiu e a apertei ainda mais, ela se agarrou aos meus cabelos com força como se me impedisse de fugir. Naquele momento senti que Bella me queria, como eu a queria, me beijava com desejo, paixão devoção eu diria. Foi ainda melhor que o primeiro beijo que trocamos.

Deslizei meus lábios por sua pele, me deliciando com tudo aquilo, Bella fez o mesmo, fazendo meus pelos eriçarem. Nossos olhares se encontraram e não foi preciso palavras, eles diziam tudo, ali havia tanto sentimento que era difícil explicar, assim como nos meus, tomei seus lábios novamente e caímos sobre a cama trocando beijos intensos e urgentes.

- Não consigo parar de te beijar Bella, sua boca é deliciosa. – disse distribuindo beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Então não para, ela é sua Edward, toda sua. – tentou dizer entre arfadas, estávamos em um amasso gostoso, quando minha irmã e Rose entraram com tudo, com o susto Bella me empurrou pro chão. Dei com as costas de chapa, ela colocou a cabeça pra fora da cama. - Desculpa, me assustei. – falou fazendo bico, eu ainda estava estirado no chão e as duas na porta.

- O que ta rolando aqui? – Rose perguntou cutucando Alice.

- Ele só me fez companhia nada demais, foi só isso. – mentiu corando violentamente, definitivamente ela péssima naquilo.

- E porque esta com a boca inchada?- disse Alice.

- Foi do tombo. – respondeu mordendo os lábios.

- E o Ed caiu também? – me levantei, sentando ao lado dela que tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Não, nos beijamos, estávamos numa boa até vocês interromperem.

- CULLEN! – gritou atingindo um tom escarlate.

- Você bem que estava gostando, não fica assim boba. – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios na frente das duas curiosas. - Te vejo daqui a pouco. – me levantei passando pelas duas e ao sair pude ouvir os gritinhos histéricos de Alice e Rose.

Passamos o sábado juntinhos, treinamos alguns arremessos, mas Bella se desconcentrava com facilidade, ela cozinhou pra gente e confesso que me surpreendi, estava mesmo muito bom.

- Nossa! Isso aqui ta muito bom. – dizia Emmett devorando o macarrão que ela havia preparado.

- É só um macarrão. – disse modesta.

- Esse molho está uma delicia, você cozinha muito bem. – a elogiei, sorri ao vê-la corar lindamente.

- Obrigada!

- Onde aprendeu a cozinhar? – perguntou Rose.

-Com a minha avó, ela cozinhava muito bem, me ensinou várias receitas, depois do almoço as garotas cuidaram da bagunça e cada um foi pro seu canto, eu e Bella ficamos na varanda da casa.

- Onde aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito? – perguntei me referindo à dança que fez na quadra.

- Fiz balé dos quatro aos quatorze anos, e me aventurei em algumas aulas de ginástica rítmica, a professora Lia costumava dizer que eu tinha muita flexibilidade e que pegava facilmente os passos. – me perguntava o que ela seria capaz de fazer com tanta flexibilidade? – Ela insistia em dizer que as aulas ajudariam no desenvolvimento do meu corpo... – concordava plenamente com a tal Lia, o corpo de Bella era lindo.

- Porque esta com essa cara? – pergutnou virando-se pra mim.

- Nada não, pensei besteira só isso. – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Homens! – soltou meneando a cabeça, mais tarde nos reunimos na sala, Alice e Rose insistiu pra que Bella cantasse, Jazz emprestou seu violão pra ela.

- Canta pra gente Bella, sua voz é tão linda. – insistia minha querida irmã.

- Pode ser uma minha? – perguntou encabulada, assentimos somente.

- A escala **(Magic- Colbie Calliat).** – disse enquanto dedilhava o violão.

Você tem mágica na ponta dos dedos  
Isso está vazando por toda a minha pele  
Toda vez que eu me aproximo de você  
Você me torna frágil  
Com a maneira em que olha dentro desses olhos

Assim que ouvi sua voz senti os pelos da minha nuca se eriçar, adorava ouvi-la cantar. Bella cantava com tanta paixão_. _

Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque  
Acorde-me com os seus lábios  
Chegue ate mim de um nível superior  
Oooh baby, eu preciso de você

Eu lembro do jeito que você se mexe  
Você dançando facilmente nos meu sonhos  
Esta me machucando mais forte e mais forte com todos os seus sorrisos  
Você é loucamente dócil no jeito de beijar

Senti meu coração disparar no peito em perguntando de ela falava de mim?

Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque  
Acorde-me com os seus lábios  
Chegue ate mim de um nível superior

Oooh baby, eu preciso de você  
Para me ver, do jeito que eu te vejo  
Adorável, extraordinariamente acordado dentro  
espelho dos meus sonhos

Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque  
Acorde-me com os seus lábios  
Chegue ate mim de um nível superior

Eu olhava embasbacado pra ela, adorava ouvi-la cantar e não era o único.

Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto  
Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque  
Acorde-me com os seus lábios  
Chegue ate mim de um nível superior  
Yeaaaa, oh oh da da da do do do do do  
Ahhhhhh, eu... Eu preciso de você

- Uau! É linda Bella. – Alice disparou. – Quando compôs essa?

- Digamos que andei meio inspirada ultimamente. – disse corando em seguida.

- Canta outra Bella. – pediu Rose fazendo bico.

- Mas...

- Canta vai! Sua voz é tão linda. – insistia a loira.

- Não sei se vão gostar. – ela era mesmo modesta, seu olhar encontrou o meu quando ela dedilhava o violão. – **Olha o que o amor me faz**. – disse somente.

Deixa eu dizer o que o amor me faz  
Pra que esconder se eu te quero demais?  
Deixa eu fazer meu sonho real  
O que eu penso em você já não é normal

E não me leve a mal se o amor chegou  
Não depende de mim  
E agora não dá mais, você me conquistou  
A vida é assim

Não consegui disfarçar o sorriso que brotou em meus lábios, ela desviou o olhar corando levemente, olhei pra minha irmã que piscou pra mim. Ela me queria como eu a queria.

Eu abri meu coração  
E você entrou aqui  
Eu não pude dizer não  
Nem percebi  
E qual é a solução  
Se você já está em mim  
Quando me vi, te amei  
E nem percebi

Ainda não sei o que há entre nós  
Eu te chamei, mas cadê a tua voz?  
Pra me dizer coisas que fazem bem  
Eu sou você, não sou mais de ninguém  
Mas eu te digo: vê se fica comigo, baby

A música era uma delicia, e meu coração batia descompassado, minha vontade era de beijá-la e dizer que me sentia do mesmo modo.

Eu abri meu coração  
E você entrou aqui  
Eu não pude dizer não  
Nem percebi  
E qual é a solução  
Se você já está em mim  
Quando me vi, te amei

E, quer saber, não me diga não  
Que essa canção toca no seu coração

Eu abri meu coração  
E você entrou aqui  
Eu não pude dizer não  
Nem percebi  
E qual é a solução  
Se você já está em mim  
Quando me vi, te amei  
E nem percebi

Eu abri meu coração  
E você entrou aqui  
Eu não pude dizer não  
Nem percebi  
E qual é a solução  
Se você já está em mim  
Quando me vi, te amei  
E nem percebi

Deixa eu dizer o que o amor me faz  
Deixa eu dizer o que o amor me faz

- Você quem compôs? – perguntei sentindo meu coração bater tão rápido que pensei que sairia pela minha boca. - Parece que está apaixonada?

- Completamente. – respondeu sem desviar o olhar, mordi meu lábio inferior com força, me perguntando, o que aquela garota estava fazendo comigo?

- Toca mais uma Bella, por favor. – minha irmã pediu com aquela carinha que fazia quando queria muito algo, Bella não resistiu.

- Tá, só mais uma pra fechar a noite. – ela mordeu os lábios pensando por um momento. - O nome dessa é **(Um anjo veio me falar- Rouge)**

Tão difícil entender o coração  
E tantas vezes eu tentei  
Acredito numa história de amor  
Um sonho lindo (um sonho lindo)  
Sei que vou viver

Um anjo veio me falar  
O amor chegou pra mim  
Veio me mostrar  
O sonho não tem fim  
E não importa quanto tempo vai passar  
(Vou te esperar)  
E nunca foi tão forte assim  
Eu ouvi um anjo me falar  
(Um anjo me falar)

Quantas vezes com um beijo eu sonhei  
Um carinho que eu nunca senti  
Sei que um dia você vai estar aqui  
Num sonho lindo  
(Num sonho lindo)  
Nos seus braços é onde eu quero estar

Meu coração batia descompassado, tão rápido e forte que por um momento pensei que fosse saltar pela minha boca. Jamais havia me sentido assim, podia sentir os olhos de todos em mim, já ela evitava me olhar.

Um anjo veio me falar  
O amor chegou pra mim  
Veio me mostrar  
O sonho não tem fim  
E não importa quanto tempo vai passar  
(Vou te esperar)  
E nunca foi tão forte assim  
Eu ouvi um anjo me falar

Todo amor que eu sempre procurei  
Você veio me mostrar

Eu sei você é o meu anjo  
O amor que eu sempre sonhei  
Eu sei você é o meu anjo  
Anjo  
E não importa quanto tempo vai passar  
(Vou te esperar)  
E nunca foi tão forte assim  
Eu ouvi  
Um anjo me falar

Um anjo veio me falar  
O amor chegou pra mim  
Veio me mostrar  
O sonho não tem fim  
E não importa quanto tempo vai passar  
(Vou te esperar)  
E nunca foi tão forte assim  
Eu ouvi um anjo me falar

Bella colocou o violão de lado mordendo os lábios com força, confesso que ainda estava sob o impacto de saber que ela me queria de verdade.

- Uau! Ta mesmo apaixonada em priminha? – provocou Rosalie.

- Não torra Rose. – retrucou afundando o rosto na almofada.

- Está na hora, vamos? – ela se virou pra mim assentindo. Pegamos nossas coisas e voltamos para o colégio, por dentro estava explodindo de felicidade, pelas músicas que havia acabado de ouvir. Bella estava pensativa e como em casa, evitava me olhar.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

**POV BELLA**

Mal conseguia olhar pra ele, acabei abrindo meu coração e ele não disse uma palavra sequer, ainda por cima ficava fazendo o som das músicas com a boca e aquilo já estava me irritando.

- Para Edward. – ralhei me virando pra ele.

- O que foi Bella? As músicas são muito boas. – com certeza estava me provocando, quando o carro parou no estacionamento, me virei pra pegar a bolsa no banco de trás, mas Edward me puxou para seu colo.

- Adorei as musicas, são lindas Bella. – disse roçando o nariz sobre minha pele, me causando arrepios contínuos.

- Edward... – gemi sentindo meu corpo estremecer, ele segurava minha coxa com força, estava excitado deu pra sentir, meu estômago se contraiu, era como se meu corpo fosse entrar em combustão a qualquer instante.

- Bella... – sua gemeu com uma voz ainda mais rouca.

- Temos que entrar. – minha voz não estava muito diferente, ele me beijou com voracidade, nos devorávamos praticamente e aquilo estava muito bom. - Edward vai dar o horário. – insisti, ele me beijou novamente destravando a porta, assim que saímos o mundo real nos atingiu, fomos cada um pra um lado. No colégio nos falávamos casualmente e agíamos como sempre.

- Porque não assumem que estão juntos? Estão juntos não estão? - perguntou Alice, estávamos na lanchonete, Edward estava com os caras do time e algumas cheerleaders inclusive Jess.

- Eu praticamente berrei na cara dele que estou completamente apaixonada e seu irmão não disse nada a respeito Alice, o que quer que eu faça? – olhei disfarçadamente pra ele, que me olhava de longe. Lauren se aproximou e sentou-se no colo dele na maior cara de pau, senti raiva, mas muita raiva mesmo, me sentia uma verdadeira idiota! Senti um enorme nó em minha garganta e o ar ficou escasso.

- Bella você ta branca. – disparou Rose me abanando, chamando a atenção para nós.

- Nada... Eu... Preciso... – levei a mão ao peito, ele doía muito.

- O que você tem? Está com falta de ar? – somente assenti tentando respirar, mas era inútil.

- Onde está sua bombinha Bella? – perguntou Jazz ao meu lado, eu tentava puxar o ar inutilmente, ele não passava.

- Acho... Que... Está no quarto. – vi Alice sair correndo, logo ela voltou a trazendo pra mim.

- Bellinha o que a gente faz com você? – Emmett parecia assustado.

- Desculpe... – pedi envergonhada. – A esqueci sobre cama.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou se aproximando. – Você está bem Bella? - parecia preocupado, mas naquele momento ele era a última pessoa que eu queria ver.

- Nada que deva interessar a você, não é mesmo? – cuspi entre os dentes saindo dali, ele tentou puxar conversa na aula de biologia.

- Vai continuar me dando gelo? – sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer, simplesmente o ignorei.

- Fala comigo Bella, porque ta tão brava? – insistiu, assim que soou o sinal, me levantei deixando Edward falando sozinho. Estava indo para a aula de literatura quando senti alguém me puxar com força pra dentro de um armário de vassouras.

- Me solta seu filho da...

- Para Bella sou eu. – estanquei ao ouvir aquela voz.

- O que você quer? – ele não era santo da minha devoção no momento, minha vontade era de esganá-lo, cretino sem vergonha.

- Bella eu não tive culpa, ela chegou e sentou no meu colo, queria que eu a jogasse no chão? – olhei pra ele sem enxergá-lo.

- Preciso mesmo responder? – pude vê-lo revirar os olhos.

- Não fica assim Bella, não faz isso. – pediu me envolvendo com seus braços, me apertando contra si.

- Me pareceu bem à vontade com ela ali...

- Deixa de ser ciumenta. – disse tentando me beijar.

-Quem disse que eu estou com ciúme? – menti. – Me solta eu tenho aula sabia?

- Cala a boca e me beija. – exigiu segurando firme minha nuca, tomando meus lábios em um beijo voraz, cada vez que ele me tocava era simplesmente impossível resistir, por mais que eu tentasse resistir, sentia minha mente esvaziando aos poucos e o desejo me dominava por completo.

- Ciumenta... – sussurrou em meu ouvido, ele distribuía beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço, mandíbula até chegar novamente aos meus lábios.

- É livre pra fazer o que quiser Edward... - disse séria segurando seu queixo, olhando diretamente naqueles olhos verdes. – Sei que você se sente bem com todo esse assédio, mas gosto de exclusividade, ou ta comigo, ou ta com elas...

-Eu não as quero. – ele me apertou contra si.

-Jura? Não foi o que pareceu, de onde eu estava parecia que estava se divertindo com aquela garota esfregando o rabo em você. – o filho da mãe riu me apertando ainda mais.

- Você fica ainda mais linda enfezadinha assim... – Edward voltou a distribuir beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço, arfei ao sentir sua língua em minha pele, ele tava tentando me enlouquecer, só poderia ser isso.

- Edward... – gemi rendida, pendendo a cabeça pra trás, lhe dando livre acesso, ele voltou a me beijar de forma enlouquecedora, passamos o horário todo da aula naquele armário, trocando beijos e caricias... As mãos de Edward percorriam meu corpo todo e as minhas faziam o mesmo, ele me fazia perder o juízo, o pudor e a vergonha. O sinal soou e com certa dificuldade nos apartamos, me recompus e ele também.

- Você me deixa louco, sabia? – disse depositando um beijo cálido em meus lábios. – estalei a língua revirando os olhos, não disse nada, me virei e fui em direção a minha próxima aula, mas podia sentir seu olhar em minhas costas.

O primeiro jogo seria no sábado, não iríamos pra casa, a cidade toda viria assistir segundo as garotas, confesso que estava ansiosa, nunca havia estado em um jogo antes. Eu usava a camiseta dele por baixo do casaco, pra dar sorte. Na arquibancada estávamos eu, Rose, Alice, Esme e Carlisle, na fileira de baixo Angie e Ben, Erick e Tyler. Pelo que entendi, o time que eles jogariam era da cidade vizinha Port Angeles.

As peruas fizeram sua apresentação, Nessie estava linda e confesso que estava ansiosa pra vê-lo jogar todos diziam que ele era muito bom. Logo eles entraram em quadra, Edward estava ainda mais lindo, se é que era possível. Começariam jogando ele, Jazz, Emmett, Jacob e Félix, a cada cesta dele eu vibrava, assim como as de Emm e Jazz, veio o intervalo e as peruas voltaram a sacudir aqueles rabos no meio da quadra.

O jogo estava quase acabando e estávamos na frente por seis pontos, Edward recebeu a bola de Emmett e olhou pra mim, piscou e arremessou fazendo uma cesta de três pontos, o maluco apontou em nossa direção. O juiz apitou o final do jogo e invadiram a quadra, Rose correu para Emmett e Alice para Jazz, fiquei ao lado de Esme e Carlisle sem saber o que fazer ou como agir, vi quando Tanya correu em sua direção e tascou um beijasso nele, que se apartou bruscamente, pareciam discutir.

- Aquela garota não se dá mesmo ao respeito! - ouvi Esme dizer, seu tom era de reprovação. – Releve Bella. – pediu com a mão em meu ombro, ela e Carlisle sabiam que estávamos envolvidos de certa forma, Edward deixou Tanya falando sozinha e veio até nós.

- Desculpa... – pediu ficando diante de mim, ela tem mania de fazer isto, me pegou desprevenido e... - o calei com um beijo, e não foi um beijinho não, foi um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, ele me envolveu em seus braços me erguendo do chão sem cortar o beijo.

- Parabéns pela vitória. – falei ofegante.

- Se vou ganhar um beijo desses, vou ganhar todos os jogos da temporada! – ri jogando a cabeça pra trás, ele me rodopiou no ar sem se importar com um ginásio inteiro nos olhando.

- Seu maluco! – Edward me mantinha em seus braços, na altura dele.

- Por você Bella, sou maluco por você. – disse voltando a me beijar sem se importar.

- Olha! – abri o casaco que usava, mostrando sua camiseta. - Coloquei pra dar sorte. – ele abriu um sorriso lindo voltando a me beijar. – um limpar de garganta nos fez romper o beijo, era Carlisle e Esme.

- Desculpe! – pedi sentindo meu rosto queimar.

- Controlem-se vocês dois... – Carlisle disse divertido. - O que acham de comemorarmos em um restaurante?

- Ótima idéia pai, me dá um minuto, preciso de um banho.

- Claro filho, te aguardamos no estacionamento.

- Volto logo. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios, Emm e Jazz foram com ele.

- E ai? Gostou? – Edward perguntou parando o carro ao lado do de Carlisle, estávamos em frente o restaurante.

- Muito! Nunca me diverti tanto, jamais tinha ido a um jogo antes. – ainda podia sentir a adrenalina, estava agitada e bem empolgada.

- Estou vendo. – disse sorrindo, enquanto abria a porta do carro pra mim. - Bella?

- O que? – falei me virando pra ele.

- Namora comigo? – pediu de forma sussurrada próximo ao meu ouvido, olhei pra ele sem saber o que dizer, Edward havia me pegado de surpresa.

- Mas... É que... Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

- Absoluta... – afirmou com convicção. - Quero você... – ele me prendeu entre ele e o carro. - Estou completamente apaixonado por você. – meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

- Sente. – disse colocando sua mão em meu peito. - Também estou completamente e absurdamente apaixonada por você, Edward. – aquele sorriso torto enlouquecedor se formou em seus lábios e Edward me apertou contra si afundando o rosto em meus cabelos, envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços o prendendo junto de mim.

- Então somos namorados? – insistiu contra minha pele.

- Sem peruas oferecidas se jogando em cima de você? – Edward riu assentindo.

- Só quero você em cima de mim. – sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar.

- Seu safado! Tarado! – ralhei dando um tapa em seu braço.

- Não sou safado, muito menos tarado, só te desejo Bella, te quero e te quero muito. – sua voz saiu sussurrada enquanto ele me apertava contra si, meu coração batia tão forte que pensei que saltaria pela minha boca.

-Também te quero e te desejo seu bobo, não tem idéia do quanto. - ele sorriu voltando a me beijar.

Estávamos oficialmente namorando para a alegria de Rose, Alice e Esme e desgosto das cheerleaders oferecidas e algumas garotas do colégio. Tanya mesmo estando com Alec fez a maior cena, chamando a atenção de todos pra si, eu e meu namorado achamos melhor ignorá-la simplesmente.

Edward ficava comigo no horário do almoço, coladinho a mim, junto com meus primos, Alice, Emm, Angie e Bem, confesso que era maravilhoso tê-lo assim. Ainda aguardávamos as músicas e as cenas para ensaiarmos, os Lions teriam que conciliar os ensaios com os treinos. Como o professor havia pedido, eu auxiliava alguns deles com suas notas, entre eles o abusado do Félix e o idiota do Sam, assim como Quill e Jacob.

- Aqui estão... – disse Tom nos entregando uma pasta. – Este ano iremos homenagear o cinema, faremos as cenas memoráveis do cinema, Edward e Bella vocês serão Danny e Sandy de Grease, Cristhian e Satine de Moullin Rouge, irão cantar duas música de cada. – assentimos pegando as letras com partituras e as falas. - Serão o casal principal, encerraram a apresentação. – mal pude acreditar.

- Emmett como me pediu fará Jack Dawson e Rose a Rose. – a gargalhada foi geral, minha prima revirou os olhos, bufando.

- Jazz e Alice, vocês serão Baby e Jhonny de Dirty dancing. – Angie e Ben fariam a Bella e a Fera, Jess e Mike fariam Higth School Musical, Troy e Gabriella. Depois de comunicar o que todos fariam, começaríamos a ensaiar, eu e as garotas faríamos a abertura de Moullin Rouge.

- O que achou? – perguntei empolgada.

- Que você vai ficar linda de Satine. – revirei os olhos, Edward era impossível às vezes.

**POV EDWARD**

Os ensaios para a apresentação estavam cada vez mais puxados e ainda teríamos que tirar as músicas, adorava dançar com Bella, ela era muito boa naquilo. Mal podia crer que estávamos juntos e a cada dia que passava me sentia cada vez mais apaixonado por ela.

Acabei ficando por último no treino, estava indo pro banho e o vestiário estava vazio, liguei o chuveiro entrando debaixo do jato d'água quando senti alguém me tocar, me assustei me cobrindo rapidamente.

- Qual é Ed, conheço seu corpo e ele me reconhece amor. –Tanya estava completamente nua dentro do Box, deslizando sua mão pelo meu corpo.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – disse pegando a toalha, me enrolando nela.

- Vim matar a saudade. – ela insistia em me tocar.

- Para Tanya! Qual é a sua garota? Me deixa em paz, desencana. – cuspi irritado saindo do Box.

- Mas eu quero você de volta. – insistiu me seguindo.- Somos muito bons juntos Ed.

- Vai ficar querendo minha cara, acabou Tanya e não tem volta.

- Não pode estar levando a sério esse seu namoro com aquela coisa? – senti minha mandíbula travar tamanha a raiva que senti, como ela tinha coragem? Era mesmo uma vadia!

- Me deixa em paz e não ouse se meter com Bella ou acabo com você. – me troquei rapidamente saindo de lá o mais depressa que pude.

Contei para os caras o que ela havia feito e Jazz ficou intrigado, disse que era pra eu contar pra Bella, porque se ela soubesse por outros seria muito pior. Alice e Rose disseram o mesmo, claro que eu sabia que Tanya havia feito aquilo pra provocar minha namorada que tinha um pavio bem curto.

Aproveitei que Bella estava sozinha no dormitório e invadi seu quarto, olhei em tudo e nada, estava me virando pra ir embora, quando ela saiu do banheiro só de toalha, fazendo meu coração falhar uma batida e meu corpo reagir instantaneamente àquela visão tentadora.

- Edward? O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou baixinho.

- Vim falar com você. – confesso que não conseguia tirar os olhos do seu corpo.

- As meninas estão chegando ficou louco? Se te pegam aqui... – ela nem conseguiu terminar de falar, ouvimos as garotas na porta, Bella bufou impaciente me puxando pra dentro do banheiro com tudo. - Olha o que você fez! – ralhou irritada, era incrível como ela conseguia ficar ainda mais linda bravinha daquele jeito.

- Bella é você? – perguntou Jessica.

- To no banho Jess. – gritou ligando o chuveiro.

- Preciso usar o banheiro Bella, urgentemente. – os olhos de minha namorada saltaram, novamente ela bufou me empurrando pra dentro do Box que era colorido e não dava pra ver, mas minha cabeça aparecia devido a minha altura.

- Fica quietinho ai, e não se atreva a sair ouviu bem? – eu estava vestido, debaixo do chuveiro e minha namorada me fez ficar abaixado, ouvi Bella destrancar a porta e correr de volta para o Box.

- Vai tomar banho de toalha? – Jessica perguntou assim que entrou.

- É mesmo. – cai de joelhos com a visão de minha namorada completamente nua e extremamente corada diante de mim, Bella cobria os seios com o braço e com a outra mão cobria sua intimidade se virando de costas pra mim, me dando uma visão privilegiada daquela bunda deliciosa.

- Bella, tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – dizia a Stanley, Bella revirou os olhos impaciente fazendo careta.

- O que foi desta vez Jess?

- Eu e Mike... Nós transamos e foi demais. – segurei o riso enquanto ela me fuzilava com o olhar, mesmo debaixo do chuveiro eu estava queimando, minha vontade era de puxá-la e percorrer aquele corpo todo com meus lábios. - Ai Bella... Ele é tão gostoso e tem pegada, se é que me entende. – notei que Bella estava ainda mais corada.

- O Cullen tem jeito de quem tem uma boa pegada, como ele é Bella? – novamente vi os olhos dela saltar.

-Ccomo assim?

- Na cama Bella, como o Cullen é? – insistiu a curiosa.

- Jess não to a fim de falar sobre isso...

- Não vai me dizer que com um gato daqueles, você está esperando? Por acaso é virgem? – havia indignação na voz da Stanley.

- JESSICA? – Bella ralhou tirando a mão do seio, fazendo minha boca encher d'água com aqueles mamilos rosados e rijos, senti uma fisgada na virilha, estava tão excitado que começou a me causar incomodo. Ela me olhava com os olhos semicerrados, apontando para o lado, pra que eu virasse o rosto, voltando a se cobrir.

- Qual é Bella, ele é o maior gato e corre por ai que é gostoso pra caramba se é que me entende? – prendi o riso, minha amada namorada estava furiosa.

- Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito Jessica e, por favor, não fique falando dele assim.

- Mas não fui eu quem disse, e sim as garotas que saíram com ele. – minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço da Stanley. - Você ainda é virgem, não é Bella? – insistiu a fofoqueira, Bella revirava os olhos bufando.

- O que deu em você Jess?

- Só curiosidade, qual o problema?

- Sou, algum problema com isso? – Bella estava de costas pra mim, minha vontade era de acariciar aquela bunda linda.

- Nenhum, mas é que o Cullen é experiente, você sabe que ele já ficou com uma boa parte das cheerleaders não é? E que... – minha vontade era cortar a língua daquela garota.

- Já acabou Jess? Porque não to a fim de discutir a minha vida sexual, muito menos a do meu namorado com você e sinceramente pouco me importa quem ele pegou ou deixou de pegar. – ouvi a descarga e a água ficou quente demais, assim que a porta fechou me levantei. Bella saiu correndo passando a chave, voltando a se cobrir com a toalha.

- É sobre isso que falam quando vão juntas ao banheiro? – eu estava pingando e completamente excitado, indo em sua direção, louco para beijá-la.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu dando com as costas na parede, fiz uma gaiola a prendendo ali.

- O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou assustada.

- Faz idéia do quanto foi torturante ficar ali dentro com você completamente nua, sem poder te tocar? – minha voz estava rouca, colei meu corpo ao dela, tomando seus lábios em um beijo voraz, meu amigo pulsava tamanho o desejo que sentia.

- Edward... – gemeu ao senti-lo agarrando meus cabelos molhados, a coloquei sobre a pia, ficando entre suas pernas.

- Bella eu...

- Também te desejo Edward, não tem idéia do quanto, mas não aqui, não assim. – sussurrou em meu ouvido entre gemidos, ela estava certa ali não era o lugar, queria saboreá-la lentamente e ali não era o local pra isso.

- Tudo bem. – disse tentando recuperar o controle. – Nos vemos depois. – falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios, saindo pela janela do banheiro. Ao chegar ao meu dormitório os dois me olhavam com um ponto de interrogação estampado na cara.

- Ta chovendo? – perguntou Emmett.

- Não! – falei retirando a roupa molhada, ainda estava muito excitado, droga!

- Cara tu ta precisando da uma aliviada. – às vezes eu tinha vontade de matar o Emmett.

- O que aconteceu? – Jazz perguntou desta vez.

- Fui falar com Bella. – falei entrando no chuveiro.

- E volta nesse estado?

- Fui ao dormitório dela e Bella estava sozinha, no banho, ai as outras chegaram e a louca da tua prima me jogou dentro do Box, com o chuveiro ligado e ainda ficou nua na minha frente. – mal podia crer naquilo, cada vez que fechava os olhos aquelas imagens me invadiam.

- Porque ela fez isso?

- Porque a Stanley quis ir ao banheiro, onde estávamos escondidos, ai as duas começaram a conversar... Você tem idéia do que essas garotas falam sobre nós quando estão juntas? – ele pode sentir minha indignação.

- O mesmo que nós dizemos delas provavelmente. – Emmett disse da porta.

- Cara como elas sabem com quem fiquei ou quem peguei? – era uma pergunta retórica, mas a anta respondeu.

- Deve conhecer alguém que tu já pegou cara, elas comentam sabia?

- E o que rolou? – Jazz insistiu ignorando o que Emm disse.

- Sai pela janela do banheiro, depois falo com ela, viu o meu estado não é? Sua prima só estava de toalha no momento, cara aquilo foi torturante. – eles riram saindo de lá me deixando sozinho. Confesso que olhar pra Bella depois daquilo ainda me deixava estranho e pela cara da minha irmã e Rose, elas sabiam, só não sei se quem contou foi Bella ou os caras.

- Contou a elas? – perguntei em seu ouvido a fazendo estremecer, ela estava sensível ao mínimo toque.

- Somente confirmei seu linguarudo. – ralhou semicerrando os olhos.

- Eles viram o estado em que cheguei o que... – Bella começou a rir. - Que bom que divirto você. – falei emburrando.

- Há de convir que foi muito engraçado. – disse divertida.

- Fala assim porque não viu o estado em que fiquei. – retruquei.

- Não só vi como senti meu caro. – sussurrou em meu ouvido e foi minha vez de estremecer.

- Bella... - precisava falar com ela. - Temos que conversar. – os quatro se tocaram e vazaram.

-Conversar? Sobre o que? O que aconteceu Edward? Porque está estranho... – disparou me olhando assustada. - Me desculpa não queria... – a cortei.

-Calma! É sobre uma coisa que aconteceu e quero que saiba por mim, venha, vamos sair daqui. – a levei para um lugar mais reservado e a sala de vídeo estava vazia.

- Ta me assustando Edward... Porque está tão sério? – notei que sua voz mudou o tom, Bella mordia os lábios.

- No dia do treino fui o último a sair do vestiário, estava tomando banho e... – seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus, sua respiração estava pesada. - Tanya invadiu o Box, estava nua e tentou... Você sabe... Mas sai fora Bella, juro que não rolou nada.

- O que? – sua voz saiu muito estranha.

- Ela veio com um papo que estava com saudade, que me queria de volta e... Juro que não rolou nada Bella. – estava desesperado com medo de que não acreditasse em mim. Para minha desgraça Tanya passava no corredor com algumas das garotas inclusive a Stanley, Bella saiu pisando duro indo na direção delas.

- Você é mesmo muito baixa não é? – sua voz era cortante, Tanya se virou e assim que me viu começou a provocar Bella.

- Contou a ela sobre nosso encontro no chuveiro, amor? – evitei olhar para minha namorada que só faltava rosnar.

- O que foi? O seu garanhão da vez não ta dando conta? Tem que transar com meio time pra se sentir a poderosa? – Bella pegou pesado.

- Acha mesmo que ele vai ficar te esperando virgenzinha tapada, Edward gosta de mulher experiente. – cuspiu Tanya, Bella ficou estática, seu olhar estava perdido, completamente sem foco. - Esse namorico de vocês vai pro espaço assim que ele pegar o que quer. – aquilo de certa forma abalou Bella. Eu jamais faria aquilo, gostava dela como nunca havia gostado de outra antes, o olhar de Bella foi para Stanley, seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Pensei que fosse minha amiga Jess, correu contar a ela não é? Por isso Tanya sabe de tudo que acontece comigo? - a Stanley gaguejou. - Vejo que escolheu seu lado Jessica, espero que esteja ciente de que assim que essa vaca ruiva não precisar mais de você, vai te despachar como faz com tudo e todos. – a garota engoliu seco.

- Olha como fala...

- Cala essa boca!- cuspiu furiosa. - Sua voz é irritante garota! Parece uma gralha, se acha a rainha do colégio não é? Se toca garota! Você não passa de uma garota mimada, egoísta, que da pro primeiro que aparece. – Tanya foi pra cima de Bella que se atracou nos cabelos da outra. Tentei separar, mas confesso que estava difícil a raiva dela era tanta que não tinha quem a tirasse de cima de Tanya, que gritava enquanto tentava bater em Bella.

- Bella para com isso. – pedi segurando sua cintura, tentando arrastá-la dali. - O que deu em você Bella? – ela tinha o rosto molhado, me empurrou tentando socar meu peito, segurei firme suas mãos, estava totalmente descontrolada. – Assim vai se machucar, Bella, para! – disse a abraçando forte a contendo, logo os caras estavam lá assim como Alice e Rose.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntaram vendo o estado de Tanya.

- Elas se pegaram. – Bella tinha o rosto afundado em meu peito, pra piorar a situação o diretor apareceu.

- Quero você Denali, a Swan e o Cullen na minha sala. Agora! – falou se virando.

"_**Ótimo agora ferrou de vez!"**_ – disse mentalmente, os acompanhando.


	8. Chapter 8

**Como prometido! **

**Beijos a todos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**POV BELLA**

Estávamos indo para a sala do diretor, tentei me afastar de Edward, mas ele mantinha sua mão entrelaçada a minha e não soltava, a vaca ruiva estava a nossa frente ao lado do tio, atrás de nós um bando de curiosos.

- O que está havendo com vocês? Este colégio costumava ser calmo, tranqüilo, sem incidentes maiores. Mas desde a sua chegada Swan, tenho discussões, garotas somente de lingerie na aula de educação física, meus melhores jogadores se pegando como animais e agora duas garotas se estapeando no meio do corredor e você está sempre envolvida, notou? – claro que ele iria querer safar a vadia da sobrinha.

- O senhor não está se esquecendo de um detalhe? – senti a mão de Edward no meu ombro. – A Denali também estava envolvida em todos eles. – retruquei tentando me levantar, mas meu namorado não deixou.

- Sim eu notei e o senhor Cullen também. – revidou.

- Desde que entrei nesse colégio, essa garota não me deixa em paz, sente prazer em me atormentar, tenho engolido sapo, atrás de sapo, daqui a pouco vomito um brejo. – ele me olhou franzindo o cenho, tentando segurar o riso, pela minha visão periférica, pude ver que Edward revirando os olhos.

- Mas...

- Não tenho culpa que o Cullen pegou a senhorita Denali transando com um dos Volturi no meio do corredor, eu só tentava encontrar um banheiro. Se ele deu um pé na bunda seca dela, que culpa posso ter? Ta eu me apaixonei por Edward quando ele ainda namorava com ela e isso é errado eu sei, mas tentei de todas as formas ficar o mais longe possível dele. – os três me olhavam atônitos, me levantei andando de um lado para outro. - Não sei por que e nem como, mas ele parece retribuir os meus sentimentos e isso a deixa um tanto incomodada, ao ponto de invadir o vestiário masculino nua, tentado transar com o meu namorado. – minha voz saiu exaltada no final, eu tinha as mãos sobre a mesa dele e o encarava. - O que o senhor faria em meu lugar, me diz? – o diretor lançou um olhar mortal para sua sobrinha vadia.

- A senhorita é muito franca Swan. – disse arrumando a gravata.

- Aprendi com minha avó senhor. – falei me sentando.

- Tanya o que deu em você? – voltei a me sentar enquanto ele só faltava engolir a vaca descarada.

- Minha vida se tornou um inferno desde que essa garota colocou os pés aqui, devia mandá-la pro buraco de onde saiu. – cuspiu dando piti.

- Não fale assim, não foi essa a educação que teve aqui nesse colégio. – dizia o homem a repreendendo.

- O que tem a dizer sobre tudo isso senhor Cullen? – meu namorado engoliu seco.

- Como a Swan disse senhor, tentou se manter distante de mim, mas era impossível, pois desde que colocou os pés aqui que me apaixonei por ela. – meus olhos pareciam que iam saltar, aquilo era novo pra mim. - Estava preso a um relacionamento desgastado e conveniente para ambos. – meu coração disparou no peito. - Aprendi muita coisa com Bella senhor e depois daquele incidente com o Volturi, decidi lutar pelo que eu realmente queria, mas Tanya parece não aceitar muito bem nosso rompimento. – senti tanto orgulho do meu namorado lindo.

- Ótimo o que eu faço com vocês? – dizia o homem olhando para nós. - Estão dispensados, quando tiver uma decisão comunico a vocês. – disse se jogando em sua cadeira, me levantei e Edward segurou minha mão. - Tanya, você fica. Temos muito que conversar querida. – a ruiva revirou os olhos se jogando na cadeira novamente.

- O que será que ele vai fazer? – perguntei preocupada, se fosse expulsa para onde eu iria?

- Quer dizer que se apaixonou por mim assim que me viu? – Edward disse ignorando o que eu havia dito, me abraçando por trás, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Não deveria falar com você, acha mesmo que cai naquela de que não rolou nada é? – ele me virou pra si, estava sério.

- Estou dizendo a você que não rolou nada Bella, pensei que confiasse em mim?

- Vocês eram namorados Edward... Ela é linda e...

- Sou louco por você Bella, ela pouco me importa, assim como as outras... – ele me apertou ainda mais contra si. - Eu só quero você, somente você, esquece isso. – pediu depositando um beijo em meus lábios, não tinha como resistir aquilo. – Por isso te contei, queria que soubesse por mim, ela fez de propósito e...

- Eu sei. – o puxei pelo paletó voltando a beijá-lo.

Assinamos somente uma advertência e os pais de Edward foram chamados, assim como minha mãe que não deu as caras obviamente. Pedi desculpas a Esme e Carlisle pelo transtorno, eles deram um jeitinho pra que o diretor nos dispensasse, ficaríamos quatro dias em casa, aproveitaríamos para passar as músicas já que Edward havia perdido um jogo, como castigo.

- Desculpe, por minha causa está perdendo um jogo importante. – eu estava recostada em seu peito, estávamos no sofá da sala, na casa dele, Esme e Carlisle havia saído e os quatro estavam no jogo.

- É só um jogo Bella, logo estarei de volta. – sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar.

- As músicas ficaram boas não acha? – ele somente emitiu um som concordando enquanto beijava meu pescoço, fazendo meus pelos eriçarem. O beijei e Edward me puxou para seu colo, me sentei de frente pra ele, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Suas mãos deslizaram da minha cintura para minhas coxas. Ele as infiltrou pela saia que eu usava subindo cada vez mais, fazendo meu corpo arder de desejo. Gemi alto ao sentir seu polegar roçar levemente em minha intimidade, o queria e não podia mais negar.

- Edward... – gemi ondulando meu corpo sobre sua excitação.

- Bella... – gemeu mordendo os lábios forçando o quadril contra mim, joguei a cabeça pra trás lhe dando livre acesso, Edward distribuiu beijos molhados até chegar aos meus seios, os tocando sobre a blusa.

- Edward... Eu... Eu quero você. – disse entre arfadas. Não precisei dizer mais nada, ele se levantou comigo, subindo as escadas sem cortar o beijo, sorri ao sentir o colchão macio em minhas costas.

- Tem certeza Bella? – perguntou desabotoando lentamente minha blusa.

- Absoluta! – respondi sentindo meu corpo queimar tamanho desejo que sentia.

Ele sorriu tomando meus lábios em um beijo lento e excitante, minhas mãos foram para sua camisa a qual logo me livrei, seu corpo era lindo, delineei cada um de seus músculos com as pontas dos dedos, até chegar em seu abdômen ouvindo meu namorado lindo arfar.

Travei uma luta com seu cinto e depois com o botão do jeans, sorri marota quando finalmente consegui. Ele se afastou o deixando deslizar por suas pernas, engoli seco ao notar o volume em sua boxer e me perguntava se aquilo tudo caberia em mim?

Com uma agilidade incrível se livrou do meu sutiã, soltando um suspiro audível ao olhar para os meus seios, os tocando em seguida, ouvi quando soltou um gemido ao fazê-lo. A sensação de suas mãos me tocando daquela forma, era indescritível, meu corpo reagia de forma desconhecida pra mim, em um misto de prazer, ansiedade e medo, pelo que estava por vir.

Edward tomou um dos meus seios em seus lábios ora sugando, ora lambendo, segurou meu mamilo entre os dentes, o que me fez gemer alto agarrada aos lençóis, tamanho prazer que sentia, era como se houvesse fogo entre minhas pernas.

- Oh Edward... – gemi alto, arranhando suas costas, o ouvindo gemer novamente.

Suas mãos foram para a minha saia a qual ele se livrou rapidamente, enlaçou os dedos no elástico da minha calcinha a deslizando por minhas pernas lentamente. Fez o caminho de volta distribuindo beijos molhados pela minha perna. Me olhou nos olhos depositando um beijo cálido em minha intimidade me fazendo arfar, subindo os beijos, passando pelo vão entre os seios até chegar aos meus lábios.

- Você é linda Bella... – disse com os olhos cravados aos meus, havia tanto desejo em seu olhar que senti meu estômago contrair. - Se eu te machucar me diz, por favor. – pediu de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido se livrando de sua boxer. Podia senti-lo roçar em minha intimidade e aquilo fez meu estômago dar voltas, Edward pegou algo na gaveta do criado mudo, só então notei que era um preservativo. Mordi os lábios o vendo colocá-lo com uma pratica incrível. - Olha pra mim Bella, mantenha seus olhos nos meus. – pediu forçando sua entrada,

- Au... – gemi ao sentir uma dor aguda, fechei meus olhos e ele parou.

- Abra os olhos, quero olhar em seus olhos enquanto faço amor com você. – ao ouvir aquilo o medo se dissipou, abri meus olhos e Edward deslizou lentamente pra dentro de mim, mordi os lábios pra conter o gemido de dor, cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros. - Eu sei que dói meu anjo, mas já vai passar. – dizia imóvel, eu podia senti-lo todo dentro de mim, Edward era grande e por um momento pensei que não fosse suportar.

Ele distribuía beijos em meu pescoço, lábios, rosto, queixo até que começou a se mover lentamente. A sensação de desconforto aos poucos deu lugar a um prazer até então desconhecido pra mim, instintivamente meu quadril começou a se mover também e Edward sorriu aumentando seu ritmo.

Com um puxão me colocou sobre si, sem sair de dentro de mim um instante sequer, suas mãos em minhas costas me davam apoio, coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e ondulei lentamente meu corpo sobre ele, que soltou um gemido de satisfação.

- Isso Bella... Assim.

Edward voltou a sugar meus seios enquanto investia contra mim cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. Aumentei o meu ritmo o acompanhando, sorri ouvindo meu namorado gemer meu nome entre palavras desconexas. Aquilo estava muito bom, quanto mais o tinha, mais o queria, podia sentir o prazer vindo em ondas cada vez mais intensas, era um prazer tão grande que por um momento pensei que fosse desfalecer, minha mente esvaziou por completo e naquele momento, só havia Edward e Bella, mais nada.

Senti o corpo de Edward ficar tenso e soltar um gemido gutural, tipicamente masculino, meu corpo o acompanhou tencionando-se, caindo relaxado sobre ele.

**POV EDWARD**

Jamais havia me sentido assim com uma garota, nunca me preocupei com seu bem estar e sim com a minha satisfação, mas com Bella era diferente, queria que fosse especial pra ela e temia machucá-la.

Quando a puxei pra cima de mim, parecia outra ela quase me leva a loucura, era apertada e se movendo daquele jeito, logo gozaria e tudo que eu queria era me perder dentro dela. O prazer em tê-la em meus braços, de estar dentro dela era tão grande que nos entregamos por completo aquela sensação.

Seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus na ora em que juntos gozamos, acho que aquela visão vai ficar pra sempre em minha memória, o momento que Bella atingiu o orgasmo... Seu corpo suado, sua boca entreaberta, seus olhos fechados no momento em que gemeu tencionando todo o corpo. Aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitado, seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua pele macia e sedosa... Definitivamente eu estava completamente e absurdamente apaixonado por ela, naquele exato momento me senti completo.

Bella caiu relaxada sobre meu peito, ofegante e com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Sai de dentro dela me livrando do preservativo a puxando para junto de mim, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos suados.

- Isso foi... Demais Edward... – ela mal conseguia falar.

- Isso foi amor Bella, paixão. – disse acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu te amo Edward. – senti meu coração disparar ao ouvir aquilo.

- E eu amo você, Bella, mais do que poderia julgar ser possível. – disse tomando seus lábios, suas mãos deslizavam sobre meu peito me deixando animado novamente. Bella sorriu marota e sua mão deslizou pelo meu abdômen até encontrar meu membro.

- Bella... – gemi ao sentir sua mão pequena o envolver, senti meu rosto arder.

- Olha! Edward Cullen está corado. – brincou o acariciando, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto.

Levei uma de minhas mãos em sua intimidade a acariciando e Bella arfou, deslizei um dedo pra dentro dela e seu quadril ganhou vida, nos tocávamos e nos beijávamos a todo o momento, estávamos descobrindo um ao outro até que ela parou.

- O que foi? – perguntei com a voz rouca.

- O que acha de tomarmos um banho juntos? – disse mordendo os lábios.

- Seria maravilhoso. – a peguei nos braços a levando para o chuveiro.

- Queria ter feito isso aquele dia, se a idiota da Jessica não estivesse ali. – aquela era nova pra mim, Bella me puxou para debaixo da água.

- Então me mostra o que tinha em mente. – disse a encostando no azulejo.

- Não! Quero que você me mostre o que teria feito Edward. – a beijei com voracidade, erguendo sua coxa na altura do meu quadril, Bella o enlaçou facilmente, facilitando meu acesso, gemi ao sentir que estava todo dentro dela.

- Edward... –gemeu agarrada aos meus cabelos ondulando seu corpo enquanto eu investia contra ela. Bella se mostrou uma amante incrível, ela me tirava o fôlego, me fazia vibrar de prazer da cabeça aos pés como nenhuma outra ousou fazer. Nos amamos por mais duas vezes até cairmos exaustos.

Acordei sentindo o sol entrar pela minha janela, Bella estava adormecida, seus cabelos espalhados pelo lençol, estava de bruço, completamente nua. Era uma visão tentadora, seu corpo era perfeito, tudo no lugar e no tamanho certo, sua bunda era cheia, não de forma exagerada, Bella era deliciosa em todos os sentidos. Não resisti deslizando os lábios por suas costas, vendo seus pelos eriçarem e Bella soltar um gemido.

- Não me provoca Edward, a menos que esteja preparado pra arcar com as conseqüências. – disse se virando pra mim, me dando uma visão e tanto. Ela havia perdido a timidez comigo e eu com ela, não havia vergonha entre nós somente amor, paixão, desejo e acima de tudo confiança. Tomei seus lábios em um beijo urgente, mas fomos interrompidos por batidas na porta, Bella arregalou os olhos e corou se cobrindo.

- Ed você esta ai? – perguntou Alice, revirei os olhos impaciente, só podia ser.

- Já vai. – gritei colocando o roupão, Bella se cobriu tentando se esconder.

- Fala Alice? – disse abrindo a porta ficando diante dela.

- Porque sua porta esta trancada?- sua sobrancelha estava arqueada.

- Privacidade talvez?

- Viu a Bella ela não esta no quarto dela e a cama já foi arrumada. – dizia a tampinha olhando para dentro do quarto.

- Não vi não, se me der licença, eu to meio ocupado aqui Alice. –a empurrei pra fora, mas ela era escorregadia.

- E o que você ta fazendo que não possa falar comigo? – sua boca escancarou quando viu que havia alguém sob os lençóis.

- A Bella vai te matar Edward e eu vou ajudar com prazer. – dizia furiosa. - E você trata de sair daí sua... – ela puxou o lençol e quando viu Bella, ficou milagrosamente sem fala.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou constrangida saindo correndo.

- Agora ela aprende. – falei fechando a porta. - Onde estávamos? – perguntei abrindo o roupão, mas Bella me olhava séria. - O que foi?

- Porque Alice pensou que fosse outra garota aqui? – revirei os olhos, depois da noite que tivemos, ela ia querer falar sobre isso?

- Eu... – ela me cortou.

- Quer saber, esquece! Não quero saber, sei que vou passar raiva então cala essa boca. – falou se levantando em um salto, enrolada no lençol, pegou suas roupas e saiu do quarto me deixando naquele estado. Apesar da noite maravilhosa que tive, meu humor estava péssimo e minha vontade era de matar minha irmã.

- Caramba tudo isso porque não foi ao jogo? – disparou Emmett que já sentado a mesa do café, meus pais ainda não haviam voltado de Seattle.

- O jogo que se foda! – respondi me sentando e me servindo de suco. Notei que estávamos somente nós e Jazz ali, não deu tempo de perguntar pelas garotas dava pra ouvi-las descendo as escadas. Bella, Alice e Rose riam de alguma coisa.

- Bom dia a todos. – disse Bella com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. - Bom dia Emm. – falou estalando um beijo em seu rosto. - Bom dia Jazz. – fez o mesmo com seu primo. - Muito bom dia. – ela depositou um beijo em meus lábios, piscando em seguida... **"**_**O que eu perdi**_**?"**- Humm! To com uma fome. - olhei pra ela sem entender nada, Emm e Jazz pareciam fazer o mesmo.

- O que deu em você? Porque está assim? – perguntou Jazz.

- O meu Deus! Ele te pegou de jeito não foi? – Bella engasgou com o suco que tomava.

- Porque diz isso? Não pode ter sido ao contrário não? – revidou semicerrando os olhos pra Emmett. - E porque essa cara feia Jazz? Seu café ta estragado por acaso? Você não faz o mesmo com a irmã dele? – senti que meus olhos saltariam a qualquer momento. - E você Emmett deveria se preocupar menos com a vida sexual dos outros e mais com a sua meu caro. – Rose arregalou os olhos.

- Bella! – ralhou à loira.

- Não vamos ser hipócrita aqui certo? Somos todos adultos e sim Emmett eu passei uma noite maravilhosa ontem, estava perfeita até a minha amada cunhada invadir o quarto achando que meu namorado estava com outra. - Alice fez menção de falar, mas se calou. - Não a culpo, já que a vida sexual do meu namorado era bem atribulada e de conhecimento público, não é mesmo? – a pergunta era retórica, mas me deu vontade de responder.

- Bella eu...

- Vou te avisar somente uma vez e diante dos quatro como testemunhas senhor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, se tiver intenção de repetir a noite de ontem, trate de manter aquelas galinhas de pompom longe de você e do seu amiguinho ai entendeu? – ela parecia estar falando sério. - Principalmente aquela vaca ruiva, estamos entendidos? – engoli seco, sua voz era ameaçadora, ela saiu deixando todos sem ter o que dizer, quer dizer quase todos.

- Eu mando bem pra caramba, não é ursinha? – soltou o animal, sai de lá rapidamente, assim como Alice e Jazz, ninguém queria ouvir aqueles dois discutirem sobre sexo.

- Se magoar minha prima, vai se ver comigo Ed. – não entendia o porque dele falar daquela forma.

- Porque acham que eu faria isso? Eu a amo sabia? Sou louco por aquela garota maluca. – estava farto de ouvir aquilo.

- Esta mesmo apaixonado Ed? – Alice parecia surpresa.

- Sou louco por ela Alice, Bella é meio doidinha, mas é a garota mais incrível que já conheci, eu a amo como jamais pensei ser possível. – minha irmã me abraçou forte.

- Sinto muito meu irmão, prometo que falarei com ela, ta bem. – disse subindo em seguida. Fiquei no meu quarto um tempo, mas Bella não veio falar comigo. Resolvi descer, tocaria algo pra ver se espairecia, quando me aproximei da sala de música, alguém dedilhava algumas notas no piano, pelos falsetes vi que era Bella. (**Everytime we touch- Cascada**)

Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado.

Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos.

Perdoe a minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei porquê

Sem você é difícil sobreviver.

Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento

E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater rápido, Eu quero que isso dure,

Preciso de você ao meu lado.

Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática

E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais lento,

Eu não posso deixar você ir.

Quero você na minha vida.

Fiquei atrás dela ouvindo a música que era linda e dizia exatamente como me sentia com relação a ela.

Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu.

Eles afastam as lágrimas que eu choro.

Os bons e os maus momentos, nós já passamos por todos eles.

Você me faz levantar quando eu cair.

Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento.

E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater rápido, Eu quero que isso dure.

Preciso de você ao meu lado.

Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática.

E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais lento,

Eu não posso deixar você ir.

Quero você na minha vida.

Toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento.

Toda vez que nos beijamos eu juro que posso voar.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater rápido, Eu quero que isso dure.

Preciso de você ao meu lado.

Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática.

E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu.

Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais lento,

Eu não posso deixar você ir.

Quero você na minha vida.

- Porque está aqui sozinha? – perguntei me aproximando ficando atrás dela. Bella se virou e passando seus braços em vota do meu corpo.

- Desculpa! Não passo de uma ciumenta idiota e...

- Hey! Não foi nada Bella, também sou ciumento. – brinquei a cortando forçando-a a olhar pra mim, já que seu rosto estava cravado em meu abdômen.

- Eu te amo Bella, mas não posso mudar meu passado, ou apagá-lo.

- Eu sei... Mas só de imaginar que esteve com aquelas... Droga! – sua voz estava chorosa.

- Olha pra elas e olha pra mim Edward...

- Para com isso Bella, você é linda, perfeita pra mim e posso lhe garantir que nenhuma delas chega aos seus pés. Eu te amo sua boba. - disse a cortando, ela era muito insegura. - Diz que me ama e que haverá mais noites como a de ontem. – pedi a puxando pra mim.

- Eu te amo Edward e sim terá quantas noites quiser e dias também, eu te amo... Te amo... Te amo.- dizia distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto.

- Gostei da música. – me sentei com ela em meu colo.

- Fiz pra você, é como me sinto cada vez que me toca, que me beija, que me ama. – havia tanta intensidade em suas palavras.

- Você é que me fez sentir coisas que jamais pensei sentir um dia Bella, te amo. – ela sorriu me beijando em seguida.

A apresentação seria em fevereiro, no dia dos namorados e estávamos a uma semana do recesso de fim de ano. Bella ligou pra sua mãe que se desculpou, pois se apresentaria na noite de natal, seu pai nem sequer ligou, notei que ela Bella ficou um tanto abatida com aquilo. Os Hale saíram de férias para um lugar quente, conclusão os Hale e Bella ficariam com a gente.

Desde que estamos juntos notei que Bella falava freqüentemente ao telefone com um tal de Harry e também com uma mulher chamada Sue, parecia gostar muito deles. Mas não comentou nada comigo, tão pouco com os primos ou Alice. Minha namorada era uma garota incrível, mas tinha certa dificuldade de se abrir e respeitávamos seu espaço, sabíamos que quando estivesse pronta nos contaria.

Alec havia jogado em meu lugar e estava se achando, treinei dobrado pra reconquistar minha vaga e notei que de uns tempos pra cá o time andava meio rachado. Félix, Alec, Aro e Sam estavam estranhos, cheios de marra, implicando com tudo. Heide, Gianna, Nessie, Leah e Renata também andaram se queixando para Rose e Alice, disseram que Tanya e as outras junto com a Stanley só sabiam criticar Bella e soltarem boatos sobre ela.

Nos dias em que ficamos em recesso escolar, Bella preferiu ficar nos Hale, eu ia pra lá todos os dias, alguns até dormi lá, onde repetimos por várias vezes a noite maravilhosa que tivemos, cada vez que nos amávamos parecia ser única, diferente e inesquecível.

Alice, Rose e ela foram às compras para o natal e eu fui com os caras, Bella me deu um colar em ouro branco com uma placa dupla, elas se destacavam e a de dentro havia as iniciais E & B entrelaçadas, mais abaixo estava escrito: Forever.

- Eu e você, juntos pra sempre. – disse o colocando em meu pescoço.

- Pra sempre. – repeti a beijando, dei a ela um colar e um anel.

- Este representa o meu coração e o anel, eu e você, unidos...

-Em um só coração. – concluiu emocionada. - É perfeito Edward, como você. – disse se pendurando em meu pescoço. Bella ganhou várias coisas e eu também, nos divertimos muito, o celular dela tocou um pouco depois da meia noite, ela atendeu sorridente, mas seu sorriso se desfez rapidamente, havia medo em seu olhar, pavor eu diria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Terça feira**

**como prometido, capitulo novo pra vcs!**

**comentem, beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**POV BELLA**

Estávamos rindo enquanto um mostrava ao outro os presentes que havíamos ganhado, quando meu celular tocou, pensei que fosse minha mãe, pra me desejar um feliz natal, ao atender um gelo passou por minha espinha.

"HO HO HO, feliz natal Isabella." – reconheci a voz de imediato, era ele, James... O maldito que havia matado minha avó. - "Sentiu minha falta? Vejo que arrumou amigos interessantes, inclusive um namorado... Será um prazer matá-los, como matei aquela velha." – podia sentir as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, o celular escorregou da minha mão e o ar ficou escasso, tentava puxar e nada.

"_**Como ele me achou? Como sabe sobre Edward? Como descobriu meu telefone e como ele está solto**_**?"** - essas perguntas gritavam em minha mente até que tudo ficou escuro.

**POV ALICE**

Quando Bella atendeu ao telefone, ficou branca, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, o celular caiu de sua mão, o peguei, mas já haviam desligado e o número era restrito, Edward ficou apavorado.

- Bella? Quem era amor, me diz pelo amor de Deus Bella? – pedia diante dela, que puxava o ar com dificuldade, fazia tempo que não tinha uma crise daquelas. Nem a bombinha ajudou desta vez, meu pai correu com ela para o hospital e Bella entrou no respiradouro. Estávamos todos assustados, Edward estava desesperado, andava de um lado para outro, Rose e Jazz tentavam falar com sua tia, mas não conseguiram e o pai de Bella ninguém sabia como localizar.

- Quem ligou e o que disseram pra que ficasse daquele jeito? – se perguntava Edward socando a parede, minha mãe tentava acalmá-lo.

- Só saberemos quando Bella se recuperar querido... – dizia minha mãe. – Por favor, filho, se acalme.

- Tio Charlie não foi e muito menos tia Renée. –Rose disse convicta.

- Será que... Mas isso seria impossível certo? - Jazz parecia falar com ele mesmo.

- Do que esta falando Jazz? – perguntei, mas ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não me ouviu. - Jazz do que está falando meu amor?

- De quem Bella tem verdadeiro pavor? - tentei acompanhar seu raciocínio, mas me perdi.

- O cara que matou sua avó. – respondeu Emmett para nosso espanto.

- Mas ele está preso, não está? Além do mais, como saberia o telefone de Bella? – Rose tinha razão.

- Vou pegar meu notebook, já venho. – Jazz avisou saindo, nesse meio tempo papai voltou.

- Como ela esta pai? – Edward mal o deixou chegar a nós.

- Acalme-se Edward, este nervosismo todo não fará bem a ela, tive que sedá-la para se acalmar, algo desencadeou uma crise forte e perigosa, filho. – senti pena do meu irmão ele estava tão abatido, Edward amava mesmo Bella, jamais tinha visto meu irmão se importar assim com alguém antes.

**POV BELLA**

Abri meus olhos com certa dificuldade, o quarto estava claro demais e incomodou minhas vistas, senti que algo incomodava em meu braço e gemi ao ver uma agulha cravada nele. Olhei para o outro lado e Edward estava adormecido, todo torto na cadeira.

- Edward? – ele se assustou sobressaltando.

- Bella? Bella vê se não me assusta assim. – disse acariciando meu rosto, distribuindo beijos por todo ele.

- O que aconteceu? – tudo estava confuso em minha mente.

- Eu é que pergunto? Quem te ligou pra ficar naquele estado? – seu tom era preocupado a lembrança veio à tona e o medo também.

- Era ele Edward, ele... – fiquei agitada e Edward apertou a campainha, logo Carlisle entrou com uma enfermeira.

- Bella se acalme, senão terei que sedá-la novamente. – Carlisle pediu me examinando.

- Não! Não quero dormir de novo, tenho que... Oh Deus... Como... Como ele me encontrou? Era pra aquele desgraçado estar preso. – ele olhou para Edward que me olhava confuso. - Tenho que ir embora Carlisle, pra longe... O mais longe possível. – disse segurando o jaleco dele.

- Do que você ta falando Bella? Ir pra onde? Quem era?- dizia Edward parecia aflito.

- James... O homem responsável pela morte da minha avó. – ele correu para o meu lado.

- Não vou deixar esse cara se aproximar de você Bella, acabo com ele antes. – havia raiva em sua voz.

- Edward me escuta. – pedi segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. - Você não fará nada, vou embora sim, tenho que me afastar de vocês, não vou colocá-los em risco, jamais me perdoaria se... Sei do que aquele desgraçado é capaz, ele está solto Edward e atrás de mim. – Carlisle nos observava calado.

- Você ficará conosco Bella... – ouvi meu sogro dizer. - Seus tios estão fora do país, até localizarmos seus pais, ficara sob minha proteção, filha.

- Não posso Carlisle, tenho que me afastar de vocês não entende? – Edward me olhou assustado, havia magoa em seu olhar.

- Porque isso Bella? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Ele disse que fiz amigos interessantes e que arrumei até um namorado... – só de lembrar me deixava apavorada. – E que seria um prazer matá-los como matou minha avó! Não posso permitir isso, não posso. – Edward me abraçou forte.

- Não vou me afastar de você Bella, não me peça isso, se acalme meu amor, ele não vai fazer nada, prometo – dizia acariciando meus cabelos.

- Mas...

- Shhh! Daremos um jeito meu amor, não vou deixar você se afastar de mim Bella, não suportaria ficar sem você. – Edward tinha o rosto molhado, ficamos ali abraçados, nem vi Carlisle ou a enfermeira sair. Ele se deitou ao meu lado, me envolvendo em seus braços, ali me sentia segura, protegida. - Promete que não vai me deixar Bella? Promete pra mim que não vai embora. – dizia em meu ouvido, sua voz estava embargada.

- Você corre risco ficando ao meu lado Edward, se algo te acontecer eu morro, entende? – Edward colocou a mão em meu queixo me fazendo olhar pra ele.

- E eu morro se me deixar Bella, não sei mais viver sem você. – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego. Ele ficou ao meu lado até Carlisle me dispensar. Voltamos pra casa dos Cullen, Esme tentava entrar em contacto com minha mãe e com meu pai, mas não estava tendo sucesso.

Jazz pesquisou na internet sobre o caso e descobriu que James havia fugido da prisão há alguns meses, sua irmã Victoria estava morta assim como seu cunhado, a policia estava no encalço dele. Edward não me deixava por nada, insistiu assim como Esme e Alice pra que ficássemos na casa deles, não queria nos deixar sozinhos. Carlisle falou com o diretor que prometeu reforçar a segurança do colégio.

- Como ele descobriu onde estou? E como sabe sobre vocês? Ele foi bem claro sobre isso. – ao ouvir aquilo, Edward me apertou contra si, todos estavam tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Ele deve estar te seguindo Bella, para ter tantas informações pessoais. – dizia Jazz pensativo.

- Ou ele pode ter se envolvido com alguém que te conheça, já vi isso em um filme. – disse Emmett fazendo com que Edward e Jazz jogassem uma almofada nele.

- Ele só quis te assustar, vai ver está enfiado em um buraco Deus sabe onde. – insistiu Rose, o telefone tocou e estremeci, desta vez quem atendeu foi Alice.

- Sua mãe Bella. – disse me passando o telefone.

"Bella o que aconteceu filha? Porque Esme Cullen está me procurando? – perguntou preocupada.

- Mãe Esme é a mãe de dois dos meus amigos, é amiga da tia Lilian, estou na casa deles. - Edward me olhou com o cenho franzido.

"E o que você está fazendo ai?"

- A tia e o tio saíram de viagem e estamos passando as festas com eles, mas mãe aconteceu algo... – foi ouvir aquilo e o drama começou.

"O que aconteceu Bella, pelo amor de Deus filha me diz, não me poupe bebê." – ela falava tão alto que tive que afastar o telefone.

- Mãe para de drama, não está no palco... – Emmett afundou o rosto na almofada para encobrir o riso. - Esme te ligou porque ele voltou mãe. – o telefone ficou mudo por um tempinho, apertei a tecla o deixando no viva voz.

"Como assim ele voltou, quem voltou Isabella?" – revirei os olhos às vezes ela era tão lenta.

- Aquele infeliz do James, mãe.

"Mas ele não estava preso? Tem certeza que isso não é coisa da tua cabeça filha?" – tapei o telefone.

- Eu não disse que não adiantaria muito. – os cinco me olharam sem graça.

-Tenho mãe, não sei como conseguiu o meu telefone e ameaçou... Meus amigos. – Edward semicerrou os olhos.

"Porque estou com a sensação de que esta me escondendo algo Isabella? – revirei os olhos bufando alto.

- Do que está falando?

"Ta insistindo muito em dizer amigos, ai tem coisa Isabella Swan, posso não ter te criado, mas te conheço garota." – bufei novamente.

- Ta mãe, mas vê se não surta ta bom! Eu... Eu estou namorando... – afastei o telefone novamente o berro que ela deu ecoava em meus ouvidos. Edward, Jazz e Emmett gargalharam e as garota riam da minha cara.

"Não acredito filha! Eu disse que esse lugar ia te fazer bem meu anjo, fez amigos e arranjou um namorado." – ela parecia feliz com a notícia.

- Mãe foco, esse cara o ameaçou de morte, Carlisle acha melhor falar com o papai.

"Não acho boa idéia filha, sabe como Charlie é, vai querer te levar embora Bella, vai te afastar de mim filha, vai me culpar." – dizia com a voz chorosa.

- Vou falar com ele mãe, não fica assim, eu só quero proteger Edward e meus amigos e o papai pode fazer isso. – insisti muito e a contra gosto ela me passou o telefone dele.

"O nome dele é Edward?" – perguntou curiosa, ele riu sem graça.

- É mãe, ele é amigo de Jazz. – ao ouvir aquilo ela soltou outro gritinho.

"AAAHHH! Não me diz que é aquele dos olhos verdes?" – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Ele mesmo mãe, o bonitão de olhos verdes. – respondi segurando a mão dele. - Te amo mãe, se cuida dona Renée. – disse me despedindo.

"Também te amo meu anjo, se cuida e cuida desse gatão ai e manda um beijo pros seus primos." – assenti desligando em seguida.

- Ela é bem doidinha não? – comentou Alice entre risos

- Doida é pouco, essa é minha mãe. – falei soltando um suspiro rendido. - Desculpa, ela é meio empolgada. – pedi para Edward que estava ao meu lado.

- Porque ela falou aquilo sobre seu pai, acha mesmo que ele vai querer te levar daqui? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não sei Edward, não acho muito provável, nem sei onde está agora. – e era verdade, jamais convivi com ele, porque iria me levar justo agora e pra onde?

Liguei para o meu pai, mas ele estava ocupado no momento, a secretaria disse que ele retornaria a ligação, deixei o numero com Carlisle. O ano novo foi mais divertido que o natal e finalmente estávamos de volta ao colégio.

As seqüências de jogos aumentaram, nesta fase era um por semana, eu sempre usava a camiseta dele pra dar sorte o que o deixava feliz. Os Lions estavam invictos e com viagens agendadas até a grande final em Seattle, se continuassem assim, venceriam o estadual.

- Não me disse que viajaria Edward. – aquilo me deixou incomodada e insegura, sem dizer muito, mas muito preocupada.

- Desculpa Bella, com tudo que aconteceu acabei me esquecendo que nessa fase do campeonato, faríamos os jogos fora. – estávamos na sala de vídeo do colégio. - Mas Alice e Rose desta vez também vão ficar e elas farão companhia pra você.

- Eu fico aqui com Rose e Alice e vocês com as cheerleaders? Porque elas irão que eu sei, Jess está amimada demais eu diria. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Bella não vou fazer nada de errado, prometo meu amor. – disse me apertando em seus braços.

- Se aquela oferecida da sua ex te agarra e todo o jogo, comigo lá, imagina quando eu não estiver... – ele estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Eu já disse pra ela parar com aquilo. - sua voz saiu irritadiça, ele passava as mãos nos cabelos insistentemente.

- Não queria ficar longe de você. – resmunguei afundando meu rosto em seu peito.

- Então vem comigo.

- Como? Só vocês e as garotas podem ir. – acho que acabei fazendo careta, pela cara que ele fez.

- Pode ir como torcedora, vou ficar concentrado, mas pelo menos nos vemos nos jogos. – não teria como, ainda mais com a ameaça de James rondando.

- Tudo bem Edward, vamos esquecer isso está bem? – ele me apertou contra si. Tudo que eu não queria era discutir com ele.

- Confie em mim Bella, eu te amo e jamais faria nada pra te magoar meu amor eu prometo. – prometeu olhando em meus olhos. - Lembre-se do que me disse quando me deu isso? Juntos pra sempre meu amor, pra sempre. – dizia segurando as placas em sua mão.

- Eu confio Edward, só não confio muito nelas. – ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego e apaixonado.

O mês de janeiro todo ele passou os fins de semana fora, havia um sorriso irritante de satisfação no rosto de Tanya cada vez que o ônibus saia e aquilo que me deixava realmente incomodada. Repassei a música que eu cantaria com as garotas e tentava não pensar nele longe com aquela vaca ruiva dois infernos, meu humor estava péssimo e meu estômago um horror.

- Bella você comeu alguma coisa que te fez mal? – perguntava Angie do lado de fora do banheiro, desde cedo que eu estava lá agarrada ao vaso.

- Não Angie, acordei assim. – disse voltando a vomitar.

- Você esta parecendo minha mãe quando... Oh meu Deus Bella! – exclamou me assustando.

- O que? – falei saindo de lá.

- Será que está grávida? – cai sentada na cama e dei graças por estarmos sozinhas.

- Estamos em janeiro não é? – ela confirmou, corri para olhar na agenda e comecei a fazer as contas.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltei apavorada.

- Bella? – Angie chamou se aproximando.

- Estou atrasada Angie o que vou fazer meu Deus! – era só o que me faltava, afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Calma Bella, tem que fazer o teste pra ter certeza e se estiver mesmo, fale com Edward, ele te ama e tudo vai dar certo amiga. – dizia Angie tentando me consolar. Não disse nada para Rose e muito menos Alice, Angie foi comigo a uma farmácia onde comprei dois testes, só pra garantir.

Na manhã seguinte me tranquei no banheiro e fiz os dois de uma vez só, a espera foi angustiante. Estava com medo, apavorada na realidade, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz com a hipótese. Minha avó sempre dizia que um filho era uma benção, então eu poderia me sentir abençoada, não é?

- Então o que deu? – perguntou tão aflita quanto eu.

- Os dois deram rosa. – falei sem entender, Angie correu pegar a caixinha e me olhou com a boca aberta.

- O que foi? O que quer dizer?

- Que esta gravidíssima. – respondeu para o meu desespero.

-O que farei Angie, como será que ele vai reagir a isso? – ela nada disse somente me abraçou forte, só me restava aguardar sua volta.

Os Lions haviam vencido novamente e Jess ligou dizendo que estavam em uma boate comemorando a vitória, que todos os Lions estavam lá e que viu Lauren animada comemorando com Edward. Angie disse pra eu não acreditar, que Jess provavelmente estava exagerando, além do mais ele havia me prometido que não faria nada de errado, certo?

Não fazia idéia de como contar a ele, estava tão ansiosa que fui esperá-lo no estacionamento junto com os outros aguardando a chegada do ônibus, todos estavam animados, comemorando e gritando pelos Lions. Assim que o ônibus estacionou os jogadores começaram a descer, estavam no mesmo ônibus que as cheerleaders, Tanya desceu agarrada a Alec, Heide a Félix, Jess a Mike, Nessie estava com Jacob.

Emm desceu com Jazz, sorri ao ver Alice se pendurar ao pescoço do meu primo, assim como a louca da minha prima em Emm. Esperava ansiosa por ele, o vi e me aproximei do ônibus, mas estanquei quando ouvi risos, Edward estava descendo com Lauren, riam de alguma coisa

- Tchau Ed. – Lauren estava pendurada em seu pescoço, depositou um beijo no canto dos seus lábios.

- Tchau. – respondeu sorrindo meneando a cabeça, estancou ao me ver ali parada como uma idiota.

- Oi meu amor! Que surpresa boa! – me perguntava como pode ser tão sínico?

- Pode me dizer o que foi aquilo? – sentia um nó enorme se formar em minha garganta.

- Não foi nada Bella, ela só estava se despedindo, somos amigos sabia? – respondeu impaciente.

- Amigos? Desde quando? – ele revirou os olhos, deixando a bolsa cair no chão.

- Para com isso Isabella, Lauren só estava se despedindo, está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água. – disse ríspido, Edward nunca havia falado comigo daquele jeito, passava as mãos nos cabelos em sinal de impaciência.

- Ela te beijou quase na boca! Não vi você desviando do beijo que ela quase te deu, o que é aquilo um novo cumprimento dos Lions e suas garotas? – o vi bufar alto bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos.

- Porque está fazendo isso?

- Fiquei aqui como uma idiota te esperando, pra te contar que... – engoli o enorme nó em minha garganta. - Pra te ver com uma das garotas do pompom pendurada em seu pescoço? – ele esfregou as mãos no rosto voltando a bufar.

- Quer saber... – disse pegando sua bolsa. – Eu vou pro meu quarto, não estou com saco pra isso. – disse me dando as costas, aquilo me magoou muito.

Ele não falou nada e muito menos eu, o clima ficou estranho entre a gente, passei a noite ouvindo Jess falar da festa que rolou depois do jogo, de como os garotos beberam, ela exibia as fotos com satisfação.

- Olha Bella, pra não dizer que eu estou exagerando...

- Para com isso Jéssica. – Angie ralhou.

- Não Angie, ela tem que ver... – insistiu me estendendo algumas fotos, nelas Edward estava com Lauren em momentos íntimos, parecia feliz com ela, em uma delas ela estava com a mão em seu peito, aquilo acabou comigo. Me senti péssima, meu mundo estava desmoronando, ele teria me traído com ela? Porque não tinha como negar que rolava um clima entre eles e não era de hoje.

- Vocês precisam conversar, não pode deixar isso crescer. – dizia Alice ao meu lado no refeitório, não tive coragem de comentar com elas sobre as fotos. Edward estava com o time em outra mesa, não demorou e Lauren apareceu cheia de sorrisos ao qual ele retribuiu. Ela se esticou o beijando como naquela noite no ônibus, aquilo foi à gota d'água pra mim.

- Com licença. – pedi saindo de lá, aquilo me deu enjôo. Corri para o banheiro e coloquei tudo pra fora, não demorou e para Alice e Rose estarem atrás de mim.

- O que está acontecendo Bella?Você anda estranha, se afastando da gente, se abre amiga. – Alice insistia em saber, me joguei em seus braços assim como nos de Rose e chorei, chorei por tudo que estava sentindo e pelo que estava por vir.

- Sinto falta dele, sinto falta do que tínhamos antes de tudo isso... Ele está com ela... Eu vi.

- Não Bella, está enganada, meu irmão...

- Não! Eu vi Alice, ninguém me contou, Jéssica me mostrou fotos deles juntos, eu não sou idiota! – falei exaltada. Talvez seja melhor assim... Vai ser melhor pra todos assim. – as lágrimas saiam em cascata.

- O que esta acontecendo com você Isabella? – Rose me segurava firme pelos ombros, fomos interrompidas por Sarah.

- Swan venha comigo, você tem visita. – assenti me soltando de Rose, a acompanhei passando com ela pelo refeitório, Edward olhou apreensivo para nós indo para junto de Jazz, Rose, Emmett e Alice. Ao chegarmos à sala do diretor, estanquei ao ver a figura do meu pai ali de pé com dois seguranças um de cada lado.

- Pai?– minha voz saiu embargada, desde a morte de minha avó que não o via.

- Isabella, sente-se. – não havia um pingo de emoção em sua voz. - Recebi um telefonema de Carlisle Cullen e ele me disse que James ligou ameaçando tanto você quanto a eles, o que o filho dele tem haver com você? – notei que o diretor não estava na sala.

- Somos... Quer dizer fomos namorados, sei lá. – falei já sem saber como chamá-lo.

- Veio para esse colégio estudar Isabella, não namorar! Sua ficha me deixa decepcionado garota! Brigas constantes, sempre metida em confusão e esse garoto sempre envolvido, quero que faça suas malas, vou levá-la daqui. – olhei pra ele sem acreditar, quem ele pensava que era?

- O que? – disse me levantando. - Não vou a lugar algum com o senhor, vou terminar meus estudos aqui, depois vou voltar pra Phoenix. – disse erguendo o queixo em desafio.

-Faça o que estou mandando garota.

-NÃO! NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI! – ele me olhou espantado.

- Obedeça garota! – gritou irritado.

- Sei que ainda sou menor de idade, mas minha mãe tem a minha guarda e não você. – ele me pegou pelo braço me tirando da sala, lá fora estavam Tom, o diretor, Sarah, meus primos, Alice, Emmett e Edward.

- Leve-a até o dormitório e recolha as coisas dela, vou levá-la comigo. – disse me empurrando pra perto de Sarah.

- Eu já disse que não vou com você, é surdo por acaso? – ele me lançou um olhar cortante.

- Me obedeça garota. – falou entre os dentes.

- Não sou um de seus subordinados Charlie Swan, sou sua filha, a única até onde sei. – ninguém ousava falar nada.

- Isabella não me faça perder a paciência. – disse fechando os olhos com as mãos em punho.

- Não vou embora daqui sem a minha mãe, não vou com você pra lugar nenhum. Nunca se importou comigo em dezessete anos, agora vem aqui querer dar uma de pai?

- Faça o que mandei garota, ou ficará por sua conta Isabella, não moverei um dedo pra te ajudar. – a raiva em seu olhar era visível.

- Não preciso do seu dinheiro, tenho o que a vovó me deixou. NÃO PRECISO DE NADA QUE VENHA DE VOCÊ! – berrei com raiva. - Porque me odeia tanto Charlie? – tentava inutilmente secar as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelo meu rosto.

- De onde tirou um absurdo desses garota? – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Talvez seja do fato de nunca se importar comigo? Nenhum telefonema, sempre fala com a mamãe ou falava com a vovó, nunca comigo, sempre me tratou como se eu fosse um fardo que é obrigado a aturar, pois bem Charlie, estou te livrando desse fardo. – eu tinha aquilo entalado na garganta há anos.

- Vou levar você, queira ou não garota. – insistiu.

- Prefiro morrer a ir com você.

- Bella para com isso. –Edward pediu vindo para o meu lado.

- Não se meta Cullen. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Esse é o tal Cullen? – Charlie falou o medindo de cima abaixo.

- Deixe-o em paz. – disse chamando a atenção dele pra mim.

- Você vem comigo. – ele lançou um olhar para os seguranças que vieram em minha direção. Dei um chute no meio das pernas de um e um pisão no pé do outro com o salto da bota. Sai correndo entre Emmett e Jazz que me deram cobertura, corri em direção à porta, chegando ao estacionamento. Não sabia pra onde ir quando vi Jacob estacionando a moto corri até ele montando o pegando de surpresa.

- Me tira daqui, por favor. –Jacob não fez perguntas, saiu arrancando com tudo.

**POV EDWARD**

Desde que soube das viagens do time, Bella ficou insegura e um tanto estranha, estava ainda mais ciumenta. Não vou dizer que ela estava errada, porque as garotas haviam pegado pesado este ano, nas festas era difícil mantê-las longe, Tanya chegou a invadir meu quarto. Mas o difícil mesmo foi desviar das investidas de Lauren que estavam cada vez mais claras.

E o pior é que sempre que eu bebia acabava cedendo aquele jogo de sedução e trocamos alguns beijos, mas não passamos disso, depois o arrependimento veio e eu rezava pra que Bella jamais viesse, a saber. Estava feliz, havíamos vencido mais um jogo e o treinador disse que alguns olheiros de universidades estariam nos próximos, aquilo seria excelente.

Queria dar a noticia a Bella, mas acabamos nos desentendendo, ainda mais depois que Lauren se despediu de mim de um jeito um tanto caloroso. Estava cansado e farto de discutir sempre pelo mesmo motivo, tinha medo que descobrisse algo e acabei a deixando Bella falando sozinha.

Ela se afastou e não me dava chance de me aproximar, soube por Mike que a Stanley havia mostrado a Bella fotos de mim e Lauren juntos, segundo ele. Desde a discussão no estacionamento que Bella me evitava, Jazz e Emm me convenceram a dar tempo a ela, meu amigo e cunhado ficou puto com as fotos que estavam circulando, cheguei a pensar que Alice fosse arrancar minha cabeça.

- Como você teve coragem? Pensei que Bella fosse especial pra você... Disse que a amava e faz isso? – dizia jogando as fotos sobre mim, eu olhava sem acreditar para as fotos em minhas mãos se Bella as tivesse visto, com certeza estaria me odiando.

-Eu havia bebido e...

- Nem se de ao trabalho de terminar Edward! Você é incrível sabia? Estava com uma pessoa maravilhosa e a deixou escapar por causa de uma dessas... – minha irmã estava furiosa comigo e Rose então nem se fala. Jazz comentou que Bella havia se afastado deles também, que andava estranha e muito abatida.

Estava no refeitório falando com os caras do time, estávamos relembrando algumas jogadas, Lauren chegou me cumprimentando com um beijo estalado no rosto, ela ficou junto com a gente e o papo prosseguiu. Pela minha visão periférica vi Bella sair rapidamente indo em direção aos banheiros Rose e Alice foram atrás dela. Não demorou muito e Sarah apareceu levando Bella consigo.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei me aproximando dos quatro.

- Sarah disse que ela tem visita. – Rose disse sem olhar pra mim, ainda estava brava comigo. Fomos para a sala do diretor pra saber quem estaria ali, ao nos aproximarmos, vimos Tom, Sarah e o diretor, fora de sua sala, dava pra ouvir os berros do lado de fora. Bella gritava com alguém e aquilo estava me deixando aflito.

- O que esta acontecendo Tom? – perguntou Rose.

- O pai dela quer levá-la embora. – ao ouvir aquilo um gelo passou pela minha espinha, Bella não poderia ir embora.

Ele saiu a segurando pelo braço e os dois começaram a discutir ali diante de todos, Bella disse coisas horríveis a ele que insistia em levá-la. O homem deu ordem para Sarah recolher as coisas de Bella o que a deixou fora de si, tentei falar com ela, mas me respondeu entre os dentes, seu pai ao ouvir meu nome me olhou de forma estranha.

Bella ralhou com ele novamente que mandou seus seguranças segurá-la a força, ela deu com tudo bem nas partes de um e pisou com o salto no pé do outro, escapando entre Jazz e Emm, saindo porta a fora, corri a tempo de vê-la subir na moto de Jacob que saiu de lá com ela.

- Pra onde ela foi? –Jazz perguntou ao meu lado.

- Saiu com Jake. – respondi me sentindo péssimo, jamais deveria ter me afastado dela, Bella precisava de mim e eu não estava ali pra protegê-la. Ela deveria estar me odiando, o que foi que eu fiz?

O senhor Swan foi embora furioso, Rose ligou para Renée, que avisou que estaria vindo pra cá. Jacob ligou avisando que Bella estava com ele e que a levaria de volta mais tarde. Assim que chegou ao estacionamento o diretor os levou para sua sala, Jacob saiu e Bella continuou lá.

- O que aconteceu Jake? – estava angustiado.

- Ele ta passando um sermão nela por ter fugido, parece que o pai vai voltar. – queria saber mais, se ela falou mais alguma coisa com ele, mas não deu tempo, ela estava saindo da sala.

- Bella, como você esta? – perguntei me aproximando dela, que se desvencilhou. - Não faz assim Bella, sei que fui um estúpido, mas...

- Acabou Edward! – disse sem me olhar nos olhos.

- O que? Não Bella, precisamos conversar e...

- Vou embora Edward, ele vai me levar de qualquer forma. – sua voz estava fria, sem emoção. Acabou, sinto muito. – ela tentou passar por mim, mas a segurei pelo braço.

- Como assim acabou, do que você está falando Bella? – senti um aperto em meu coração, ela estava rompendo comigo?

- Isso não ia dar certo mesmo Edward! Você tem outros interesses... – sua voz falhou. –Não quero mais, acabou, sinto muito. - disse me dando as costas, sem mais explicações. Como assim acabou? Do nada? Assim...

- Não pode me deixar assim Bella, olha pra mim. – sentia as lágrimas molharem o meu rosto, ela estava me deixando?

- Espero que seja feliz com ela, Edward. – Bella acariciou meu rosto, depositando um beijo em meus lábios, saindo em seguida me deixando ali. Do que ela estava falando? Ser feliz com quem?

Fiquei arrasado, ela havia terminado e não dizia o motivo, estava visivelmente abatida e não parecia muito bem. Tentei me aproximar dela novamente, mas ela simplesmente se trancou em seu quarto, evitava a todos.

- Não fica assim Edward, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, aquele lance das fotos deve tê-la magoado demais.

- Não sei Jazz, tenho a impressão de que não é somente isso, ela brigaria, discutiria e não aceitaria como está fazendo. Ela desistiu, Bella desistiu de mim, de nós.

Os dias foram passando e nada do senhor Swan. Quase não via Bella, eram raros os dias em que aparecia para o café ou o almoço, nos víamos somente na aula de biologia, mesmo assim era monossilábica. Estávamos reunidos para o café da manhã, ouviam-se cochichos por onde passávamos, Bella estava sozinha em uma mesa, logo Angie sentou-se com ela.

- Sarah disse que ele virá buscá-la em fevereiro. – comentou Rose.

- Isso é bom, tia Renée não vai deixar que ele a tire daqui. – insistiu Jazz, os ouvia sem dizer nada, meus olhos estavam fixos em Bella que parecia discutir algo com Angie, se levantou do nada e correu para o banheiro com a mão na boca.

- O que ela tem? – perguntei preocupado, Bella não estava nada bem, era visto e notório, Rose e Alice saíram atrás dela.


	10. Chapter 10

**Só porque hoje é feriadão! **

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Beijos **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**POV BELLA**

Meu pai se preocupava tanto que nem sequer voltou, Edward veio me procurar, mas achei melhor mantê-lo afastado, por meu pai, James e tudo mais... Seria melhor assim já que eu iria embora de qualquer forma. Era melhor deixar como estava... Não era pra ser mesmo. Ângela me aporrinhava dizendo que eu tinha que contar pra ele, que logo não daria mais pra esconder e que Edward tinha o direito de saber, estava tomando meu café quando ela sentou-se diante de mim.

- E ai, falou com ele? – bufei alto revirando os olhos.

- Não Angie e nem vou falar, para com isso. Vou embora, pra que estragar a vida dele? – senti meu estômago revirar corri para o banheiro, estava trancada no reservado quando ouvi Alice e Rose.

- Isabella o que está acontecendo com você? – minha prima exigiu saber, não consegui responder, estava colocando o que comi e o que não comi pra fora, sai de lá suando frio e tremendo muito.

- Deus! Bella olha pra você. – Alice me puxou para a pia, lavei meu rosto e a boca, mas o gosto ruim ainda estava lá.

- Preciso escovar os dentes. – falei tentando sair, mas elas me impediram.

- O que está havendo Bella? Porque está se afastando da todos nós, sei que aquele idiota errou, mas ele te ama Bella. - insistia Alice. - Pensei que fossemos amigas? – estava sentida, seus olhos estavam marejados, como a faria entender que só estava tentando protegê-lo? Abracei- a forte chorando, me perguntando como dizer a elas?

- Me perdoa, mas não posso dizer... Não era pra ser Alice, mas acredite que foi muito bom enquanto durou. – ela me olhou sem entender.

- Do que está falando Bella? – perguntou Rose desta vez.

- Nada, me deixem em paz. – disse saindo de lá, sabia que havia magoado as duas, mas eu não podia estragar a vida dele.

Mesmo depois do que me fez, eu não poderia estragar a vida de Edward, meu pai havia ligado para o diretor avisando que viria na primeira quinzena de fevereiro, um dia depois da apresentação. As garotas depois daquele episódio se mantiveram afastadas, na realidade eu me afastei de todos, passava a maior parte do tempo trancada no quarto evitando circular pelo colégio.

Nos encontrávamos nos ensaios da apresentação, Edward foi somente duas vezes, devido aos jogos, os Lions estavam invictos ainda. Sempre o via rodeado pelo grupinho de sempre e Lauren não desgrudava mais dele, surgiram rumores de que estavam saindo, mas isso já não era problema meu, não é?

Minhas malas estavam prontas, desde meu rompimento que não fui pra casa nos finais de semana, ficava sozinha pelo colégio mesmo. Enfim o dia da apresentação havia chegado e todos estavam no colégio, meus tios, os Cullen e minha mãe, para meu espanto.

- Filha o que você tem? Está tão abatida. – dizia acariciando meu rosto, não andava dormindo direito e estava com olheiras horríveis, me sentia um tanto fraca.

- Nada mãe, ele vem me pegar amanhã. – eu tinha um nó enorme em minha garganta.

- Não vou deixá-lo te levar filha, seu tio vai nos ajudar...

- Tenho que ir mãe. – disse a cortando, peguei minhas coisas e assim que cheguei ao anfiteatro, notei que estava lotado com os pais e os outros alunos, o colégio estava em peso ali. Ele estava lá com Emmett e Jazz, Rose e Alice estavam com Angie e Jess. Sam, Mike e Tyler também estavam lá, todos vestidos com roupas do Grease.

- Oi Bella! – Emmett parecia bem animado.

-Oi Emm, você ficou um gato assim. – ele usava uma jaqueta daquelas pretas com o jeans dobrado e super colado. - Jazz, você ficou lindo... – meu primo usava gel no cabelo fazendo um topete.

- Como está Bella? – notei que Edward me olhava de canto de olho.

- Levando. – estalei um beijo nele, dando de ombros.

- Oi! – meu coração disparou no peito, Edward estava lindo com uma calça jeans escura extremamente colada, assim como a camiseta, usava uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima, o cabelo estilo jovem rebelde, estava lindo.

- Oi – respondi somente, a parte das garotas estava uma zona, Alice e Jess cuidavam dos figurinos, todas vestiam aquelas saias abaixo dos joelhos e camisa justinha com alguns botões abertos valorizando os seios.

- Vocês estão lindas. – falei da porta, as duas vieram até mim e me abraçaram.

- Venha Bella, vamos arrumar você. – disseram me puxando para frente de um enorme espelho.

- Você ficou linda de Sandy! –Tom disse me deixando sem graça. – Como se sente? – ele passou o braço sobre meu ombro, era tão atencioso e carinhoso comigo.

- Estou bem, obrigada por tudo. – agradeci o abraçando, abraço o qual ele retribuiu.

- Estão prontos? – todos assentimos e subimos para o palco. As garotas ficavam de um lado do palco e os garotos do outro e o som de (**Summers Nighth- Grease)** invadiu o auditório, Edward começou cantando.

Noites de Verão

Amor de verão me detonou

Amor de verão aconteceu tão rápido

Conheci uma garota louca por mim

Conheci um rapaz, bonito que só

Dias de verão movendo-se em direção àquelas noites de verão...

Bem, bem uh

Me conte mais, me conte mais,

Vocês foram muito longe?

Me conte mais, me conte mais,

Tipo, ele tem um carro?

Ela nadava perto de mim, teve uma câimbra

Ele nadava perto de mim, molhou minha roupa

Eu salvei a vida dela, ela quase se afogou

Ele se exibia, espirrando água em volta

Sol de verão, alguma coisa começou, ah, mas aquelas noites de verão...

Me conte mais, me conte mais,

Foi amor à primeira vista?

Me conte mais, me conte mais,

Ela foi difícil?

Levei-a jogar boliche na galeria

Nós fomos passear, bebemos limonada

Nós nos agarramos debaixo do cais

Nós ficamos fora até as dez horas

Farra de verão não significa nada, ah, mas aquelas noites de verão...

Me conte mais, me conte mais,

Mas você não precisa se vangloriar

Me conte mais, me conte mais,

Porque ele parece ser um "pretendente"

Ele foi amigável, segurando minha mão

Ela foi amigável lá na areia

Ele foi gentil, mal tinha feito dezoito anos

Bem, ela foi boazinha, vocês sabem o que quero dizer...

Calor de verão, rapaz e moça se conhecem, ah, mas aquelas noites de verão...

Me conte mais, me conte mais,

Quanta grana ele gastou?

Me conte mais, me conte mais,

Ela poderia me arrumar uma amiga?

Nos aproximamos e ficamos lado a lado, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

Ficou mais frio, é aí que acaba

Então eu disse a ela que continuaríamos amigos

Então fizemos nosso juramento de amor verdadeiro

Queria saber o que ela está fazendo agora...

Sonhos de verão foram rasgados às costuras, ah, mas aquelas noites de verão...

Me conte mais, me conte mais...

Nós nos retiramos e Edward cantou (**Sandy- Grease), **acompanhado pelos garotos.

Abandonado no Drive-In  
feito um otário, o que vão dizer  
segunda-feira no colégio?  
Sandy será que não me vê que estou arrasado?  
Estava tudo bem Agora estou aqui  
sozinho, sem ninguém  
e sem o seu amor  
fico tentando imaginar,  
porque você me deixou oh, Sandy  
oh, Sandy Talvez um dia,  
quando terminar o colégio  
de algum jeito a gente vá se entender  
e para sempre ficarmos juntos  
Por favor, diga que vai ficar oh, Sandy

Sandy, meu amor  
você me magoou  
Você sabe disso  
Mas você precisa acreditar quando digo  
que não consigo ficar sem você

Sem o seu amor  
fico tentando imaginar  
porque você me deixou  
oh, Sandy  
Sandy, Sandy...  
oh, Sandy...

Assim que terminaram entraram correndo enquanto eu e as garotas íamos pro palco, eu cantaria **(Hopelessly Devoted To You – Grease).**

Acho que meu coração não é o primeiro a ser partido  
Meus olhos não são os primeiros a chorar  
Não sou a primeira, a saber,  
Que não da pra te esquecer

Eu sei que sou uma tola que quer  
Ficar sentada aqui e esperar você  
Mas, amor, não dá pra perceber  
Que não há mais nada pra eu fazer?

Eu estou desesperadamente devota a você

Mas agora  
Não há mais lugar para se esconder  
Desde que você rejeitou o meu amor  
Estou ficando louca  
Desesperadamente devota a você  
Desesperadamente devota a você  
Desesperadamente devota a você

Pude vê-lo me olhando da coxia, confesso que estava com dificuldade de cantar.

Minha cabeça esta dizendo "boba, esqueça-o"  
Meu coração esta dizendo "não deixe ir,  
Segure-o até o fim."  
E isso que eu pretendo fazer

Eu estou desesperadamente devota a você

Mas agora  
Não há mais lugar para se esconder  
Desde que você rejeitou o meu amor  
Estou ficando louca  
Desesperadamente devota a você  
Desesperadamente devota a você  
Desesperadamente devota a você

Assim que acabou saímos corremos para dentro enquanto o outro pessoal se apresentava fomos nos vestir para a outra, acabei esbarrando nele.

- Desculpe! – ele me segurava firme, podia sentir meu peito subir e descer estremeci ao seu toque.

- Cuidado Bella, ou vai acabar se machucando. – somente assenti indo para junto das garotas.

Desta vez eu usaria uma calça preta extremamente justa com uma blusa preta decotada, meus cabelos foram soltos e bagunçados dando um ar selvagem, o batom era de um vermelho marcante

- Garota você tira o fôlego de qualquer um assim. – brincou Tom me levando até a coxia. Edward entraria pelo outro lado. (**You're the one that i want- Grease**). Assim que me viu seus olhos percorreram meu corpo, parando em meus lábios, sorri ao vê-lo soltar o ar com força.

Fala aí, gostosão!

Tenho calafrios

E eles estão aumentando

E estou perdendo o controle

Porque a energia que

Você está liberando

É eletrizante!

É melhor se cuidar

Porque eu preciso de um homem

E só penso em você

É melhor se cuidar

É melhor você entender

Devo ser honesta comigo mesma

Não me resta, nada me resta a fazer

É só você que eu quero

(É só você que eu quero) o, o, oo, querido (a)

É só você que eu quero

(É só você que eu quero) o, o, oo, querido (a)

É só você que eu quero

Você, (é só você que eu quero) o, o, ooooo

É o que eu preciso

Oh, sim, sem dúvida

Se você cheio

De carinho

Mas não tem coragem De confessar

Pense com vontade em minha direção

Ache o caminho

É melhor me cuidar

Porque você precisa de um homem

Sandy: Eu preciso de um homem

Que me satisfaça

Tenho que me cuidar

Para provar a ela

Sandy: É melhor provar

Que eu não estou enganada

Tem certeza?

Sandy: Tenho certeza absoluta

Na parte final da música saltei e ele me segurou pelo quadril, minhas pernas estavam envoltas nele, cantamos daquele jeito até a cortina baixar, levou um tempo pra ele me soltar.

É só você que eu quero

(É só você que eu quero)o,o,oo, querido(a)

É só você que eu quero

(É só você que eu quero) o, o, oo, querido (a)

É só você que eu quero

Você, (é só você que eu quero) o, o, ooooo

É o que eu preciso

Oh, sim, sem dúvida

**POV EDWARD**

Bella estava linda, dançamos e cantamos a primeira música, cantei uma música sozinho, em seguida Bella cantou. Fui para o outro lado, estava esperando o sinal para subir e quando ela entrou com aquela calça colocada a vácuo, meu coração martelou no peito. Iria ser difícil me controlar com ela gostosa daquele jeito, notei que ainda usava o colar e o anel que dei a ela, eu a tinha em meus braços e confesso que foi difícil demais soltá-la.

- Está bem? Está com falta de ar?

- Um pouco, mas já vai passar não se preocupe. – respondeu indo para o camarim, acabou não vendo a apresentação hilária de Emmett e Rose cantando (**My heart Will****go on- Celine Dion**.

As garotas se apresentariam depois os outros e em seguida eu e Bella encerraríamos, Rose apareceu usando um biquíni cheio de pedras, uma meia arrastão e a maquiagem forte, Alice em um micro vestido oriental, também de meia arrastão e o cabelo preso.

Meu coração disparou ao ver Bella de meia arrastão, bota de salto, uma calcinha que mais parecia um short, espartilho vermelho e um lenço amarrado no pescoço, seus cabelos semi presos por uma cartola, dava um ar sexy, muito sexy a ela, elas cantariam (**Lady marmelade. - Christina Aguilera) **

- Isso é covardia! – disse Emmett babando na loira.

- Bota covardia nisso. – completou Jazz de olho em minha irmã.

- Isso é golpe baixo. – falei ao ver Bella passar por nós, corremos para a beira do palco, aquela apresentação eu não perdia por nada.

As três faziam a coreografia direitinho e cantavam também, a macharada de plantão babava nelas, que estavam arrasando. Confesso que ver Bella dançando daquele jeito, me deixou com água na boca, eu tentava entender porque ela havia desistido de mim, de nós? Não podia ser somente por causa daquelas fotos, ela nem sequer tocou no assunto. Seria porque o pai a levaria embora? Tudo bem que eu pisei na bola, mas... Fui tirado dos meus devaneios pelas três que passaram por nós.

- Edward vá se trocar, você e Bella encerram. – avisou Tom, me troquei rápido e fiquei aguardando Bella.

- Cara se segura porque ela está linda demais. – disse Jazz me fazendo virar, Bella estava vestida igual à Satine com um lindo traje indiano branco e dourado, linda, absurdamente linda.

- Você está linda Bella. – dizia Tom abraçado a ela, era a segunda vez que os vi abraçados e minha vontade era de quebrar os braços dele.

- Ele tem razão Bella, está linda. – disse depositando um beijo em sua mão.

- Obrigada! Você também esta lindo. - notei que Bella ainda respirava com certa dificuldade.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntei preocupado.

- Estou sim, já vai passar. – insistiu subindo as escadas, fomos para o centro do palco.

- Bella? Sinta essa música é como eu me sinto... É como você me faz sentir, eu te amo. - a cortina se abriu e ela me olhava com os olhos marejados à introdução começou e Bella ainda estava estática. **(****Come What May****)**

Nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir assim

Como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes

Quero desaparecer num beijo seu

A cada dia eu te amo mais e mais

Ouça meu coração, pode ouvi-lo cantar?

Me dizendo para dar tudo a você

As estações podem mudar de inverno a primavera

Mas eu amarei você até o fim dos tempos

As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, assim como pelo meu.

Haja o que houver

Haja o que houver

Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte

Ela começou a cantar meio embargada, Bella acariciava meu rosto, enquanto cantava pra mim, olhando em meus olhos.

De repente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito

De repente se move com uma graça tão perfeita

De repente minha vida não parece um desperdício

Tudo gira em torno de você

E não há montanha tão alta

Nem rio tão extenso

Cante esta canção e eu estarei ao seu lado

Nuvens de tempestades podem se formar

E estrelas podem colidir

Mas eu amarei você até o fim dos tempos

Haja o que houver

Haja o que houver

Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte

Oh, haja o que houver, haja o que eu houver

Eu amarei você, eu amarei você

De repente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito

Haja o que houver

Haja o que houver

Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte

Não resisti e a beijei, com todo o amor e desejo que sentia por ela. O publico aplaudia de pé, os outros entraram em seguida, minha mão estava entrelaçada a dela, que começou a puxar o ar com mais força e chorar cada vez mais.

- Bella o que foi? – perguntei, mas ela não conseguiu responder, perdeu os sentidos, as cortinas se fecharam e eu tentava reanimá-la. - Bella? Bella fala comigo, pelo amor de Deus! – ela não reagia, minha irmã e Rose começaram a chorar assim como as outras garotas.

- Meu Deus o que ela tem? –Jazz disse vindo para junto de nós.

- Tom, chame o meu pai. – pedi a pegando no colo levando Bella para o camarim.

- Bella acorda, por favor. – ela simplesmente não reagia.

- O que ela tem Edward? – perguntou meu pai, segurando seu pulso.

- Ela estava com falta de ar pai...

- Não é a falta de ar filho é a pressão, está alta demais, sua irmã comentou que ela não anda passando bem. – dizia enquanto a examinava, mas eu não fazia idéia, notei que Ângela estava agoniada ao lado do meu pai.

- Sabe por que ela esta assim Angie? – ela me olhou assustada e começou a gaguejar.

- Filha, precisamos saber. – insistiu meu pai, estranhei quando ela começou a colocar todos pra fora do camarim, deixando somente eu, meu pai, ela, Alice e Rose.

- Ela vai me matar, mas tudo bem.

- Desembucha Angie. – exigiu Alice impaciente.

- Ela está grávida doutor.

- O que? - minha voz saiu estranha, não pode ser... Ela me diria, não diria?

- Desculpe Edward, mas ela não queria que soubesse, eu disse a ela pra contar, mas vocês brigaram quando voltou de viagem, ai teve aquelas fotos e depois o pai dela veio e vocês romperam... – Angie disparou a falar.

- Desde quando? – minha voz saiu um tanto exaltada.

- Você estava viajando com o time, ela descobriu e ficou apavorada, com medo...

- Por isso não nos contou? Por isso se afastou de nós? – Ângela somente concordou.

- O pai dela virá buscá-la e Bella disse que seria melhor assim... Ela colocou nessa cabeça dura que estragaria sua vida se contasse... Disse que não queria prejudicá-lo de forma alguma se culpou pela gravidez e... – a garota chorava e falava ao mesmo tempo.

- Temos que levá-la ao hospital Edward, isso não sai daqui. – exigiu meu pai, ele estava certo, se aquilo se espalhasse, logo todo o colégio estaria sabendo. - Alice vá e avise sua mãe e os Hale, a mãe de Bella está com eles. – minha irmã saiu correndo com Rose em seu encalço.

- O que eu faço pai? – ele me olhou por um minuto.

- Pegue-a, vamos levá-la para o hospital e se alguém perguntar é a falta de ar, entendeu? – disse antes de abrir a porta, passei com ela em meus braços saindo de lá, sob os olhares curiosos e preocupados de todos ali.

- Porque ela não acorda pai? – estava preocupado tanto com Bella como com o bebê.

- Não sei te dizer filho, já estão nos aguardando. – assim que encostei o carro, meu pai a pegou levando Bella pra dentro.

- O que aconteceu Edward? –minha mãe perguntou, junto com Lilian e Renée, olhei para elas sem saber o que dizer.

- É verdade Edward? Vai mesmo ser pai? – Alice disparou diante delas.

- Alice! – eu já estava pouco encrencado.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamou Renée caindo sentada na cadeira.

- Viu o que fez! – falei entre os dentes.

- Isso é verdade Edward? –minha mãe perguntou desta vez.

-É mãe, ela me escondeu, rompeu o namoro sabendo que carregava um filho meu. – as coisas iam se encaixando aos poucos.

- Não a julgue sem antes saber suas razões. – disse minha mãe.

- Charlie vai me matar! – dizia Renée.

- Tem que pensar em Bella, não em Charlie. – retrucou dona Esme um tanto irritada.

- Não o conhece, ele vai me culpar, vai dizer que ela fez igual a mim, que acabou com a vida dela, eles são dois garotos Esme... O que irão fazer? Se casar? E se divorciar em um ou dois anos. – disparou a mulher. - Porque ele sempre vai culpá-la por ter estragado a vida dele. – olhei chocado pra minha irmã, Renée estava pensando somente em si mesma, em nenhum momento pensou em Bella, tanto pra ela, quanto pra ele, Bella era um erro, por isso era tão apegada à avó. As coisas faziam sentido agora.

- Não tire meu filho pelo seu ex-marido Renée, eles se amam disso tenho certeza. – nunca tinha visto minha mãe se alterar daquela forma.

- A ama? Até onde sei seu filhinho ai andou se esbaldando com suas amiguinhas depois de engravidar minha filha, além do mais, deixa o bebê nascer e esse amor todo vai pelos ares minha cara. – eu mal podia crer no que ouvia.

- Pelo que vejo não conhece sua própria filha minha cara. – revidou dona Esme, ela gostava mesmo de Bella, pra defendê-la com tanta gana.

- Silencio, por favor! – pediu uma das enfermeiras que passava por ali, dei graças quando vi meu pai se aproximando.

- Como ela está? – perguntei preocupado e ainda tonto com tudo aquilo.

- Ela está bem, a pressão estabilizou e Bella está repousando, vai ficar em observação já que vamos ter que fazer uma bateria de exames. – ele me olhou com certa preocupação. - Ela está mesmo grávida, filho. – confirmou, com a mão em meu ombro.

- Vão expulsá-la do colégio... Vão dizer que ela é um mau exemplo. – dizia Renée, aquela mulher já estava me irritando, revirei os olhos impaciente, Bella tinha razão quando falava de sua mãe.

- Eles não podem fazer isso e não permitirei, falarei pessoalmente com Eleazar. – disse meu pai desta vez.

- A garota está prestes a se formar, é uma ótima aluna, não tem porque agirem assim. – emendou minha mãe.

- Vocês não estão se esquecendo de um ponto? – Rose disse chamando a atenção de todos. - Tio Charlie está vindo para levá-la embora e Bella, não sei ainda o porquê aceitou ir com ele, temos que saber o que minha prima quer e o que ela pensa sobre isso tudo, afinal de contas, Bella se afastou de todos nós, afastou Edward dela, por algum motivo, concordam?

- Angie disse que ela estava protegendo Edward, pensando nele, o que ela quis dizer com aquilo? – dizia minha irmã.

- Somente a Bella vai poder esclarecer isso, não adianta ficar aqui fazendo conjecturas, minha prima abriu mão de tudo por algo, deve ter seus motivos não acha? – Jazz estava certo, eu ainda tentava assimilar o que estava acontecendo, mas meu amigo tinha razão em um ponto, somente Bella poderia esclarecer tudo aquilo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sabadão! E ai vai mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Beijocas!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**POV BELLA**

Minhas pálpebras pesavam toneladas, com esforço abri meus olhos e gemi ao reconhecer o lugar. Estava novamente no hospital, com aquela maldita agulha cravada em meu braço, olhei em volta tentando me adaptar a luz, flashes do que aconteceu me invadiram me deixando tonta. Edward, seus olhos, seu rosto molhado como o meu, o beijo, as luzes... Depois disso tudo ficou turvo e... Aqui estou eu novamente, droga! Minha boca estava seca, desta vez haviam outros aparelhos conectados a mim, freqüência cardíaca, pressão, ao tentar me sentar ouvi uma voz conhecida.

- Que bom que acordou, deixe-me ajudar você. – dizia Esme de forma carinhosa.

- Esme? O que faz aqui? O que estou fazendo aqui? - perguntei enquanto ela me ajudava a sentar.

- Estou fazendo companhia pra você, Edward estava aqui há muito tempo, ele nem sequer tirou a roupa da apresentação, foi um custo mandá-lo pra casa. – sorri ao ouvir aquilo.

- Edward esteve aqui?

- Sim filha, não saiu do seu lado, assim como seus primos, seus amigos, sua mãe, mas Carlisle achou melhor deixar um só com você. – explicou colocando meu cabelo pra trás da orelha, me olhava com tanta ternura. - Porque se afastou de todos, filha? Porque o afastou de você?

-É complicado Esme...

- Posso compreender, se confiar em mim? – gostava tanto dela, não poderia mentir, não pra ela.

- Aconteceu muita coisa de uma vez só... Edward estava viajando constantemente e nessa época comecei a passar mal, foi quando descobri que estava grávida. – falei apreensiva, mas por sua reação creio que já estivesse sabendo. – Fiquei apavorada, deveria ter procurado um ginecologista assim que começamos... Você sabe...

- Foi sua primeira vez?

- Sim, ele foi o único, mas como Edward sempre usou preservativo, nem me toquei de ir ao médico, pensei que estivéssemos protegidos... – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Quando vi o resultado do teste de gravidez, não sabia se ria ou chorava... Angie insistia que eu tinha que contar a ele...

- Sua amiga estava certa...

- Mas quando Edward voltou... O vi com ela... - senti minha vista embaçar somente com a lembrança e meu peito ser rasgado novamente. – Eles estavam tão íntimos e acabamos discutindo... Depois vieram as fotos, estava claro que estavam juntos, não havia a menor dúvida. Não conseguia entender o porquê ele fez aquilo comigo? Edward dizia que me amava, porque me traiu?

- Bella...

- Depois ouvi as pessoas dizendo que os olheiros iriam estar nos próximos jogos, meu pai apareceu e achei melhor romper o namoro, mantê-lo longe de mim... Não quero estragar a vida dele por um erro meu...

- Não foi um erro seu e sim dos dois, vocês dois são responsáveis por esse bebê.

- Mas ele tem uma carreira brilhante, tenho certeza que será chamado por uma excelente universidade e um filho agora, só atrapalharia tudo. Além do mais não estamos mais juntos ele tem outra e...

- Quem te disse que ele tem outra?

- Acabei me afastando das garotas, porque sabia que se elas suspeitassem não hesitaram em contar pra ele. – falei ignorando o que disse. – Vou embora com meu pai. – insisti.

- Irá mesmo contra sua vontade filha? Porque sei que não quer ir morar com ele.

- Sei que ele vai surtar, mas tenho esperança de que me deixe ir para Phoenix, posso ficar lá com Harry e Sue. Ele culpa Edward pelo meu comportamento no colégio, disse que é uma má influência pra mim. Além do mais tem as ameaças de James, se eu me for, Edward terá paz para seguir em frente...

- Meu filho te ama, jamais terá paz se o deixar. – falou séria.

- Esme, ele me traiu e...

- Porque não me procurou filha?

- Eu não sei o que fazer Esme? Edward não vai me perdoar pelo meu descuido... Meu pai não vai me perdoar, vai dizer que sou pior que minha mãe... E minha mãe vai dizer que sou louca... Eu... Eu só quero ter meu filho em paz, é a única coisa que me restou dele... Sei que Edward vai me odiar. – ela me abraçou forte e choramos as duas juntas.

- Querida não fique assim, estou aqui Bella... – ela me apertava em um abraço tão gostoso, fraternal. - Fale com Edward, pode se surpreender com ele, meu anjo. – dizia tentando me acalmar.

- Ele não me ama, se me amasse não me trairia com ela... Além do mais no colégio todos dizem que estão saindo juntos e... Não entendo por que me beijou daquele jeito se...

- Edward te ama Bella, ele não está com ninguém, porque meu filho só fala de você e não entende o porquê o deixou.

- Ele vai me odiar. – insisti.

-Não Bella, ele te ama demais pra isso. – voltou a insistir.

- Ele já sabe não é? – ela somente assentiu.

- Carlisle disse no colégio que foi uma crise grave de asma, como no natal, mas sua amiga acabou contando a ele filha, já que você não reagia e Edward estava desesperado, não a culpe por isso. – pediu carinhosamente.

- Jamais, a culpa é minha, eu tinha que ter voltado para Phoenix, quero voltar pra casa, minha avó deixou tudo àquilo pra mim, não preciso do meu pai, nem da minha mãe, preciso pensar em meu filho. – Esme meneava a cabeça negativamente.

- Não fale assim Bella, tem que falar com Edward, ele é o pai do seu filho, tem o direito de conviver com ele, mesmo que não voltem a se acertar, meu filho tem seus direitos sobre a criança. – ela estava certa, mas duvido muito que ele vá me querer de volta e se o fizer será somente pelo filho, não é?

- Ele só esta interessado na criança, não é? – Esme voltou a menear a cabeça.

- Não deixe seu orgulho e sua teimosia afetar seu filho Bella, independente de se acertarem ou não a criança vem em primeiro lugar. Não vai querer que aconteça com ele o mesmo que aconteceu com você, vai? – jamais permitiria isso.

- E o que eu faço? Estou confusa demais.

- Primeiro fale com ele, se me permitir gostaria de ajudá-la, fique conosco, você precisará de acompanhamento médico e de ajuda, para não perder o ano e cursar uma boa universidade. Um filho não a impede disso, deixe-nos ajudá-la a passar por essa fase, independente de ficar com Edward ou não. – mordi os lábios, seria melhor do que encarar tudo isso sozinha.

- Mas e meus pais? Minha mãe vai fazer um escândalo e meu pai não vai aceitar. – ela sorriu e algo naquele sorriso me deu segurança.

- Deixe-os comigo, confie em mim. – disse piscando, ela me abraçou novamente, adorava Esme e ela estava certa, mesmo que eu e Edward não nos acertássemos, nosso filho viria em primeiro lugar. A porta se abriu e meu coração disparou ao vê-lo parado me olhando, ele sorriu ao ouvir o aparelho disparar.

- Vejo que está melhor. – disse vindo em nossa direção. - Oi mãe. – ele a beijou na testa carinhosamente.

- Oi filho. – respondeu saindo do meu lado, indo pegar suas coisas. - Vou deixá-los a sós, vocês tem muito que conversar. – Esme piscou novamente pra mim. - Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse filha e não se preocupe, resolverei tudo. – avisou ao sair.

- Do que ela está falando? – Edward perguntou sentando-se onde sua mãe estava, engoli seco, o que eu diria?

- Logo saberá. – foi o que saiu, ele puxou o ar com força, mordendo os lábios.

- Está melhor? – somente assenti positivamente, evitava olhar em seus olhos, optei por olhar para minhas mãos.

- Porque não me contou? – ele foi direto ao ponto.

- Eu tentei... Mas acabamos discutindo e... Me senti traída...

- Por isso me afastou? – olhei em seus olhos e havia um brilho tão intenso neles, só então notei que estavam marejados.

- Vários fatores.

- Quais? – insistiu.

- Primeiro o fato de você se esbaldar com sua amiguinha Lauren nas comemorações dos jogos... Se era a fim dela, porque me fez acreditar que... Prometeu que nunca me trairia e traiu...

- Não trai...

- TRAIU SIM... ESTAVA AOS BEIJOS COM ELA... EU VI. – acabei perdendo o controle.

- Shhh... Acalma-se, isso não faz bem pra você. – pediu preocupado. - Sei que errei, mas as coisas não são como você pensa. – se defendeu.

- Jessica fez questão de esfregar as fotos na minha cara Edward! Não me venha dizer que estou vendo coisas ou que estou fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, aquela vadia sempre se insinuou pra você e você sempre foi receptivo.

- Eu errei, errei feio! Me deixei levar pela empolgação, havia bebido e cedi! – confessou. – MERDA! – ele afundou o rosto em suas mãos. – Fiz merda e só Deus sabe o quanto me arrependo Bella, porque perdi você... – sua voz falhou. – Eu te amo.

- Se me amasse não ficaria com outra pendurada em você, sua paixão se foi assim que aquela vadia esfregou o rabo em você.

- Não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram. – se defendeu.

- Isso já não me importa mais, quero que você e aquela vadia loira se explodam, odeio você Cullen. – ele mantinha um sorriso idiota na cara. – O que foi? Porque está sorrindo?

- Está com ciúmes Bella? Ainda me ama não é? – cerrei as mãos em punho com vontade de socá-lo.

- Eu te odeio Cullen. – cuspi entre os dentes, tentando inutilmente impedir que as lágrimas saíssem.

- Me ama sim, pude sentir quando nos beijamos no palco. – retrucou ainda sorrindo.

- Não! Não amo, você... – ele me calou com um beijo sôfrego, sua língua invadiu minha boca e a suguei com desejo, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e as dele apertavam minha cintura.

- Tem certeza que não me ama? – sua voz estava rouca e sussurrada.

- Nos magoamos demais Edward...

- Fui um idiota, me deixei levar pela empolgação a agitação e a bebida, me perdoa, me da uma chance de provar que podemos dar certo, quero você e quero meu filho. Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas podemos tentar juntos, eu e você. – dizia me prendendo em seus braços.

- Vai estragar sua vida...

- Não Bella, só se deixarmos, estou assustado tanto quanto você, apavorado na verdade, mas podemos superar tudo isso juntos, eu e você, volta pra mim. Me perdoa por ter te magoado.– pedia com tanta intensidade.

- Só está fazendo isso pelo bebê. – minha voz saiu sussurrada.

- Me deixa provar que não, que faço isso porque eu te amo. – insistiu distribuindo beijos pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Vai me odiar, e com o tempo vai me trair...

- Não será como foi com seus pais Bella, pode ser como foi com os meus, pense nisso. Faremos nossa própria história, eu, você e nosso filho. – ele acariciava meu ventre. - Me da uma chance, jamais magoarei você meu amor outra vez, me odeio pelo que fiz e me arrependo a cada segundo por ter me deixado levar. – insistiu.

- Mas e os olheiros? Isso pode atrapalhá-lo... Meu pai vai ficar furioso e ainda teremos que enfrentar as pessoas no colégio...

- Você é mais importante que tudo pra mim, você e nosso bebê. Eu te amo e não vou me afastar de você, jamais. Se não me aceitar de volta, vai ter que me aturar. – teimou. - Faremos isso juntos, eu e você, mesmo que não me aceite, enfrentaremos juntos tudo isso, porque eu te amo e vou provar isso a você sua cabeça dura. – sorri com o modo dele falar.

- Olha quem fala. – revidei, ele sorriu me beijando novamente.

Acabei ficando dois dias a mais no hospital, Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jazz vieram me ver, assim como Angie que se desculpou um zilhão de vezes por ter contado. Até meus tios vieram, assim como minha mãe, que fez seu show a parte é claro, disse que Esme gostava mesmo de mim, porque lhe disse poucas e boas. Alice e Rose voltaram sozinhas e contei a elas tudo o que aconteceu e o que Edward me disse.

- O que acham? – as duas se entreolharam.

- O que tem a perder Bella? Ele te ama sua tonta, sei que pisou na bola se metendo com aquela idiota, Jazz me disse que ele vivia bebendo e a cretina se aproveitou disso. Você se afastou dele sem dar explicações e ele meio que surtou.

- Mas ele me traiu antes...

- Não, ele deu espaço sim pra ela, ficavam juntos nas festas, mas nunca havia rolado nada, deixa rolar e vê no que dá. Afinal vocês se amam, então porque não curtem o filho de vocês e mandem o resto as favas. – disse minha amada priminha.

- Isso é verdade e ninguém mais duvida disso, não depois da apresentação de vocês, não se fala em outra coisa no colégio, no quanto são apaixonados e em como ele olhava pra você, as garotas ficam suspirando ao contar. – Alice dizia empolgada.

- Então gostaram?

- Se gostaram, Tom está em êxtase, disse que foi perfeito! – emendou Rose, antes de voltar ao colégio, nos reuniríamos na casa de Edward com os meus pais.

**POV EDWARD**

Sabia que ela me amava, só estava magoada, assustada e perdida, minha mãe estava certa. Por falar nela, me surpreendi com dona Esme. O modo como tomou as rédeas da situação, colocou Renée em seu lugar e marcou uma reunião com o pai de Bella. Estava disposta a cuidar dela independente de ficarmos juntos ou não, mas Bella cedeu a sua teimosia e resolveu me dar uma chance, a qual agarrei com unhas e dentes, estava enciumada por causa da Lauren e me disse poucas e boas, com toda razão.

Não é porque os pais dela não deram certo, que faremos o mesmo, meus pais passaram pela mesma situação e, no entanto, estão juntos e felizes. Não vai ser fácil e teremos muitos obstáculos, mas juntos superaremos. Bella fez os exames e a acompanhei em todos, pela ultrasonografia, pudemos especificar o tempo de gravidez, ela estava entrando na décima segunda semana. Não tenho como descrever a emoção que senti ao ouvir o coraçãozinho dele ou dela.

Meus pais, os dela e nós estávamos reunidos no escritório do meu pai, aquela conversa não seria nada fácil, mas jamais permitiria que a levassem de mim, jamais. Primeiro tivemos que presenciar uma discussão e tanto entre ele e Renée, Bella revirava os olhos a cada ofensa que um lançava ao outro, meus pais estavam chocados.

- Como pode fazer uma besteira dessa garota? Acabou com seu futuro e com o dele também. – Charlie dizia furioso.

- Isso quem diz é você, não me tome pela mamãe e Edward não é você. – Bella retrucou, ela peitava o pai de frente.

- Filha isso é loucura, só tem dezessete anos, um filho agora...

- Para com isso mãe, eu não pedi pra ficar grávida... Aconteceu, o que quer que eu faça? Aborte? Vai se sentir melhor com isso? – Bella não media as palavras com eles, mas não a culpava. - Ou pensa que era isso que deveria ter feito? Não mãe! Vou ter meu filho, quer queiram vocês ou não e não vou largá-lo na casa da avó pra ser criado por ela, enquanto eu curto a vida por ai. Vou criá-lo eu mesma, com o apoio do pai dele e dos avós paternos pelo menos. – havia muita magoa e ressentimento em seu coração, mas ninguém poderia culpá-la não é mesmo?

- Vai me dizer que o garotão ai, vai se casar com você? – Charlie soltou sarcástico.

- Mesmo que ele quisesse não aceitaria! – olhei pra ela sem entender. - Já disse pai, não vou cometer os mesmos erros que vocês, se ele me ama, vai ficar ao meu lado e quando estivermos maduros o suficiente, nos casaremos. Não preciso de uma argola no dedo ou um pedaço de papel dizendo que ele é meu e daí uns anos estarmos nos odiando mutuamente. – ela olhou pra mim e sorriu. - Quero que ele ame a mim e ao meu filho, que nos de carinho, amor e atenção, que nos respeite. – agora estava entendendo sua atitude e Bella estava certa, pra que forçar as coisas, teria que vir naturalmente. - Não sei o que será da minha relação com Edward, mas sei que ele é o pai do meu filho e essa ligação é pra sempre, quero viver em paz com ele, pra que meu filho se sinta amado, querido por ambos, deu pra sacar? – ninguém ousou falar nada, ela estava com a corda toda e minha mãe a apoiava em tudo.

- Estará por sua conta, lavo minhas mãos. – disse Charlie sem esboçar qualquer sentimento pela filha, me perguntava qual seria o problema daquele homem?

- Sempre estive senhor Swan, desde que minha avó morreu. – revidou Bella.

- Não pode mexer na sua herança, como vai se virar, ele vai te sustentar por acaso? – aquilo me incomodou, Bella era minha responsabilidade e cuidaria dela.

- Bella e meu filho são minha responsabilidade senhor Swan, arcarei com as despesas deles. – ele riu da minha cara.

- Com o que garoto? Com sua mesada? – ironizou.

- Não! Não que seja da sua conta senhor, mas tenho meus recursos próprios. – Bella franziu o cenho e meu pai assentiu pra mim.

- Pelo que sei não trabalha, de onde vêm tais recursos? – provocou.

- Edward é filho do meu primeiro casamento Charlie, sua mãe morreu no parto e Elizabeth era filha única e dona de uma fortuna considerável, jamais toquei em um centavo do dinheiro dela, pois o meu me bastava. Meu filho herdou tudo e garanto a você Charlie Swan, ele tem condições de cuidar de sua filha e do meu neto com conforto e tranqüilidade. – Bella e sua mãe me olhavam chocadas, esse era um segredo de família, somente os Hale sabiam, meu pai decidiu assim e quando me contou, achei melhor deixar como estava.

- Então ela está por sua conta...

- Espere senhor Swan. – minha mãe finalmente se pronunciou. - Preciso que assine estes papéis. – ela estendeu a ele uma pasta.

- Que papéis? – perguntou Renée.

- Do advogado de Isabella, ela pede a emancipação, estará por conta própria, sem ter que recorrer ao senhor ou a sua ex-esposa que também é um tanto ocupada. Bella poderá tomar suas próprias decisões sem incomodá-los. – a boca de Bella estava aberta, assim como a minha.

- Se é assim que prefere. – o homem disse dando de ombros assinando os papéis saindo em seguida, nem sequer olhou para trás.

- Acha mesmo que vai ser melhor assim filha? – perguntou Renée.

- Sim mãe, mas não some ta, sabe onde me encontrar. – ela estava abraçada a Bella, as duas choravam muito, Renée assinou mais relutante e agora Bella era emancipada.

- Como conseguiu isso? – perguntou a minha mãe quando estávamos a sós.

- Sua gravidez lhe dá esse direito filha, ele não pode fazer nada contra sua vontade. – explicava dona Esme, Bella a abraçou a cobrindo de beijos. - Poderá mexer com a herança de sua avó se for de sua vontade, mas terá que aceitar a ajuda de Edward, isso não está em discussão. - avisou minha amada mãe.

- Tudo bem, mas eu mesma arco com as despesas do colégio até a formatura e a universidade. – exigiu Bella.

- Se prefere assim, mas virá morar conosco. – Bella ficou tensa.

- Não sei Esme, isso forçaria uma convivência e se as coisas não derem certo...

- Para com isso Bella, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que eu te amo e que por mim estaríamos discutindo a data do casamento? – sua teimosia vezes me irritava.

- Ouviu bem o que eu disse Edward? Acha que está maduro para um casamento? Eu acho que não, vai que você se empolga por alguma líder de torcida na universidade. – pelo visto ela jamais esqueceria aquilo, droga! Às vezes eu tinha vontade de torcer aquele pescoço lindo.

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra te convencer de que eu te amo, sei que errei, sei que fui um patife, um idiota...

- Ah isso você foi mesmo!

- Mas eu te amo. – ela me tirava do sério.

- Vamos esperar o bebê nascer, daí pensaremos em nós, por enquanto é nele que devemos pensar. – insistiu.

- Mas eu quero você e ele. – teimei.

- Você me tem, sempre teve, sou fiel ao que sinto por você e apesar de tudo, eu te amo, mesmo você sendo um safado, sem vergonha. – Bella sorriu marota. - Só não acho que precisamos estar casados pra que de certo, concorda? – sorri ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma, fui em sua direção enlaçando sua cintura.

- Então pelo menos, volte a ser minha namorada. – pedi a prendendo em meus braços.

- Não sei não, algo me diz que você vai me dar muito trabalho. – dizia entre arfadas, enquanto deslizava meus lábios pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Não vou, juro que não. – disse sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Sem loiras oferecidas? – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Prefiro morenas. – ela mordeu os lábios, minha mãe já havia sumido. - Prometo que não, faço o que quiser... O que quiser Bella, é só pedir, mas não me afaste mais, por favor, preciso de você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Também preciso de você, porque eu te amo seu safado sem vergonha. – tomei seus lábios em um beijo cheio de paixão, desejo e principalmente amor. Bella agarrou meus cabelos com força aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

- Senti tanto sua falta... – dizia entre o beijo.

- Também senti a sua, não ouse mais se afastar de mim. – estávamos sentados na poltrona, no escritório do meu pai, ela estava no meu colo.

- Quer mesmo que eu more aqui?

- De preferência no meu quarto. – ela me deu um tapa.

- Me respeite, sou a mãe do seu filho. – disse empinando o nariz.

- Você é a minha mulher, aquela com quem quero compartilhar tudo, principalmente a cama. – um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios.

- Isso veremos com o tempo, não quero abusar da boa vontade da sua mãe. – Bella ficou séria de repente como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. - Porque nunca me disse que Esme não era sua mãe?

- Mas ela é minha mãe. – ela semicerrou os olhos me fazendo rir.

- Você me entendeu. – falou bicuda.

- Pra mim ela sempre foi minha mãe Bella, me criou desde pequeno, já que minha mãe biológica morreu no parto, o que sei sobre ela é o que meu pai me conta e pelas fotos que me deu. Me pareço muito com ela fisicamente e meu pai diz que o gênio também, que ela era uma eximia pianista e que herdei isso dela. – era a primeira vez que falava sobre minha mãe com uma garota. - Veja. – disse pegando minha carteira, retirando a foto que eu levava escondida.

- Ela era linda, como você. - dizia admirando a foto. - Tem os olhos dela e o cabelo também. – ela me devolveu a foto e ficou me olhando por um tempo sem nada dizer.

- O que foi? – seu olhar era tão intenso.

- Você é tão lindo, tão perfeito...

- Não sou perfeito Bella. – a cortei e ela sorriu, depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- É sim, perfeito pra mim, será que ele ou ela vai se parecer com você? Queria que tivesse esses olhos verdes lindos e envolventes, a boca como a sua... Deliciosa. – disse mordendo de leve meus lábios.

- O nariz perfeito como o seu. – a cada parte que dizia depositava um beijo.

- Esses cabelos de um tom tão incomum, você é fascinante Edward Cullen. – a cada coisa que dizia, meu peito se enchia cada vez mais, eu a amava e cada vez me convencia mais de que Bella era a mulher da minha vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Terça feira, capitulo novo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**POV BELLA**

Acabei cedendo e me mudei para a casa dos Cullen, assim como reatei meu namoro com Edward, ainda estava com o pé atrás, receosa e insegura, mas o amava demais para ficar longe dele.

O diretor não reagiu muito bem à novidade, mas Esme e Carlisle insistiram que era um direito meu terminar o ano letivo, afinal só restava três meses. Eles já haviam dado início aos preparativos para a formatura e os Lions continuavam invictos. Depois de uma longa discussão sobre meus direitos, Esme autorizou Alice e Rose a assistir aos jogos fora, eu mesma assinei minha autorização.

- Como pode perdoá-lo? Ainda mais depois dele ter ficado com a Lauren? – era a terceira vez que Jessica dizia aquilo, parecia inconformada com o fato de estarmos juntos novamente, aliás, desde que havia retornado que alguns alunos me olhavam estranho.

Nessie me contou que ele bebia muito depois que rompemos e aquela vadia se aproveitou deste detalhe, e que na época das fotos ela vivia atrás dele, tanto fez até que o beijou e que as fotos foram tiradas de propósito. Achei melhor colocar uma pedra naquele assunto., Lauren era tão vadia quanto Tanya, fato.

- Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito! - respondi atravessado.

- Lauren e Tanya estão em guerra sabia? Para reconquistá-lo! – insistiu a cobra.

- Por que não vai pros quintos dos infernos Jess? Aproveita a viagem e leva a Lauren e Tanya com você! – ela me olhou incrédula.

- Deixa pra lá Bella, ela está querendo te envenenar contra Edward. –Angie disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

Eu e as garotas fomos ao jogo seguinte para desgosto das oferecidas dos pompons. Era como Rose havia dito, depois da vitória todos foram para uma boate comemorar onde Tanya e algumas garotas se esfregavam nos jogadores a noite toda! Ela e Lauren praticamente devoravam Edward com o olhar.

- Se aquela garota não parar de te secar, vou furar os olhos dela! – cuspi irritada.

- Ela está te provocando Bella! - Edward disse a ignorando.

- Seu objetivo foi alcançado, acredite. – resmunguei, pois aquilo estava me incomodando demais.

- Esqueça-a! Deixa de ser ciumenta! – insistiu estalando um beijo em meus lábios. Ficamos mais afastados conversando com os outros, trocando alguns beijos, pedi licença para ir ao toalete acompanhada de Alice e Rose é claro.

- Relaxa Bella, meu irmão não vai se meter com ela de novo, ele te ama demais. – dizia Alice tentando me tranqüilizar.

- Mas o problema não é esse, Alice! Disso eu sei, o problema é que quando a vejo olhando pra ele daquela forma... Me faz lembrar do fato que ele cedeu a ela uma vez, me traiu com aquela vadia, é isso que me deixa louca! – foi como se tivéssemos conjurado a infeliz que entrou acompanhada de Tanya, Jess e Jane.

- Se divertindo Swan? – provocou a filha da mãe, olhei para Alice e Rose me virando para sair a ignorando por completo.

- O que foi Swan? Ta com medo de concorrência? Por isso resolveu colar nele como carrapato? – insistia aquela loira dos infernos.

- Sai da minha frente Lauren! – disse entre os dentes.

- Eu te entendo Bella o Ed é muito gostoso mesmo, ele é tão... – a calei com uma bofetada.

- Sai agora da minha frente sua piranha oferecida! – cuspi com raiva.

- Achou mesmo que ele se fixaria a uma coisa sem graça como você! Eu avisei Swan, ele não sabe ser fiel. – retrucou Tanya me deixando cega de raiva.

- Cala a boca! – soltei virando uma bofetada nela também, ela veio pra cima de mim e Rose se atracou com ela, Alice se pegou com Jane e Lauren tentou me bater, mas a peguei de jeito, sentia tanta raiva que desforrei tudo de uma vez.

- OH MEU DEUS! – ouvi Jess gritar.

- Bella ficou maluca? – perguntava Edward me tirando de cima daquela vadia loira.

- Me solta! Vou voltar lá e mostrar aquela vagabunda o quanto você é gostoso! – gritei me debatendo tentando voltar para o banheiro.

- Para com isso!Você vai ficar aqui quietinha, esqueceu que está grávida? – disse em meu ouvido.

- Não! – falei parando de me debater tentando me acalmar. - Não esqueci! – minha voz saiu sussurrada.

- Olha pra você Bella! Ela te machucou? – Edward parecia preocupado.

- Fisicamente não. – sentia um nó se formar em minha garganta. - Não tenho sangue de barata, Edward! Ela ficou me provocando dizendo o quanto foi bom ter transado com você!- falei me soltando dele.

- Não fica assim Bella, sei que fiz besteira e que tudo isso é minha culpa, mas... – ele foi interrompido pelos gritos de Alice e Rose que eram arrastadas para foram do toalete por Emmett e Jazz.

- O treinador vai proibi-las de acompanhar os jogos se continuarem brigando feito loucas. – dizia Jazz tentando conter uma Alice furiosa.

- O que pra vocês seria perfeito não é? Com aquelas piranhas se esfregando em vocês a vontade! – cuspiu Rose se soltando de Emmett. Voltamos para o hotel e os três foram para a suíte deles em outro andar e nós para a nossa.

- Droga! Sinto falta do meu ursão. – choramingava Rose de um lado da cama.

- Não sei por que Jazz ficou tão bravo com aquilo? – lamentava Alice do outro lado. Soltei um suspiro resignado à noite ia ser longa. Depois do nosso incidente fomos realmente proibidas de acompanhar o time, e eu acabei levando outro sermão do diretor.

- Senhorita Isabella, o que vou fazer com a senhorita? – dizia o homem visivelmente irritado. - Tem que andar na linha senhorita, sabe o quanto está me custando mantê-la nesse colégio? Faz idéia do que farão quando descobrirem do seu descuido? – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Do que está falando senhor?

- Se a comissão de pais ficar sabendo, pedirão a sua cabeça Swan, assim como a do Cullen. – engoli seco. - Faz idéia do que isso faria a carreira dele? Aquele garoto tem potencial para fazer uma bela carreira no esporte. Peço que se comporte e espero não receber mais reclamações da senhorita. – disse me dispensando. Ainda mais essa!

- Bella? – levantei o olhar ao reconhecer a voz de Tom.

- Oi Tom! – ele notou meu desanimo.

- O que foi dessa vez? – soltei um suspiro rendido, acabei me abrindo com ele.

- Que barra garota! Vai dar tudo certo Bella, se me permitir gostaria de ajudá-la.

- Como?

- Como disse quando foi a minha primeira aula, você é um talento nato Bella, deixe-me direcioná-la e vai ser um arraso. – insistia ele.

- Está falado do que especificamente?

- Uma apresentação Bella, somente você mesclando músicas suas e sucessos já consagrados, tenho certeza que vai ser um estouro. – confesso que a empolgação dele me contagiou.

- Mas Tom... Estou grávida e isso...

- Isso não a impede de cantar e dançar Bella, pelo menos não por enquanto. O que me diz?

- Tudo bem. – falei topando, só não sabia como iria ser a reação do meu namorado, ainda mais agora que Edward estava bravo comigo.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois do que aquelas três malucas aprontaram, levamos o maior pito do treinador e elas foram proibidas de nos acompanhar. Minha relação com Bella era muito frágil e temia que não sobrevivesse aos constantes ataques externos. Lauren havia pegado pesado e aquilo me deixou furioso, afinal saímos somente uma vez e antes trocamos uns beijos e mais nada, o que ela estava pensando? Com certeza ela e Tanya estavam tentando minar meu relacionamento, mas não iria permitir que tivessem sucesso.

O duro foi aturar Emmett e Jazz choramingando a noite toda por terem brigado com as duas loucas. Bella estava estranha, sentia que ela me escondia algo, mas como sempre se fechou em copas.

Finalmente tivemos um fim de semana livre e estávamos os três em casa, o clima entre nós e nossas namoradas ainda estava meio estranho, tanto que Rose expulsou Jazz de casa dizendo que seria um fim de semana somente de garotas e o pior é que Alice levou Bella com ela.

- O que será que estão aprontando lá? – era a quinta vez que Emm perguntava. Tentávamos nos distrair jogando, mas não adiantou muito, sentíamos falta delas.

- Pra mim já chega! Vou buscar minha namorada! – Jazz disse ficando de pé.

- Também vou, não agüento mais ficar sem minha ursinha. – resmungou Emmett, partimos os três para a casa dos Hale.

**POV BELLA**

Já fazia duas semanas que mal falávamos com nossos namorados, nos sentamos junto deles a durante a semana e falávamos somente o essencial, sentia falta dele, durante dois jogos eles ficaram lá sozinhos com aquelas piranhas do pompom. Alice inventou de fazer uma festa do pijama e Rose basicamente expulsou Jazz para a casa dos Cullen.

- O que você tem Bella? - Alice perguntou ao me ver pensativa.

- O diretor me chamou por causa do incidente da boate. – as duas deixaram o que estavam fazendo e ficaram ao meu lado.

- Porque não nos contou? – reclamou Rose.

- Ele disse que quando o conselho de pais souber sobre o bebê, irão pedir minha expulsão e a de seu irmão. – pensei que os olhos das duas fossem saltar. - Não posso deixar que isso aconteça... Edward tem grandes chances de jogar por uma grande universidade e... Não posso permitir que um descuido meu o atrapalhe. – estava angustiada.

- O descuido não foi somente seu Bella, tenho certeza de que meu irmão vai saber o que fazer. – disse Alice.

- Isso fica somente entre nós. Por favor, Alice! Não diga nada a ele. – ela somente assentiu. - Eu só tenho que me comportar até a formatura, depois disso, entrarei de cabeça no meu novo projeto. – as duas franziram o cenho.

- Que projeto? – disseram em uníssono.

- Tom me convidou para fazer uma apresentação e dependendo da repercussão, gravarei um cd. – pensei que fosse ficar surda, com os gritos das duas malucas.

- Já contou para o Ed? – perguntou Alice.

- Ainda não, ele mal fala comigo, assim como Jazz e Emm, não falam com vocês. – resmunguei fazendo bico.

- Vai contar pra ele?

- Assim que tiver uma oportunidade. Então... O que se faz em uma festa de pijama? Me assustei ao ver o enorme sorriso no rosto delas.

- Vamos nos entupir de sorvete e assistir a filmes românticos. – disseram me arrastando escada acima.

E lá estava eu de shortinho e blusinha, me entupindo de sorvete e chorando como uma maluca após assistir um filme atrás do outro, acabamos adormecendo ali no sofá mesmo. Acordei com as duas me chacoalhando.

- O que foi? – perguntei sonolenta.

- Acho que tem alguém na casa. – Rose sussurrou, a casa estava na penumbra, já havia escurecido.

- Deve ser algum dos empregados.

- Não, eu dei folga a todos.

- Droga! Eu disse pra não colocar aquele filme! – resmunguei me agarrando a elas.

- E se for um ladrão? – ao ouvir minha cunhada senti o ar passar com dificuldade.

- O que foi Bella? Você... – ela parou de falar quando ouvimos um barulho vindo na direção da cozinha, a luz acendeu e as duas gritaram a todo pulmão em meus ouvidos quase me matando do coração.

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que chegamos estava tudo escuro e a porta da frente trancada, onde aquelas três se enfiaram?

- Será que elas saíram? – perguntei estranhado o fato.

- Elas não fariam isso, fariam? – Emm disse sem muita convicção.

- Vamos entrar pelos fundos. – sugeriu Jazz, demos a volta na casa, andávamos devagar por estar tudo escuro, estávamos indo para a sala quando ouvimos sussurros. Ao chegarmos lá Jazz acedeu a luz, quase tive um infarto com os gritos de Alice e Rose que agarravam Bella que respirava com dificuldade.

- Bella o que foi? – corri pra junto delas tirando Rose de cima dela, mas ela não conseguia responder.

- Onde está sua bombinha? – ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Jazz depois de acalmar minha irmã histérica.

- Pensávamos que fosse um ladrão ou coisa assim. – disse Rose ainda assustada, foi ai que entendi o porquê da falta de ar.

- Olha pra mim Bella. – pedi segurando seu queixo, ela me olhou nos olhos, estavam marejados.

- Respira, expira. Respira, expira. – falei pausadamente enquanto ela fazia o que eu pedia, fui me aproximando cada vez mais dela até colar meus lábios aos dela, a beijei com desejo e paixão e Bella retribuiu esquecendo por completo a falta de ar.

- Melhor? – perguntei sorrindo com minha testa colada a dela.

- Aham! – respondeu ofegante.

- Porque nos assustaram desse jeito? E o que estão fazendo aqui? – Rose disparou furiosa.

- Senti sua falta ursinha, não quero mais ficar brigado com você, vem aqui e me dá um beijo. – disse Emmett a puxando pra si a devorando praticamente.

- Oh ursão! Senti tanto sua falta. – a loira o enlaçou com as pernas e os dois dispararam escada acima.

- Uau! – soltou Bella boquiaberta.

- Me desculpe Lice, fui um idiota! –Jazz disse fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Oh Jazz! – minha irmã se jogou em seus braços, os dois seguiram escada acima cochichando e rindo como dois bobos, sorri meneando a cabeça me virando para Bella que tinha os olhos fixos em mim.

- O que foi? – perguntei sorrindo, ela me olhava intensamente, Bella nada disse me puxou pela camisa para outro beijo ainda mais intenso que o anterior. A puxei para o meu colo, ela estava sentada de frente pra mim com uma perna em cada lado.

- Bella eu...

- Não fala nada... Só me leva lá pra cima e me ame. – pediu com a voz rouca, me levantei com ela agarrada em mim, subi as escadas e logo estávamos no quarto dela. Não parávamos de nos beijar e não demorou a estarmos completamente nus. Assim que deslizei pra dentro dela não contive um gemido, assim como Bella, ali me sentia inteiro e completo.

- Senti tanto sua falta... – gemeu entre beijos, sabia que ela não falava dessas duas semanas e sim do tempo em que estávamos separados, não consegui dizer nada, estava tão imerso nas sensações que somente ela me causava que as palavras não saiam.

- Bella... Eu...

- Oh Edward... – gemeu quando tomei um de seus seios em meus lábios, ela arqueou as costas se contorcendo, suas mãos estavam agarradas em meus cabelos, nos amamos com tanta intensidade, havia amor, paixão e desejo, muito desejo. Bella se entregou ao prazer que sentíamos, me levando consigo para o paraíso, caímos suados e exaustos.

- Senti tanto sua falta. – finalmente consegui dizer. - Fui um idiota! – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- É o meu idiota. – brincou apoiando a cabeça em meu peito. - Tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – disse mordendo os lábios.

- O que? – perguntei curioso.

- Tom me convidou para fazer uma apresentação com ele e se tudo der certo, gravarei um cd. – fiquei em silêncio tentando absorver a informação.

- Com o Tom? – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Sim com o Tom, algum problema? Além de ser um excelente professor é um amigo muito querido. – disse se enrolando ao lençol, sentando-se de frente pra mim.

- E o que vão fazer?

- Não sei ao certo, pelo que entendi uma apresentação, segundo ele na platéia terá algumas pessoas influentes, que irão me ajudar a gravar um cd. – notei que ela não falava com muita empolgação.

- Porque está assim? É uma coisa legal, não é?

- Adoro cantar Edward, assim como dançar e compor, mas... Isso tudo tem um lado que eu detesto... A exposição, nunca estar em um lugar fixo, não sou como minha mãe Edward. – a entendia bem.

- E o que pensa em fazer Bella? O que quer cursar? – ela franziu o cenho, nunca havíamos conversado muito sobre aquele assunto.

- Antes, eu só queira me formar e voltar para Phoenix, cursar uma boa universidade de literatura ou pedagogia sei lá, gostaria de dar aulas para crianças, talvez. – dizia com o pensamento longe. - Mas agora... Quero coisas diferentes, não estou certa ainda, a única coisa que tenho certeza é de que eu te amo, o resto ainda é muito confuso pra mim. – sorri a puxando para mim.

- Eu também te amo Bella. – disse a beijando reacendendo o desejo de ambos.

**POV BELLA **

Não tive coragem de dizer a ele sobre o diretor, Edward me disse que também não pensa mais do mesmo modo e que queria estar comigo e com o bebê, não importaria onde ou fazendo o que, passamos um final de semana maravilhoso juntos.

A votação para rei e rainha do baile havia começado e particularmente eu achava aquilo uma idiotice. Lauren e Tanya disputavam a tapa o reinado, meu namorado estava entre os concorrentes para rei, obviamente.

Minha barriga estava cada vez maior e mais difícil de esconder, estávamos em meados de março e os jogos deram uma acalmada para as provas finais. Tom e eu ensaiávamos direto, às vezes Edward ia aos ensaios, quando tinha tempo, contei a ele que Tom sabia sobre a gravidez. Na realidade cada vez mais gente sabia e logo estaria na boca de todos ali.

Acabei me atrasando na biblioteca e as garotas me aguardavam na mesa, fui para a fila estava faminta. Quando voltava pra a mesa, senti alguém segurar meu braço com força, revirei os olhos ao ver Tanya e suas garotas atrás dela.

- Como meu tio pôde admitir uma vadia como você em nosso colégio? – dizia a idiota em alto e bom tom.

- Não me tire por você – falei entre os dentes voltando para o meu caminho.

- Usou de um truque muito baixo não é mesmo Swan? Engravidou para segurá-lo ao seu lado? – eu podia ouvir os sussurros em nossa volta, como sempre ela queria dar um show.

- Acho que isso não é de sua conta Tanya, diz respeito somente a mim e a Edward. – disse sentindo meu sangue gelar, olhei em volta e todos me olhavam como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa ou algo assim. Procurei por Edward, mas ele não estava lá, não conseguia falar o nó em minha garganta impedia.

- Venha Bella! – pediu Nessie ao meu lado, assim como Angie, Alice e Rose. Elas me levaram para fora dali. Edward, Jazz, Emmett e Jacob vinham pelo mesmo corredor, às lágrimas saiam em cascata, não conseguia me controlar e o choro veio com tudo.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou me abraçando forte, mas quem respondeu foi Alice, não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Sua ex descobriu que Bella está grávida e gritou para os quatro ventos no refeitório. – ao ouvir aquilo me agarrei ainda mais forte a ele.

- Não fica assim Bella, não importa o que essa gente pense e sim eu e você. – dizia depositando beijos no topo da minha cabeça, meu rosto estava afundado em seu peito.

- Ora, ora Ed, como pode cair em um golpe tão antigo? – apertei minhas mãos com força ao ouvir aquela voz detestável, não poderia entrar em outra confusão o diretor foi bem claro. As garotas me olhavam esperando uma reação minha.

- Vou pro meu quarto. – disse me soltando de Edward, que também me olhou confuso.

- Essa garota aparece grávida e diz que o filho é seu, vai mesmo cair nessa? – desta vez foi Lauren quem falou.

- Cala essa boca Lauren, ou eu não respondo por mim. – ameaçou Edward.

- Não Edward! Por favor, deixe-a falar o que quiser, pouco me importa! – falei me virando pra ele.

- Bella o que você tem? – insistiu, olhei naqueles olhos verdes que me olhavam intensamente, estendi minha mão pra ele e saímos dali. - Me diz o que ta acontecendo Bella, por Deus!

- Não posso me meter em nenhuma encrenca Edward! – falei impaciente. - O diretor me chamou depois daquele incidente na boate... Ele deixou bem claro que se eu me metesse em mais uma confusão estaria fora do colégio! Agora que todos sabem sobre a gravidez com certeza a comissão de pais e mestres vai me expulsar.

- Não vão não! – teimou.

- Vão sim Edward e ninguém vai poder fazer nada. – falei derrotada.

- Vou falar com o diretor. – disse indo em direção a sala.

- NÂO! – gritei tentando detê-lo. - Você não pode se meter nisso Edward ou vão te expulsar também.

- Eu não ligo Bella! – respondeu insistindo em ir.

- Por favor, Edward! – pedi o abraçando forte. - Não faça isso, estou te pedindo, por favor.

- Eles não podem te expulsar Bella é a melhor aluna daqui, disparado.

- Sou uma vergonha para o colégio, para o meu pai e para a minha mãe...

-Não Bella! É linda e corajosa, forte e inteligente, não fica assim meu amor. – ele se deteve voltando a me abraçar.

Depois daquele episódio as pessoas me tratavam como se eu fosse uma lesma alienígena ou algo parecido. Tanya, Lauren e algumas garotas da torcida continuavam com as provocações, eu as ignorava por completo. Esme e Carlisle foram à reunião com os outros pais e a discussão foi feia, mas ela conseguiu me manter até a formatura. Devido à barriga fui autorizada a usar um agasalho no lugar do uniforme, já que aquele salto e a saia não davam mais.

Estávamos em abril, estava entrando no quinto mês de gestação, Carlisle tentou ver o sexo, mas não conseguimos. Edward ficou muito emocionado ao ver o ultrason, assim como eu. Houve outros jogos e ainda estavam invictos, Tom me ajudava a passar as músicas, estava muito empolgado, não parava de elogiar as músicas. Quase tive uma sincope quando avisou que faríamos a apresentação de encerramento da formatura.

- Mas... Como conseguiu isso? – falei sem acreditar.

- Tenho meus contatos Bella, você vai arrasar. – disse jogando o braço sobre meu ombro.

- Se é o que diz. – ele revirou os olhos, ao sairmos do anfiteatro encontramos com Tanya e suas garotas.

- Ignore-as. – sussurrou pra mim, havia contado a ele sobre as provocações daquelas idiotas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo extra! **

**Pelas reviews, obrigada! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**POV EDWARD **

Estava treinando quando Félix começou a soltar gracinhas sobre Bella e aquilo já estava me enchendo, mas como Bella havia me pedido, me fiz de desentendido. Ela ainda temia que nos expulsassem, estava encarando tudo sem se abater, claro que às vezes ficava sensível, frágil, mas os poucos amigos que temos se mostraram leais tanto a ela quanto a mim.

- Ed? – revirei os olhos impaciente, somente a voz de Tanya me irritava assim como a de Lauren, que resolveu me atormentar novamente.

- O que foi desta vez? – falei impaciente, ela não largava do meu pé ainda mais depois que Alec estava com Heide.

- Sabe quem eu acabei de ver?

- Não sei e não me interessa. – respondi atravessado.

- Sua queridinha namorada aos risos com Tom, eles estavam abraçados sabia? Pode perguntar para as garotas, elas estavam comigo. – senti o sangue ferver em minhas veias.

- Vai ver se eu to na esquina, Tanya. – disse saindo de lá, tomei um banho e fui para o refeitório. Ao chegar vi que Bella estava em uma mesa com Tom, eles riam de algo. Bella ria com gosto e aquilo me incomodou, nunca gostei do modo como ele a tratava, sempre achei que Tom dava atenção demais a minha namorada.

- Qual foi à piada? – perguntei ao me aproximar.

- Oi Edward! Como foi o treino? – Bella perguntou estalando um beijo em meus lábios, beijo o qual fiz questão de aprofundar.

- O de sempre. – falei me sentando ao seu lado.

- E ai Tom? – fiz um aceno com a cabeça e ele retribuiu.

- Bom, agora que já tem companhia, vou indo. – disse se levantando.- Não esqueça Bella, temos que passar aquelas duas músicas de novo amanhã. – ela piscou pra ele e aquilo me deixou irritado.

- Desde quando tem tanta intimidade com o professor? – minha namorada tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ele é meu amigo, posso saber o porquê desse bico?

- Não gosto dele te cercando o tempo todo, ele não esconde o fascínio que sente por você desde que chegou. Sempre cheio de elogios e... – ela soltou uma gargalhada alta jogando a cabeça pra trás, não consegui conter o riso com aquilo, Bella conseguia estar ainda mais linda.

- Você esta com ciúme do Tom? – perguntou divertida.

- Não! – neguei de imediato, Bella arqueou a sobrancelha pra mim. - Morrendo! – confessei. - Ele passa mais tempo com você do que eu.

- Estamos ensaiando Edward e agora que está se aproximando fica mais intenso, deixa de ser bobo. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios. - Tanya correu contar pra você, não é? – ela ficou séria de repente, somente assenti.

- Como sabe?

- Ela nos viu saindo do anfiteatro, Tom estava com o braço sobre meu ombro. Sabia que ela ia correndo contar pra você. – sorri meneando a cabeça, Bella era mesmo impossível.

- Sabia é?

- Não foi o que ela fez?

- Foi sim. – disse a puxando pra mim, a beijando.

Entramos em maio e as provas haviam acabado o último jogo seria em Seattle a grande final do estadual e desta vez iriam todos, meus pais e Bella iriam de carro, assim como Rose e Alice. Sorri ao entrar na quadra e vê-la com aquele barrigão usando minha camiseta, aquela mesma que dei a ela pra se cubrir, há alguns meses atrás.

**POV BELLA**

O ginásio era imenso e estava lotado, nossos lugares eram bem próximo a quadra e assim que os Lions entraram gritei tanto que minha garganta ardeu. Edward acenou pra mim mandando um beijo, o jogo foi duro e o treinador parecia nervoso assim como os garotos. Edward estava com a bola e o cara do outro time o acertou com tudo.

Jake, Jazz e Emmett foram para cima do cara e rolou uma tensão enquanto o médico atendia Edward que se levantou fazendo um sinal para o treinador de que estava tudo bem, mas pela cara do meu namorado, com certeza ele não ia deixar aquilo barato.

Faltavam pouco segundos para acabar e os Lions estavam dois pontos à frente, mas o cara do outro time passou por Mike e converteu com o rebote. Emmett conseguiu pegar a bola e a arremessou para Edward que converteu de três pontos o juiz apitou o final do jogo e os Lions foram campeões novamente. Os garotos ergueram Edward e o carregaram pela quadra, as cheerleaders estavam lá, todos se cumprimentavam, estavam felizes.

Tanya correu na direção de Edward pulando em seu pescoço o beijando no meio de todos, eu mal podia crer no que meus olhos viam, em como aquela garota era cara de pau. Ele se apartou dela bruscamente e pelo que deu pra ver de longe estava discutindo com a vadia, minha vontade era de descer lá e arrancar a cabeça daquela vaca.

- Se acalma Bella, aquela garota fez de propósito. – dizia Esme ao meu lado, Alice e Rose já estavam lá na quadra com Emmett e Jazz, mas no meu estado Carlisle achou melhor não correr o risco, mas para minha surpresa quem veio até mim foi Edward.

- Me desculpa, ela me agarrou...

- Cala a boca e me beija campeão! – ele me beijou com sofreguidão depois me ergueu beijando minha barriga.

- Vocês me deram sorte! – dizia acariciando minha barriga.

- Vá comemorar com seus amigos, vou ficar por aqui com seus pais. – disse estalando um beijo nele.

- Tem certeza?

- Vai Edward! – exigi, ele me deu outro beijo e desceu pra junto dos outros. Carlisle eu e Esme fomos para um lugar mais calmo onde aguardaríamos a todos. Passei ao olhos pela multidão, estavam todos felizes comemorando, havia um homem me olhando não estava muito longe de nós, meu sangue gelou nas veias ao reconhecê-lo. Era James! Minhas mãos ficaram geladas e minhas pernas fraquejaram.

- Bella o que foi? – perguntou Carlisle notando meu estado.

- Ele esta aqui! – ele franziu o cenho, meus olhos marejaram e comecei a tremer e respirar com dificuldade.

- Quem está aqui Bella? – perguntou Esme desta vez.

- O James... Ele esta aqui. – a frase saiu com um soluço.

- Se acalme Bella, pode ter se enganado. – insistia Carlisle.

- NÃO! ERA AQUELE MALDITO! – gritei perdendo o controle.

- Onde o viu? – disse Esme me dando um chacoalhão, apontei na direção, mas ele não estava mais lá.

- Ele estava lá Esme, eu juro que estava. – ela sacou o celular e ligou para alguém, enquanto Carlisle tentava me acalmar.

**POV ALICE**

Estava no meio do pessoal que ainda comemorava a vitória, afinal havíamos ganhado o campeonato estadual e meu irmão arrasou no jogo, assim como meu namorado e Emmett. Senti meu celular vibrar e estranhei ser a minha mãe.

- Mãe?

"Alice, Edward está com você?" -

- Está aqui perto, quer falar com ele?

"Acho melhor não, de um jeito de tirá-lo daí, Bella não está nada bem..."

- O que ela tem mãe?

"Ela diz ter visto aquele homem aqui no ginásio, está muito assustada e seu pai está preocupado."

- Vou avisá-los mãe. – disse desligando.

- O que foi amor? – Jazz perguntou ao sacar que eu não estava mais no clima.

- Parece que Bella viu o tal James aqui Jazz, nesse ginásio... Minha mãe disse que ela está muito nervosa.

- Vamos avisar os outros. – disse sério.

- ROSE? – chamou a irmã que arrastou Emmett com ela.

- Porque está com essa cara Jazz? – Emmett perguntou ainda radiante.

- Bella não está bem, segundo Esme ela viu o tal James aqui, no ginásio. – não foi preciso dizer mais nada, Emmett disparou atrás de Edward.

**POV EDWARD **

Estava muito feliz, a partida foi excelente, olhei a minha volta e notei que Emm e Jazz haviam sumido. Jake e Nessie estavam ao meu lado assim como Mike e Jess, quando senti um tranco.

- Vem Ed, temos que dar o fora agora! – Emmett estava sério.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei estancando, ele estava muito estranho, Rose, Alice e Jazz estavam no canto e pareciam tensos. - O que está rolando? – minha irmã me olhou com os olhos marejados.

- Mamãe pediu para irmos encontrá-los, Bella não está bem. – senti um frio na espinha.

- Como assim?

- Bella viu James aqui no ginásio, pode imaginar como ela deve estar? – ela não precisou falar duas vezes peguei o telefone dela e liguei para minha mãe.

- Mãe? O que aconteceu? Como a Bella está?

"Se acalme Edward, seu pai está com ela, tentando acalmá-la, mas teremos que levá-la para o hospital filho, parece que a pressão dela subiu um pouco."

- Vou com vocês, onde estão?

"Já estamos no estacionamento, esperamos vocês no hospital está bem?" – assenti com um som e desliguei.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Jazz.

- Meu pai a levou para o hospital, parece que a pressão subiu. Vou tomar um banho e vou pra lá, vocês vem? – ele e Emmett assentiram e fomos para o vestiário, expliquei ao treinador o que aconteceu e ele nos liberou, voltaríamos para Forks com os meus pais. Assim que saímos do ginásio pedimos dois taxis e fomos para o hospital que minha mãe disse.

- Como ela está mãe? – perguntei a abraçando forte.

- Seu pai ainda não saiu filho, estou aguardando noticias. – aquilo não era um bom sinal, quase uma hora depois meu pai apareceu.

- Porque demorou tanto Carlisle? – disse minha mãe impaciente.

- Desculpe, mas a pressão dela subiu muito e com a falta de ar agravou o quadro, Bella teve um pequeno sangramento, mas já foi contido e agora está em repouso. -explicava ele.

-E o bebê?

- Fique tranqüilo, sua filha está bem.

- Filha?

- Sim é uma garotinha Edward. – meu coração disparou no peito, uma garotinha.

- Uma netinha! – comemorou minha mãe.

- Minha sobrinha vai ser tudo! – dizia Alice empolgada, meu pai conseguiu que eu ficasse com ela e os outros foram para o hotel.

Entrei no quarto e Bella dormia tranqüila, senti um aperto no peito, precisava protegê-la. Se algo acontecer a ela ou a minha filha, acho que enlouqueceria as amava demais. Ela teve que ficar dois dias no hospital.

**POV BELLA **

Depois do susto que tomei no jogo e ter ficado alguns dias de molho no hospital, descobrimos que teríamos uma menina. Tanto Edward quanto os outros insistiam em dizer que foi impressão minha e que poderia ser alguém parecido, mas eu tinha certeza de que era mesmo o infeliz do James. Finalmente o dia da formatura havia chegado, o baile seria no dia seguinte, o anfiteatro estava lotado de pais e alunos, minha mãe por algum milagre veio assim como meu pai.

- Filha! – disse me esmagando em um abraço. - Você está linda Bella, pra quando é o bebê?

- Agosto, é uma menina mãe. – ela voltou a me abraçar, foi quando meu pai se aproximou.

- Isabella? – ele me pareceu um tanto abatido.

- Pai. – disse fazendo um aceno com a cabeça. Edward me apertou contra si, mostrando que estava comigo, me apoiando.

- Você realmente está linda filha. – disse acariciando meu rosto havia algo diferente nele, não entendia porque estava sendo tão atencioso?

- Obrigada! Temos que ir. – falei me despedindo deles arrastando meu namorado comigo. - Sou eu ou ele estava estranho? – disse me virando para Edward.

- Vai ver se arrependeu Bella, é seu pai uma hora a ficha ia cair não acha? – pensei por um momento sobre o que Edward disse e dei de ombros.

- Te vejo depois da apresentação, te amo. – Edward disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios. Como era por ordem alfabética ele ficou distante de mim a mais próxima era Jéssica.

**POV EDWARD**

Era obrigado a concordar com Bella, o senhor Swan estava mesmo estranho e sua mãe não perdia a chance de fazer seu show, Renée era uma pessoa legal, mas pensava primeiro nela, depois em Bella que estava linda naquela beca preta.

Quando subiu ouvia-se um murmurinho e aquilo me deixou furioso, mas Bella pareceu não se abalar com aquilo. Assim que acabou a entrega dos diplomas e a oradora fez seu discurso, Tom subiu ao palco.

- Boa noite a todos! Acho que todos aqui me conhecem, sou Thomas Sullivam, o professor de artes cênicas, e este ano fui pego de surpresa. Meus alunos geralmente são muito talentosos, mas uma em especial me encantou e fascinou assim que cantou a primeira estrofe. – ele parecia bem empolgado. - Ela tem um talento nato, tanto para dança como para o canto é linda e cativante, com vocês minha melhor aluna Isabella Swan mais conhecida como Bella! – ela foi bastante aplaudida.

- Ele gosta mesmo dela. – comentou Alice.

- Até demais. – disse contrariado, minha irmã sorriu revirando os olhos.

Mal consegui fechar a boca ao ver Bella entrar vestida de odalisca, quer dizer era uma odalisca estilizada, ela exibia sua linda barriga de seis meses, estava linda, seus cabelos caiam soltos com cachos nas pontas, uma fina trança nas laterais o seguravam a maquiagem era marcante a deixando ainda mais linda. (**Jai ho You are my destiny – Pussycat dolls**)

Aleluia Aleluia!

Fico (fico) arrepiada (arrepiada)

Quando você me toca assim,

Vou te esquentar,

E ver o que você sabe

Vou te fazer dizer (Aleluia, Aleluia)

Estou (estou) fervendo (fervendo)

Fervendo como fogo

Por você vou até o final

Vou te levar às alturas (Aleluia!)

Vou manter desse jeito

É assim que se faz ( Aleluia )

A batida é muito, muito forte

Você vai sentir (Aleluia)

Bella serpenteava o corpo enquanto cantava, um balé se posicionou atrás dela e faziam o coro.

Você é o motivo pelo qual eu respiro (Aleluia)

Você é o motivo pelo qual eu ainda acredito (Aleluia)

Você é Meu Destino

Ale Oh! Ohohohoho (Aleluia)

Não, nada pode nos parar (Aleluia)

Nada vai nos atrapalhar (Aleluia)

Então venha e dance comigo

Aleluia (oohh)

Me pegue, me pegue, me pegue, venha e me pegue

Quero você agora

Sei que você pode me salvar, você pode me salvar

Preciso de você agora

Sou sua para todo o sempre

Vou com você pra qualquer lugar,

De qualquer maneira

Nunca vou te deixar

Aleluia! Aleluia!

Vamos (vamos) fugir (fugir)

Vou te levar para um lugar

É uma fantasia de nós dois

Nunca perderei esta chance (Aleluia)

Yeahhh (Aleluia)

Posso (posso) te sentir (te sentir)

Correndo pelas minhas veias

Meu coração é um oceano

Nunca mais serei a mesma (Aleluia)

Deixe tudo esquentar, é, baby

Deixe rolar (Aleluia)

Você vai descobrir, baby

Que sou uma em um milhão. (Aleluia)

Que ela era uma em um milhão, não tinha a menor dúvida, Bella estava de frente para nós e enquanto fazia aquela dança do ventre absurdamente sexy, seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus, seu quadril ia de um lado para outro me tirando o fôlego.

- Fecha a boca Ed à baba vai cair. – disse Emmett me enchendo.

Você é o motivo pelo qual eu respiro (Aleluia)

Você é o motivo pelo qual eu ainda acredito (Aleluia)

Você é meu destino

Ale Oh! Ohohohoho (Aleluia)

Não, nada pode nos parar (Aleluia)

Nada vai nos atrapalhar (Aleluia)

Então venha e dance comigo

Aleluia! (oohh)

Me pegue, me pegue, me pegue, venha e me pegue

Quero você agora

Sei que você pode me salvar, você pode me salvar

Preciso de você agora

Sou sua para todo o sempre

Vou com você pra qualquer lugar,

De qualquer maneira

Nunca vou te deixar (Aleluia)

Preciso de você,

Vamos fazer isso (Aleluia)

Estou pronto,

Então pegue isso (Aleluia)

Você é o motivo pelo qual eu respiro (Aleluia)

Você é o motivo pelo qual eu ainda acredito (Aleluia)

Você é meu destino

Ale Oh! Ohohohoho (Aleluia)

Não, nada pode nos parar (Aleluia)

Nada vai nos atrapalhar (Aleluia)

Então venha e dance comigo

Aleluia! (oohh)

Aleluia!

Dance, dance! Dance, dance!

Aleluia!

Dance, dance! Aleluia!

- Ela é mesmo talentosa não acham? – dizia Renée babando na cria. Confesso que me senti orgulhoso ao ver como as pessoas a olhavam encantadas

- A Bella é mesmo surpreendente! – minha irmã praticamente quicava na cadeira, a galera aplaudiu bastante, Bella agradeceu abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Boa noite a todos, espero que gostem do show, Sweet love, disse indo para frente do palco, ficando bem próximo a nós já que estávamos na primeira fila. **(Sweet Love- Pia Toscano)**

Você é meu doce amor, você é meu doce amor, meu mais doce amor de todos,

É um momento que você não consegue descrever, é um sentimento que você tem lá dentro,

Toda a dor que você esconde, todas as lágrimas que você chorou desaparecem com o Senhor Certo,

Então você começa a procurar por mais, porque você encontrou o que você estava procurando,

Inacreditável, Senhor Maravilhoso nem sequer importa mais,

Que era realmente um mau momento, eu não podia levá-lo na minha mente,

E as palavras normais que você diria, mudariam sempre o dia,

Outro minuto passa por mim, mas eu ainda quero você do meu lado,

E eu sei que pela primeira vez, que eu não quero voltar atrás,

É o sabor dos seus beijos, com as suas mãos em torno da minha cintura,

São as pequenas coisas que você faz, que fazem eu me apaixonar por você,

É a caminhada de seus dedos, você completa o meu pedido de aniversário,

E agora todos os dias, quero aproveitar o momento e dizer:

Você é meu doce amor, o mais doce amor você é,

Você é meu doce amor, o mais doce amor você é,

Meu amor,

Se você pode deixar o passado para trás, posso prometer que você vai encontrar,

Amanhã é novo, um sonho se tornasse realidade pode aparecer como Mr. direito,

Uma história de amor desde o início, um final feliz para o meu coração,

Ele é incrível, Senhor Maravilhoso, não sequer importa mais,

Que era realmente um mau momento, eu não podia levá-lo na minha mente,

E as palavras normais que você diria, mudariam sempre o dia,

Outro minuto passa por mim, mas eu ainda quero você do meu lado,

E eu sei que pela primeira vez, que eu não quero voltar atrás,

- Ela está linda não é mesmo? – dizia minha mãe orgulhosa.

- Maravilhosa mãe! Bella está maravilhosa. – estava emocionado, ela cantava com tanta intensidade.

É o sabor dos seus beijos, com as suas mãos em torno da minha cintura,

São as pequenas coisas que você faz que fazem eu me apaixonar por você,

É a caminhada de seus dedos, você completa o meu pedido de aniversário,

E agora todos os dias, quero aproveitar o momento e dizer:

É o sabor dos seus beijos, com as suas mãos em torno da minha cintura,

São as pequenas coisas que você faz que fazem eu me apaixonar por você,

É a caminhada de seus dedos, você completa o meu pedido de aniversário,

E agora todos os dias, quero aproveitar o momento e dizer:

Você é meu doce amor, o mais doce amor você é,

Você é meu doce amor, o mais doce amor você é,

Meu amor,

Ela cantava e dançava sendo acompanhada pelo balé que fazia o coro, Bella era mesmo muito talentosa! Meu coração batia tão rápido que pensei que fosse saltar pela boca a qualquer momento. Novamente foi muito aplaudida, olhei para o senhor Swan e ele olhava encantado para o palco, acho que não fazia idéia do talento da filha.

- Esta música dedico a minha avó Marie, ela costumava me dizer estas coisas quando era pequena, a dedico a ela onde quer que esteja. **(The voice wthin – Christina Aguilera.)**

Jovem menina, não chore  
Eu estarei com você quando seu mundo começar a cair  
Jovem menina, está tudo bem  
Suas lágrimas irão secar, você logo será livre para voar

Quando você está segura em seu quarto, você tende a sonhar  
Com um lugar onde nada é mais difícil do que se vê  
Ninguém nunca quer ou se importa em explicar  
No que uma dor no coração pode trazer ou significar

Quando não há mais ninguém, olhe dentro de você mesmo  
Como seu mais antigo amigo, apenas confie na voz interior  
Assim você encontrará sua força que guiará seu caminho  
Se você começar a aprender a confiar na voz interior

Mocinha, não esconda  
Você nunca mudará se apenas fugir  
Mocinha, apenas agüente firme  
E logo você verá seu dia mais brilhante

Minha mãe estava emocionada, na realidade todos ali estavam, olhei novamente para o senhor Swan e o homem tinha os olhos marejados.

Agora num mundo onde a inocência é rapidamente clamada  
É tão difícil se manter no chão quando se tem tanto medo  
Ninguém estende uma mão para você se segurar  
Quando se está perdida por fora olhe dentro de sua alma

Quando não há mais ninguém, olhe dentro de você mesmo  
Como seu mais antigo amigo, apenas confie na voz interior  
Assim você encontrará sua força que guiará seu caminho  
Se você começar a aprender a confiar na voz interior

Sim...  
A vida é uma jornada  
Pode levar você a qualquer lugar que você escolher  
Contanto que você aprenda  
Você vai achar tudo aquilo que você precisará saber  
(Seja forte) Você consegue (Agüente firme)  
Você consegue (Seja forte)  
Apenas não vá desistindo de você mesmo  
Ninguém pode parar você  
Você sabe disso, estou falando com você

Quando não há mais ninguém, olhe dentro de você mesmo  
Como seu mais antigo amigo, apenas confie na voz interior  
Assim você encontrará sua força que guiará seu caminho  
Se você começar a aprender a confiar na voz interior

Jovem menina, não chore  
Eu estarei bem aqui quando seu mundo começar a cair  
(Ouça)

Ela simplesmente arrasou, o silêncio se fez na platéia e quando Bella terminou, explodiram em palmas.

- Espero que gostem dessa, a compus para o meu namorado. – disse piscando pra mim. – Te amo. **(Love you this big – Scott McCreey)**, Bella veio para frente do palco e gingava o corpo de um lado para outro, acariciando sua barriga linda.

Eu sei que ainda sou jovem

Mas, eu sei como eu me sinto

Eu posso não ter muita experiência

Mas, eu sei que quando o amor é real.

Pelo caminho, meu coração começa a bater

Quando eu olho em seus olhos

Posso parecer um pouco boba

Em pé com os braços esticados e abertos.

Eu te amo exageradamente

Os olhos nunca vêem... Exagerados

Ninguém está sempre sonhando... Exagerado

E eu vou passar o resto da minha vida

Explicando o que as palavras não conseguem descrever, mas, vou tentar

Eu te amo exageradamente

Eu vou te amar até a lua e voltar

Eu vou te amar todo o tempo

Mais profundo que o oceano

E maior do que os pinheiros.

Porque garoto, você faz algo para mim

Do fundo do meu coração

Eu sei que parece um pouco louco

Em pé com os braços esticados em pedaços.

- Acho que ela te ama mesmo filho. – dizia Renée, somente assenti, sem tirar meus olhos dela.

Eu te amo exageradamente

Os olhos nunca vêem... Exagerado

Ninguém está sempre sonhando... Exagerado

E eu vou passar o resto da minha vida

Explicando o que as palavras não conseguem descrever, mas, vou tentar

Eu te amo exageradamente

Então, muito maior do que eu sempre sonhei que o meu coração nunca

Eu te amo exageradamente

E eu ia escrever seu nome nas estrelas no céu

Se eu pudesse, eu

Eu te amo exageradamente

Ah, os olhos nunca vêem... Exagerado

Ninguém está sempre sonhando... Exagerado

E eu vou passar o resto da minha vida

Explicando o que as palavras não conseguem descrever, mas, vou tentar

Eu te amo exageradamente

Eu te amo exageradamente

Ah, os olhos nunca vêem... Exagerado

Ninguém está sempre sonhando... Exagerado

E eu vou passar o resto da minha vida

Explicando o que as palavras não conseguem descrever, mas, vou tentar

Eu te amo exageradamente

Novamente ela foi muito aplaudida, eu tinha um nó em minha garganta, Bella era mesmo muito especial.

- A próxima música dedico a todos vocês do Elite Forks Hight School, a todos os alunos... Ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente, nossa vida está só começando, mas tudo pode ser possível, acreditem e nunca, nunca deixem de sonhar. – uma linda melodia ecoou no auditório. (**Nunca deixem de sonhar – Rouge)**

Há uma luz em algum lugar  
Que vai fazer seu sonho se realizar  
É só você acreditar  
Que uma nova estrela vai poder brilhar  
Algo em você vai despertar  
Não duvide nunca você vai chegar  
Nunca deixe de sonhar  
Nunca deixe de sonhar

Bella acariciava a barriga enquanto cantava, estava visivelmente emocionada, aliás, todos estávamos.

Há uma luz que não se vê  
Brilha o tempo todo dentro de você  
Há uma luz  
Há uma luz em algum lugar  
Que vai fazer seu sonho se realizar

Tom entrou cantando com ela e o coro os acompanhava, estava tudo muito bonito e emocionante.

Se está além do Sol  
Além do sol  
Ou além do mar  
Além do mar  
Bem além do tempo  
Sei que há um lugar  
Há um lugar  
Onde eu quero ir  
Onde eu quero estar  
Ver a fantasia se realizar

Na parte instrumental todos deram as mãos e cantavam juntos.

Se está além do Sol  
Além do sol  
Ou além do mar  
Além do mar  
Bem além do tempo  
Sei que há um lugar  
Há um lugar  
Onde eu quero ir  
Onde eu quero estar  
Ver a fantasia se realizar

Se está além do Sol  
Além do sol  
Ou além do mar  
Além do mar  
Bem além do tempo  
Sei que há um lugar  
Há um lugar  
Onde eu quero ir  
Onde eu quero estar  
Ver a fantasia se realizar

Ver a fantasia  
Se realizar!  
Se realizar!

Eles foram aplaudidos de pé, para desgosto de alguns ali presentes, estava tão orgulhoso do meu amor.

_- _Gostaria de agradecer algumas pessoas que foram essenciais na minha curta passagem aqui pelo Elite Forks Hight Scool, amigos que fiz ao longo deste ano, amigos fiéis e sinceros assim como Angie que nunca se importou de onde eu vim, ou de quem era filha. Uma amiga fiel e sincera que sempre se importou comigo e em momentos muito importantes, estava ao meu lado. – Angie tinha os olhos marejados.

- Ben, Erick e Tyler, sempre ao meu lado sem se importar se eu era popular ou não, sou grata a vocês por me aceitarem como sua amiga.

- Rose e Jazz... – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça - Jamais pensei que nós seriamos tão unidos, vocês são mais do que meus primos, os considero meus irmãos. – a loira se acabava de chorar e Jazz estava com os olhos marejados.

- Emmett! O cara com a mente mais deturpada que já conheci. – a gargalhada foi geral. - Mas dono de um coração tão grande quanto ele, eu te adoro seu maluco! – dizia apontando pra ele que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Tom, você além de um mestre se tornou meu amigo, me ouviu quando precisei desabafar, confiou em mim e me deu a oportunidade de mostrar as pessoas o que guardava somente pra mim, obrigada do fundo do meu coração! – ele assentiu, dava pra sacar que não esperava por aquilo.

- Alice? Acho que você foi a primeira pessoa que me viu de verdade. Mesmo sendo uma Lion sorriu pra mim de forma tão gentil que me fez sentir bem em um lugar onde não conhecia ninguém e todos me olhavam de forma estranha.- minha irmã estava visivelmente emocionada. - Você se tornou minha amiga, confidente, companheira, puxou minhas orelhas nas horas certas e se tornou fundamental em minha vida, se tivesse que escolher uma irmã pra mim, mil vezes seria você Alice Cullen. – o rosto da baixinha estava molhado e o de Bella não estava muito diferente.

-E por falar em Lions, confesso que quando olhei para aquela quadra com aquele monte de marmanjo e suas garotas de pompons... Pensei comigo mesma, vai ser um longo ano! Os julguei mal, pensava que não passavam de playboys metidos a besta, mas com o tempo e a convivência vi o quanto estava errada. Aprendi muito com alguns deles, afinal quatro dos meus melhores amigos são Lions e três das garotas também. – o auditório estava em completo silencio.

- Jake e Nessie, o casal mais fofo que já vi, Nessie ficou corada. - Meu namorado é um Lion, o melhor! – piscou pra mim me deixando sem graça, ela soltou um longo suspiro. - Edward Cullen... Você me fascinou no instante em que seu olhar encontrou o meu, naquele exato momento me perdi nesse mar esverdeado que são seus olhos, me deslumbrei com seu sorriso, me apaixonei de forma tão intensa e avassaladora que por mais que tentasse lutar contra, seria impossível. – sentia um nó em minha garganta. - Passamos por altos e baixos, nosso amor superou as adversidades, intervenções, decisões equivocadas. Mas só resistiu a tudo isso porque é forte, é puro e sincero. No início pensei que não passasse de um arrogante metido a besta que vivia colado em sua rainha dos pompons. – olhei pra ela chocado. **- **Mas me mostrou o quanto estava enganada, me deixou ver dentro de você. Ver o homem gentil, carinhoso e maravilhoso que você é. Por tudo isso é que eu te amo, meu amigo, minha vida, meu grande amor. – a introdução de uma nova música ecoou no auditório. **(****Meu grande amor – Lara Fabian****)**

Eu sonhei e esperei por seu amor  
E o meu coração se acostumou a sonhar com você  
E de repente eu te encontrei  
Eu vi no seu olhar a paixão que eu sonhei pra mim

Quando eu te vi  
Acreditei que o amor não era só um sonho meu  
(Sonho meu, sonho meu)  
Eu acordei e o mundo inteiro acendeu  
Não pára de brilhar  
E o meu olhar só vê o seu  
Eu encontrei meu grande amor

Pode chover, o céu cair  
Que nada vai tirar o que eu guardei dentro de mim  
É só pensar em você e no amor que guia os nossos corações  
Se o mundo te esconder por trás de muros e prisões,  
Te encontrarei, meu grande amor

Só os tolos podem pensar que o amor se deixa enganar  
Nada poderá mudar os rumos da paixão  
Foi ele quem nos escolheu, não foi você, nem eu  
Meu grande amor  
Grande amor

Bella mostrou todo seu potencial naquela música, era uma cantora nata.

Aconteceu  
Estava escrito assim  
Eu em você, você em mim  
Eu te encontrei, meu grande amor  
Grande amor

O público novamente a aplaudiu de pé.

- Obrigada! Obrigada! O que acham de agitarmos um pouco as coisas? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto. – Firework! **(Firework – Katy Perry)**

Você já se sentiu

Como um saco plástico

Flutuando pelo vento

Querendo começar de novo?

Você já se sentiu,

Com um papel bem fino

Como um castelo de cartas

A um sopro de desmoronar?

Você já se sentiu

Como se estivesse enterrado ao fundo

Gritando sob seis palmos

Mas ninguém parece ouvir nada?

Você sabe que ainda

Há uma chance para você?

Porque há uma faísca em você

Ela cantava e dançava, a música era mais agitada, havia uma pequena escada no centro do palco, Bella estava à frente e o balé mais atrás.

Você só tem

Que acendê-la

E deixá-la brilhar

Apenas domine a noite

Como no dia da independência

Porque, baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu "Ah, ah!"

Baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Você vai deixá-los dizendo "awe, awe, awe"

Você não tem que se sentir

Como um desperdício de espaço

Você é original,

Não pode ser substituído

Se você soubesse

O que o futuro guarda

Depois de um furacão

Vem um arco-íris

Talvez a razão pela qual

Todas as portas estejam fechadas

É que você possa abrir uma que te leve

Para a estrada perfeita

Como um relâmpago,

Seu coração vai brilhar

E quando chegar a hora, você saberá

Desta vez Bella subi na escada fazendo minha espinha gelar, olhei para o meu pai que também olhava com preocupação_. _

Você só tem que

Acender a luz

E deixá-la brilhar

Apenas domine a noite

Como o dia da independência

Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu "Ah, ah!"

Baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Você vai deixá-los dizendo "awe, awe, awe"

Assim que Bella começou o refrão, vários fogos explodiram atrás deles com um efeito sensacional, o telão atrás dela mostrava vários fogos de artifícios, parecia quatro de julho. Os caras do balé a tiraram com cuidado da escada e Bella voltou para frente do palco, a galera estava agitada e acompanhavam a música animados.

Boom, boom, boom

Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua

Sempre esteve dentro de você, você, você

E agora é hora de deixá-lo sair

Porque baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vá em frente, mostre o que você vale

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Enquanto você é atirado pelo céu \"Ah, ah!\"

Baby, você é um fogo de artifício

Vamos, deixe suas cores explodirem

Faça-os fazer "Ah, ah, ah!"

Você vai deixá-los dizendo "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom

Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua

Boom, boom, boom

Mais brilhante que a lua, lua, lua

-Obrigado a todos, tenham uma boa noite! – disse agradecendo o publico que a aplaudia de pé, sendo ovacionada.

- Você foi incrível, estava linda Bella, absolutamente linda lá em cima. – estávamos na coxia.

- Estava tão nervosa, achou mesmo que ficou bom?

- Bom? Ficou lindo! Nossa pequena vai ficar orgulhosa da mãe dela. – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- Eu te amo Edward! – não contive o riso com aquilo.

- Te amo minha amiga, minha vida, meu grande amor. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

- Meu pai chamou a todos para comemorarmos em um restaurante o que acham? - perguntou Alice nos assustando.

- Seria maravilhoso! – respondeu Bella animada.


	14. Chapter 14

**Divirtam-se! **

**E não esqueçam de dar uma espiadinha na nova fic "Proteja-me" **

**Beijocas! **

**GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER A TODAS AS REVIEWS DESTA SEMANA! **

**BRIGADÃO GALERA! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**POV BELLA **

Fomos todos para um restaurante chamado La Bella Itália era pequeno e aconchegante onde nos divertimos muito, meu pai como sempre estava sério e minha mãe falava pelos cotovelos, foi uma noite muito gostosa. Rimos e nos divertimos muito, muito mesmo.

- Não sei se quero ir a esse baile. – disse me jogando na cama, algo me dizia pra ficar em casa.

- Nem pense nisso Isabella, não depois do show que deu ontem. Sabe que o baile é a coisa mais importante em se formar não sabe? – revirei os olhos, podia ser na mente dela e da minha prima, pra mim era só uma festa chata. - Edward me ajuda aqui! – Alice o chamou fazendo drama.

- O que foi?

- Explica pra ela o quanto é importante o baile de formatura, essa estraga prazeres não está querendo ir. – novamente revirei os olhos impaciente, às vezes Alice parecia minha mãe.

- Porque Bella? Achei que todas as garotas gostassem de ir ao baile? – bufei esfregando as mãos em meu rosto.

- Em primeiro lugar não sou como todas as garotas e o senhor melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso. Em segundo, olha pra mim, estou enorme, em terceiro meu namorado é candidato a rei do baile com duas das mocréias que eu detesto, quer que eu continue ou está bom pra você? – falei usando de todo o meu sarcasmo.

- Tenho que ir ao baile Bella, vai me deixar lá sozinho? E você está linda. – disse ignorando o que eu havia dito, semicerrei os olhos e o safado sorriu. - Vem comigo ao baile, prometo que não vai se arrepender. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, deslizando os lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço, aquilo era golpe baixo.

- Droga Cullen! – grunhi ouvindo Alice e Rose comemorarem.

Acabei cedendo e lá estava eu com um salto e um vestido de festas pra gestante. Como suspeitava o baile de formatura foi um saco, meus pés doíam horrores, tive que ficar sentada o tempo todo e Tanya não parava de me atormentar, assim como a vadia da Lauren, as duas não saiam do pé do meu namorado que foi o rei do baile com aquela vaca da Tanya. Tive que engolir o sapo dele ter dançado com ela quase a noite toda, com a desculpa de que eram o rei e a rainha do baile.

- Bella desfaz esse bico. – era a quinta vez que ele pedia aquilo.

- Não enche! – respondi atravessado, minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço dele, naquele momento ele não era santo da minha devoção.

- Bella eu não tive culpa...

- Poderia ter se negado a dançar com ela, mas seu ego permitiu? Acho que não. – estávamos voltando para a casa. - Espero que esteja feliz Edward, conseguiu estragar o meu baile de formatura. – ele revirou os olhos. - Eu disse que não queria ir naquela merda, mas me convenceu a ir pra que? Prometeu que eu não me arrependeria, espero que tenha sido bem agradável pra você. – disse batendo a porta do meu quarto na cara dele.

- Bella já estamos de férias e não vamos mais ver a cara daquelas duas, para de bobeira e fala com ele. – insistia Alice que invadiu meu quarto logo cedo, não queria muito papo com ela, já que por culpa dela eu tive que ir naquele inferno.

- Não! Seu irmão podia muito bem ter se negado a passar a noite quase toda se esfregando com ela na pista, de onde eu estava ele me pareceu estar gostando muito daquilo. – Alice bufou revirando os olhos.

- Ele está com um humor insuportável assim como você. – reclamou se jogando na minha cama.

- Azar o dele, não quero falar com ele! – falei saindo do quarto estava com fome.

- Bom dia filha. – disse Esme assim que me viu.

- Bom dia Esme, Carlisle. – ele estava ao lado do pai, mas fiz questão de ignorá-lo e me sentei o mais distante possível. Logo Alice desceu assim como Rose, Jazz e Emmett.

- Bom dia a todos – disseram em uníssono.

- Como foi o baile? – perguntou Esme inocentemente.

- Legal. – Alice respondeu simplesmente.

- E você Bella, não tem nada a dizer?

- Oh sim, seu filho foi o rei do baile com a piranha da ex dele e tive que aturar tanto ela quando a piranha auxiliar se esfregando nele a noite quase toda, foi excelente Esme. – disse me levantando. - Me desculpem, mas perdi a fome. – estava com tanta raiva que seria capaz de virar o suco na cara dele.

Aos poucos trocávamos uma palavra ou outra, mas ainda estava muito magoada com ele. Alice sempre arrumava algo pra fazermos e todos estavam aguardando as respostas das universidades. Entramos em junho e dia vinte seria aniversário de Edward, Alice estava planejando uma festa surpresa pra ele.

- Você vai sair? – perguntei ao vê-lo esparramado no sofá.

- Não por quê?

- Preciso sair, pode me emprestar seu carro? – ainda mal nos falávamos.

- Quer que eu te leve?

- Preciso ir sozinha. – respondi com vontade de me jogar em seus braços, sentia tanta falta dele.

- Tome. – disse me entregando a chave do carro.

- Não vou demorar, prometo. – falei pegando as chaves, mas Edward me segurou.

- Me perdoa Bella...

- Para com isso Edward! – disse tentando me soltar, mas ele me puxou pra si, me prendendo em seus braços.

- Eu deveria ter me negado a dançar com ela, te magoei e sinto muito, me perdoa. – insistiu.

- Deveria mesmo, mas não o fez, como não afastou Lauren daquela vez, não entendo essa sua ligação com aquelas duas. – disse me soltando.

- Não existe ligação nenhuma Bella, sabe que eu te amo e que pra mim só existe você. – insistia ele.

- Não foi o que pareceu de onde eu estava, se não notou fiquei sentada observando o meu namorado se divertir com a ex e com a...- me calei respirando fundo. - Preciso ir. – falei me virando.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou emburrado.

- Preciso ir a Port Angeles, não vou demorar. – avisei saindo, fui para o shopping em Port Angeles, rodei o shopping inteiro e não achei nada que fosse interessante. Como Edward amava basquete e era fã do Lakers, com a ajuda de um amigo da minha mãe, comprei um pacote fechado para ele assistir aos jogos, claro que com dois acompanhantes. Quando contei para Alice o que havia comprado ela quase me deixou surda.

Ele protestou muito, mas acabou concordando com a festa, Esme fez questão de contratar um Buffet que fez tudo o que Edward mais gostava, a piscina foi coberta e se tornou uma pista de dança, havia várias mesas para os convidados estava tudo perfeito.

- Edward não vai gostar. – Alice só faltou me fuzilar com os olhos.

- Meu irmão vai adorar. – dizia convicta, segundo ela havia convidado somente amigos dele, o pessoal do time, assim como o treinador que viria com Sarah, já que estavam namorando.

- Só espero que não venha nenhuma daquelas oferecidas, estou farta delas Alice.

- Não convidei nenhuma delas, somente Nessie e Angie como você pediu. Fui me aprontar para a festa, senti uma pontada no pé da barriga, uma dor incomoda, mas logo passou.

**POV EDWARD **

A festinha que Alice disse que faria se tornou um festão, a piscina foi transformada em uma pista de dança e a área externa cheia de mesas.

- Você está lindo filho. – dizia minha mãe me cumprimentando, dona Esme havia caprichado, assim como Alice e Rose, Juliet e Alfred estavam lá também, Jazz e Emmett estavam ao meu lado, estava aguardando Bella descer, ela ainda estava muito brava comigo. Tentei falar com ela, mas Bella andava meio impaciente.

- Porque ela está demorando tanto? – perguntei pela terceira vez a Alice.

- Se acalma ela já vai descer. – ela só sabia dizer aquilo? Naquele mesmo momento Bella apareceu no topo da escada, estava linda. Usava um vestido tomara que caia que valorizava seus seios agora bem fartos devido à gravidez, ele caia sob seu corpo moldando sua barriga de sete meses. Bella não havia engordado, segundo meu pai, só ganhou mesmo a barriga linda que exibia orgulhosa.

- Adorei o presente. – disse ao me aproximar dela.

- Mas ainda não entreguei o meu presente. – respondeu confusa.

- Você é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar Bella, está linda. – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, desci sentindo meu peito estufado de tanto orgulho.

Os convidados aos poucos foram chegando, o treinador Johan e Sarah, Angie e Ben, Erick, Tyler, Nessie e Jacob, Mike e Jess, notei que Bella torceu um pouco o nariz ao vê-la. Só não esperava o que estava por vir. Alec e Heide, Félix e Tanya, Sam e Lauren e o restante do time acompanhado pelas garotas da torcida.

- O que elas fazem aqui? – Bella perguntou visivelmente incomodada.

- Parabéns Ed! –Tanya disse me abraçando.

- Obrigado! – agradeci me soltando dela o mais rápido possível.

- Desejo a você tudo de bom Ed! – foi à vez de Lauren, tentei ser educado, afinal a casa estava cheia de amigos dos meus pais. - Nossa você engordou não? – disse se virando para Bella.

- Para com isso Lauren. – falei entre os dentes segurando seu braço com força. - Se provocá-la de novo, vai se ver comigo, estamos entendidos?

- Sempre amor. – respondeu mandando um beijo pra mim, Bella meneou a cabeça revirando os olhos e se afastou de mim.

- Pode me dizer o que essas duas vadias fazem aqui? – perguntou minha amada irmã.

- Como posso saber, foi você quem os convidou não eu. – retruquei irritado, agora que Bella não me perdoaria nunca. - Bella já estava furiosa comigo, agora então! – minha mãe veio em nossa direção.

- Edward não importa o que ela diga ou faça, não ouse sair de perto dela e se eu te vir próximo daquelas duas, arranco suas orelhas. – dona Esme usou seu tom suave e ameaçador.

- Tive uma idéia Alice! Mas vai ter que me ajudar. – minha irmã me olhou desconfiada, contei a ela o que tinha em mente e seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Hmmm! – gemeu Bella colocando a mão na costas.

- O que foi Bella? – ela se assustou ao notar que eu estava ao seu lado.

- Nada, um pouco de dor nas costas só isso, ta quente aqui não é? – dizia se abanando.

- Um pouco, vamos lá pra fora, deve estar mais fresco.

- Sente-se, vou pegar algo pra você beber. – ela assentiu fazendo careta.

- Tome. – Bella virou o copo de água de uma vez só.

- Quer mais?

- Não obrigado! – agradeceu séria, estava distante, pensativa.

- Boa noite a todos! – Alice disse subindo no pequeno palco com a banda que havia ali. - Meu amado irmão pode vir aqui, por favor?

- O que ela está aprontando? – Bella perguntou, dei de ombros indo para junto de Alice.

**POV BELLA **

Eu me perguntava o que aquela maluca estava aprontando dessa vez, Edward foi pra junto dela, mas antes cochichou algo no ouvido do cara da banda que sorriu, deu um beijo em Alice que correu para junto de mim.

- O que foi tudo isso? – ela tinha aquele sorriso nos lábios, aquele de quem estava aprontando.

- Escute-o com o seu coração Bella. – franzi o cenho e voltei minha atenção para Edward que continuava a falar com o cara, pegou uma guitarra da banda e a dedilhou.

- Há muito tempo que não faço isso, e não sou tão bom quanto você, mas compus esta canção pra você meu amor! – meus olhos só faltaram saltar. **(****The Reason – Hoobastank)**

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito  
Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas com você  
E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu apenas quero que você saiba

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar de novo  
E a razão é você

Eu mal podia crer no que via e ouvia, ele tinha uma voz tão gostosa, adorava ouvi-lo cantar.

Eu sinto muito ter te magoado  
É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias  
E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar  
Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente  
E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas  
É por isso que eu preciso que você escute

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar de novo  
E a razão é você  
E a razão é você  
E a razão é você  
E a razão é você

Eu já tinha o rosto molhado, ele estava cantando pra mim, só pra mim.

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas com você  
E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir  
Que eu apenas quero que você saiba

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar de novo  
E a razão é você

Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar  
Um lado meu que você não conhecia  
Uma razão para tudo que faço  
E a razão é você

Assim que acabou ele desceu vindo em minha direção, me pegou em seus braços me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer.

- Eu te amo Bella, me perdoa, não sabia que...

- Cala a boca e me beija. – o puxei pela gola da camisa. - Eu te amo seu bobo, acha mesmo que se eu não o tivesse te perdoado, estaria aqui hoje? - ele sorriu me apertando novamente contra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo avassalador, nos apartamos ao sentir nossa pequena mexer.

- Wow! – soltou com a mão em minha barriga.

- Acho que ela quer te dar os parabéns. – falei divertida, Edward me beijou de forma tão intensa e apaixonada que me fez esquecer tudo.

**POV EDWARD**

Alice piscou pra mim e sorri meneando a cabeça, me sentei com Bella que tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Quando fez essa música? – perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Quando estávamos separados. – respondi acariciando seu rosto, sem quebrar o olhar.

- É linda! Tem noção do quanto fica lindo cantando? – sorri com seu jeito. - Eu te amo, sempre vou amar, me desculpe... É que vê-lo perto delas me...

- Eu sei Bella, mas não posso apagar meu passado, precisa entender que é você que eu amo, é só você que eu quero, que desejo. – ela sorriu ao me ouvir falar.

- Mas isso não te impediu de se envolver com a Lauren. – soltei o ar com força, aquilo sempre estaria entre nós.

- Fui um idiota, estúpido e não soube lidar com toda aquela atenção e com a nossa separação, não como você. Bebi demais e acabei fazendo merda, será que um dia vai conseguir esquecer isso? – seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, de repente ela sobressaltou.

- O que foi?

- Ela chutou de novo, sente só! – Bella pegou minha mão a colocando sobre sua barriga, minha pequena se mexeu novamente.

- Isso é incrível. – falei emocionado.

- O que ta rolando? – Emm perguntou se aproximando com Rose.

- Ela mexeu! – disse embasbacado, eles também quiseram sentir à pequena que não parava de se mexer, estava bem inquieta.

- Chegou a hora dos presentes!- anunciou Alice no meio da pista, fui abrindo um por um e agradecendo a quem deu.

- Obrigado Tanya! Realmente não precisava. – falei agradecendo o relógio carérremo que ela me deu.

- Você merece Ed! – disse mandando um beijo numa tentativa ridícula de provocar Bella. Emmett me deu um 212 masculino, o perfume que eu usava, Jazz me deu uma camisa muito legal, Alice um sapato, uma camisa e uma calça, só faltava o presente de Bella que se levantou vindo em minha direção.

- Pode pegar pra mim Alice? – minha irmã correu pra dentro de casa e voltou com um envelope grande em mãos.

- Este é o meu presente pra você, espero que goste. – ela parecia apreensiva, abri o envelope e mal pude acreditar no que vi.

- Como conseguiu isso? – perguntei ainda sem crer.

-Tenho meus contatos. – brincou piscando em seguida.

- Por isso que eu te amo tanto. – a peguei no colo a erguendo no alto, ela ria jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- O que você ganhou afinal de contas? – perguntou Emmett se roendo de curiosidade.

- Ingressos para todos os jogos dos Lakers nessa temporada!- os olhos dele pareciam que iam saltar.

- Você tem direito a dois acompanhantes. – completou Bella, Emmett a agarrou quase a esmagando.

- Solte-a Emm, ela ta grávida seu maluco. – Bella ainda ria do jeito dele, Jazz também adorou.

- Que bom que gostou!

- Eu amei Bella! – a puxei para um beijo ao qual ela retribuiu.

- Eu te amo! – disse ofegante.

- Te amo mais. – respondeu do mesmo modo, depois do bolo aos poucos os convidados iam saindo.

- Vou subir, estou cansada. – olhei para ela que parecia um pouco abatida.

- Tudo bem, não vou demorar te encontro lá em cima. – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Estava falando com Johan, Emmett, Jazz, Jacob e meu pai, já fazia meia hora que Bella havia subido, estávamos na sala e as mulheres do outro lado, o restante dos convidados já tinha ido embora.

-EDWARD! – ouvi um grito agoniado vindo lá de cima, corri escada acima sendo seguido por meu pai e o restante, abri a porta e Bella estava sentada na cama em uma poça de sangue, seus lábios estavam brancos e ela chorava assustada, fiquei em choque, não conseguia me mover.

* * *

**PS: EM BREVE POSTAREI A FIC "MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA" BASEADA NO FILME.**

**A QUEM INTERESSAR POSSA ME PROCURA NO FACEBOOK - LUCIANE MENEZES DE SOUZA!**

**DÁ UMA PASSADINHA POR LÁ E ME CONHEÇA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ai vai mais um pra vcs! **

**Até sábado, beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**POV ALICE**

Ao ouvir o grito de Bella meu irmão disparou escada acima, meu pai e eu o seguimos e o restante veio atrás de nós. Bella estava sentada em uma poça de sangue, havia sangue em suas mãos e ela chorava muito, meu irmão ficou imóvel, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, mas Edward simplesmente não se movia.

- Meu Deus! – soltou minha mãe ao entrar no quarto, eu e Rose já estávamos chorando.

- Edward reaja! – disse o chacoalhando, ele despertou e correu pra junto de Bella.

- O que é isso pai? – perguntou desesperado.

- Emmett pegue Bella, leve-a para o carro, Esme leve Edward para o hospital, vou na frente para agilizar as coisas.

-PAI O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO? – gritou Edward.

- Se não corrermos, perderemos as duas. – ao ouvir aquilo ele disparou atrás de Emmett, fomos todos para o hospital.

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que chegamos ao hospital fiquei ao lado de Bella enquanto era levada para a sala de cirurgia, a enfermeira colocava a roupa esterilizada em mim já que eu não largava da mão dela.

- Edward vamos ter que fazer uma cesariana. – avisou meu pai enquanto o outro médico já anestesiava Bella, colocaram um pano diante dela, Bella olhava pra mim assustada, estava fraca havia perdido muito sangue. Eles abriram o ventre dela, mas havia muito sangue ali, retiraram minha filha tão pequenina, mas ela não chorava.

- Vamos meu anjo respira. – dizia a enfermeira para minha filha.

- O que está acontecendo? Edward porque ela não chora? – a voz de Bella não passava de um sussurro, ela sorriu quando o chorinho ecoou na sala.

- Aqui está sua filha Isabella. – disse a enfermeira mostrando a nós o bebê mais lindo que já vi, ela era pequena, mas linda.

- Oi Elizabeth Marie Cullen. - olhei para Bella sem acreditar, ela deu o nome da minha mãe para nossa filha.

- Acho que ganhou mais um presente, ainda é seu aniversário, não é? – sua voz estava muito fraca. A enfermeira afastou Elizabeth dizendo que ela iria para a incubadora.

- A pressão doutor! – gritou uma das enfermeiras, o aperto de Bella foi suavizando e seus olhos reviraram, um barulho irritante invadiu a sala e todos enlouqueceram.

- TIREM-NO DAQUI. –meu pai gritou.

- BELLA? BELLA? Não pode me deixar Bella! – gritei agarrado a ela, mas Bella não se movia. Dois brutamontes me arrastaram para fora da sala, minha família e os outros estavam na sala de espera.

**POV ALICE **

Estávamos aguardando na sala de espera quando dois enfermeiros colocaram Edward para fora, ele se debatia e gritava sem parar.

- BELLA?Bella? – gritava se deixando cair sentado no chão, parecia um garotinho frágil e assustado.

- O que aconteceu Edward? – minha mãe perguntou correndo pra junto dele.

- Ela se foi mãe... Bella me deixou... – dizia em prantos. Emmett e Jazz foram para junto dele o tirando dali. Nos confortávamos uns aos outros aguardando alguma notícia, meu irmão estava inconsolável. Meu pai saiu pela mesma porta, um bom tempo depois, estava visivelmente cansado e abatido.

- Carlisle, o que aconteceu por Deus? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Bella teve uma hemorragia grave, sua pressão subiu demais e ela teve inicio de eclampse, por pouco não a perdemos. – ao ouvir aquilo Edward se levantou.

- Como ela está?

- Contemos a hemorragia, ela teve uma parada cardíaca Edward, mas a trouxemos de volta, Bella voltou filho e está sedada em repouso absoluto. – meu irmão o abraçou tão forte que pensei que esmagaria meu pai.

- Obrigado Pai!

- Não é a mim que tem que agradecer filho, a primeira coisa que disse quando voltou foi seu nome. – aquilo mexeu demais com ele.

- E o bebê? – insistiu minha mãe.

- É uma garotinha linda Esme. – meu pai disse emocionado.

- Se chama Elizabeth Marie Cullen. – nos viramos para Edward. - Bella colocou o nome da minha mãe e da avó dela. – ele estava ainda muito abalado, foi um susto e tanto, pra todos nós

- Podemos vê-la? – meu pai assentiu somente, fomos todos para o berçário.

Minha sobrinha dormia fazendo biquinho, ainda estava na incubadora, seu cabelo eram da cor dos de Edward.

- Ela é linda! – disse encantada.

- Minha priminha é muito fofa. – dizia Rose ao meu lado, meu irmão olhava fascinado pra sua filha.

- Parabéns Edward, sua filha é linda. – falei o abraçando apertado.

- Obrigada Alice, foi o melhor presente que Bella poderia ter me dado. – só então me dei conta que Lizze nasceu e ainda era vinte de junho.

**POV BELLA **

Sentia minhas pálpebras pesadas, era como se estivesse dormindo há dias, abri os olhos com certa dificuldade, minha boca estava seca, olhei em volta e não havia ninguém, tentei me levantar, mas senti uma mão em meu peito.

- Não pode fazer força Bella. – respirei aliviada ao ouvir aquela voz rouca.

- Edward?

- Estou aqui Bella, que bom que acordou dorminhoca! – brincou acariciando meu rosto.

- Quanto tempo faz que estou aqui? O que aconteceu?

- Nunca mais ouse me dar um susto desses Bella, por um momento pensei que... Tivesse te perdido. Não pode me deixar, não suportaria ficar sem você meu amor. – seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ele estava chorando?

- Mas o que aconteceu? Porque esta assim? – insisti.

- Porque quase te perdi, você teve uma parada cardíaca, tem idéia do medo que senti?

- Eu estou aqui Edward, não fica assim. – ele estava tão abatido, acariciei seu rosto tentando acalmá-lo.

- Promete pra mim que vamos ficar juntos, pra sempre? – sorri com a inversão de papéis.

- Edward...

- Promete Bella! Quero você como minha mulher, não como minha namorada, casa comigo Bella? Me deixa compartilhar minha vida com você? – fui pega de surpresa com a intensidade que ele pedia aquilo.

- Mas Edward...

- Estou pedindo a você que seja minha esposa Isabella? – insistiu.

- Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer? – ele assentiu positivamente. - Vai ser pra sempre?

- Pra sempre, eu você e Lizze.

- Lizze?

- Alice a chama assim e acabou pegando, então aceita ser minha esposa?

- Somos muito novos e sabe que isso é loucura, mas eu te amo e não sei viver sem você, então... Sim eu me caso com você. – ele abriu um sorriso lindo beijando minha testa. - Agora me diz há quanto tempo estou aqui? – Edward riu com gosto.

- Há três dias Bella adormecida. – disse brincalhão.

- E Lizze onde ela está?

- Ela ainda está na incubadora, o médico disse que ela é tem que ficar lá por um tempo, é muito pequena e frágil.

- E quando vou poder vê-la?

- Vou avisar meu pai, ele pediu pra chamá-lo assim que acordasse. – dizia sem desviar o olhar do meu, Edward apertou o botão e Carlisle logo entrou no quarto.

- Vejo que está bem melhor! Nos deus um baita susto Bella. – brincou dando um beijo em minha testa.

- Desculpe! – ele me examinou.

- Como está minha filha Carlisle?

- Está reagindo bem, mas vai ter que permanecer na incubadora para mais exames, para descobrirmos se o que houve não a afetou de alguma forma. – enquanto ele falava meus olhos embaçaram.

- Quero vê-la.

- Vai ter que ser paciente filha, não pode se levantar agora, sua cesariana foi de emergência, tem que repousar, perdeu muito sangue. – disse sério.

-Mas ela não tem que mamar? – sentia meus peitos latejarem.

- Sim, e logo uma enfermeira vai te ajudar a colher o leite, insisto Bella seja paciente e logo ela estará em seus braços. – assenti um tanto frustrada.

- Tudo bem. – foi o que consegui responder, ele trocou um olhar estranho com Edward.

- Esme ligou para seus pais, Renée esta vindo e seu pai também.

- Meu pai? – estranhei o fato.

- Você é filha dele e Lizze a neta, acho que deve estar ansioso por conhecê-la. – notei certo receio no tom de Carlisle.

**POV EDWARD**

Minha filha estava crescendo a olhos vistos, fazia uma semana que estava na incubadora, Bella estava bem melhor e seria liberada para ver nossa princesinha. Seu pai foi vê-la e o clima ficou meio estranho.

- Sua filha é bonita. – disse sem nenhuma emoção, me perguntava se aquele homem tinha um coração?

- Obrigada! – Bella respondeu visivelmente abalada, depois daquela visita meu pai a liberou pra ver Lizze. Bella chorou muito ao ver nossa pequena dentro da incubadora, eu já estava mais acostumado, pois ficava a maioria do tempo com minha filha.

- Ela é linda, Edward, tem os cabelos da cor do seu, os olhinhos dela são verdes?

- Ainda não sabemos amor, meu disse que leva um tempo pra cor firmar. – ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Oi meu amor, sou sua mãe! Logo estaremos juntas vai ver meu anjo. – dizia emocionada, minha família nos observava pelo vidro do berçário.

Finalmente Bella teve alta, mas Lizze ainda ficaria mais um tempinho, estava ganhando peso e graças a Deus não houve nenhuma seqüela, minha filha era perfeita, assim como a mãe.

Dei a Bella um anel de noivado, mas minha noiva teimosa quis deixar a data do casamento em aberto, achava melhor cursarmos primeiro a universidade e depois decidiríamos, discutimos muito por causa disso, por mim já estaríamos casados, mas Bella era teimosa. Minha filha teve alta e virou o centro das atenções.

- Chegaram às respostas das Universidades. – anunciou Alice, tínhamos combinado de abríamos todos juntos, estávamos todos na sala eu, Bella, Jazz e Alice, Emmett e Rose, meus pais estavam com Lizze.

- Fui aceita em Stanford, Yale, Harward, Princeton, George Town, Dartmouth e na universidade do Arizona. – Bella dizia mordendo os lábios, estava ansiosa.

- Eu fui aceita na Universidade de Nova York, Dartmouth e na Universidade de Los Angeles. – disse Alice.

- As minhas são NYU, Dartmouth e Universidade de Los Angeles. – falou Rose.

- Universidade de Los Angeles, NYU, Universidade de Chicago e Dartmouth. – foi à vez do Emm.

- As minhas são Yale, Harward, NYU, Universidade de Chicago, Dartmouth e Princeton. – disse Jazz.

- E você Ed? – perguntou Emmett.

- Los Angeles, NYU, Chicago, Princeton, Harward e Dartmouth. – olhei para Bella que ainda mordia os lábios.

- O que faremos, continuaremos juntos ou nos separamos? – perguntou Alice.

- Todos entraram em Dartmouth, seria uma opção. – falei olhando para Bella que estava pensativa.

- Fui aceita na Universidade do Arizona...

- Mas foi à única aceita, vai se separar de nós? – perguntou Alice a cortando.

- Não! Vou para Dartmouth e seja o que Deus quiser. – soltei um suspiro aliviado, pensei que ela fosse voltar para Phoenix.

- Então são mais quatro anos juntos. – minha irmã disse empolgada.

- Big Greens ai vamos nós. – disse Emmett da mesma forma.

- Mais quatro anos de cheerleaders insuportáveis. – resmungou Bella revirando os olhos.

Minha mãe achou melhor que ficássemos em apartamentos separados, um para os homens e um para as garotas, Jazz conseguiu um de frente para o outro e ficava próximo ao campus.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Bella pediu com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, estávamos jogados na cama.

- O que quiser meu amor.

- Será que antes de irmos para Hanover, poderíamos passar uns dias em Phoenix? – olhei pra ela que brincava com os botões da minha camisa. - Gostaria de mostrar onde vivi a você e a Lizze. – aquilo parecia ser muito importante para ela.

- Vai ser maravilhoso meu anjo. – ela abriu um sorriso lindo. Fomos todos, eu, Bella e Lizze, meu pai, minha mãe, Alice, Jazz, Emm e Rose. Ao chegarmos ao que Bella sempre dizia ser a propriedade de sua avó, nos espantamos.

- Porque nunca disse que morava em um rancho? – perguntei admirando a beleza de tudo ali, era imenso. Bella estava radiante, seus olhos reluziam ao olhar para aquele lugar, ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Gostam de andar a cavalo? – pensei que os olhos de Alice fossem saltar, minha irmã tinha medo de tudo que se movia.

- Nunca andei, mas deve ser bem legal. – ela abriu um lindo sorriso, a casa era simples, mas muito ampla, havia fotos de Bella espalhada pela casa toda, assim como de sua mãe e de sua avó.

- Quando tirou essas fotos? – Alice perguntou tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Pouco antes de tudo acontecer, esta é minha avó Marie. – dizia Bella acariciando o porta retrato.

- Estes são alguns animais do nosso plantel. – ela apontava para dois quadros na parede.

- E este é o Flash. – disse mostrando um lindo garanhão negro.

- Tudo isso é seu Bella? – perguntou Jazz.

- Minha avó deixou pra mim, está na família há muito tempo, quem administra tudo isso é o Harry, ele mora em uma das casas que temos na propriedade. Agora tudo isso é de Lizze também. – dizia olhando nossa pequena nos braços da minha mãe.

- É um lindo lugar Bella. – minha mãe estava encantada com tudo.

- Cresci aqui, foi difícil me acostumar à vida que minha mãe levava, mas ela não quis ficar, dizia que não me faria bem continuar aqui, particularmente acho impossível, amo tudo isso.

Ficaríamos uma semana por lá e Bella nos apresentou ao tal Harry e a sua esposa Sue que ao ver Bella a beijou como se fosse uma criança.

- Como está crescida menina! Meu Deus!– diferente dos pais de Bella ambos ficaram felizes por ela.

- Esta é minha filha Elizabeth Marie Cullen. – Bella disse ao apresentar nosso tesouro a eles.

- Você teve um bebê garota? – a mulher pegou Lizze fascinada. - Oh Meu Deus! Como é linda, parece um anjo, Marie está radiante com toda certeza, sua bisneta é uma princesa. – olhei para minha noiva que estava visivelmente emocionada.

- Filho essa pequena é a sua cara. – dizia Harry jogando o braço sobre meu ombro.

- Não acredito! – soltou um moreno que havia acabado de entrar.

- SETH? – gritou Bella correndo até ele se jogando em seus braços.

- Que saudade de você cara pálida! – o cara disse a rodopiando.

- Também senti sua falta Apache! – olhei pra minha irmã que deu de ombros. - Esses são os Cullen e os Hale, aquele ali é o Emmett são a minha família. – o cara franziu o cenho.

- Os Hale, Rosalie e Jasper, são meus primos...

- Filhos da irmã da sua mãe? – ela somente assentiu.

- Os Cullen, são Carlisle e Esme, que são pais de Alice e Edward, e aquele ali é o Emmett namorado de Rose. – explicava empolgada. - Alice namora Jasper e eu estou noiva de Edward. – concluiu.

- E quem é essa coisa linda? – disse se aproximando de Lizze.

- Elizabeth, minha filha. – pensei que os olhos dele fossem saltar.

- Filha? Mulher você tem o que? Dezoito anos? – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Ainda não, faço dezoito o mês que vem algum problema?

- Nenhum, ela é linda.

Ficamos um tempo lá com eles, era gente simples, mas muito valiosas e gostavam muito de Bella.

- O que acham de andar a cavalo? – minha amada noiva perguntou se virando para nós, eu, Jazz, Rose e Emmett topamos já meu pai, minha mãe e Alice ficaram.

- Oi meu amor, sentiu minha falta? – Bella dizia ao acariciar o focinho do garanhão.

- Ele é lindo Bella, assim como esse lugar. – falei ficando atrás dela, acariciando o animal também.

- É um bom lugar para passarmos as férias, o que acha? Lizze vai gostar não é?- assenti a beijando. Bella montou e disparou cavalgando pelo campo, era uma visão linda.

- Notou como ela mudou quando pôs os pés aqui? – perguntou Jazz que andava ao meu lado com o cavalo.

- Sim, ela gosta mesmo daqui, agora entendo porque sempre dizia que queria voltar para Phoenix. – ele somente assentiu. Minha mãe disse que havia conversado com Sue a respeito do que aconteceu aqui.

- Ela disse que Marie vivia pela neta, mal falava com o filho e muito pouco com Renée, que Bella sempre fora uma garota maravilhosa e dona de um coração puro e sensível, eles gostam muito dela por aqui.

- Bella disse que aqui será um bom lugar para passarmos as férias, concordo com ela, teremos que nos adaptar a vida dela, como ela se adaptou a nossa. – falei com o olhar perdido naquela imensidão de terra.

- Isso é uma coisa que terão que decidir juntos, vocês têm uma longa jornada pela frente Edward, com a universidade e tudo mais. Você tem seus sonhos e Bella os dela, terão que conciliá-los. – somente assenti, foi uma semana maravilhosa, onde curtimos muito, junto com nossa princesinha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sabadão! **

**Aqui está o capitulo que prometi! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**POV BELLA **

Passar um tempo no rancho foi maravilhoso, tinha tanta saudade de tudo aquilo, mas agora era encarar a universidade e cuidar da minha pequena. O apartamento era grande e com quatro quartos, Esme fez algumas modificações no nosso para Lizze, nossos quartos eram interligados, ficavam na cobertura de um prédio onde só moravam estudantes.

Minha pequena já estava com quase dois meses e estávamos com quase tudo pronto para nos mudarmos para Hanover. Esme disse que iria com freqüência para ajudar com Lizze, mas Edward se mostrou um pai dedicado e me ajudava muito com ela. Com toda aquela agitação e correria eu e ele não tínhamos muito tempo para nós, sentia falta dele e ele de mim.

Edward iria cursar gestão empresarial, eu faria pedagogia, Alice e Rose moda, Jazz direito e Emm educação física. Claro que os garotos se inscreveram para o teste do time de basquete, assim como as garotas para cheerleaders.

- Bella vem com a gente. – insistia Alice.

- Não! Sabem melhor do que ninguém que não curto isso e além do mais tenho uma filha pra cuidar. – lembrei as duas, mas as acompanhei no teste e qual foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar nada mais nada menos que Lauren, Tanya e Jess.

- Sabiam que elas viriam pra cá? – perguntei atravessada.

- Como a gente iria saber, não falamos com elas. – retrucou Rose.

- Já vi que vão ser quatro longos anos. – lamentei, quando eu me livraria daqueles dois encostos?

- Como foi o teste? – perguntei como quem não quer nada ao meu noivo lindo.

- Ainda não temos resposta, mas acho que temos chance, já que vencemos o estadual. – dizia jogado na poltrona, eu trocava Lizze que havia acabado de mamar.

- Tem bastante gente do Elite aqui não é? – ele me olhou com os olhos semicerrados.

- Ta querendo me perguntar alguma coisa Bella? – soltei o ar com força bufando, enquanto colocava Lizze no berço, dei um beijo nela ligando a babá eletrônica, ele foi até o berço depositou um beijo nela, acariciando seu rostinho.

- Acompanhei Alice e Rose no teste e encontramos...

-Tanya, Lauren e Jessica! Eu sei Bella, nós também esbarramos com elas. – disse sério estávamos em meu quarto.

- Esbarraram é? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- Não coloca minhoca nessa cabeça Isabella, pouco me importa onde elas estudam, o que me importa está aqui, são vocês duas. Eu te amo sua boba, não duvide disso. – Edward me puxou pra si.

- Jura?

- Juro meu amor... – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo. - Sinto sua falta. – sussurrou com a voz rouca em meu ouvido.

- Eu também, não tem idéia o quanto. – falei do mesmo modo, acabamos caindo sobre a cama e não demorou muito para estarmos nos amando. Soltei um gemido audível ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim, ele também não se conteve.

- Deus! Como é bom estar aqui... Dentro de você. – disse com a voz extremante rouca.

- Se for... Tão bom quanto tê-lo dentro de mim. – falei entre gemidos audíveis. Edward agarrou minha bunda e a segurava com força enquanto investia contra mim que estava sobre ele. Não demoramos para explodirmos juntos e um prazer indescritível.

Alice e Rose entraram para as cheerleaders, claro que as três vadias também, mas desta vez a líder era uma garota chamada Rebecca, mas gostava que a chamassem de Becca. Para desgosto das vadias ela namorava o capitão do time de basquete, Brady.

No meu curso conheci pessoas muito interessantes, Edward e eu nos encontrávamos no horário do almoço e assim que as aulas acabavam disparava para casa pra ver minha pequena que ficava com a babá recomendada por Carlisle. O tempo estava voando e o ano letivo passou e mal o sentimos, já entraríamos em férias, estava preparando as malas para irmos para Forks.

**POV EDWARD**

Já estávamos em Hanover há dez meses, minha pequena estava cada vez mais linda, quase tive um treco ao ouvi-la dizer "papa". Bella ficou enciumada por ter sido a primeira palavra que Lizze disse.

Quando deu os primeiros passinhos foi uma verdadeira festa, Rose e Emm são os padrinhos dela. Bella estava feliz, estávamos muito bem, nunca mais brigamos sério, tínhamos nossas discussões, ela era ciumenta e eu também, mas sempre nos acertávamos da melhor maneira possível. Iríamos para Forks e de lá para Phoenix. A viagem foi bem tranqüila, meus pais quando viram Lizze se derreteram, com aquela coisa linda de olhos verdes.

- Que coisa mais linda da vovó! – dizia minha mãe a pegando com cuidado. Bella revirou os olhos rindo, ela se mostrou uma mãe zelosa e muito dedicada. Aproveitei que meus pais ficariam com Lizze e levei Bella pra jantar fora, depois demos uma esticada em um hotel onde passamos uma de nossas melhores noites.

- Vou a Port Angeles. – disse Bella pegando a chave do carro.

- O que vai fazer lá? – perguntei com Lizze sentada em minha barriga, estávamos no sofá.

- Comprar o presente de vocês dois. – falou saindo, revirei os olhos, cansei de dizer pra não se preocupar com aquilo, mas Bella era mesmo assim, em seu aniversário quase me engoliu quando lhe dei uma jóia, mas quando se tratava de mim ou Lizze, ela não media esforços.

**POV BELLA **

Estava indo comprar o presente dos meus amores, ainda me custava a acreditar que Lizze e Edward faziam aniversários no mesmo dia. Peguei o novo Volvo de Edward e entrei na rodovia sentido Forks.

Notei que desde que sai de casa um carro estava atrás de mim, acelerei e o carro também, aquilo me incomodou e uma sensação ruim tomou conta de mim. De repente o carro me ultrapassou ficando a minha frente me fechando, tentei ultrapassá-lo, mas não consegui. Ele freou com tudo me forçando a frear também, foi nesse momento que reconheci o motorista, era James e estava armado. Meu coração martelava contra o peito, enquanto ele vinha em minha direção com a arma apontada pra mim.

- Pula para o outro banco! – disse colocando a arma em minha cabeça. - Demorou, mas consegui te pegar sozinha Isabella. – dizia com aquele sorriso asqueroso nos lábios.

- Pra onde está me levando? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Pra um lugar especial querida, aonde ninguém vai nos incomodar. – senti um gelo na espinha ao ouvir aquilo, ele passou por Forks indo em direção a La Push, a cidade mais próxima, pegou uma estrada que ia em direção ao penhasco.

- Como me encontrou seu desgraçado! – como eu odiava aquele homem.

- Estou te observando faz tempo querida, consegui informações valiosas com algumas amiguinhas suas. – dizia o nojento.

- Como assim?

- Uma ruivinha bem gostosa e muito boa de cama. Ela passou sua ficha completa, por isso te liguei naquele natal, mas as coisas se complicaram naquela época, então preferi ficar de tocai. Sua filha está uma gracinha Isabella, vai puxar a mãe. – ao ouvir aquilo meu sangue gelou, fiquei desesperada. Só pensava em Lizze e Edward, agarrei a mão dele que segurava a arma, lutamos e James perdeu o controle do carro.

O carro caiu na ribanceira capotando várias vezes, a arma disparou atingido James, fui jogada para fora do carro, sentia tudo girar, eu rolava sem parar até que senti meu corpo cair em queda livre se chocando com as águas geladas, tentava nadar, mas a correnteza era forte e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava escurecendo e nada de Bella voltar, já havia ligado pra ela quatro vezes e só dava caixa postal.

- Conseguiu falar com a Bella? – perguntou Alice descendo as escadas.

- Não! Bella não atende! Onde ela se meteu? – estava ficando preocupado, aos poucos todos foram se juntando a nós na sala e nada dela.

- Ela ligou pra você Rose, disse alguma coisa? – meu coração estava apertado, estava com mau pressentimento.

- Não Ed, ela só disse que iria comprar o presente da Lizze e o seu. – bufei impaciente, o telefone de casa tocou fazendo com que meu coração disparasse, corri para atendê-lo.

- Alô?

"É da residência de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"- disse uma voz desconhecida.

- Sim, é ele quem está falando.

"Aqui é o chefe de policia Jared, seu carro foi encontrado próximo ao penhasco de La Push, será que pode vir à delegacia

- Estou indo pra ai, senhor. – avisei desligando.

- O que foi Edward? Você está branco. – disse meu pai ao meu lado.

- Encontraram meu carro próximo ao penhasco de La Push... Pediram para que eu fosse a delegacia. – todos me olharam chocados, meu pai logo acionou os advogados e fomos para a delegacia.

- Boa noite! Sou Jared Uley chefe de policia de Forks. Recebemos uma ligação de um motorista que viu o carro, amanhã os levarei ao local...

- Senhor desculpe, mas e minha mulher onde está? – falei o cortando.

- Não encontramos nenhuma mulher no local, havia uma bolsa e um celular, que pertencem a Isabella Marie Swan, mas não encontramos o corpo.

- Como assim o corpo? - a cada palavra dele a minha angustia aumentava, Jazz assumiu a conversa.

**POV JAZZ **

- O carro rolou ribanceira abaixo e não sobrou muita coisa, o motorista, que esta morto já foi identificado. É um foragido, seu nome é James Stuart ele foi condenado...

- James a pegou? Aquele desgraçado a pegou? – gritou Edward descontrolado, Emm o segurava junto com Carlisle.

- Desculpe senhor, é que Isabella é minha prima e noiva dele, ela saiu para ir a Port Angeles e não voltou. – ele assentiu olhando para Edward.

- James tem uma bala no abdômen, mas foi à queda que o matou, seu pescoço estava quebrado, não encontramos um rastro sequer dessa tal Isabella, se sobreviveu ou não, estamos investigando. Isto foi encontrado na mão dele. – disse estendendo o cordão que Edward deu a ela no primeiro natal que passou conosco.

- O que descobrimos é que ela é filha do diplomata Swan que já foi avisado e que foi vitima desse James Stuart na tentativa de assalto a residência da mãe do diplomata. – somente assenti concordando com ele. - Como se trata da filha do diplomata Swan o FBI assumirá o caso a partir de amanhã. – explicou o homem, eu me perguntava onde estaria Bella?

Meu amigo, meu irmão estava arrasado, destroçado, o vi chorando por várias vezes, Alie então nem se fala, assim como Esme e Rose, minha mãe tentava consolar tia Renée.

**POV EDWARD**

A casa estava sempre cheia de gente, era um entra e sai de pessoas, ninguém tinha notícias dela, acompanhei a equipe até o local do acidente. Eu segurava com força o cordão que dei a ela no nosso primeiro natal, que foi encontrado nas mãos dele. Não havia sinal de Bella, a floresta foi vasculhada e nada, segundo a perícia tudo indicava que ela havia caído no mar, mas me nego a acreditar que Bella se foi, que a perdi desta forma tão absurda!

Renée e Charlie insistiram em fazer um enterro, mas me recusei, não podia aceitar que ela havia morrido, não enquanto visse seu corpo diante de mim, era esse pensamento que me mantinha vivo, por Lizze e pelos outros.

**POV ALICE**

Meu irmão se negava terminantemente em aceitar a morte de Bella, já fazia meses e nada, ela foi declarada morta e sepultada o que o deixou revoltado. Mas os pais de Bella insistiram e o enterro foi muito triste, nossos amigos do colégio estavam lá, Tom, também foi, até as mocréias apareceram, menos Lizze e Edward.

**POV EDWARD**

A vida pra mim não tinha muito sentido depois do que aconteceu, fiquei um tempo perdido, tranquei minha matricula na universidade e fui passar um tempo em Phoenix com Lizze.

O senhor Swan queria tomar posse do rancho, mas não deixei, aquilo pertencia a Bella e era da vontade dela que nossa pequena herdasse tudo aquilo, tanto que deixou bem claro em um testamento. Eu me perguntava o porquê de uma garota de dezoito anos fazer um testamento?

Mas Bella era estranha mesmo, segundo o advogado, era precavida, nesse bendito testamento Bella me deixou responsável pelo rancho, até a maioridade de Lizze o que desagradou muito seu pai. Com o tempo me apeguei aquele lugar e as pessoas de lá, mas eu tinha uma filha e o futuro dela era importante pra mim, então retornei a Forks e me dediquei à música com a ajuda de Tom.

Minha mãe ficava com Lizze pra mim e assim se passaram quatro longos anos desde aquele fatídico acidente que levou Bella de mim...

Estava voltando de uma turnê que fui fazer pelo país, me tornei um pianista renomado e conhecido tanto na Europa como aqui no país. Minha mãe e Lizze sempre me acompanhavam, mas agora minha princesa iria para a escolinha em Forks onde me instalei de vez.

Nunca mais me envolvi com outra mulher e minha irmã me aporrinha por eu ainda usar a aliança, mesmo com a desistência dos policiais, contratei um excelente detetive que está atrás de pistas, sei que vou encontrá-la, sei que Bella está ai em algum lugar, posso sentir.

- Edward, agendei uma tarde de autógrafos no shopping de Seattle, prepare sua mão meu caro. – brincou Emmett, ele se tornou meu agente, já que havia mudado seu curso para administração. Ele é quem tomava conta de tudo pra mim, junto com Jazz que administrava meus bens e os de Bella, meu cunhado havia se tornado um excelente advogado.

- Tenho mesmo que ir? – estava exausto.

- São seus fãs Ed, a maioria são crianças. – bufei assentindo. - Kate ligou o que eu digo a ela? – revirei os olhos, tanto ele como os outros insistiam em me arrumar companhia.

- Diga que morri! Sabe muito bem que não quero outro encontro Emmett, que merda! – falei irritado.

- Qual é mano, antes você era o maior pegador e agora fica fugindo de mulher?

- Não estou fugindo, só que elas não têm o que eu procuro... Não encontro nelas o que encontrei em...

- Cara já faz quatro anos e o detetive não encontrou nada, não acha que está na hora...

- Não ouse terminar esta frase Emmett, não vou desistir dela, jamais! – estava farto daquilo, fui pro meu quarto, precisava ficar só.


	17. Chapter 17

**Extra pra vcs! **

**Divirtam-se! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**POV MARIE **

Acordei cedo, queria aproveitar a manhã para correr, fui ao parque onde corria todos os dias no mesmo horário há exatamente três anos. Adquiri esse hábito depois que sai da clínica onde fiquei assim que sai do hospital.

Selecionei minhas músicas favoritas de um artista novo que era um gato e tocava super bem, amava ouvir suas músicas, principalmente sua voz. Depois de correr por uma hora voltei para meu minúsculo apartamento, tomei um belo banho e fui trabalhar. Eu trabalhava em uma lanchonete que ficava na praça de alimentação do shopping de Seattle, foi uma colocação que a clínica arrumou pra mim.

- Marie! Sabe quem vai vir para a cidade? – disse Kim, minha amiga, dividíamos o apartamento além de trabalharmos juntas.

- Quem?

- Aquele artista que você curte, o do piano! Vai ter uma tarde de autógrafos com ele aqui no shopping. – meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca.

- Não brinca? Quando vai ser?

- Em dois dias, isso aqui vai bombar. – dizia a maluca rebolando.

Sorri com seu jeito empolgado, ela me lembrava alguém, só não sabia quem. Era sempre assim eu forçava pra me lembrar das coisas, mas nada vinha, tudo o que tenho são flashes que eu nem sei se são reais.

Os médicos disseram que tenho amnésia... Durante o tratamento na clinica consegui me lembrar de alguns fatos. Me lembro de um lugar com cavalos, assim como um par de olhos verdes que invadem meus sonhos, não consigo ver seu rosto, somente os olhos, intensos e profundos e esse nome... Marie... Por isso me chamam assim.

Daquela vida a qual desconheço tenho duas coisas, dois anéis que não tiro por nada, um deles são duas alianças entrelaçadas em um coração e o outro Kim insiste em dizer que é um anel de noivado. Sempre volto a clinica para ajudar com os pacientes, é um modo de retribuir tudo o que fizeram por mim.

Estava ansiosa, finalmente veria meu ídolo de perto, ainda pegaria um autógrafo. Ele era lindo o homem mais lindo que já vi, ou me lembre de ter visto pelo menos. Não se sabe muito de sua vida pessoal, ele é muito reservado quanto a isso, seu nome é Ed Cullen. Havia pôster e cartazes dele por todo o shopping, um mais lindo que o outro, tenho que ressaltar.

Coloquei um jeans colado com uma regata branca, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e calcei meu all star. A fila estava grande e havia muitas crianças nela, com suas mães obviamente, por onde eu passava ouvia comentários de como era lindo, de como era gostoso, se estava solteiro? Com quem estava no momento? Elas especulavam bastante a vida do pobre homem.

Estava munida de caneta e meu cd, havia pouca gente na minha frente, olhei para a mesa onde ele estava acompanhado por um cara grande moreno e um loiro que usava terno, Ed mal olhava para as pessoas, pegava o cd e assinava o devolvendo, somente com as crianças era atencioso. Os dois que o acompanhavam falavam o tempo todo ao telefone, havia uma pessoa a minha frente.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou para o garotinho, sua voz uma sensação estranha me atingiu, meus pelos eriçaram, me fazendo arrepiar.

- George. – respondeu o garoto fascinado.

- Aqui está George. – disse entregando o cd para o menino que o abraçou emocionado, finalmente havia chegado minha vez e minhas pernas estavam bambas.

- Boa tarde! Qual o nome? – ele disse sem olhar pra mim.

- Marie, meu nome é Marie. – ao me ouvir desviou o olhar do cd me olhando, senti meu coração disparar, aquele olhar penetrante e envolvente... Eram os mesmos dos meus sonhos... Então eram sonhos e não lembranças? Sua expressão era de espanto, como se visse um fantasma diante de si, ou algo parecido.

- Bella? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, franzi o cenho sem entender o porquê dele me olhar daquela forma. Seus olhos marejaram, ele segurava firme minha mão, ao sentir seu toque estremeci da cabeça aos pés, meu coração sobressaltou e minha cabeça começou a doer e muito. - Emm, Jazz, vejam! – gritou chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

- Oh meu Deus!- disse o loiro vindo em minha direção, assim como o grandão, confesso que não entendia nada e a dor ficava cada vez mais forte, mais intensa. - Bella? - o loiro disse de braços abertos, em reflexo me afastei, quem era aquela gente, porque me chamavam de Bella? Quem era Bella?

- Wow! Me desculpem, mas creio que estejam me confundindo com alguém, meu nome é Marie...

- Sou eu Bella, o Edward, o que você tem? – havia certo desespero na voz dele, havia tanto sentimentos naquele olhar intenso, novamente a dor veio desta vez mais aguda.

- Volto a repetir, acho que me confundiu com alguém, eu... Eu... – senti como se meu cérebro fosse explodir, a dor era insuportável, levei as mãos a cabeça como se com aquele gesto pudesse aliviá-la, minha visão ficou turva e a escuridão me atingiu.

**POV EDWARD**

A limusine parou na entrada lateral do shopping a fila estava enorme, em sua maioria crianças com suas mães, algumas adolescentes histéricas, o de sempre. Emmett e Jazz estavam comigo, depois encontraríamos Rose e Alice para jantarmos juntos, eles insistiram em chamar Kate.

Havia saído algumas vezes com ela, até que Kate era legal, mas falta algo nela, algo que só encontrei em Bella. Já estava entediado em assinar tantos CDs quando um garotinho me chamou a atenção.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntei para o garoto aparentemente com a idade de Lizze.

- George. – respondeu me olhando fascinado, sabia perfeitamente como era ser fã de alguém, quase tive um infarto quando conheci Michael Jordan e o O'Neal, eu e os caras parecíamos crianças.

- Aqui está George. – falei entregando a ele o cd, o garoto me deu um abraço tão gostoso que não contive um sorriso.

- Boa tarde! Qual o nome? – disse sem olhar para a pessoa, estava realmente cansado, estafado.

- Marie, meu nome é Marie. – senti os pêlos de minha nuca eriçar ao ouvir aquela voz, ergui meu olhar e mal pude crer no que via... A garota segurava o cd com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso genuíno, inocente... Ah eu conhecia bem aquele sorriso lindo... Era ela, a minha Bella, senti um misto de alegria e medo, eu estaria vendo coisas? A saudade era tanta que eu estava enlouquecendo?

- Bella? – minha voz saiu sussurrada, segurei sua mão e a garota me olhou assustada e confusa. - Emm, Jazz, vejam! – gritei com medo de ser minha imaginação, ser o fruto da saudade que eu sentia dela.

- Oh meu Deus!- Jazz disse vindo para junto dela, assim como Emm. - Bella? – meu cunhado foi pra junto dela que recuou realmente assustada.

- Wow! Me desculpem, mas creio que estejam me confundindo com alguém, meu nome é Marie...- insistiu, havia algo de errado, porque aquela era a minha Bella e eu não tinha dúvidas, quando a toquei fui invadido por todas aquelas sensações que somente ela me causava. Olhei para os dois sem entender sua atitude, o que aconteceu com ela? Parecia que ela não nos conhecia.

- Sou eu Bella, o Edward, o que você tem? – insisti, ela olhava de um pro outro, completamente confusa.

- Volto a repetir, acho que me confundiu com alguém, eu... Eu... – ela levou as mãos à cabeça, sua expressão era de dor, muita dor, seu olhar perdeu o foco e Bella perdeu os sentidos, Emm a pegou antes que atingisse o chão.

- Leve-a para dentro, Jazz cancele tudo, depois faço outra. – disse indo junto com Emmett.

- Oh meu Deus! MARIE? – gritou uma garota que usava um uniforme de uma das lanchonetes.

- A conhece? – perguntei angustiado.

- Sim é a minha amiga Marie, ela trabalha comigo.

- Há quanto tempo a conhece?

- Três anos. – respondeu com os olhos fixos em Bella.

- Três anos? – ela somente assentiu confusa.

- Olha ela tem que ser levada para a clinica, Marie passou por muitos problemas e eles avisaram que se algo acontecesse para levá-la pra lá. – clinica? Eu estava muito confuso.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Kim. – respondeu a garota que parecia aflita.

- Pode me levar a essa clinica? – a garota me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou me encarando, ela tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- A família dela. – sua expressão mudou completamente ao ouvir minha resposta, seus olhos arregalaram-se.

- Oh meu Deus! – disse levando a mão a boca. - Tudo bem eu levo vocês até lá. – dizia a garota que sorriu para nós.

Liguei para meu pai e para o chefe de polícia Jared, nos encontraríamos na clínica. Assim que chegamos a levaram para dentro fazendo os procedimentos necessários. Aguardávamos notícias e nesse meio tempo, meu pai chegou com minha mãe, Alice e Rose, Lizze havia ficado com Lilian.

- É mesmo ela? – perguntou Alice me abraçando.

- Sim Alice, é ela, mas estava estranha, não me reconheceu. – me sentia péssimo.

- Oi! – disse a garota se aproximando. – Me desculpe, mas o que você é dela?

- Noivo! Sou o noivo dela, por quê? – novamente seus olhos saltaram.

- Oh meu Deus! Tem noção do quanto àquela garota é sua fã? – ela havia chamado Bella de garota?

- O que?

- Ela acompanha sua carreira toda, tem todos os seus CDs, guarda qualquer coisa sua que saia nas revistas ou jornais. Marie é muito, mas muito fã do seu trabalho e segundo ela "Você é o homem mais lindo que já viu_._" – disse fazendo aspas, era espontânea e parecia gostar muito de Bella.

- Mas... – fomos interrompidos pela chegada da médica.

- Oi Sarah! – Kim a cumprimentou com muita intimidade, pareciam se conhecer bem.

- Oi Kim, o que foi desta vez e quem são vocês? – dizia a médica olhando para o monte de gente ali aguardando notícias.

- Somos a família de Isabella Marie Swan, mas creio que a conheça por Marie. – disse meu pai.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou a médica, olhando para todos nós.

- Sou Carlisle Cullen...

- O doutor Cullen? - ela parecia conhecer a fama do meu pai.

- Sim, ela é minha nora, noiva do meu filho. Isabella desapareceu há quatro anos depois de ser vitima de um acidente.

- Entendo... – a médica disse levando a mão ao queixo. - A paciente deu entrada no Seattle Grace há quatro anos, na época eu trabalhava lá, estava muito debilitada, foi encontrada na beira da praia em La Push em estado grave, foi trazida direto para o Grace, havia um corte muito profundo em sua cabeça e muitos hematomas. – segurei firme a mão de minha mãe.

- Oh meu Deus!- soltou Alice.

- A paciente ficou seis meses em coma profundo, quando acordou não se lembrava do nome, nem de onde veio e nada com relação ao seu passado. Foi nessa época que a trouxe pra cá, onde ela teve um tratamento psicológico para tentar lembrar algo que nos desse uma pista de onde e como encontrar algum parente. – ela estava sem memória? Não se lembrava de mim ou de Lizze?

- Está me dizendo que ela não se lembra de nada? – aquilo não estava acontecendo.

- Lamento! O caso dela é reversível, mas nunca tivemos com o que trabalhar, não posso garantir que ela vá recuperar cem por cento da memória, a pancada foi forte e o coma não ajudou muito. Agora teremos com o que trabalhar para direcioná-la, mas já vou avisando que é um processo longo e desgastante, tanto para vocês quanto para a paciente. – realmente aquilo não me importava, o importante é que Bella estava viva.

- Bella foi dada como morta, teremos que trazê-la de volta a vida. – meu cunhado disse olhando para o delegado.

- Podemos vê-la doutora? – perguntei ficando diante dela.

- Um de cada vez e peço que Kim os acompanhe, ela não sabe quem são e está um pouco assustada.

- Doutora... – ela se virou pra mim. - Temos uma filha de cinco anos. – naquele momento eu só pensava em Lizze.

- Acho melhor não falar sobre isso agora, pode ser um choque e tanto para ela. – somente assenti, acompanhando Kim até o quarto dela.

- E ai como você ta sua doida? – Kim disse ao abraçá-la. - Só você mesmo pra parar uma tarde de autógrafos. – brincou fazendo Bella rir, aquilo era música aos meus ouvidos. - Tem alguém querendo te ver. – avisou fazendo sinal pra que eu entrasse.

- Você? – disse Bella ou Marie, sei lá.

- Como está? – perguntei me aproximando.

- Bem, minha cabeça doía muito, mas Sarah disse que foi porque forcei demais. – respondeu com um lindo sorriso, seus cabelos estavam mais curtos, ela havia perdido aquele ar de garota e ganhado um ar de mulher.

- Desculpe por atrapalhar sua...

- Não diga isso, não tem idéia do quanto te procurei. – ela franziu o cenho olhando para Kim.

- Me conhece?

- Sim e muito. – respondi me sentando ao lado da cama.

- De onde? – parecia curiosa.

- Estudamos juntos no colégio, foi onde nos conhecemos, depois fomos para Dartmouth onde estudamos durante um ano. – Bella parecia absorver as informações.

- Então nos conhecíamos? Quer dizer você me conhecia?

- Muito. – ela sorriu com a minha resposta.

- Não consigo me lembrar, por mais que eu tente, não consigo, mas tem algo em você... Algo que... – seu olhar encontrou o meu e ficamos presos ali, um no olhar do outro. - Seus olhos, não me são estranhos, esse modo de olhar...

- Deve ser porque você vivia babando nas fotos que tem em seu quarto garota. – disparou Kim, aquela garota era uma figura, Bella lhe lançou um olhar mortal corando violentamente, ali estava a minha Bella.

- Kim! – ralhou constrangida. - Desculpe, ela é impossível. – sorri com seu jeito tímido. - Qual é o meu verdadeiro nome? – perguntou séria.

- Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan, mas gostava de ser chamada de Bella. – ela sorriu novamente.

- Isabella, Isabella é um belo nome. – dizia mais pra si mesma.

- Concordo plenamente. – novamente Bella corou.

- E você era meu amigo?

- Um pouco mais que isso. – notei que ela ainda usava o anel de noivado, assim como o outro, Kim revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Como assim mais que amigos? – estava curiosa, estava ainda mais tímida e aquilo lhe dava um ar inocente.

- Vai descobrir. - disse piscando pra ela que corou lindamente. - Tenho que ir, tem mais gente louca pra te ver. – um sorriso tímido se formou em seus lábios. - Posso voltar pra te ver? – Bella segurou o lábio inferior entre os dentes, como fazia quando estava ansiosa.

- Quando quiser. – respondeu segurando minha mão, depositei um beijo em sua testa e não pude deixar de notar que ela não respirava.

- Respira Bella! – disse em seu ouvido, ela perdeu o foco e segurou firme minha mão, soltando o ar com força.

- Até mais Edward. – fechei os olhos ao ouvi-la dizer meu nome, esperei por isso por longos quatro anos.

- Até mais Bella.

**POV BELLA**

Ainda estava sob o efeito daquele homem em mim, meu coração estava disparado e meu corpo parecia chamá-lo pra si, havia uma estática entre nós quando me tocou... Aquela frase, "respira Bella" poderia jurar já tê-la ouvido antes.

- Desfaz essa cara de boba Marie, quer dizer Bella. – disse Kim me despertando, dei de língua pra ela. A porta se abriu e duas mulheres entraram uma loira linda e uma morena baixinha com rosto de fada.

- Oi. – disseram juntas.

- Oi, vocês são? – a mais baixa se aproximou ficando ao meu lado.

- Sou Alice Cullen, irmã de Edward e sua amiga, quer dizer... Éramos muito amigas. – ela parecia muito emocionada.

- Eu sou Rosalie Hale, sua prima e amiga. – disse a loira.

- Você é minha prima?

- Sim, sou filha de Lilian irmã da sua mãe Renée. – tentei puxar em minha mente e nada.

- Sinto muito, não consigo me lembrar.

- Não faz mal, o importante é que está viva Bella, não sabe o quanto sofremos achando que... – ela se calou de repente.

- Achando o que? – insisti.

- Deram você como morta Marie... Quer dizer Bella! Isso ta ficando confuso. – reclamou Kim.

- Porque achavam isso?

- Procuraram você por meses e nunca acharam nada, os policiais encerraram as buscas e deram você como desaparecida, disseram que havia caído do penhasco no mar e... Mas meu irmão nunca desistiu, pra ele você estava viva em algum lugar e Edward estava certo não é mesmo? – dizia Alice desta vez.

- Acordei em um hospital, sem saber de onde vim e quem era na realidade, vivo aqui em Seattle há três anos e quatro meses, trabalho na lanchonete do shopping.

- Não posso acreditar que era fã do seu próprio... – Kim se calou de repente, como se tivesse falado mais do que deveria.

-Qual o seu nome? – Alice perguntou a cortando, houve uma troca de olhares entre as duas.

- Kim. – respondeu empinando o nariz.

- Quantos anos você tem? – a loira perguntou desta vez.

- Dezessete, por quê? – aquela garota era muito enfezada.

- Por nada. – respondeu Alice dando de ombros.

- Quantos anos eu tenho? – perguntei curiosa, era estranho não saber a própria idade.

- Vinte e dois. – respondeu Rosalie.

- Nossa você é decrépita! Não sei como um gato daquele ficou babando em você. – lancei um olhar mortal para Kim, as duas riram do que ela disse.

- Sua amiga tem só dezessete anos? – Rose perguntou perplexa.

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum. – respondeu Alice olhando de um modo estranho pra ela. - Minha mãe está louca pra te ver, vamos Rose. – ela me deu um abraço carinhoso, me senti tão bem com aquilo que retribui. Assim que elas saíram entrou um casal, o rosto dele não me era estranho.

- Bella? Quer dizer Marie. – a mulher disse se aproximando.

- Pode me chamar de Bella mesmo. – algo nela me passava ternura, confiança, assim como nele.

- Oh querida! Como senti sua falta. – ela me abraçou ternamente, era um abraço forte e aconchegante.

- Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. – disse sem graça.

- Não se preocupe, nós entendemos filha. Sou Carlisle e esta é Esme minha esposa, somos pais de Edward e Alice. – explicava o homem, ele era tão bonito quanto o filho.

- Sua sogra é bem legal Marie, é raro encontrar uma sogra assim. – minha vontade era de calar aquela matraca. Como assim sogra?

- Porque você esta aqui mesmo? – as vezes ela me tirava do sério.

- Sarah disse pra eu ficar aqui, caso você surte, o que acho difícil, já que não surtou com o bonitão. – revirei os olhos, Esme e Carlisle riram do modo dela falar, Kim era espontânea demais e não tinha papa na língua, falava pelos cotovelos, mas eu adorava aquela garota. Depois de ficar um tempo conversando com os dois, foi à vez daqueles dois que estavam com Edward entrar.

- E ai Bella? – disse o grandão vindo em minha direção. - Já se lembrou da gente? – acenei negativamente mordendo os lábios. - E eu achando que era inesquecível. – não contive o riso com seu jeito de falar, Kim já gargalhava. - Bom se é assim deixa eu me apresentar, sou Emmett, noivo da sua prima Rose, aquela gostosona. – senti minhas bochechas arderem.

- Emmett! – ralhou o loiro.

- Sou Jasper, mas me chamam de Jazz, sou seu primo, irmão de Rosalie.

- Você é meu primo? – ele somente assentiu.

- Cara só tem gente bonita nessa família? Acho que foi adotada Marie.

- Vá à merda Kim. – a idiota gargalhou com gosto.

- Quem é essa figura? – perguntou Emmett.

- Minha amiga Kim, moramos e trabalhamos juntas.

- Onde trabalha? – perguntou Jazz.

- Na lanchonete... - parei de falar com a gargalhada dantesca do grandão que ecoava no quarto.

- Você trabalha em uma lanchonete, com todas aquelas aborrescentes? – Kim o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Não tinha idéia de quantos anos tinha e como não tinha nenhum dado pessoal, foi o único lugar que me deu trabalho, graças a Sarah. – expliquei para o animal que não parava de rir. A conversa com os dois foi mais descontraída e muito divertida, mas logo eles foram embora, voltando o tal Carlisle com a Sarah.

- Marie, como já sabe estes é Carlisle Cullen, estou passando seu caso para as mãos dele, ele vai poder ajudá-la a ter sua memória de volta querida. – meu olhar ia de um para o outro.

- Como fará isso? Já faz mais de três anos e não consigo me lembrar de nada. – falei impaciente.

- Conheço um especialista em casos como o seu, se confiar em mim, posso ajudá-la Bella. – senti verdade em suas palavras.

- E como faremos isso?

- Se não se importar, gostaria que viesse comigo para Forks, ficará sobre minha responsabilidade. – olhei pra ele sem nada dizer. Largar tudo aqui, não seria nada fácil. - Seu quarto ainda está lá Bella, isso fará bem pra você, vai ajudá-la a se lembrar filha. – insistiu segurando minha mão.

- E meus pais?

- Foram avisados, irão direto para Forks. – respondeu prontamente.

- Posso levar a Kim comigo?

- Será um prazer tê-la conosco. – a garota abriu um sorriso enorme.

Sarah me explicou como seriam as coisas e confesso que estava assustada e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo. A possibilidade de descobrir quem eu era na verdade me assustava um pouco.


	18. Chapter 18

**Desculpem o atraso,**

**problemas com a internet!**

**Aqui está o capitulo de terça, divirtam-se e comentem!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Meu pai disse que Bella viria pra casa, faria o tratamento aqui, ele entrou em contato com seu amigo Marcus, um especialista em casos como o dela, eu mal podia crer que ela estava de volta.

- Ela está linda, não está? – Alice disse ao meu lado.

- Sim, tem ideia de como me senti quando a vi em minha frente?

- Desculpe Ed, deveríamos ter acreditado em você, estava certo quanto ao fato dela estar viva, desistimos muito rápido.

- Isso não importa agora, Alice, o importante é ajudá-la a se lembrar, tenho medo que Bella se afaste de nós... E se... E se ela me rejeitar, Alice? Se não me quiser? E pior... Se ela não aceitar Lizze? – estava angustiado com tudo aquilo.

- Não pense assim Edward, mesmo desmemoriada não me pareceu indiferente a você meu irmão, o que sentiam era muito forte e está lá. – sorri meio sem animo, ainda teria que enfrentar aquela baixinha terrível.

- Papai! – gritou assim que ouviu a porta.

- Oi meu anjo. – disse a pegando no ar.

- Tia Lilian disse que foi a uma tarde de autógrafos? Espero que nenhuma daquelas assanhadas tenha dado em cima de você?– revirei os olhos ela conseguia ser mais ciumenta que Bella.

- Juro que não princesa, Lizze... O papai precisa conversar com você. – ela me olhou fixamente me analisando, minha pequena era muito inteligente e percipcas, ainda mais que a mãe.

- Não fiz nada de errado papai eu juro. – ri com a cara que fez.

- Sei disso meu amor. – falei entre risos. - Lizze uma pessoa vai vir morar aqui com a gente. – ela me encarou com aqueles olhos verdes como os meus e expressivos como os da mãe.

- Não é uma namorada espero!O senhor disse que esperaríamos, se lembra? – como eu diria a ela, meu Deus?

- Meu amor me escuta... Nós... Nós a encontramos Lizze, encontramos sua mãe. – pude ver seu rosto mudar de expressão, seus olhinhos ficaram ainda mais brilhantes e marejados.

-A mamãe? – sua voz saiu embargada.

- Sim meu amor, sua mãe está viva e linda como sempre foi, mas... Está doente, Lizze.

- O que ela tem?

- Ela não se lembra de nós, não se lembra do papai, do vovô, da vovó, nem da tia Alice...

- Ela teve ami... Ami... Amnégia?

- Amnésia meu amor, isso mesmo, teremos que ajudá-la a se lembrar, o papai vai te pedir uma coisa está bem? Não vai ser fácil, mas sei que você consegue. – ela assentiu mordendo os lábios como a mãe fazia. - Ela não pode saber que você é a filha dela, não por enquanto, temos que ir com calma, me compreende? – um bico se fez em seus lábios.

- Vou poder falar com ela?

- Claro meu amor, mas temos que deixá-la se acostumar com a situação pra que ela não se vá. – Lizze abriu um sorriso lindo.

- Não se preocupe papai, a mamãe não vai mais embora, vou ser amiga dela, vai ver. – sorri a abraçando, Lizze tinha somente cinco anos, mas às vezes era mais madura que eu.

- Ela é tão bonita como nos vídeos e nas fotos?

- Ainda mais meu anjo, agora já pra cama. – disse estalando um beijo nela.

- Não vou deixar a mamãe ir embora de novo papai, eu prometo. – insistiu me abraçando forte.

A coloquei na cama e fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho, mas antes de me jogar na cama, fui para a sala de música que virou meu estúdio. Lembranças de quando a conheci, do dia que cantou pra mim, da nossa apresentação, nossa primeira vez, de quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, me invadiram.

- Tem que se lembrar meu amor, sinto tanto sua falta, Bella. – falei pra mim mesmo, ali me deixei chorar pela alegria de tê-la de volta em nossas vidas. Meu pai ligou avisando que ficaria em Seattle, Bella voltaria com ele e Kim viria com ela.

**POV BELLA **

Minhas coisas estavam prontas, estava aguardando o doutor Cullen vir me pegar. Kim estava comigo e não parava de falar um minuto.

- Não acredito que foi namorada daquele Deus grego. – era a décima vez que dizia aquilo.

- Ele não disse isso.

- Ah... Qual é Marie? O cara te comia com os olhos e o modo como toda a família dele te trata, pra cima de mim? – revirei os olhos. - Você é fã do cara que namorou no colégio, chega a ser irônico. – às vezes ela me irritava profundamente. O doutor chegou e fez questão de levar minhas coisas para o carro e que carro.

- Caraca Bella, a gente parece que ta em um daqueles filmes. – Esme riu do jeito maluco de Kim.

Fomos conversando sobre amenidades o caminho todo. Kim contou sua história a eles, passamos por uma cidade chamada Port Angeles e paramos para almoçar em um restaurante, estanquei na porta. "La Bella Itália" era o nome do restaurante, fechei os olhos e a imagem de Edward apareceu em minha mente, estava diferente de agora, usava um uniforme escrito Lions.

****-Bella? **

**- O que? **

**- Namora comigo? **

**- Mas... É que... Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? **

**- Absoluta... Quero você... Estou completamente apaixonado por você. **

**- Então somos namorados? **

**- Sem peruas oferecidas se jogando em cima de você? **

**- Só quero você em cima de mim. **

**- Seu safado! Tarado! **

**- Não sou safado, muito menos tarado, só te desejo Bella, te quero e te quero muito.** **_**-**_ ele me beijou e pude sentir o gosto daquele beijo.

- Bella? Bella? – sobressaltei com a voz do doutor me chamando.

- Oi!

- O que houve filha? – ele me pareceu preocupado.

- Já estive aqui, não é? - o vi franzir o cenho.

- Sim, se lembrou de algo?

- Acho que sim, ele me pedia em namoro e eu aceitei. – Esme abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Isso mesmo Bella. – confirmou entrando comigo no restaurante, então fomos mesmo namorados? De lá para Forks a paisagem foi ficando cada vez mais verde, o doutor entrou em uma estradinha de seixos que dava em uma clareira onde uma havia uma imensa casa, casa não uma linda mansão eu diria.

- Quero que se sintam em casa filha, vocês duas. – dizia Esme abraçada a mim e a Kim.

- Bella? Estes são seus tios Lilian e Alfred Hale. – os dois eram muito bonitos, mas como os outros não conseguia me lembrar deles, o grandão estava lá com a loira que se diz minha prima e Alice com o tal Jazz, mas ele não estava.

- Eles são nossos visinhos, querida. – assenti sorrindo pra ela, a casa era ainda mais linda por dentro, Esme fez questão de me mostrar cada cantinho.

- Esta era a antiga sala de música, agora é o estúdio de Edward, ele deve estar trabalhando quer ver?

- Acho melhor não atrapalhá-lo. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, abrindo a porta em seguida. A sala era muito bem equipada a mesa de som era demais e Edward estava ao piano, concentrado dedilhando as teclas, meu coração disparou no peito, ele tocava uma das minhas preferidas. **(****The Meadow****)**. Fechei meus olhos sentindo a música fluir, ela era tão linda.

- Desculpe! Não as vi, estava concentrado. – disse vindo até nós, ele cumprimentou a mãe com um beijo na testa.

- Kim! – a idiota suspirou quando Edward estalou um beijo em seu rosto.

- Como está Bella? – ele depositou um beijo em meu rosto e sinceramente nem me dei conta de que eu prendia a respiração, somente quando o ar saiu com tudo foi que percebi.

-Bbem. – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar, ele sorriu um sorriso torto que me fez engolir seco, como conviver com um homem daqueles e não se apaixonar?

Esme me mostrou o restante da casa, assim como o meu quarto, que parecia ser maior que o meu apartamento.

**** "Agora que estamos aqui, só nós três conta o que rolou ontem garota?"- dizia Alice. **

"**Desembucha Isabella." – falou Rose.**

"**Ele me beijou, duas vezes pra ser exata." ** - **Eram flashes, frases soltas que invadiam minha mente, aquele quarto me era familiar.

- O de Edward é aqui em frente não é? – Esme me olhou espantada.

- Isso mesmo, era aqui em frente, agora é o quarto de Lizze, ele se mudou para o antigo quarto de Emm.

- Está se lembrando Marie, quer dizer Bella? – Kim comemorou com um enorme sorriso.

- Não sei ao certo, é como no restaurante, são frases soltas, reconheço as vozes, são flashes de imagens é tudo muito rápido e...

- Fique calma, não se esforce, lembre-se do que Carlisle lhe disse, vai fluir naturalmente meu anjo. – somente assenti. - Como disse esta casa também é sua Bella. – insistiu Esme me abraçando como na clinica me senti bem demais com aquilo.

-Venha Kim, vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto. – disse tirando a aborrescente do meu quarto.

Depois de arrumar minhas coisas desci para a sala e todos estavam ali, quando meu olhar encontrou o dele e senti meu estômago contrair, com aquele friozinho e meu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca. Me sentei ao lado de Kim, Carlisle e Esme eram muito atenciosos e carinhosos, me sentia bem com eles por perto.

- Sua mãe está vindo pra cá Bella, mal pode crer quando contamos pra ela que...

- Estou viva? – conclui, ele me pareceu sem coragem de fazê-lo. - O que houve na realidade doutor...

- Me chame de Carlisle, filha.

- Desculpe Carlisle, o que realmente aconteceu comigo, não pode simplesmente me contar?

- Não é assim tão simples querida, não sabemos como reagirá a tanta informação.

- Só gostaria de saber quem sou de verdade, quem eu fui, onde nasci, onde meus pais moram, se tenho irmãos onde estudei, se tive amigos se amei ou se fui amada... Se... Se eu tive alguém. – notei uma troca de olhares entre eles ao me ouvirem.

- Bonito! – uma voz infantil ecoou na sala. - Nem pra me chamarem não é? – me virei na direção da escada e havia uma garotinha, com os cabelos presos em uma trança, ela tinha os bracinhos cruzados e batia o pezinho. Era a coisa mais fofa que já vi, simplesmente linda.

- Desculpe meu amor, pensei que estivesse dormindo. – disse Edward a chamando com a mão.

- Esta é Lizze, filha de Edward. – senti meus olhos saltarem, ele tinha uma filha? Era casado? Não consegui disfarçar meu espanto ao ouvir aquilo.

**POV EDWARD**

Ao ouvir que Lizze era minha, os olhos de Bella saltaram, ficou sem foco, não dizia nada, minha filha correu pra junto de mim e seus olhos não saiam da mãe.

- Vvocê tem uma filha? – a cara que fez foi muito engraçada.

- Não sabia que era casado? – Kim disse com o cenho franzido, sorri meneando a cabeça.

- E não sou, é uma longa história e um tanto complicada. – ela somente assentiu, os olhos de Bella estavam fixos em Lizze.

- Lizze esta é Isabella a Bella de quem o papai falou. – minha pequena olhava para Bella e as duas mordiam os lábios da mesma forma, Kim olhava de uma para outra, mesmo Lizze se parecendo fisicamente comigo seus trejeitos eram como os de Bella.

- Oi – Bella disse sorrindo, Lizze segurava firme minha mão.

- Vai lá dá um beijo nela. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, minha pequena foi meio hesitante.

- Oi Bella, você é mesmo linda, como o papai falou. - Bella corou ao ouvi-la.

- Não mais que você, não vai me dar um abraço? – disse com os braços abetos, Lizze correu a abraçando forte. Segurei o nó em minha garganta, tentava imaginar o que se passava na cabeça da minha pequena. Lizze sentou-se com as duas, disparou a falar, Bella estava encantada nela e ela encantada com a mãe.

- Ela sabe não é? – minha mãe perguntou ao meu lado, somente assenti, tanto ela como Rose e Alice estavam emocionadas com a cena.

Meu pai aguardava a chegada do médico que ajudaria Bella, minha agenda estava cheia e ainda teria que voltar a Seattle para refazer à tarde de autógrafos. Com muito custo consegui uma semana de folga, remarcando alguns compromissos com a ajuda de Emmett.

**POV BELLA**

A filha de Edward era a coisa mais fofa, muito inteligente e esperta pra idade que tinha. Me perguntava quem seria a mãe dela e porque ele não quis dizer? Não consegui dormir direito, fiquei rolando na cama, algo me incomodava e não sabia precisar o que?

Tomei um banho e me preparei para correr, coloquei o fone de ouvido e desci, aquela estrada de seixos seria muito boa pra uma corrida. Estava descendo as escadas distraida quando trombei com alguém, não precisei olhar pra saber que era ele, meu corpo reagiu aquele toque da mesma forma quando me tocou no shopping.

- Desculpe, estava distraido. – ao ouvir aquela voz meus pelos eriçaram.

- Eeu, também estava distraida. – disse olhando pra ele que tinha os olhos fixos em mim.

- É cedo ainda, vai sair?

- Vou correr, gosto de correr bem cedo, me ajuda a pensar. – ele sorrriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Nunca foi muito adepta a esportes. – disse divertido.

- Não? – Edward somente assentiu.

- Agora eu sou e pelo visto você também é. – falei apontando para a roupa dele, Edward usava um short e uma regata, estava suado e com uma toalha no pescoço.

- Estava na academia, temos uma lá em baixo. – mesmo suado exalava um perfume tentador.

- Sua filha é uma figura, tem certeza que ela só tem cinco anos? – ele deu uma risada gostosa, me fazendo rir também.

- Ela é muito inteligente e esperta, puxou a mãe. – falou divertido, me perguntava quem seria essa mulher de sorte, ter uma filha com um homem desses, Deus como era lindo.

- Tenho que ir. – ele somente assentiu sem se mover um milimetro, seu olhar ficou ainda mais intenso e penetrante, Edward mordia os lábios de forma tão sedutora e aquilo me deu aguá na boca, fiquei imaginando como seria beijá-lo? Passei por ele antes que fizesse algo de que me arrependece depois.

**POV EDWARD**

Como não conseguia dormir desci para a academia, era assim que ocupava minha mente, quando não estava compondo, estava malhando, ajudava a estravasar a tensão.

Depois de um bom tempo na esteira resolvi subir, acabei esbarrando em alguém, meu corpo reagiu de imediato ao sentir as mãos de Bella em meu peito, as minhas estavam em seus braços, ela estava linda com um top e uma calça de ginástica colada ao corpo que parecia ainda mais lindo. Bella era uma linda mulher, suas formas estavam mais acentuadas, mais arredondadas a deixando ainda mais tentadora.

Mesmo sem memória seu perfume era o mesmo, assim como o cheiro de morangos que exalava de seus cabelos. Não contive o riso quando me disse que iria correr, Bella não era adepta a esportes de nenhum tipo, muito menos com bola. Quando disse que Lizze puxou a mãe, notei que ficou um tanto triste, como queria dizer que Lizze era nossa pequena, minha e dela, aquela que ela tanto amava, mesmo antes de nascer.

Mas meu pai disse que teriamos que ir com cautela, para que assimilasse todas as informações que recebia. Deixá-la ir foi muito difícil, minha vontade era de pegá-la nos braços e levá-la lá pra cima. Amá-la, sentir cada pedacinho daquele corpo que tanto me fazia falta, beijar aquela boca que eu tanto amava e me perder dentro dela, como antes.

Irira ser dificil resistir a presença dela constante sem poder tocá-la, meu corpo clamava pelo dela, mas Bella não sabia quem eu era, gostava das minhas músicas, era minha fã...Me perguntava se algum dia se lembraria de mim? E do quanto fomos importantes um para o outro e principalmente o quanto a amava.

**POV BELLA **

Os dias estavam passando rápido, Edward foi viajar para cumprir sua agenda, de certa forma aquilo mexeu comigo, sentia falta dele e do modo como me olhava. Minha amizade com Lizze estava evoluindo, aquela menina era demais, as vezes saiamos para caminhar, já que o restante estava sempre ocupado. Com Alice as coisas também estavam indo bem, conversávamos muito e ela sempre soltava uma coisa ou outra.

- Ele ficou muito tempo com a mãe de Lizze? Porque ela a deixou com ele? – Alice tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Porque tanto interesse Bella? – senti meu rosto arder.

- Não sei, não entendo. Desde que ouvi sua voz pela primeira vez que Edward me fascina, sua música e principalmente seu olhar, aquele olhar mexe comigo de tal forma que...

- Isso acontece porque sua mente não consegue se lembrar, mas seu corpo sim, vocês se amavam demais, ele sempre foi louco por você e você por ele. Pode não se lembrar, mas pelo que vejo seu coração se lembra, escute-o Bella. – as palavras de Alice me deixaram balançada.

- Mas se ele me amava tanto, como teve uma filha com outra? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Esse assunto ainda é complicado amiga, mas te garanto que quando souber a verdade vai ficar muito feliz. – franzi o cenho sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que você não tem com que se preocupar, escute seu coração Bella, deixe ele te guiar e garanto que não vai se arrepender. – fomos interrompidas por Lizze e Kim, as duas não se desgrudavam.

- Tia Rose está lá em baixo com uma visista pra você, Bella. – quem poderia ser?

- Pra mim?

- Sua mãe. – disse a pequena olhando para Alice, fiquei tensa me levantando, indo em direção a porta, desci as escadas consciente de que tanto Lizze quanto Alice estavam atrás de mim, assim como Kim.

- Bom Tarde! – cumprimentei Rose e a mulher que havia a seu lado, seu rosto não me era estranho.

- Oh meu bebê! – disse vindo em minha direção, me apertando em um abraço esmagador. - Pensei que tivesse perdido você meu amor, mas está viva e linda. – dizia sem me deixar respirar direito, notei a troca de olhares entre Rose, Alice e Esme.

Imagens dela inundaram minha mente:

**** "Animo Bella, vai passar um tempo com sua tia Lilian, ela sente sua falta filha."**

"**Você tem o gênio do seu pai." **

"**Bella veja este é o pequeno Jazz."**

"**Mãe! Para de falar assim, vai deixá-lo constrangido."**

"**Viu meu anjo, está fazendo até amigos novos, quem sabe finalmente não arranja um namorado!"**

"**Mãe, acho que já deu seu horário, tenho que ir pra aula. Tchau, me liga." ****

Imagens de nós em um carro discutindo, de nós duas viajando de um lugar para outro, Edward, Jazz e Emmett estavam conosco, um homem de bigodes discutia com ela, Esme e Carlisle estavam também. Sim ela era Renée Dwyer, uma atriz de teatro reconhecida a minha mãe.

- Mãe! Você... Você é a minha mãe! – disse a apertando ainda mais, não contive a emoção de reconhecê-la aos poucos lembranças foram me invadindo e aquilo era muito bom. - Ela é minha mãe, Renée Dwyer, viajavamos de um lado pro outro do pais, você me levou para um colégio, onde encontramos Jazz, Emmett e Edward. – as três estavam visivelmente emocionadas.

**POV ALICE**

Eu mal podia crer que Bella havia se lembrado de Renée, foi emocionante e Edward adoraria ter visto aquilo, apesar de que iria magoá-lo, afinal Bella não se lembrava dele, ou melhor sua mente não se lembra porque pelas nossas conversas tanto seu corpo quanto seu coração ainda mantinham viva a memória do meu irmão.

Com Lizze a coisa já é mais complicada, mas a monstrinha sabia lidar muito bem com o fato da mãe estar desmemoriada. A pestinha foi conquistando Bella e as duas vivem juntas pra cima e pra baixo. Estão sempre conversando, rindo, minha amiga pergunta muito sobre a mãe dela e posso jurar que sente ciume de Ed.

Meu irmão estava tentando desmarcar alguns compromissos mas estava difícil, queria estar aqui, para acompanhar o tratamento dela, ficar ao seu lado, mas talvez esse afastamento fosse bom de certa forma. Ela e Renée ficaram a sós conversando e aproveitei para ter uma conversa com Kim.

- Kim, a Bella se envolveu com alguém durante esse tempo? – a garota deu uma gargalhada.

- Não, o único cara por quem ela se interessou foi o pianista que ela falava direto, quando me mostrou o cd dele entendi o porque? O cara era lindo. – sorri com o jeito dela falar. - Marie... Quer dizer Bella, colecionava tudo que saia sobre ele, fotos reportagens, tudo que falava sobre Ed Cullen ela tinha, olhava fascinada para aquelas fotos durante horas.

- Que ironia do destino não acha? – falei perdida em pensamentos.

- Cara eles eram noivos! Da pra acreditar?

- Posso confiar em você Kim? O que vou lhe dizer tem que ficar somente entre nós duas está bem? – ela assentiu positivamente. - Se contar a ela pode afetar seu tratamento. – Kim assentiu novamente. Contei a ela sobre tudo, Tanya, o modo como ficaram juntos a primeira vez, das brigas, da forma como o pai queria tirá-la do colégio, o rompimento, a apresentação a gravidez de Bella, o nascimento de Lizze o que aconteceu em Phoenix com Bella e sua avó, o modo como Edward ficou quando Bella desapareceu e o quanto a volta dela o afetou assim como a Lizze.

- Caraca, as coisas não foram fáceis pra minha amiga, quer dizer que eles iriam se casar mesmo e a pirralha é filha dela? Por isso aquele anel de noivado no dedo. – somente assenti.

- Entende a situação agora?

- Completamente, a pequena deve estar confusa não é mesmo?

- Lizze esta sabendo lidar com a situação melhor que meu irmão até.

- Por isso ele saiu de viagem?

- Também, pra ele é torturante ficar ao lado de Bella, sendo que ela não se lembra dele. – tentei explicar o melhor que pude.

- Porque não a reconquista, ela já se apaixonou por ele uma vez e pelo que pude acompanhar ele só não a tem porque não quer. Bella está de quatro por ele. – foi a minha vez de rir.

- Você está certa, estão sofrendo atoa, podem começar do zero, literalmente.

- É disso que eu to falando! – falaria com Ed, daria um jeito desses dois se entenderem, de um jeito ou de outro.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aqui está pessoal, como prometi! **

**não esqueça de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**POV EDWARD**

Finalmente estavamos voltando para Forks, Emm conseguiu remanejar minha agenda e consegui um mês de folga, estava ansioso para ver Lizze e Bella. Minha irmã me contou que ela havia reconhecido Renée e que Bella e Lizze simplesmente não se largavam um minuto, o senhor Swan ainda não havia dado notícias, mas creio que para Bella seja o melhor. Meu pai disse que o tratamento estava surgindo efeito e que ela teve outras lembranças e que a surpreendeu cantarolando uma de suas canções.

- Cara se acalma, você está muito agitado. – dizia Emmett ao meu lado.

- Eu sei Emm, estou morrendo de saudade dela. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Mas ela nem se lembra de você, Edward, na minha opnião...

- Não começa Emm, não vou sair com ninguém, se não curtia isso quando estava desaparecida, agora muito menos.

- Vai virar celibatário? Cara tu ta precisando de uma mulher. – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Eu preciso dela, Emmett, não adianta nada sair com outras, se o que eu quero está em uma única mulher.

- Então pega a Bella de jeito, reconquiste-a, saia com ela, se aproxime ao invés de ficar fugindo. – ele estava certo, se a quisesse de volta não poderia ficar esperando que se lembrasse de mim, faria com que se apaixonasse por mim novamente. Era isso que iria fazer, a reconquistaria quantas vezes fosse preciso.

Ao chegarmos em casa ouvi uma movimentação vindo da piscina, estanquei ao ver Bella com Lizze brincando, elas se divertiam muito na água. Lizze veio correndo ao meu encontro, me molhando todo no processo.

- Demorou papai, senti tanta saudade! – dizia me cobrindo de beijos, meus olhos foram para Bella que saia da água, usava um biquini azul que realçava em sua pele branquinha, Deus como sentia falta dela, ela conseguia estar ainda mais gostosa. Engoli seco quando a vi se aproximando de mim.

- Edward, como foi a viagem? - perguntou enquanto secava os cabelos, meus olhos percorriam aquele corpo delicioso e tentador.

- Bem, correu tudo bem. Meu pai me disse que se lembrou de sua mãe? – ela abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Sim, não é demais? Também me lembrei de quando nos conhecemos, você estava com Jazz, Emmett e um outro garoto que se chamava... – ele pareceu pensar um pouco. - Mike se eu não me engano.

- Isso mesmo, que bom que se lembrou. – havia uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cobrir seus olhos, por impulso a coloquei para trás da orelha, meus dedos roçaram em seu rosto e o olhar de Bella encontrou o meu. - Fico feliz por se lembrar Bella. – ficamos completamente perdidos um no olhar do outro por um tempo. Deus, como a desejava, como eu a queria, despertamos com a voz de Lizze.

- Papai? Papai? – minha pequena me chamava ao lado de uma das espreguiçadeiras.

- Oi meu anjo?

- O senhor soube que vai ter um jogo dos Lakers em Seattle? – disse abrindo um sorriso enorme, já havia providenciado os ingressos para irmos.

- Sim e já comprei os ingressos, vamos ver os lakers! – ela soltou um gritinho como os de Alice e correu para meus braços me molhando novamente.

- Você é o melhor pai do mundo sabia? – revirei os olhos, ela sempre falava isso.

- Bella a gente vai ver os Lakers! – disse correndo para ela.

- Que bom Lizze e o que é isso? Football, hoquei ou baseball ? – minha pequena abriu a boca e me olhou chocada.

- Basquete Bella, por acaso não conhece os Lakers?- havia indignação em sua voz.

- Desculpe! Mas é que eu não sou muito boa com essa coisa de jogos. – Lizze revirou os olhos novamente.

- Não tem problema eu te ensino, sei tudo sobre basquete, sabia que o papai jogava no colégio e na universidade, ele era um Lions. – Bella ficou séria e seus olhos perderam o foco.

**POV BELLA**

A animação de Lizze ao ver o pai era cativante, me aproximei para cumprimentá-lo e seus olhos percorreram meu corpo todo, senti uma sensação estranha, um calor me consumir. Meus olhos fizeram o mesmo, ele era um homem lindo e extremamente charmoso. Outra vez me perdi naquela imensidão verde, era como se ele me hipnotisasse com aquele olhar sedutor. Ele e Lizze começaram a falar sobre um tal de Lakers, aquele nome não me era estranho.

- Bella a gente vai ver os Lakers! – disse a pequena correndo para os meus braços.

- Que bom Lizze e o que é isso? Football, hoquei ou baseball ? – ela me olhava com um misto de choque e indignação.

- Basquete Bella, por acaso não conhece os Lakers?- notei que Edward prendia o riso.

- Desculpe! Mas é que eu não sou muito boa com essa coisa de jogos. – Lizze revirou os olhos.

- Não tem problema eu te ensino, sei tudo sobre basquete, sabia que o papai jogava no colégio e na universidade, ele era um Lions. – ao ouvir aquilo houve um estalo em minha cabeça e imagens me invadiram:

****Eu estava em uma quadra, uma garota gritava comigo, discutiamos e do nada retirei o uniforme o jogando na cara dela. Edward veio correndo até mim me entregando a camiseta que vestia. **

"**Ficou louca Bella? Vai ficar na detenção assim."**

"**Se cobre ta todo mundo olhando Bella."**

"**Isso é culpa sua Isabella, porque tirou a roupa daquele jeito?"**

"**Não lhe devo satisfações Edward, eles eu entendo, mas o que você tem haver com isso?"**

"**Tem razão eu não tenho nada haver com isso." **

"**Hey Lion? Sua camiseta."- Edward ficou furioso com aquilo, tentava me cobrir a todo custo, estava com ciúme? **

**Estava em uma aquibancada com Esme , Carlisle e as garotas, eu torcia gritando Lions sem parar, Edward fez uma cesta e me mandou um beijo. A imagem mudou e ele vestia outro uniforme, um verde que era do Big Greens, as garotas eram cheeleaders.**** - não consegui conter um sorriso.

- Você... Você era um Lion! – ele franziu o cenho. - Discuti com uma ruiva histérica, tirando o uniforme e...

- Atirou na cara dela. – concluiu ele.

- Você me deu sua camiseta, discutimos e a tirei para entregá-la a você que estava bravo com algo. – seu sorriso se abria ainda mais.

- Hey Lion? Sua camiseta. – dissemos juntos.

- Você lembrou!

- Sim, me lembrei de uma partida também, quer dizer está meio confuso, uma hora você está usando o uniforme do Lions e depois do Big Green?

- Joguei lá pela universidade, você costumava ir aos jogos torcer...

- Por você? – perguntei sem cortar o olhar.

- Sim. – respondeu da mesma forma.

- Hey, eu to aqui sabia? – disse Lizze chamando nossa atenção.

- Vou pra dentro, estou todo molhado. – falou apontando para as roupas.

- Ah o que é isso Cullen, ta com medo de água? – perguntei divertida, ele me olhava espantado eu diria. Aproveitei sua distração e o joguei na piscina de roupa e tudo, só que ele era rápido e me puxou junto. Submergimos juntos e ele me segurava já que era fundo naquele parte.

Lizze gargalhava deitada na espriguiçadeira, olhei pra ele que tinha os olhos fixos em alguma parte do meu rosto, desfiz meu sorriso me perguntando se ele teria ficado bravo comigo.

- Desculpe! Eu só estava brincando. – minha voz saiu tão baixa que não sei se ele ouviu.

- Me chamou de Cullen. – a voz dele saiu do mesmo modo. - Só me chamava assim quando estava brava ou queria me irritar. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto e arrebatador, senti quando me puxou ainda mais pra si, podia sentir seus músculos por debaixo daquela roupa molhada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse Esme acompanhada de Alice, Rose, Ememtt e Kim, todos olhavam pra nós enquanto Lizze ainda ria.

- A Bella jogou o papai na água, mas ele a puxou junto, foi muito engraçado. – explicava a pequena enquanto Edward me erguia para que eu saisse da água, saindo em seguida.

- Vai ter troco Swan. – falou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Estou morrendo de medo Cullen. – disse dando as costas pra ele indo em direção da espriguiçadeira pegar minha toalha, senti alguem me pegar no colo e logo caimos na água novamente. Edward não me soltava, mantinha meu corpo colado ao dele, submergimos, e ele ainda me mantinha ali.

- Seu maluco! – disse retomando o fôlego, ele me olhava sério.

- Quer sair comigo hoje? – perguntou de sopetão, meu coração pareceu perder uma passada.

- Ssair? Pra onde? – perguntei esquecendo por completo as pessoas que nos observavam de fora da piscina.

- Pra um lugar legal que eu conheço, vamos conversar, pra me conhecer melhor o que acha? – mordi os lábios incerta se aceitava ou não. _**"Sua mente não consegue se lembrar, mas seu corpo sim, vocês se amavam demais, ele sempre foi louco por você e você por ele. Pode não se lembrar, mas pelo que vejo seu coração se lembra..."-**_ as palavras de Alice vieram a minha mente.

- Tudo bem. – ele estalou um beijo em meu rosto me fazendo corar.

- Você fica linda quando cora. – disse em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer, saimos da água enquanto os outros nos olhavam como se fossemos loucos.

- O que foi aquilo? – Kim perguntou atras de mim.

- Não sei dizer, mas foi muito bom, eu tenho um encontro Kim. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

**POV EDWARD**

Minha mãe me olhava como se eu fosse maluco, assim como minha irmã e os outros.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou dona Esme com as mãos na cintura.

- Tenho um encontro com Bella. – falei estalando um beijo em sua testa, subi feliz da vida, Emmett estava certo, eu precisava parar de fugir, começariamos do zero se fosse o caso.

As oito em ponto estava pronto, aguardando Bella descer. Ela usava um vestido simples frente única que moldava seu corpo, seus cabelos estavam soltos e a maquiagem bem leve.

- Você está linda! – ela corou ao ouvir o elogio.

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntou curiosa.

- Surpresa! -sussurei em seu ouvido vendo seus pêlos eriçarem, nos despedimos dos outros, Bella parecia um tanto nervosa.

- O que quer fazer? Jantar fora, um cinema, o que prefere? – perguntei antes de sair com o carro.

- Estou em suas mãos, me surpreenda. – sorri meneando a cabeça, a levaria onde tudo começou.

- Vou te levar há um lugar muito especial pra mim. – ela sorriu assentindo, fomos para o mirante, Bella tinha o cenho franzido.

- Que lugar é este? – perguntou soltando o cinto.

- O mirante, ali é o colégio onde estudávamos. – ela olhou com atenção, abriu a porta descendo do carro, sem me dar a chance de abrir a porta.

- É lindo aqui. – seu olhar estava fixo nas luzes lá em baixo.

- Realmente é lindo. – disse olhando pra ela, o vento fazia seu vestido ficar colado ao seu corpo, seus cabelos dançavam ao vento, Deus como a amava.

- Está com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Dá pra pedir algo pra comermos aqui? Gostei desse lugar, não queria ir embora. – assenti ligando para a pizzaria, pedi uma pizza e um vinho, ficamos aguardando recostados no capo do carro.

- O que fez nesses anos em que esteve longe? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Nada de muito interessante diria... – disse dando de ombros. - Como já disse, depois que sai do hospital fiquei um tempo na clínica, foi onde conheci a Kim, sei que ela é meio doidinha, mas é uma garota legal, seus pais morreram em um acidente e ela não tem mais ninguém, nos tornamos amigas... Kim é como minha irmã mais nova eu diria. – Bella gostava mesmo da garota. - Eles conseguiram um emprego pra mim na lanchonete, sabe como é, sem um nome ou seguro social fica difícil conseguir um bom emprego. Tentei cursar uma universidade, mas não consegui, não sabia nem quantos anos tinha, as coisas eram meio complicadas. Minha mente era quase um branco total a não ser por duas coisas. – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Que coisas?

- Um lugar muito bonito e ensolarado, com muitos cavalos, uma senhora sempre sorrindo, mas não sei quem é... – ela se lembrava do rancho e de sua avó provavelmente. - Só sei que me faz bem a lembrança dela.

- E a outra?

- A outra eu não sabia o que era, ou o que significava até ver você me olhar como me olhou da primeira vez que nos vimos... Quer dizer que o vi pessoalmente. – senti meu coração disparar em meu peito.

- Como assim?

- Desde que sai do hospital, tinha sonhos contantes com um par de olhos verdes que me olhavam intensamente, havia tanto sentimento naquele olhar que me deixava impresionada, mas nunca vi seu rosto por completo. Quando vi o encarte do seu cd pela primeira vez, algo nele me prendia de certa forma, tudo que era relacionado a Ed Cullen de certa forma me fascinava. – a cada coisa que dizia meu coração batia mais forte. - O que tenho fala de sua carreira, sobre suas composições... Adoro ouvi-lo tocar me acalma, me faz relaxar... – sorri com aquilo, já que ela me inspirou em quase todas as musicas. - E quanto olhou pra mim... Naquela hora soube que você era o homem dos meus sonhos... – ela corou se atrapalhando - Quer dizer o...

- Tudo bem Bella, entendi o que quis dizer, se acalma. – estava muito nervosa com aquela situação e eu...Ah, eu estava em extase.

- Onde morava? – perguntei mudando de assunto, ela deu um longo suspiro.

- Em um apartamento bem pequeno em Seattle, o dividia com Kim, meus dias se rezumiam em correr logo cedo, trabalhar e ajudar na clínica.

- Não teve nenhum namorado durante esse tempo? Um amigo ou sei lá? – Bella tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, me olhava como se aquilo fosse impossível.

- Não! Como poderia me envolver com alguém sem nem ao menos saber quem sou direito, se tinha alguém me esperando ou se...

- E se tivesse alguém te esperando, o que faria? – a cortei.

- É complicado, não sei te responder, andei conversando com Alice e Kim sobre isso e elas me deixaram um tanto confusa.

- Confusa com o que?

- Com o que sinto. – afirmou. - Alice diz que minha mente pode ter esquecido, mas meu corpo e meu coração não. Kim insisti em dizer que eu tenho que viver e deixar as coisas acontecerem, mas confesso que tenho medo. – eu tentava entender sobre o que ela estava falando.

- Do que você ta falando extamente Bella? Seja clara. – ela me olhou nos olhos, seu olhar era intenso e profundo.

- O que tivemos? O que realmente rolou entre a gente? – mordi os lábios sem saber o que dizer.

- Nos apaixonamos e nos amamos muito, mas não se lembra, não é? – não consegui esconder a magoa ao dizer aquilo.

- Minha mente não, mas meu corpo se lembra, eu acho...- ela desviou o olhar. - Porque reage de uma forma completamente diferente a você, no início pensei que fosse pelo fato de ser sua fã, mas agora... Não sei dizer o que é. – era como se meu peito fosse explodir a qualquer momento, eu queria gritar pra ela que a amava e a queria mais que tudo. - Me conta o que aconteceu com a gente, por favor! - estavamos cada vez mais proximos e sem nos dar conta, nossos corpos estavam quase colados, fomos interrompidos pelo entregador. Comemos e bebemos enquanto contava a ela algumas coisas que acontreceram desde que a conheci.

- Você com uma bola era um desatre total, mas dançava como ninguém. – ela riu jogando a cabeça pra trás como sempre fazia.

- Eu sei dançar? Tem certeza disso? – perguntou duvidando.

- Sim e tenho prova, temos uns videos guardados. – falei divertido, bebendo um gole de vinho.

- Vai ter que me mostrar, ainda estou duvidando disso.

- Nos apresentamos uma vez, foi muito legal e inesquecivel. – seu olhar encontrou o meu e se fixou ali.

- Insisto que me mostre. - dava pra ver as estrelas refletidas em seu olhar.

- Você sempre foi músico?

- Não, eu queria seguir a carreira de jogador de basquete, mas tinha outras prioridades, cursei um ano de gestão empresarial, depois parti pra música. – ela franziu o cenho.

- Porque?

- A música me ajudava suprir a falta que sentia de alguém muito especial, então mergulhei de cabeça naquilo e deu no que deu. – falei dando de ombros.

- É um excelente pianista e tem um voz deliciosa.

- Não chego nem perto de você, quando soltava a voz era fascinante. – ela corou desviando o olhar.

- Não acho que canto tão bem assim. – disse modesta.

- Você era uma cantora nata Bella, estava até pensando em gravar um cd.

- Jura? – foi minha vez de rir.

- Juro, vai ver quando te mostrar o video. – um silêncio se fez de repente, Bella deitou-se na grama olhando para o céu.

- Este lugar é mesmo lindo e tão tranquilo. – dizia de olhos fechados, minha vontade de beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos pelo vinho era quase insuportável.

- É mesmo.

- Porque ele é tão especial pra você?

- Foi aqui que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. – não me atrevi a olhá-la, mas sentia seu olhar em mim.

- Como assim?

- Havia pegado minha ex namorada transando com um cara do time, acabei saindo na porrada com ele, você tentou nos separar e acertei meu cotovelo na sua boca, saimos de lá e a trouxe pra cá, você cuidou dos meus ferimentos...

- Dizem que um beijo sara. – disse repetindo o que falei pra ela.

- É o que dizem. – repeti suas palavras.

- Me lembro disso, você tinha um corte no suprcilio e na boca. – ela se lembrava mesmo.

- Isso mesmo. – disse me virando pra ela, que levou sua mão ao meu rosto, fechei os olhos sentindo a carícia.

- Você é realmente fascinante Edward. – abri meus olhos e Bella me olhava de forma intensa, eu conhecia aquele olhar, havia desejo ali.

- Sou é? – falei me aproximando cada vez mais dela, que não se moveu um milímetro.

- Sim, fascinante e envolvente. – respondeu se aproximando cada vez mais, quando dei por mim, nossos lábios estavam colados, Bella mordia meu lábio inferior me dando passagem, minha lingua invadiu aquela boca deliciosa. Soltei um gemido involuntário ao sentir sua lingua tocar a minha e todo o desejo explodiu. Bella agarrou meus cabelos me puxando ainda mais pra si, minhas mãos foram para sua cintura, a puxei para cima de mim aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

- Edward... – gemeu assim que deslizei os lábios por sua pele, aquilo foi música apara os meus ouvidos. Voltei a beijá-la com voracidade enquanto Bella acariciava minha nuca.

- Senti tanto sua falta. – nossas testas estavam coladas.

- Isso não está certo Edward. – disse com a respiração pesada.

- Porque não? – não estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Porque você tem a mãe de Lizze... E não quero ficar entre vocês. – minha vontade era de rir com a irônia do destino.

- Não se preocupe com isso Bella, não posso te dizer ainda, mas confie em mim, vai entender que isso não faz sentido. – foi a vez dela franzir o cenho.

- Do que você está falando? – insistiu.

- Ainda não posso te dizer, mas peço que confie em mim, não há nada de errado em ficarmos juntos, eu te quero e sei... Posso sentir que me quer também. – fui o mais sincero que pude.

- E o que faremos? – ela ainda estava sobre meu peito.

- Porque não começamos do zero? O que acha? Eu te conheço muito bem Bella, mas você está me conhendo agora, vamos começar de novo, desde o início e veremos no que dá. – ela mordeu os lábios pensativa.

- Então esse seria nosso primeiro encontro? – sorri com o modo dela falar.

- E o nosso primeiro beijo. – Bella tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- E tenho direito a mais beijos? – ri com gosto.

- Quantos você quiser, sou todo seu Bella, completamente seu. – disse a puxando para outro beijo.

Eu estava em estado de graça, ela aos poucos estava se lembrando e aquilo era demais!


	20. Chapter 20

**Gostaria de agradecer ao carinho de todos vcs!**

**Obrigada pelos seus comentários, saibam que é muito bom saber**

**que o que eu escrevo agrada a vocês!**

**É muito gratificante, demorei anos para postar minhas fics, mas foi bom , porque agora relendo-as, vejo o quanto evolui!**

**Por isso antes de postar uma fic, eu a releio, e muitas eu praticamente as reescrevi,**

**Tudo para apresentar a vcs um trabalho de qualidade!**

**Desculpem se não agradeço a cada review, mas é que eu realmente**

**passo a maior parte do meu tempo, escrevendo e quando não estou no computador,**

**escrevo a mão, pra não perder nada! Mas não deixo de ler uma só review!**

**Agora aproveitem a leitura e não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

**POV BELLA **

Beijar Edward era mil vezes melhor do que eu poderia imaginar, havia tanto sentimento naqueles beijos que me deixavam completamente entregue a ele. O desejava mais que tudo, o queria e acho que tanto Alice qanto Kim estavam certas, começariamos do zero.

Edwad era um homem divertido e extremamente interessante, envolvente e sedutor, se juntar tudo isso aquela beleza angelical, era absolutamente impossível resistir a ele. Nos beijamos muito e rimos bastante também, mas acho que o vinho ajudou um pouco, foi o encontro perfeito.

- Gostou? – perguntou assim que parou o carro na garagem.

- Adorei, foi perfeito. – ele sorriu daquele jeito torto, só então me dei conta de que aquilo era só mais uma de suas armas de sedução assim como o olhar por debaixo dos cílios, aquilo era arrebatador e seu beijo avassalador.

- Então teremos outro encontro? – sorri com aquela situação, pareciamos dois adolescentes.

- O que foi?

- Parecemos dois adolescentes. – ele riu junto comigo.

- Me sinto um, daqueles completamente apaixonados eu diria. – meu coração disparou no peito ao ouvir aquilo.

- Me sinto como uma adolescente boba e apaixonada. – disse entre risos, ele nada disse, me puxou para um de seus beijos avassaladores que me faziam perder o juizo. A casa estava silenciosa, subimos tentando fazer o minímo de barulho, ele me deixou na porta do meu quarto.

- Tchau, tenha bons sonhos, comigo de preferencia. – disse me prensando na porta, seu corpo estava completamente colado ao meu, eu podia sentir cada músculo dele, principalmente o quanto estava excitado.

- E você comigo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ele soltou um gemido contra minha pele.

- Não tenha dúvidas. – respondeu do mesmo modo me fazendo estremecer e meus pêlos eriçaram-se.

- Te vejo amanhã. – depositei um beijo cálido em seus lábios, mas ele tratou logo de aprofundar. Nos separamos com certa dificuldade, o vi entrar no quarto de Lizze em seguida. Mal podia crer no que estava acontecendo, me troquei e me joguei na cama, ainda sentindo o gosto daquela boca deliciosa.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava feliz como há muito não me sentia, Emmett estava certo e teria que agradecê- lo por isto. Assim que nos despedimos, fui ver Lizze que dormia como um anjo, depositei um beijo em sua testa e fui para meu quarto, me assutei ao ver Alice sentada na poltrona.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei me recuperando do susto.

- Queria saber como foi a noite, mas estou vendo que foi boa, não é? – me joguei na cama ainda com o gosto de Bella em meus lábios.

- Foi perfeito Alice, melhor impossível. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Ela se lembrou? – sorri com a sua curiosidade, definitivamente estavamos todos agindo como adolescentes. Contei a ela tudo o que Bella me contou, o que disse a ela e sobre começarmos do zero, minha irmã não cabia em si de felicidade.

- Vá com calma, quem sabe no porcesso ela se lembra. – dizia feliz da vida. - É tão bom te ver feliz meu irmão. – a abracei forte, sabia o quanto se preocupava comigo.

- Vai dar tudo certo Alice, tem que dar certo. – falei esperançoso.

- Veja por esse lado Ed, nem todos tem a oportunidade de rescrever sua história e vocês dois estão tendo essa chance, agarre-a com unhas e dentes. – era isso mesmo que eu faria.

Acordei cedo, queria pegá-la antes de sair para correr, mas ela acordou ainda mais cedo, não foi difícil alcançá-la.

- Bom dia. - disse me aproximando dela que se assustou se desequilibrando, a peguei antes que atingisse o chão.

- Que susto! De onde você saiu? – perguntou ofegante.

- Posso te fazer companhia? – ela abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Sempre! – respondeu piscando pra mim, disparando pela estradinha a baixo, sorri meneando a cabeça a alcançando. Corremos um bom tempo enquanto conversávamos, paramos pra eu tomar fôlego e Bella me mostrou o que ouvia enquanto corria, era todo o meu repertório.

Voltamos pra casa no mesmo ritmo, quando nos aproximávamos da casa Bella pulou em minhas costas e a levei até em frente a casa onde cai exausto sobre a grama.

- Caramba, como consegue fazer isso todo o dia? – falei tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Faço isso a três anos , já o senhor parece que não treina muito não é? – ela estava um pouco ofegante, mais nada.

- Acho que terei que treinar mais, antes de tentar te acompanhar de novo.

- Faço no seu ritmo, está bom pra você? – dizia sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Será perfeito. – a puxei pra mim, a beijando.

- Edward! – ralho assim que nos separamos.

- O que foi? – perguntei ainda a prendendo em meus braços.

- E se alguém nos vê assim, o que Lizze vai pensar? – ela estava corada.

- Que o pai dela está apaixonado? – respondi estalando um beijo em seus lábios. - Tem medo do que, Bella? – perguntei ficando sério.

- Não é medo, mas o que vão pensar de mim se...

- Todos aqui torce por nossa felicidade Bella, está feliz?

- Mais do que imaginei ser possível. – respondeu prontamente.

- Isso é o que importa, então vem aqui e me dá um beijo. – a beijei novamente, a joguei em meu ombro enquanto ela resmungava.

- Me coloca no chão Edward. – dizia de cabeça pra baixo.

- Não a visão daqui é muito boa sabia? – falei olhando aquela bunda deliciosa.

- Posso dizer o mesmo meu caro, tem um traseiro e tanto. – disse dando uma bela apalpada em minha bunda.

- A sua também. – fiz o memso e ela soltou alguns palavrões, estanquei na sala ao ver que todos estavam de pé, nos olhando chocados.

- O que foi Edward, porque parou. – Bella dizia sem parar de se debater a deixei escorregar pelo meu corpo, ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim de costa para os outros.

- Como ousa apalpar minha bunda, Cullen? – disse com o dedo em riste pra mim.

- Você me apalpou primeiro. – retruquei.

- Não resisti, seu traseiro é muito gostoso... – falou se virando, ficou branca ao ver meu pai, minha mãe, Alice, Jazz, Emm, Rose e Kim nos olhando embasbacados, menos Alice é claro. Porque não me avisou? – cuspiu entre os dentes furiosa.

- Estava tão empolgada com o meu traseiro que...

- Eu te odeio Cullen. – cuspiu novamente entre os dentes.

- Eu sei que não. – falei dando de ombros, ela soltou um rosnado subindo em disparada sem ao menos cumprimentar os outros.

- O que foi isso? Um dejavú? – disparou Emmett.

- Se acertaram? – perguntou minha mãe com um sorriso enorme.

- Decidimos que começaríamos do zero, isso não vai atrapalhar, vai? – perguntei ao meu pai.

- Creio que não, ela se lembrou de mais alguma coisa?

- Alguns momentos nossos, mas são lembranças soltas desconexas e isso a confunde de certa forma. Vou tomar um banho e já desço para o café. – eles assentiram prendendo o riso.

**POV BELLA **

Minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço dele, como ele não me avisa que todos estavam lá?

- Ai que vergonha! – falei me olhando no espelho. _**"Com que cara vou encará-los agora?" - **_me perguntava enquanto me vestia. Desci em completo silêncio, ele ainda não havia descido, Lizze já estava lá, assim como todos os outros que me olhavam prendendo o riso.

- Bom dia! – disse tentando ignorar a cara de Kim.

- Bom dia Bella, senta aqui do meu lado. – pediu Lizze inocentemente. - Está diferente, parece mais feliz. – soltei um gemido involuntário.

- Não tem idéia do quanto monstrinha. – Emmett provocou, lancei um olhar mortal para aquele monte de músculos.

- Meu pai também está com um sorriso enorme, parece que viu o passarinho verde. – os cinco riam com gosto, já Esme e Carlisle que foram mais discretos.

- Bom dia! Qual foi a piada? – Edward perguntou vindo em minha direção.

- Bom dia papai, estava falando pra Bella que o senhor parece ter visto um passarinho verde. – o idiota abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Pode se dizer que sim meu amor. – falou estalando um beijo nela e outro em mim.

- Hmmm! Que romântico! – olhei pra aquele projeto de gente que abriu um sorriso malicioso sacudindo as sobrancelhas. - Agora saquei! - disse batendo na mão de Edward fazendo um cumprimento estranho, revirei os olhos me concentrando em meu café.

- Não fica corada Bellinha.

- Não torra Emm! - ele arregalou os olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntei notando que todos me olhavam do mesmo modo.

- Você me chamou de Emm... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Chamei? - senti um estalo em minha cabeça, imagens desde quando o conheci me invadiram situações onde riamos e discutíamos, ele adorava me atormentar.

- Você... Você é Emmett Mccarty, era armador do Lions, sempre falando besteira, mas sempre atencioso, o melhor amigo de Edwrad e Jasper. – disparei a falar, seus olhos estavam arregalados, assim como os outros. – Você é o Emm, muito músculo e pouco cérebro! Mas com um coração enorme. – disse me levantando, corri até ele e o abracei forte sendo retribuída.

- Lembrou de mim Bellinha?

- Lembrei Emm. – disse estalando um beijo em seu rosto, ele me ergueu quase me esmagando em um abraço, me rodopiando pela sala de jantar, começamos a relembrar algumas de nossas discussões sem sentindo.

**POV EDWARD **

Senti uma pontada de inveja do meu amigo, queria que ela se lembrasse de mim, olhei para Lizze que mordia os lábios ao ver a alegria de Bella ao se lembrar de Emm e começar a reviver algumas situações.

- Vem aqui meu anjo. – falei a chamando para meu colo. - Não fica assim, uma hora ela vai lembrar. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela assentiu fazendo bico de choro. Meu pai observava as reações de Bella, me pareceu satisfeito com o que via, contei a ele sobre o que Bella me disse sobre seus sonhos.

-Segundo o que ela descreveu, Bella sonhava com o rancho e com sua avó.

- Creio que lá esteja a chave para trazê-la de volta, mas temo que ainda seja cedo demais, a memória de James pode vir junto e com ela todo aquele pesadelo. – concordei com ele plenamente, a última coisa que eu queria é vê-la sofrer.

- Viu como ela está evoluindo rápido, tenho a impressão que são palavras chaves que faz com que sua memória reative aos poucos ela se lembrará de todos filho, fique tranqüilo.

- Minha preocupação é com Lizze, viu a carinha dela hoje cedo? – ele somente assentiu.

- Também notei, mas nossa princesinha é forte filho, viu como conseguiu se aproximar de Bella, como as duas estão apegadas? Além do mais com Lizze a coisa vai ser diferente filho.

- Como assim?

- Bella conviveu conosco, mudamos, mas nem tanto, já Lizze...

- Era um bebê, Bella não tem memórias de seu crescimento.

- Isso mesmo, não sabemos como reagirá a essa perda. – assenti compreendendo a situação ficamos um tempo conversando depois fui ver Bella que estava com Lizze jogando vídeo game.

- O que vocês duas acham de darmos uma volta os três? – Lizze abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Posso levar a Kim comigo? Não quero ficar de vela. – revirei os olhos, minha filha era impossível, Bella fez o mesmo que eu.

- Ainda acho que ela tem mais idade do que aparenta. – disse ao ver Lizze disparar escada acima.

-Eu já disse...

- Que ela puxou a mãe. – falou de um modo esquisito fazendo careta, ela estava com ciúme?

- Esta com ciúme? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado, Bella soltou um som estranho, com certeza estava com ciúme. - Não precisa ficar enciumada, sou todo seu. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sorri ao vê-la estremecer.

- Não deveria falar com você, depois do que fez. – disse empinando o nariz.

- Tem certeza disso? – meus lábios estavam na curvatura de seu pescoço, ela pendeu a cabeça, soltando um gemido baixinho.

- Droga! – resmungou tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo, Bella estava mais impulsiva do que antes, mais solta, sorri mentalmente me entregando aquele beijo delicioso.

-Ham ham! – alguém limpou a garganta e nos apartamos rapidamente, eram Kim e Lizze, o que fez Bella corar horrores.

- Estamos prontas. – disse minha pequena fingindo que nada aconteceu.

- Se o casalzinho ai se desgrudar a gente pode ir. – falou Kim sendo fuzilada por Bella. Fomos ao cinema depois a uma lanchonete, onde Lizze fez a festa.

Lizze tentando explicar as jogadas para Bella foi à coisa mais hilária que já vi, a cara de indignação da minha filha era uma comédia. Emmett ajudava a atormentar Bella por causa disso, assim como Jazz.

Tentei ensiná-la a arremessar, mas não adiantou muito, apesar dela ter se lembrado do dia em a ajudei daquela vez, como meu pai havia dito, aos poucos ela se lembrava de uma coisa ou outra. Bella começaria a fazer as sessões de hipnose, Marcus disse que seria de extrema importância para o tratamento. A partida dos Lakers seria no sábado e na segunda, eu viajaria novamente.

**POV BELLA **

Estava muito feliz, me lembrava de várias coisas agora e cada vez mais me sentia parte da família, Lizze aceitou bem o meu namoro com Edward, saímos várias vezes junto com ela e Kim, outras vezes somente nós dois, estava completamente apaixonada por aquele homem e o desejava mais que tudo, sei que ele também me desejava, era visto e notório. Me perguntava por que ele nunca tentou ir mais além?

A tal partida dos Lakers seria sábado e na segunda Edward sairia novamente de viagem, só de pensar nele longe, meu coração ficava apertado, o coitado tentou me ensinar a arremessar, mas fui um desastre total, o bom foi que acabei me lembrando de mais alguns momentos que tivemos juntos.

Edward usava um jeans com uma camiseta do time, assim como o boné, Jazz e Emmett também, Alice e Rose disseram que nem sob tortura usariam aquilo, já eu e Kim aderimos à camiseta, presente de Edward. Já Lizze estava devidamente uniformizada, seu boné estava autografado pelo astro do time. Emm me disse que suou pra conseguir aquilo, mas a alegria dela quando o viu valeu a pena. O lugar era imenso, estava lotado, ficaríamos na área vip, não muito longe de nós estava Jack Nixon.

- Oh meu Deus! Me diz que aquele ali em baixo não é o Leonardo Di Caprio? – falei com a mão no peito.

- Aquele não é o Leonardo Di Caprio. – Edward disse emburrado.

- Edward! – ralhou Alice.

- É ele sim Bella e aquele é o David Beckham e sua esposa Victória. – olhei embasbacada, Kim nem sequer piscava.

- Ele é mesmo lindo não? – pela minha visão periférica vi Edward revirar os olhos, minha empolgação não durou muito já que as dançarinas entraram pra fazer a abertura e os três só faltavam babar.

- Dá pra parar de secar a bunda dela? – o modo como ele olhava pra elas me irritou profundamente, por impulso tasquei um beliscão nele.

- Ai Bella! Isso dói. – resmungou passando a mão no braço.

- Vou te mostrar o que é dor, se continuar a secar aquelas peruas chacoalhando aqueles pompons. – ele revirou os olhos bufando.

**POV EDWARD**

Meu braço ardia com o beliscão que ela me deu, segurei o riso, ela estava com ciúmes?

- É melhor ouvi-la Edward, se tem uma coisa que Bella odeia, é cheerleaders, principalmente loiras, deve ser algum tipo de trauma eu acho. – minha noiva desmemoriada a fuzilou com o olhar. Na realidade sabia que ela detestava cheerleaders, quis provocá-la, já que ela não parava de babar no Leonardo e no Beckham.

Quando os jogadores entraram, Lizze ficou eufórica, Bella estava completamente perdida, já Kim manjava um pouco. A partida foi dura 106 a 92 para os Lakers. Estávamos indo embora quando encontramos com Tom que estava acompanhado.

- Oh meu Deus! Então é verdade... Você voltou garota? – disse abraçando Bella que me olhou sem saber o que fazer. Ele sabia que ela não se lembrava, mas deve ter ficado emocionado ao vê-la, Tom gostava muito dela.

- Desculpe, mas quem é você? – perguntou sem jeito.

- Thomas Sullivam, o Tom, professor do Elite Forks Higth School, quando cantou Beautiful da Aguilera me fez arrepiar garota, desta vez ela não se lembrou.

- Sinto muito. – disse mordendo os lábios.

- Desculpe Tom, depois a gente se fala esta bem? – ele assentiu se despedindo de todos.

Ouve um tumulto na saída, os repórteres me cercaram e acabei me apartando de Bella e Lizze, eles me enchiam de perguntas as quais eu nem sequer entendia, estava preocupado com as duas. Olhei em volta e vi Emm, Jazz, Rose, Alice e Kim, mas nada das duas.

-Emm! Cadê a Bella e a Lizze? – ele acenou negativamente.

**POV BELLA **

Me senti péssima por não reconhecer aquele cara, ele parecia feliz por me ver novamente, na saída houve um tumulto e acabei me separando de Edward, Lizze estava comigo. Os repórteres estavam todos envolta dele o enchendo de perguntas.

_- Edward quem era a morena que estava com você?_ – disse um deles, mas ele o ignorou por completo.

- _Uma nova namorada?-_ perguntou uma mulher.

_- Alguma notícia de sua noiva?_ – como assim noiva?

- _Seu relacionamento com Kate acabou? _– do que eles estavam falando? Senti um aperto no peito.

- Vem Bella, vou tirar a gente daqui. – disse Lizze me puxando para o outro lado, eu ainda estava imersa nas coisas que havia acabado de ouvir, a pequena me puxou por um corredor e saímos no estacionamento próximo de onde estavam os carros.

- Como sabia chegar aqui? – perguntei ofegante.

- Já fugimos da imprensa antes. – ela também estava ofegante.

- É melhor ligarmos pra eles. – falei batendo nos meus bolsos, mas havia deixado meu celular com Edward.

- Eu ligo. – a pequena disse já discando.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu já estava apavorado, as duas haviam sumido, Emmett conseguiu se livrar dos repórteres e tivemos que voltar para o ginásio. Meu telefone tocou e dei graças ao ver que era Lizze.

- Lizze onde está meu anjo?

"Calma papai, estamos no estacionamento, usamos aquela passagem do túnel que o tio Emm ensinou." – soltei um suspiro aliviado.

- Estamos indo pra ai, não saia daí em hipótese alguma ouviu bem? – ela concordou desligando.

- Onde elas estão? – perguntou Jazz.

- No estacionamento, Lizze usou a passagem pelo corredor interno. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Essa é minha garota! - comemorou Emm, fomos pela mesma passagem, senti um alívio ao ver Bella encostada no carro e Lizze sentada no capô.

- Tem idéia do susto que tomei? – perguntei pegando Lizze em meus braços. Abracei Bella, mas a senti ficar tensa, estava estranha.

-O que foi Bella? – não estava entendendo sua atitude.

- Depois conversamos. – disse indo para a outra porta, não abriu a boca o caminho todo até Forks, pedi pra Alice colocar Lizze na cama já que ela estava dormindo, Jazz a levou, sendo seguido por Kim.

- Vai me dizer o que aconteceu? – perguntei ficando diante dela, estávamos na sala.

- Onde está sua noiva? Ela é a mãe de Lizze? E quem diabos é Kate? – disparou de uma só vez, fechei os olhos, ela tinha ouvido os repórteres. Como a faria entender?

- Bella me escuta...

- Não Edward escuta você. – retrucou séria. - Não é porque minha memória está toda atrapalhada que sou uma idiota ou burra. Sei muito bem que tem coisas que escondem de mim, as coisas não se encaixam, por favor, não mente pra mim Edward. – ela estava chorando fazia anos que não a via chorar.

- Não chora Bella, olha pra sua mão Bella, nunca se perguntou o que esse anel faz em seu dedo? – ela olhou pra mão voltando a olhar pra mim.

- Está dizendo que...

- Olha Bella. – disse mostrando a minha mão onde tinha a aliança.

- Você é a minha noiva Bella, estávamos noivos quando você desapareceu. – ela caiu sentada com as mãos na cabeça.

- Quem é Kate?

- Não é ninguém, você ficou quatro anos desaparecida Bella, foi dada como morta, todos diziam que eu tinha que tentar, mas não consegui, eu só queria você! – senti as lágrimas saírem sem minha permissão.

- Se envolveu com ela?

- Saímos algumas vezes, mas foi...

- Somente sexo, porque sinto que essa não é a primeira vez? – meus olhos quase saltaram, será que ela havia se lembrado? - Vocês não têm outra desculpa não? – ela estava furiosa.

- Você foi dada como morta, Bella.

- E Alice disse que você jamais acreditou nisso! – retrucou. - Que sabia que eu estava viva em algum lugar. – ela tinha razão, novamente fui fraco e me deixei levar. - Eu só quero a verdade Edward, eu te amo, mas se você se sente dividido me diga que eu...

- Eu te amo Bella, sempre amei você, só você. – falei tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente, sôfrego.

- Quero me lembrar Edward, sinto que preciso me lembrar de você, pra preencher as lacunas. – dizia angustiada.

- Com o tempo vai lembrar meu amor, sei que vai Bella. - chorávamos abraçados.

- Fica comigo essa noite? Quero que me ame Edward, quero te sentir meu, entende? – assenti a pegando em meus braços a levei para o meu quarto, passei a chave na porta a colocando sobre a cama. - Me mostre o quanto me ama Edward. – a beijei novamente, um beijo lento desta vez, intenso, cheio de paixão, desejo e amor. Aos poucos fui me livrando de suas roupas, a deixando completamente nua. Beijei cada pedacinho daquele corpo que tanto desejava, vendo Bella se contorcer sob mim.

- Edward... - gemia entre palavras desconexas. Acariciei sua intimidade, a sentindo úmida, pronta pra mim, me livrei da boxer deslizando todo pra dentro dela. O prazer que senti ao estar dentro dela novamente era simplesmente indescritível.

**POV BELLA **

Sentir seus lábios percorrerem meu corpo, foi indescritível, estava a ponto de desfalecer ali. Ao senti-lo deslizar todo pra dentro de mim, de uma só vez, foi prazeroso demais, tanto que não contive um gemido audível. Era como se meu corpo soubesse o que fazer, o acompanhava em seus movimentos, ele inverteu as posições e entre beijos insanos e um prazer imensurável explodimos em puro prazer.

O prazer tomava conta do meu corpo à medida que Edward investia contra mim, imagens de nós nos amando me invadiram, a nossa primeira vez, no chuveiro, nos amando de todas as formas possíveis, Edward sempre entregue, sempre inteiro.

**** "Isso foi amor Bella, paixão." – dizia acariciando meu rosto. **

"**Eu te amo Edward." **

"**Eu te amo Bella, mais do que poderia julgar ser possível." ****

- Eu te amo Edward, mais do que julgava ser possível... – seus olhos saltaram. - Foi o que me disse quando nos amamos pela primeira vez. – seu olhar ficou ainda mais intenso e seus olhos brilhavam imensamente. - Me lembro de todas as vezes que fizemos amor Edward, de como e do quanto nos amávamos e isso me basta. – ele me abraçou tão forte que pensei que fosse me esmagar.

- Eu te amo Bella, te amo. – dizia distribuindo beijos por todo meu rosto.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aqui está como o prometido! **

**Agradeço as todas as reviews, ****um beijão a tods vcs! **

**Espero que curtam, boa leitura! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI**

**POV EDWARD **

Mal podia crer no que ela havia dito, aos poucos estava se lembrando de mim, de nós. Meu peito parecia que ia explodir tamanha felicidade que sentia. Nos amamos mais algumas vezes naquela noite até cairmos exaustos, sem forças, precisava saciar a sede que sentia dela e Bella parecia tão faminta quanto eu.

Acordei sentindo aquele cheiro delicioso de morango, meu rosto estava afundado em seus cabelos. Bella dormia de bruço completamente nua, fechei meus olhos recordando a noite maravilhosa que tivemos e só a lembrança reacendeu meu desejo. Deslizei meus lábios por suas costas, vendo sua pele ficar toda arrepiadinha.

- Humm! Não provoca Cullen a não ser que...

- Te quero Bella, te desejo. – sussurrei a invadindo, gemi ao estar todo dentro dela novamente. Tomei seus lábios enquanto acariciava seus seios, estávamos de lado, Bella estava de costas pra mim, o que me dava mais acesso a ela. Estremeci tamanho prazer que sentia, somente Bella me causava aquilo. O prazer de estar com ela era tão intenso, tão arrebatador que não demorou para explodirmos juntos em puro prazer. Bella me embebedava com as coisas que dizia enquanto nos amávamos, estávamos suados, relaxados e ainda conectados.

- Aqui é seu lugar Edward, dentro de mim. – sorri ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eu sei meu amor, e não existe outro lugar que eu queira estar. Acredite quando digo que somente aqui me sinto completo Bella. A chamei para me acompanhar no banho e Bella aceitou prontamente, do nada começou a rir, ela praticamente gargalhava.

- O que foi? – não estava entendendo nada.

- Se lembra quando ficamos presos no Box enquanto Jessica usava o banheiro? Você tinha uma cara muito engraçada. – ri junto com ela aquele dia foi foda.

- Você ri porque não tem noção de como fiquei, vendo você completamente nua em minha frente sem poder tocá-la, tem noção do estado que sai de lá.

- Só não vi como o senhor fez questão de me fazer sentir, não é? – ela se lembrou e só a lembrança me deixou aceso. - Acho que se lembrou não é. – disse mordendo os lábios, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo sem vergonha ou pudor, gemi ao sentir sua mão envolver meu membro.

- Bella... – ela o acariciava, minha mão percorreu seu corpo encontrando sua intimidade, ela me acariciava e estimulava e eu fazia o mesmo, ouvindo seus gemidos que me excitavam ainda mais.

Nos tocávamos mutuamente entre beijos avassaladores, eu não agüentava mais, em um movimento rápido a puxei pra mim a invadindo em uma estocada firme, suas pernas envolveram meu quadril e novamente juntos explodimos em um prazer absoluto, deixei minha cabeça pender entre seus seios. Bella estava recostada no azulejo, suas mãos acariciavam minha nuca.

- Eu amo amar você Edward. – disse ofegante, ergui minha cabeça encontrando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, havia tanto sentimento naquele olhar, amor, paixão ela me olhava fascinada, encantada eu diria. A beijei, simplesmente a beijei de forma voraz, sôfrega, beijo o qual Bella prontamente correspondeu.

**POV BELLA **

Eu bem que tentei correr, mas minhas pernas estavam bambas ainda, meu corpo ainda estava sob o efeito das várias vezes que nos amamos, ri sozinha me lembrando do quanto foi bom. Acabei desistindo e voltando pra casa, encontrei Kim na sala.

- Bom dia Kim. – falei estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Não ia correr?

- Desisti, estou morta e faminta. – disse dando de ombros.

- E posso saber o porquê de tanto apetite pela manhã? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. - Onde a senhorita passou a noite Isabella? Porque em seu quarto sei que não foi. – mordi os lábios com tanta força que pensei que o havia cortado.

- Estava com Edward, no quarto dele. – sua boca se tornou um imenso O. - E nem adianta perguntar, porque não vou dar detalhes de nada. – disse indo para a cozinha. Preparei um belo café da manhã reforçado o colocando em uma bandeja estava subindo com ela quando cruzei com Carlisle e Esme no caminho.

- Nossa que bandeja linda! – Esme disse sorridente.

- E caprichada. - emendou Carlisle.

- Edward deve estar faminto não é mesmo? - fechei os olhos ao reconhecer a voz de Emmett. - Deu par ouvir do quarto da Rose sabia? – senti meu rosto queimar, subi o mais depressa possível evitando olhar para Esme e Carlisle. Bati na porta e Edward já estava vestido, falava ao telefone com alguém.

- Agora não dá... - seu tom foi ríspido. – Depois te ligo, precisamos mesmo conversar. – disse desligando o celular. - Isso tudo é pra mim? – perguntou sentando-se na cama.

- Achei que estaria com fome. – ele sorriu aquele meu sorriso preferido, me perguntava quem poderia ter ligado tão cedo pra ele?

- Com certeza, você acabou comigo. – disse abocanhando uma panqueca.

- Não consegui nem correr meu caro, posso dizer o mesmo. – rimos juntos ouvimos a porta se abrir e uma pequenina entrar com a cara inchada e os cabelos bagunçados.

- Olha quanta coisa boa e nem me chamaram não é? – fez bico se jogando na cama, ela começou a fuçar na bandeja e comeu junto com Edward. Vendo os dois juntos daquela forma, me sentia completa como se nada mais me faltasse, era como se eles fizessem parte de mim.

- Isso aqui ta uma delícia. – elogiou comendo outra panqueca.

- Obrigada, Kim sempre disse que cozinho bem.

- Eu sei, às vezes cozinhava para nós quando ficávamos nos Hale. – Edward disse acabando de comer, nem de longe parecia o cara que falava ao telefone á pouco. Ficamos os três jogados na cama, sem dizer nada, eu e Lizze acabamos adormecendo.

**POV EDWARD **

Havia acabado de me trocar e bella havia saído pra correr, meu celular tocou e revirei os olhos ao ver que se tratava de Kate.

- Fala Kate. – meu tom foi áspero.

"Você sumiu Ed, estou tentando falar com você, mas parece que está fugindo de mim, aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Kate e eu nos tornamos amigos, saímos algumas vezes, ela sabia sobre Bella e o quanto a amava, nunca menti pra sobre meus sentimentos. Quando a saudade ficava insuportável, Kate me oferecia seu ombro, seus carinhos e fui egoísta o suficiente pra aceitá-los, mesmo amando Bella acima de tudo. Precisava falar com ela, já que não parava de me ligar.

- Precisamos conversar... – ouvi baterem na porta, era Bella.

"Podemos nos ver agora, se quiser vou te esperar naquele motel onde...

- Agora não dá... – a cortei. – Depois te ligo, precisamos mesmo conversar. – desliguei o telefone, nunca houve sentimento de minha parte ao me envolver com Kate, claro que eu sabia que havia certo interesse da parte dela, mas jamais havia lhe prometendo nada, sabia que Kate ficaria magoada, mas Bella havia voltado e estávamos juntos agora, precisava deixar isso claro a Kate! - Isso tudo é pra mim? – disse disfarçando, Bella pareceu não notar minha tensão.

Depois do café maravilhoso que ela me trouxe, os quais compartilharam com minha pequena, as duas adormeceram agarradas, era uma visão que me preenchia. Desci para falar com Emmett sobre nossa viagem, tive que aturá-lo me enchendo a paciência dizendo que não fomos nada discretos, agora entendia o porquê de Bella estar tão corada quando entrou no quarto.

Acertamos tudo para a viagem de segunda feira, iríamos ficar duas semanas fora desta vez e confesso que ficava cada vez mais difícil me separar dela. Adiei minha conversa com Kate, quando voltasse resolveria isso.

- Volta logo, vou ficar te esperando. – ouvir aquilo não ajudava muito. - Eu te amo! – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Te amo mais. – falei a apertando contra mim.

- Tchau papai, boa sorte! – Lizze disse pendurada em mim, ela foi para o colo de Bella e foi com aquela imagem que as deixei no aeroporto, elas fizeram questão de ir, Rose as levou.

- Fica frio cara, logo estaremos de volta. – dizia Emmett ao meu lado, encontraríamos Tom em Nova York onde faria algumas apresentações.

- Eu sei Emm, mas é tão difícil deixá-la, ainda mais depois de... De...

- Eu entendo mano, você sofreu o diabo durante estes quatro anos, mas agora ela ta aqui, viva e te esperando. – assenti ainda sentindo meu coração apertado.

**POV BELLA**

Edward ficaria fora por duas semanas, dois dias haviam se passado e eu já estava morrendo de saudade, ele me ligou perguntando como eu estava, o que estava fazendo, namoramos um pouco por telefone, mas Edward era um homem ocupado.

Como Lizze ia à escola e todos tinham uma ocupação eu matava meu tempo em seu estúdio, adorava ficar ali. Sentei-me ao piano me perguntando quantas noites ele passou ali compondo, dedilhei algumas teclas, de repente me vi tocando, peguei um lápis e o caderno de composições dele e passei pro papel o que eu tinha em minha mente.

Eu mal podia crer que havia acabado de compor uma música, fiquei tão feliz que fui procurar Alice ou Esme pra mostrar a elas, ao me aproximar da sala ouvi vozes exaltadas.

- Onde ele está, preciso falar com o Ed. – dizia uma loira alta, muito, mas muito bonita, era imponente e exalava charme e elegância.

- Eu já disse Kate, ele foi viajar, está se apresentando em Nova York, tenho certeza de que quando voltar, meu irmão vai falar com você. – Kate? **"**_**Seu relacionamento com Kate acabou?"**_**– **a pergunta daquele reporte me veio à mente. Então aquela era a tal Kate?

- Eu preciso falar com o Ed Alice, não entendo porque ele não atende minhas ligações, anda frio, distante, ele sumiu e parece se negar a falar comigo.

-Não é isso Kate, procure entender, as coisas estão um pouco complicadas por aqui, tenho certeza que meu irmão vai te explicar tudo, tenha paciência.

- Vou pra Nova York, preciso vê-lo.

- Oi! – me fiz presente, os olhos de Alice estavam arregalados e a mulher me olhou de cima abaixo.

- Pensei que estivesse no estúdio. – Alice ainda tinha os olhos saltados.

- E estava, desculpe, atrapalho?

- Não, claro que não, esta é Kate, uma amiga da família.

- Oi Kate, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – vi aqueles imensos olhos azuis saltarem ao ouvir meu nome.

-Bella? Você é a Bella... Mas... O que... – ela parecia estar diante de um fantasma.

- Esta é Bella, a noiva desaparecida de Edward, nós a encontramos. – Alice se apressou em dizer.

- Desde quando? – a mulher falava com Alice como se eu não estivesse presente.

- Tem um tempinho, acho melhor você ir Kate, depois conversamos está bem? – a loira assentiu somente, novamente me olhou de cima abaixo saindo batendo o salto.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntei encarando Alice. – Quem era a loirassa? Porque ela estava atrás do seu irmão? – a vi engolir seco.

- Veja bem Bella... Você estava desaparecida, foi dada como morta... – cruzei os braços diante do peito aguardando sua explicação. – Edward estava arrasado e achamos que seria bom pra ele conhecer alguém e...

- Está me dizendo que aquela mulher linda está com Edward?

- NÂO! Quer dizer... Eles saíram algumas vezes, ficaram próximos... Ah Bella, acho melhor falar sobre isso com ele.

- Sente-se Alice e desembucha de uma vez. – falei me sentando de frente pra ela.

- Droga Bella, ele vai me matar.

- Desembucha Alice Cullen. – vi minha cunhada bufar tão forte que sua franja subiu.

- Rose e eu conhecemos Kate quando cursamos a universidade em Dartmouth, você chegou a conhecê-la também, mas creio que não se lembre... – somente assenti. – Ela sempre demonstrou certo interesse por ele, há aproximadamente dois anos nos reencontramos e tanto Rose quanto eu demos uma forcinha pra que ficassem juntos, me desculpa Bella eu só queria que meu irmão reagisse...

- Tudo bem Alice, eu entendi, não se preocupe, eu entendo perfeitamente.

- Entende mesmo?

- Sim Alice, eles se envolveram não é mesmo?

- Envolver não é bem a palavra Bella, Edward sempre deixou claro que amava você, mas sim, eles saíram juntos algumas vezes, mas o que há realmente entre eles eu sinceramente não sei, somente Edward poderá te responder.

- Entendo... Isso fica somente entre nós, está bem?

- Não acho que seja possível, Kate vai contar que se encontraram...

-Eles continuam se vendo? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- Não, mas ela anda ligando direto pra ele, já tem um tempo que Ed anda fugindo dela.

- Seu irmão é mesmo incrível sabia? Aquele filho de uma... ARGH! Ele me paga... Ah se paga!

- O que você vai fazer?

- Espere e verá.

O descarado me ligou no dia seguinte, minha vontade era de descer o verbo nele, mas deixaria pra fazer pessoalmente. Não sabia fingir, nem tão pouco mentir e Edward notou que eu estava fria e distante.

****"Quem é Kate?"**

"**Não é ninguém, você ficou quatro anos desaparecida Bella, foi dada como morta, todos diziam que eu tinha que tentar, mas não consegui, eu só queria você**

"**Se envolveu com ela?"**

"**Saímos algumas vezes, mas foi..."**

"**Somente sexo, porque sinto que essa não é a primeira vez?" ** - **aquilo não saia da minha cabeça, ficava me perguntando se ela teria ido à Nova York atrás dele? O que existia realmente entre eles?

Os dias passavam e a duvida me consumia, estava em meu quarto, jogada na cama quando minha cabeça deu um estalo e minha mente foi tomada por imagens...

**** Uma loira muito bonita pendurada em Edward, sentando em seu colo, ela o beijando ao saírem do ônibus... Lauren, seu nome era Lauren... Edward havia me traído com ela, nós discutimos, ele me deixou falando sozinha... Fotos deles juntos, conversando, ela o tocando... **

**- Bella, como você esta? – perguntou Edward, mas quando se aproximou me desvencilhei dele. - Não faz assim Bella, sei que fui um estúpido, mas... **

"**Acabou Edward!"**

"**O que? Não Bella, precisamos conversar e..."**

"**Acabou, sinto muito. – ele me segurou pelo braço." **

"**Como assim acabou, do que você está falando Bella?" **

"**Isso não ia dar certo mesmo Edward! Você tem outros interesses... Não quero mais, acabou, sinto muito."**

"**Não pode me deixar assim Bella, olha pra mim." **

"**Espero que seja feliz com ela, Edward." ** - **levei as mãos à cabeça, ela doía muito, imagens de um auditório lotado, Edward vestia roupas estranhas, eu vestia um traje indiano branco...

****"Ele tem razão Bella, está linda." **

"**Tem certeza de que está bem?" **

"**Bella? Sinta essa música é como eu me sinto... É como você me faz sentir, eu te amo."**

**Nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir assim**

**Como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes**

**Quero desaparecer num beijo seu**

**A cada dia eu te amo mais e mais**

**Ouça meu coração, pode ouvi-lo cantar?**

**Me dizendo para dar tudo a você**

**As estações podem mudar de inverno a primavera**

**Mas eu amarei você até o fim dos tempos**

**Haja o que houver**

**Haja o que houver**

**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte**

**De repente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito**

**De repente se move com uma graça tão perfeita**

**De repente minha vida não parece um desperdício**

**Tudo gira em torno de você**

**E não há montanha tão alta**

**Nem rio tão extenso**

**Cante esta canção e eu estarei ao seu lado**

**Nuvens de tempestades podem se formar **

**E estrelas podem colidir**

**Mas eu amarei você até o fim dos tempos**

**Haja o que houver**

**Haja o que houver**

**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte**

**Oh, haja o que houver, haja o que eu houver**

**Eu amarei você, eu amarei você**

**De repente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito**

**Haja o que houver**

**Haja o que houver**

**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte ****

Nós rompemos, rompemos porque ele me traiu!

****"Você me tem, sempre teve, sou fiel ao que sinto por você e apesar de tudo, eu te amo, mesmo você sendo um safado, sem vergonha... Só não acho que precisamos estar casados pra que de certo, concorda?"**

"**Então pelo menos, volte a ser minha namorada."**

"**Não sei não, algo me diz que você vai me dar muito trabalho."**

"**Não vou, juro que não."**

"**Sem loiras oferecidas?"**

"**Prefiro morenas."**

Safado! Edward Cullen era um safado! Fiquei com tanta raiva que nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de atender sua ligação, eu sentia que todos me escondiam algo, não sei porque, mas não contei nada sobre aquelas lembranças, nem mesmo á Alice.

-Bella? – sorri ao ouvir a voz doce de Lizze.

- Oi meu anjo, entra.

- Você ta bem?

- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas logo vai passar, vem senta aqui comigo. – a chamei batendo ao meu lado na cama, Lizze era um encanto de criança.

- Seu cabelo é tão lindo. – dizia os acariciando, adorava ficar daquele jeito com ela, adorava aquele cheirinho dela.

- Lizze? Porque te chamam de Lizze? – perguntei com minha cabeça apoiada em seu colo, ela ainda passava as mãozinhas em meus cabelos.

- Papai disse que a tia Alice me chama assim desde que nasci... – ela fez uma careta. - Meu nome é Elizabeth, como minha avó.

- A mãe da sua mãe?

- Não, a mãe do papai, é confuso eu sei. – sorri revirando os olhos, aquela pequena era fogo.

- Elizabeth Cullen.

- Não, é Elizabeth Marie Cullen. – me corrigiu, me levantei a encarando, ela me olhou assustada.

-Como? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Meu nome é Elizabeth Marie Cullen, tenho o nome de minha avó e bisavó, você ta bem?

- Sim, estou bem não se preocupe.

- Quer que eu chame o vovô?

- Não precisa meu anjo, estou bem, desculpe se te assustei... – sorri pra ela que sorriu de volta. – É um lindo nome.

- Também acho, foi minha mãe quem escolheu. – algo não encaixava naquela história. Havia lacunas que me deixavam perdida. Acabei adormecendo e não vi quando Lizze saiu, os dias se arrastavam praticamente, ainda não conseguia falar com ele, Esme perguntou se havia algum problema, mas menti dizendo que meu celular estava descarregado.

Kim estava trabalhando com Alice e Rose na boutique delas em Port Angeles, Esme estava às voltas com seus projetos, Carlisle no hospital e Lizze na escola, Alice disse que logo voltaria e eu acabei ficando sozinha naquela casa enorme.

Fui pra sala tentar me distrair um pouco, estava enlouquecendo, as perguntas fervilhavam em minha mente, eu precisava relaxar, espairecer. Passei os olhos pelos títulos até que alguns me chamaram a atenção. "Apresentação do dia dos namorados" e outros dois "Aniversário de Edward" " Formatura e apresentação de Bella". Lembrei-me de quando Edward disse que tinha alguns vídeos em que eu cantava e que me mostraria.

Coloquei o DVD e me sentei, aquele homem que encontramos no jogo apresentava, de repente eu apareço vestida de Sandy e Edward de Danny, cantávamos a música do filme Grease. Depois aparecemos com outras roupas, eu usava uma calça preta ultra colada com uma blusa decotada, Edward usava um jeans justo com uma camiseta preta, dançávamos e cantávamos, em um palco.

Rose, Alice e eu dançávamos Lady marmelade, dançávamos com uma roupa linda, os três nos olhava boquiabertos da coxia, Edward tinha razão eu cantava e dançava.

- Quem gravou isso? – perguntei pra mim mesma. Ver Emmett de Jack Dawson me fez gargalhar com gosto, em seguida, foi naquela apresentação que cantamos aquela música a qual havia me lembrado, havia tanta emoção em nossas vozes, Edward chorava tanto quanto eu, enquanto cantávamos.

Troquei o DVD, coloquei o da formatura, aquele mesmo homem entrou me apresentando como sua melhor aluna. Apareci no palco cantando com emoção, era lindo de ouvir, mal podia crer que era eu ali.

A câmera deu zoom e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem dei pause e aumentei o zoom. Eu estava grávida? Aquilo era uma barriga de uma gravidez um tanto avançada. Minha cabeça rodou, o que aquilo significava? De repente as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Coloquei o outro DVD, o do aniversário de Edward, minha barriga estava ainda maior, ele a acariciava encantado. Chorei a ouvi-lo cantar pra mim... As coisas estavam se encaixando...

"_**Meu nome é Elizabeth Marie Cullen, tenho o nome de minha avó e bisavó"**_- a voz de Lizze ecoou em minha mente. _**"Também acho, foi minha mãe quem escolheu." **_Então ela era minha... Lizze era minha filha? Edward e eu tivemos uma filha?

- Bella? – sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz de Alice, tentei desligar o DVD, mas não deu tempo, ela estancou na porta ao olhar pra mim e para a TV.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou vindo em minha direção.

- Ela é minha não é? Por isso ele insistia em dizer que eu entenderia quando chegasse a hora. – o rosto de Alice estava molhado como o meu. - Como pude me esquecer da minha própria filha? – falei me deixando cair de joelhos.

- Não fica assim Bella, você não teve culpa, Lizze entende o que aconteceu com você. – dizia Alice abraçada a mim.

- Ela sabe Alice? – ela somente assentiu.

- Eu sentia inveja da mãe dela, ciúme por ela ter tido um pedacinho dele, senti ciúme e inveja de mim mesma? – não sabia se chorava ou se sorria.

- Bella se acalme, por favor, você está me assustando. – senti uma dor aguda em minha cabeça, era muito forte, ainda mais forte do que da outra vez.

AAAIII! – gritei levando as mãos à cabeça, a sensação era de que ela iria estourar a qualquer momento.

**POV ALICE**

Congelei ao ver Bella parada na frente da TV com a imagem dela grávida, Edward acariciava sua barriga, em seu aniversário, no dia em que Lizze nasceu.

Bella chorava e falava ao mesmo tempo, era difícil entendê-la, mas conclui que havia se dado conta de que era a mãe de Lizze. Estava descontrolada ria e chorava ficando de joelhos, e ver minha amiga daquele jeito estava me matando.

- AAAIIII! – gritou levando as mãos a cabeça.

- O que foi Bella?

-TA DOENDO MUITO ALICE! – gritou se encolhendo no chão.

- Calma Bella. – peguei meu telefone e liguei para o meu pai.

"Alice?" – perguntou estranhando minha ligação.

- Pai, preciso do senhor aqui, a Bella esta gritando de dor, diz que a cabeça dói muito. O que eu faço? – estava apavorada.

"Vou mandar uma ambulância pra ai, o que aconteceu?"

- Ela descobriu que é a mãe de Lizze...

"COMO?" – gritou do outro lado.

- Os DVDs que estavam na sala de vídeo, esquecemos de guardá-los.

"Fique com ela filha, a ambulância logo vai chegar." – avisou desligando.

- Bella eles estão vindo amiga, agüenta firme. – falei ao seu lado, mas ela perdeu os sentidos e caiu desmaiada. – logo ouvi o som da ambulância, liguei para Rose e minha mãe. Teria que ligar para Edward, mas não sabia como dar aquela notícia a ele, Bella estava estranha há alguns dias e não atendia suas ligações.

Com certeza era por causa de Kate, ou teria se lembrado de algo? Mas ela teria nos contado, não teria? Estávamos todas aguardando notícias, Jazz estava conosco, pedi a ele pra ligar para Edward, mas ele disse que isso só iria preocupá-lo, que meu irmão precisava concluir a agenda dele.

- Carlisle como ela está? – perguntou minha mãe angustiada, Kim havia ficado com Lizze em casa.

- Ela entrou em coma novamente Esme, não reage a nada. – senti meus joelhos fracos, se não fosse Jazz me segurar teria caído, Rose chorava agarrada a minha mãe, meu pai estava desolado.

- Como vamos dizer isso ao Ed? – perguntei entre soluços.

- Falarei com ele. – disse meu pai voltando para dentro, minha mãe o acompanhou, eu, Rose e Jazz fomos pra casa contar a Kim.


	22. Chapter 22

**Desculpem a demora, aqui está o capitulo de terça! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

**POV EDWARD**

Havia algo errado, eu podia sentir, logo quando cheguei falei com Bella, mas há três dias que ela simplesmente não me atende. Da ultima vez que nos falamos ela estava estranha, distante. Falei com Alice, mas minha irmã garantiu que estava tudo bem, que Bella passava horas em meu estúdio fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Depois de falar com minha mãe fiquei apreensivo e tive a certeza de que algo estava errado.

"Edward? Como estão as coisas por ai filho?"

- Bem mãe, e ai, como estão às coisas?

"Bem, tranqüilas, por quê?"

-Tem certeza mãe?

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Edward?"

- Não consigo falar com a Bella tem dois dias, sabe se ela está bem?

"Na realidade filho pouco a vejo, faz dias que ela se enfia em seu estúdio, depois sobe pro quarto e não sai de lá."

- Estranho.

"A única que fala com ela constantemente é Nessie, ela chega da aula e fica com Bella no quarto."

- Pede pra ela me ligar mãe, por favor.

"Tudo bem filho, não se preocupe, não há de ser nada."

- Assim espero mãe. – desliguei jogando o celular sobre o sofá. – Merda!

- Algum problema? – Emm perguntou desviando seu olhar de seu notebook.

- Bella não atende meus telefonemas e minha mãe disse que ela anda meio estranha.

- Falou com Alice?

- Ela desconversou, tem alguma coisa ai.

- Desencana, iremos mais cedo hoje, você tem uma sessão de fotos com alguns fãs.

- Ainda mais essa! Vou me deitar um pouco. – ele assentiu voltando sua atenção para sei lá o que. Acordei com o som do meu celular, estranhei ser o meu pai, olhei no relógio e já passava das cinco da tarde.

- Pai?

"Edward, preciso que volte." – disse sério.

- O que houve pai? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – senti um aperto no peito.

"Filho, Bella descobriu a verdade sobre Lizze."

- Como? Ela se lembrou?

"Esse é o problema filho, ela ficou sozinha em casa e quando Alice voltou a surpreendeu assistindo aos vídeos que fizemos do seu aniversário, formatura e Bella é inteligente o bastante para preencher as lacunas." – cai sentado na cama, eu sabia que havia algo de errado.

- Como ela está? – ele ficou mudo por um tempo. - COMO ELA ESTÀ PAI? - Emmett e Tom entraram no quarto assustados com o grito que dei.

"Em coma filho, não conseguimos trazê-la de volta." – senti como se todo o sangue do meu corpo fosse drenado.

- Cara o que foi? Você está branco Edward. – disse Emmett ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia falar nada, senti as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto, ele tirou o telefone da minha mão.

- Tio o que ta rolando? Não pode ser... Estamos voltando agora mesmo. – o ouvi dizer, desligando em seguida.

- Tom desmarque tudo o que tiver daqui pra frente, deixe a agenda dele suspensa.

- O que aconteceu Emm?

- Bella entrou em coma. – ao ouvir aquilo me dei conta que eu chorava alto.

- Não fica assim cara, ela vai voltar Edward. – Tom dizia ao meu lado. – Aquela garota te ama demais, sei que tudo isso não vai passar de um susto.

- Assim espero. – foi o que consegui dizer, voltamos às pressas no primeiro vôo que conseguimos. Fui direto para o hospital, assim que cheguei meu pai me levou para vê-la, Bella parecia estar dormindo, tranqüila e serena.

-Bella! Volta pra mim meu amor, eu e Lizze precisamos de você. Não faz isso comigo Bella, por favor. – pedi acariciando seus cabelos, ela precisava me ouvir. Fiquei um bom tempo ali, meu pai pediu pra que eu fosse pra casa, precisaríamos dar a notícia á Lizze. Estávamos todos reunidos na sala com ela que nos olhava desconfiada.

- O que ta rolando aqui? E onde está a minha mãe? – perguntou me encarando, não consegui dizer nada, muito menos segurar o choro. - O que foi papai? Não chora. – senti os bracinhos de minha filha envolta de mim, me agarrei a ela com força.

- Lizze sua mãe está no hospital meu anjo. – disse meu pai.

- Por quê? Ela está doente de novo? Bem que eu desconfiei...

- Porque está dizendo isso filha?

-Ela andava tristonhos esses dias, sua cabeça doía muito...

- Como sabe disso Lizze? – insisti.

- Eu ficava com ela no quarto papai, ela colocava a cabeça no meu colo e ficávamos conversando...

- Conversando sobre o que meu amor? – Alice perguntou desta vez.

- Sobre coisas ué! Ontem ela perguntou de onde vinha o meu nome.

- Contou a ela Lizze?

- Disse que meu nome era Elizabeth, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, quando disse que era em homenagem a minha avó e minha bisavó, ela ficou estranha...

-Como assim?

- Me fez um monte de perguntas, mas logo deitou novamente e dormiu.

- Acha que ela desconfiou, por isso viu os vídeos? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Não sei, deve ter ficado curiosa, uma vez disse a ela que mostraria um vídeo dela cantando... – afundei o rosto em minhas mãos.

-O que a mamãe tem?

- Sua mãe está dormindo querida e não sabemos quando vai acordar. – meu pai explicou.

- Não fique assim papai, ela vai acordar, a mamãe vai voltar pra gente, vai ver. – queria ter a força que ela tinha, mas temia perdê-la depois de tê-la de novo. Fazia três dias que Bella estava no hospital, Lizze pedia todos os dias para ir vê-la, mas meu pai não achava bom pra ela. Alice estava estranha, evitava me olhar nos olhos e aquilo me incomodava.

- O que houve Alice, porque está tão estranha?

- Droga Edward, me desculpe, mas acho que a culpa é minha. – disse aflita.

- O que?

- Kate esteve em casa Edward, perguntou por você, disse que queria vê-lo que precisava falar com você a todo custo...

- Quando foi isso? Porque não me contou?

- Foi há três dias, eu tentei me livrar dela o mais rápido possível e evitar que as duas se encontrassem, mas Bella apareceu na sala e nos surpreendeu...

-Deus do céu Alice! E o que você fez? – agora eu entendia o porquê dela não me atender. – Apresentei as duas, Kate se tocou e logo foi embora, mas Bella me olhava desconfiada, ela me pressionou e acabei contando sobre você e Kate.

- Bella já sabia sobre Kate e eu, contei a ela no dia do jogo. – minha irmã franziu o cenho.

- Estranho, Bella pediu pra não te contar que ela sabia sobre vocês, depois disso se fechou em copas, vivia trancada no estúdio, ia de lá pro quarto, mal falava conosco, somente Lizze ficava com ela.

-A mamãe me contou. – aquilo era no mínimo estranho. Fui para o estúdio, me sentei de frente para o piano me perguntando o que realmente havia acontecido com Bella? Meu caderno de composições estava aberto sobre o piano, havia algumas anotações e uma composição de Bella o nome era Além do Arco-Íris.

Lizze insistia em ver a mãe, falei com meu pai que acabou cedendo e autorizando a ida dela ao hospital. Minha pequena parecia nervosa, mordia os lábios com freqüência e torcia as mãozinhas.

- Papai preciso conversar com ela sozinha está bem? – olhei para aquele pingo de gente sem acreditar, mas acatei sua vontade e a aguardei do lado de fora.

**POV LIZZE**

Meu pai estava sofrendo muito por causa daquilo tudo, eu sentia falta da mamãe, havia me acostumado a ela já, com seu cheiro tão gostoso, seu jeito meio desastrado e do modo como olhava para o papai, completamente apaixonada.

Mesmo não convivendo com ela a amava muito, papai já sofreu demais durante todo este tempo que ela esteve longe e quando mamãe voltou, ele estava tão feliz. Pedi pra falar com ela a sós, sabia que minha mãe iria me ouvir.

Ela parecia uma daquelas princesas que ficava adormecida á espera do príncipe, fui até a cadeira e a puxei pra perto da cama, subi nela pra poder vê-la melhor.

- Oi mamãe, sou eu a sua Lizze. – falei acariciando seu rosto tão bonito. - Tem que voltar mamãe, o papai não consegue viver sem você, assim como eu. Já pedi pro papai do céu e pra bisa Marie fazer com que se lembre de nós, pra que a gente possa ser feliz. – me aproximei de seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo mamãe, você é a melhor mãe do mundo, a mais linda que eu já vi, sou abençoada por ter os pais que tenho. Volta logo senhora Isabella, porque te amamos muito. – dei um beijo em seu rosto, voltando a acariciá-lo.

- Acabou meu amor? – perguntou meu pai entrando no quarto.

- Viu o que eu disse? Ele não sabe ficar sem você, fica perdido. – ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Dá um beijo nela, pra podermos ir. – pedi olhando pra ele.

- Volto logo meu amor. – papai disse depositando um beijo nos lábios da mamãe.

**POV BELLA**

Tudo estava confuso, podia ouvir toda a comoção, a ambulância os gritos de Alice pedindo que me acalmasse, depois tudo ficou em absoluto silêncio até ouvi-lo.

"_Bella! Volta pra mim meu amor, eu e Lizze precisamos de você. Não faz isso comigo Bella_." - Edward pedia, com a voz embargada, precisava voltar, precisava voltar pra ele e pra minha filha, minha pequena Lizze.

Como queria abraçá-la e dizer o quanto a amava, sentir aqueles bracinhos me envolverem, queria voltar para Edward, nem que fosse pra arrancar suas orelhas.

Era como se minha vida fosse um filme passando em minha mente de forma rápida, eu pequena, minha avó Marie, quando ela me deu Flash, minhas brincadeiras com Seth, o assalto, aquele desgraçado, a morte da minha avó, o modo como me entreguei depois do que aconteceu.

Minha mãe me levando embora do rancho, as coisas que vivemos andando por esse país todo, as pessoas que conheci, os rostos, o dia em que cheguei ao Elite Forks, o senhor Denali, Sarah, Jazz, Edward, Emmett, Mike, e tantos outros, minhas brigas com Tanya as discussões com ela e Lauren, minhas brigas com Edward. O modo como ele me arrebatou com aquele sorriso torto e aquele olhar sedutor, o quanto lutei contra aquele sentimento, como nos entregamos a ele com a mesma intensidade, seus beijos, suas carícias, nossas brigas, o modo como nos reconciliávamos.

Meu teste para cheerleaders, nossa apresentação ele dizendo o quanto me amava, tudo passava como um filme hora rápido demais hora lento, era como se minha mente estivesse fazendo um download da minha vida. Os Cullen meus primos, tudo até o fatídico dia em que aquele infeliz me abordou na estrada. Ouvi a voz doce da minha pequena.

- Oi mamãe, sou eu a sua Lizze. – podia sentir sua mão sobre meu rosto, mas não conseguia reagir. - Tem que voltar mamãe, o papai não consegue viver sem você, assim como eu. Já pedi pro papai do céu e pra bisa Marie fazer com que se lembre de nós, pra que a gente possa ser feliz.

"_**Deus me deixe voltar, preciso voltar... Lhe imploro pai, me permita voltar para os braços de Edward e ver minha filha crescer**_."

- Eu te amo mamãe, você é a melhor mãe do mundo, a mais linda que eu já vi, sou abençoada por ter os pais que tenho. Volta logo senhora Isabella, te amamos muito. – pude sentir seu beijo, era tão gratificante.

- Acabou meu amor? – era a voz dele, do meu amor, meu grande amor.

- Viu o que eu disse? Ele não sabe ficar sem você, fica perdido. – ela era mesmo uma criatura muito especial. - Dá um beijo nela, pra podermos ir. – a ouvi dizer a ele.

- Volto logo meu amor. – senti seus lábios nos meus, depois o silêncio voltou.

Eu andava por um lugar lindo, todo florido o sol iluminava tudo deixando o lugar ainda mais lindo. Minha avó estava lá com seus braços abertos me esperando.

- Ainda não está na hora garotinha, tem que cuidar de sua filha e do seu futuro marido, volte para aqueles que te amam filha e seja feliz. – dizia depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- Como faço isso vovó?

- Siga seu coração meu amor, ele te guiará e foi o que eu fiz, segui meu coração, segui a voz de Edward.

**POV EDWARD**

Um, dois, três, quatro dias e nada, Bella estava na mesma, estava sentado na cadeira ao seu lado, segurava sua mão rezando por alguma melhora em seu quadro, mas estava estagnado. Estava quase cochilando quando senti um aperto em minha mão, olhei para Bella que tinha os olhos abertos, eles corriam por todo o lugar.

- Edward? – sua voz saiu grossa por ficar tanto tempo dormindo.

- Oi Bella adormecida! – disse divertido, sentindo meu coração martelar no peito.

- Ela é nossa não é? Minha e sua. – seus olhos estavam marejados e o bip disparou.

- Sim meu amor, ela é sua, foi o melhor presente que poderia ter me dado. – podia sentir as lágrimas lavar meu rosto.

- Estou tão feliz Edward, ela é o meu bebê, um pedacinho seu e meu em um ser muito especial, não é? – assenti fungando. - Senti tanta inveja da mulher que havia lhe dado uma filha, senti ciúme. – ela não sabia se chorava ou se sorria.

- Se acalma meu amor, você ficou fora do ar por um bom tempo. – pedi a contendo, ela queria se levantar.

- Estou bem Edward, está tudo aqui meu amor, tudo desde minha infância no rancho até aquele dia em que sai pra comprar seu presente e o de Lizze. – eu mal podia crer no que ouvia.

- Se lembrou? De tudo?

- De cada mínimo detalhe, de Tanya, Lauren, as peruas da torcida, tudo absolutamente tudo.

- Bem que você poderia ter deixado essa parte de fora não é? – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Depois o senhor e eu teremos uma conversinha sobre isso! Onde está minha pequena?

- Em casa, com os outros. – peguei o telefone e disquei o número de Alice.

- Posso falar? – Bella pediu entreguei o telefone pra ela, colocando no viva voz.

"Edward? Alguma notícia? – perguntou minha irmã.

- Estou com saudade da minha amiga maluca a qual eu amo muito. – disse Bella, fazendo Alice ficar muda.

"Bella? É você?"

- E quem mais seria senhorita Alice Cullen, por acaso tem outra amiga é? – ralhou Bella. - Venha pra cá e traga minha filha que eu quero enche-la de beijos assim como a cada um de vocês.

"Oh meu Deus eu não posso acreditar, ela vai pirar." – minha irmã gritava do outro lado nos fazendo rir.

- Venha logo Alice, o que está fazendo ai ainda? –Bella disse desligando em seguida.

- Eles não vão acreditar, nem eu mesmo posso crer. – meu coração batia totalmente descompassado.

- Vem aqui que eu te mostro como é real. – Bella me puxou pela camisa, deixando nossos rostos muito próximos.

- Eu te amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, filho de Carlisle Cullen e Elisabeth Masen Cullen, com a segunda mãe mais adorável do mundo e uma irmã um tanto maluquinha, mas sensacional. – sorri com seu jeito de falar. - O homem com o sorriso mais encantador do mundo, o olhar arrebatador e o beijo mais avassalador que já conheci. O homem pelo qual me apaixonei a primeira vez que seu olhar cruzou o meu, naquele primeiro dia de aula... – a calei com um beijo, mas fomos interrompidos pelo meu pai.

- Oh meu Deus! Quando acordou? – disse vindo para junto de Bella.

- Há um tempinho, como está Carlisle? – meu pai franziu o cenho, ela estava com a corda toda.

- Essa pergunta é minha Bella. – falou divertido.

- Estou ótima, tenho um noivo lindo, uma filha maravilhosa, uma família linda que me ama e que eu amo acima de tudo e sou grata a você por tudo que fez por mim. – meu pai estava chocado e visivelmente emocionado.

- Você...

- Me lembrei de tudo, tudo mesmo. Download completo. – conclui fazendo graça, ela era mesmo impossível e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

**POV BELLA **

Me sentia tão feliz que tinha até medo, estava ansiosa esperando minha pequena chegar. Tomei um banho escovei bem os dentes, penteei meus cabelos. Achei melhor deixar para falar com Edward depois, ele ia ter que me explicar direitinho quem é Kate e o que existe entre eles.

- Estou bem Edward? – perguntei pela quarta vez.

- Está ótima Bella, linda como sempre. – respondeu me olhando encantado eu diria, confesso que toda aquela raiva havia evaporado no momento em que me deparei com aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava.

- O que foi? - ele se levantou vindo até mim.

- Tem noção do quanto te amo? – falou se aproximando cada vez mais, somente assenti, sentindo seus lábios contra os meus, sua língua invadiu minha boca e ao tocar de nossas línguas, me rendi por completo aquele beijo.

Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e as dele percorriam meu corpo todo, senti seu corpo pesar contra o meu, estávamos em um amasso gostoso quando a porta se abriu e por impulso o empurrei, ele caiu de costas no chão. Gargalhei com a coincidência, Alice e Rose estavam na porta.

- Deus! Não conseguem se desgrudar não? – perguntou Alice vindo até mim. Rose ajudava Edward a se levantar, ele soltou alguns gemidos ao fazê-lo.

- Porque sempre me joga no chão? – perguntou fazendo bico.

- Não reclama e se fosse sua filha? Traumatizaria a mostrinha. – ralhou Alice.

- Hey! Olha como fala da minha filha.

- Então se lembrou de tudo? – perguntou Rose.

- Sim priminha linda, vem aqui e me dá uma abraço loira. – abri meus braços, e a maluca quase me esmaga.

- Caramba Rose, não precisa quebrar meus ossos. – ela riu com gosto me soltando.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Lá fora, Carlisle disse que pode ir, ele te deu alta. – sorri ao ouvir aquilo, segurei firme na mão de Edward e juntos cruzamos a porta, ela estava lá sentadinha no sofá com uma rosa na mão. Ao ouvir a porta seu olhar encontrou o meu e não foi preciso dizer nada, ela correu para os meus braços, me ajoelhei e afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos acobreados que cheiravam a morangos.

- Sabia que ia voltar mamãe, eu sabia. – não contive as lágrimas ao ouvi-la.

- Eu sei meu amor, a mamãe ouviu Lizze, eu te amo filha, me perdoa por ter ficado ausente por todo esse tempo. – suas mãozinhas seguraram meu rosto, o dela estava molhado.

- Você sempre esteve comigo mamãe, aqui no meu coração.

- Meu Deus, como fui ter uma filha tão preciosa?

- Puxou ao pai. – Edward disse se fazendo presente, eu e Lizze reviramos os olhos.

- Metido! – dissemos juntas, ele a pegou no colo e me abraçou.

- Minha família agora está completa. – falou depositando um beijo em cada uma.

- Vamos pra casa! – meu peito estava explodindo de felicidade.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de uma breve comemoração, Bella e eu subimos para o quarto com Lizze é claro, nossa pequena não largava da mãe, estava eufórica, falou até pegar no sono e Bella fez questão de colocá-la na cama.

- Eu te amo minha filha, nunca se esqueça disso meu amor. – sussurrou ao beijar a testa de Lizze.

- Ela sabe Bella, sabe que apesar de tudo você sempre a amou.

- Obrigada! – franzi o cenho sem entender. – Obrigada pela filha maravilhosa que me deu.

- Se é assim também tenho que lhe agradecer minha cara. – ela tinha os braços envolta do meu pescoço, me olhava atentamente. – O que foi?

- Precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

- Sobre?

- Aqui não, no seu quarto ou no meu?

- Onde você quiser. – respondi ainda confuso, ela me puxou pela mão em direção a seu quarto que ficava de frente para o de Lizze. – Algum problema Bella?

- Você é quem vai me dizer... – ela soltou minha mão me encarando séria. – Sente-se. – pediu apontando a cama.

- O que?

- Sente-se e me explique direitinho o que há entre você e essa tal Kate? – bufei jogando a cabeça pra trás, esfregando a mão pelo rosto.

- Eu já disse que ela não tem importância Bella...

- Não me venha com essa de foi uma simples transa Edward, ela esteve aqui exigindo saber onde estava, disse que precisava falar com você, que iria á Nova York para vê-lo... – disparou. – Uma simples transa não exigiria algo assim concorda?

- Nos conhecemos há cerca de dois anos atrás, minha irmã e Rose armaram um encontro, saímos algumas vezes, nos tornamos amigos...

- Você a ama?

- Claro que não Bella! De onde tirou isso?

- Ela é tão linda, parece ter saído da capa de alguma daquelas revistas elegantes...

- Nunca me envolvi Bella, jamais houve sentimentos de minha parte isso posso lhe assegurar, sim nós nos envolvemos, ela me ouvia sem perguntas, sem cobranças, aceitava o que eu podia lhe oferecer no momento, não entendo o porquê está atrás de mim. – e estava sendo sincero. – Eu disse a ela que precisávamos conversar, iria contar a ela que voltou e...

- Ela sabe sobre mim.

- Sempre soube, nunca menti... – afirmei. – Sempre deixei claro que eu te amava, que nunca iria deixar de amar e que tinha certeza de que a encontraria...

- O que não o impediu de transar com ela não é? – novamente bufei alto.

- Bella eu sou homem e...

- Ahhh! Não me venha com essa Edward! Só porque é homem e tinha suas necessidades, eu também tinha sabia? E nem por isso sai dando por ai, mesmo desmemoriada meu corpo sentia falta do seu! Você não tem idéia do que é arder de desejo sem saber o porquê e por quem.

- Bella eu...

- Ainda se encontra com ela?

-NÂO! Já faz tempo que não a procuro, muito antes de encontrar você. – Bella esfregou as mãos no rosto andando de um lado para outro.

- Vai voltar a procurá-la?

- Preciso esclarecer algumas coisas com ela, só isso. – ela me encarou séria.

- Se eu te pegar perto daquela loira, juro que eu te capo Edward. – ameaçou com o dedo em riste.

- Deixa de ser ciumenta, eu te amo Isabella... – encurtei a distancia entre nós a prendendo em meus braços. – Eu te amo, você é a razão da minha vida, ainda não compreendeu?

- Você é um safado Edward, um safado filho da mãe, mas eu te amo droga! Te amos demais. –sorri a apertando ainda mais contra mim.

- Me ama?

- Sabe que eu amo, seu... – a calei com um beijo sôfrego, invadi sua boca a procura de sua língua e ao encontrá-la a suguei com vontade enquanto minhas mãos se livravam de suas roupas. Não demorou para estarmos completamente nus, a penetrei em uma estocada firme e sem aviso algum.

- Ohhh... – gemeu arqueando as costas, agarrada aos meus cabelos. Bella me beijava, lambia e mordia, enquanto eu me perdia dentro dela, a cada investida, cada beijo, cada toque sentia o prazer aumentar cada vez mais até que explodimos juntos, cai entre seus seios ainda dentro dela. Bella estava ofegante e ainda sob o impacto do orgasmo que acabara de sentir. Voltei a beijá-la recomeçando tudo outra vez sem sair de dentro dela.

- O que houve Bella? Se lembra do que aconteceu? – ela estava com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, havíamos acabado de fazer amor pela terceira vez.

-Quando sai para comprar o presente de vocês, notei que um carro me seguia desde que sai daqui, ele me ultrapassou me fechando. Em seguida James saiu armado, o desgraçado mantinha a arma apontada pra minha cabeça... – instintivamente a apertei contra mim. - Naquele momento eu só pensava em você e em Lizze. Ele ameaçou você e principalmente Lizze, aquilo me deixou apavorada, disse que me observava a um bom tempo, que alguém lhe passou meu telefone e endereço além de alguns dados.

- Quem passou essas informações?

- Não sei ao certo, ele me disse que a ruivinha que era boa de cama havia lhe passado minha ficha completa. – quem seria essa ruivinha? - Quando me dei conta de que James levava o carro para o penhasco vi que tudo estava perdido, então que ele fosse comigo assim não faria mal a você nem a Lizze.

- Meu Deus Bella! – ela se virou apoiando o queixo em meu peito me olhando nos olhos.

- Discutimos e me joguei sobre ele, tentei segurar a mão que ele mantinha a arma, James perdeu o controle do carro que rolou ribanceira abaixo, a arma disparou e na realidade naquele momento eu não sabia a quem havia atingido. A porta abriu com a capotagem e fui lançada longe, minha cabeça bateu em algo, aquilo doía pra burro, estava zonza foi quando me senti em queda livre e meu corpo se chocar na água, depois disso, só quando acordei em Seattle.

- Deus! Você caiu mesmo do penhasco?

- Creio que sim, o que aconteceu com ele?

- Foi encontrado morto nos destroços do carro, seu pescoço estava quebrado e ele tinha um tiro no estômago. Quando vi o carro temi por você, aquele foi o único momento em que pensei que... – não conseguia sequer pronunciar aquilo.

- Alice me disse que se recusou a ir ao enterro que fizeram? – sua mão tocou meu rosto em uma caricia, a segurei firme a beijando em seguida.

- Aquilo foi uma palhaçada que sua mãe e seu pai insistiram em fazer, nunca acreditei que estivesse morta Bella, sabia que estava em algum lugar, me esperando. – ela sorriu acariciando os pêlos do meu peito. - E que idéia foi aquela de fazer um testamento? – a debochada gargalhou com gosto.

- Somente quis me prevenir se algo me acontecesse, como aconteceu, meu pai não hesitaria em tomar o rancho e aquilo pertence a mim e por conseqüência a minha filha, Lizze tinha o direito de desfrutar de tudo aquilo. – contei a ela que sempre íamos pra lá nas férias e que nossa pequena adora aquilo tudo, que tanto Sue quanto Harry são apaixonados por ela. Falei sobre minha discussão com seu pai e do tempo que passei lá, depois de seu desaparecimento.

- Acha que podemos ir pra lá? Ficar um tempo por lá? – Bella mordia os lábios aguardando minha resposta.

- Ainda tenho que acertar minha agenda, com tudo que houve estou atolado Bella, não posso falhar com Tom, tem muitas pessoas que dependem de mim e...

- Eu sei Edward, quando estiver com tempo iremos, não se preocupe com isso. – a puxei pra mim voltando a beijá-la, acabamos nos amando novamente.

Eu realmente estava atolado, tanto que Emmett contratou uma assessora para nos ajudar no final da turnê, minha agenda estava uma bagunça, tive que remarcar algumas apresentações assim como alguns encaixes.

- Esta é Susan, trabalhará direto conosco. – Emmett disse nos apresentando.

- Prazer Susan, espero que goste de viajar porque estamos atolados. – ela era muito bonita o que me deixou com um pouco de receio, pelo menos era morena. - A Bella não vai gostar nada disso, muito menos a Rose. – falei assim que ela saiu.

- Relaxa cara, a mulher não tem culpa de ser competente e gostosa. – revirei os olhos, aquele não tinha jeito mesmo. A documentação de Bella havia saído e ela estava oficialmente viva, a imprensa caiu matando em cima dela e principalmente do senhor Swan. Não pude estar com ela quando tudo ocorreu, estava em turnê. Mas Jazz a auxiliou em tudo e minha família estava ao lado dela.

**POV BELLA **

Lidar com a imprensa era um saco, meu pai veio finalmente me ver, mas foi como sempre, frio e distante assim como com Lizze, logo foi embora e levou a imprensa com ele. Enquanto Lizze estava na escola, eu me enfiava no estúdio de Edward, onde voltei a compor e cantar. Ele havia comentado sobre a musica que compus e me fez jurar que cantaria pra ele.

- De novo enfiada aqui filha? – Esme perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Sinto falta dele. – ela riu meneando a cabeça.

- Jovens! – disse entre risos. - Porque não vai fazer uma surpresa pra ele, nunca foi vê-lo em uma apresentação, soube que estão em Nova York.

- Acha que ele vai gostar da surpresa?

- Edward vai adorar filha, vai por mim. – avisei Lizze que iria fazer uma surpresa para seu pai e minha pequena se juntou a Alice para fazer a mala.

- O papai vai adorar. – dizia minha filha soltando suspiros, Rose ia comigo já que Emm também estava longe faz tempo e lá estávamos nós indo para nova York.

- Não acha que seria melhor avisarmos Rose? – minha prima me olhou como se eu estivesse louca.

- Claro que não Bella, é assim que se pega as coisas minha cara. – disse jogando suas mexas loiras para trás.

- Pegar o que Rose?

- Ah minha priminha inocente, são homens! Sozinhos! Viajando de um canto para outro, cheio de oferecidas doidas pra lhes fazer companhia. – meus olhos quase saltaram.

- Ótimo Rose... Estou me sentindo bem melhor agora.

- Acho difícil o Ed aprontar algo... – ela se esqueceu por acaso da loirassa chamada Kate? - Mas o Emm... Sei que ele me ama, mas aquilo não fica sem sexo Bella e é ai que mora o perigo. – estava começando a me arrepender de ter vindo.

A cidade era uma verdadeira loucura, gente pra cima e pra baixo, aquilo me deixou tonta, mas tinha que concordar que Nova York tinha seus encantos, estava louca pra conhecer o central park, o hotel era muito luxuoso, Rose pegou nossas chaves e avisou que estávamos um andar acima do deles.

**POV EDWARD**

Já estava a mais de um mês fora, estava morrendo de saudade de Bella e de Lizze, nos falávamos todos os dias por telefone, mas não era a mesma coisa.

- Enfim uma folguinha, o que acha de dar um role em Nova York? – Emm disse me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Não sei não Emm...

- Deixa de frescura Ed, levanta essa bunda daí e vamos dar uma volta, tomar alguma coisa. – revirei os olhos, aquele quando queria alguma coisa, Tom acabou indo conosco.

Fomos a uma boate, o lugar até que era bem legal, nos sentamos e pedimos nossas bebidas, estávamos batendo papo quando senti uma mão em meu ombro.

Não acredito! Edward Cullen em Nova York! – nem precisei me virar pra saber que era Tanya Denali - Oi! Como está? – disse me cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto, assim como a Emm.

- Bem e você? – tentei ser educado.

- Ótima, moro aqui agora, trabalho em uma revista de moda, soube que encontraram sua noiva? Fico feliz por você. – olhei pra Emm sem acreditar. Tanya havia mudado muito, estava diferente, mais madura e linda. Conversamos bastante, rimos muito, ela pediu para que dançássemos uma música, fiquei relutante, mas acabei cedendo, engatamos uma na outra enquanto conversávamos.

Ela me contou que era diretora de uma revista de moda e que está há alguns anos em Nova York, que estava feliz por mim e que até comprou um cd.

**POV BELLA **

- Descobri que hoje eles não têm show, mas saíram pra tomar alguma coisa e olha o que eu consegui. – dizia a maluca sacudindo um papel diante de mim.

- Como conseguiu isso? – às vezes eu tinha medo dela.

- Tenho meus métodos minha cara, agora anda, vai se arrumar, temos que ficar estonteantes pra dar um susto naqueles dois. – revirei meus olhos, definitivamente ela era louca.

Procurei no meio das coisas que ela e Alice me obrigaram a trazer, e optei por um vestido preto bem sexy, que valorizava muito o meu corpo, já que era pra fazer uma surpresa. Rose usava um vestido vermelho que ficou um escândalo nela, ele ia até o meio da coxa, com um belo decote que insinuava seus seios fartos, seus cabelos caiam em cascatas sobre as costas, estava linda.

Eu usava um tomara que caia justo que também ia até o meio da coxa, ele moldava completamente o meu corpo, nos pés uma sandália trançada na panturrilha, meus cabelos presos em um coque frouxo com alguns fios soltos. O lugar estava cheio e os caras praticamente nos devoravam com o olhar.

- Tem certeza que não exageramos Rose? – me senti estranha ao ver um cara me devorar com o olhar.

- Não, você está um arraso prima, vai por mim.

- Viu algum deles por ai? – ela era mais alta que eu, dava pra ver melhor.

- Não, vamos subir, assim teremos uma visão melhor. – ela me arrastou escada acima, estanquei ao ver Edward na pista, ele dançava com Tanya? O que diabos ele fazia com ela?

- O que ela faz aqui? – Rose soltou furiosa, meu sangue fervia nas veias. Era assim que ele dizia estar morrendo de saudades? Cachorro sem vergonha! Rose avistou Emmett conversando com uma morena em uma das mesa naquele piso, vi minha prima sair pisando duro.

- Curtindo a noite Emmett? – seu tom de voz era assustador, o idiota sobressaltou levando a mão ao peito, estava mais branco que cera.

- Uursinha? O que faz aqui? – ainda por cima gaguejou, a cena chegava a ser hilária. , não fosse o fato do meu futuro ex-noivo estar dançando com Tanya Denali.

- Vim ver o quanto meu noivo é safado! – dizia descendo a bolsa nele. - E você vasa! – gritou para a mulher que tinha os olhos arregalados, a pobre saiu praticamente correndo.

- Bella? – os olhos de Emm estavam arregalados ao me ver, automaticamente ele olhou pra pista, segui seu olhar e Edward ainda dançava com Tanya, eles riam e conversavam animadamente, pareciam se divertir.

- Vou embora Rose, isso tudo foi um erro...

- Não é o que está pensando Bellinha...

- Cala a boca Emmett! – ele se encolheu ao ouvir minha prima. – E você senta ai, erro ou não seu noivo vai ter que explicar direitinho o que faz com aquela vadia!Desembucha Emmett Mccarty, o que Edward faz aqui com Tanya Denali?

- Ela está morando aqui, só viemos tomar alguma coisa pra relaxar, Tom saiu pra dar uma volta e Tanya apareceu do nada, ela até perguntou de você Bellinha, Tanya ta bem diferente... – enquanto Emm falava a voz de James me veio à mente _"Uma amiga sua me passou as informações, uma ruivinha muito gostos e boa de cama."_

Fiquei tensa ao notar que os dois estavam subindo, os dois estavam tão concentrado na conversa que não nos notou ali.

- Se divertindo Ed? – a voz de Rose chamou sua atenção, ao me ver ficou branco, seus olhos saltaram, ele abria e fechava a boca, mas nada saia.

- Bella, vejo que está bem. – mugiu a vaca ruiva.

- Melhor impossível Tanya. – minha voz saiu cortante.

- Não precisa falar assim Bella, somos adultos agora, não concorda? – minha vontade era de voar no pescoço daquela vadia.

- Vai me dizer agora que seremos amigas, Tanya? – o nome saiu de minha boca como uma praga, Edwrad me olhava ainda incrédulo. - Não seja hipócrita! Não gosto de você e você jamais gostou de mim. Posso ter ficado fora do ar um tempo querida, mas Alice e Rose não e sei perfeitamente o quanto você amadureceu. – disse colocando de pé.

- Bella...

- Rose, você me fez viajar cinco horas pra isso? – falei apontando pra mesa com desdém. – Estamos em Nova York minha cara, vamos nos divertir, o que acha de nos acabarmos naquela pista?

- Perfeito! Vamos arrasar. – dizia a loira empolgada, pela minha visão periférica vi um bico enorme se formar nos lábios do meu futuro ex-noivo, não chegamos a dar dois passos e Tom se aproximava com as bebidas.

- Não acredito! Isabella Swan é você? – ele parou me olhando dos pés a cabeça. – Uau! Você está... Uau!

- Como vai Tom? – o cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto, ele colocou as bebidas na mesa me abraçando forte, abraço o qual fiz questão de retribuir. Desculpe por aquele dia no ginásio! – Tom deu de ombros.

- Como consegue ficar cada vez mais linda? – pude ouvir Edward resmungando algo, mesmo com o som alto ouvi perfeitamente o baque do seu corpo ao se jogar na cadeira.

- O que faz por aqui? - perguntou olhando para Edward, só então notei que Tanya havia sumido.

- Pra você ver como é a vida, vim até Nova York fazer uma surpresa e acabei sendo surpreendida! – novamente ouvimos Edward bufar socando a mesa, Tom franziu o cenho sem entender. – Foi um prazer te ver, me de licença, mas eu também sou filha de Deus e vou curtir a noite! – estalei um beijo em seu rosto e desci para a pista com Rose ao meu lado.

- O Ed ta uma fera. – sussurrou enquanto descíamos.

- Foda-se! – foi o que respondi.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo extra de feriado!**

**Divirtam-se.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**POV EDWARD**

O papo com Tanya foi bem agradável, voltávamos para a mesa e estanquei ao ouvir a voz de Rosalie...

- Se divertindo Ed? – engoli seco eu tava fudido! Emm tinha os olhos arregalados e os meus saltaram ao ver Bella sentada diante dele, seu olhar inexpressível, frio. Novamente engoli saliva, pois aquilo jamais havia acontecido antes, ela me ignorou por completo, era como se eu não estivesse ali.

- Bella, vejo que está bem. – disse Tanya em um tom educado.

- Melhor impossível Tanya. – respondeu seca.

- Não precisa falar assim Bella, somos adultos agora, não concorda? – se olhar matasse ela tava mortinha.

- Vai me dizer agora que seremos amigas Tanya? – não sabia o que dizer, como iria me explicar? Minha vontade era de matar Emmett... Ah, mais ele ia me ouvir. - Não seja hipócrita! Não gosto de você e você jamais gostou de mim. Posso ter ficado fora do ar um tempo querida, mas Alice e Rose não! Sei perfeitamente o quanto você amadureceu. – Bella se levantou, minha boca abriu, ela estava absurdamente linda naquele vestido, um tanto curto pro meu gosto, e justo demais, mas absurdamente linda.

- Bella... – fui completamente ignorado.

- Rose, você me fez viajar cinco horas pra isso? Estamos em Nova York minha cara, vamos nos divertir, o que acha de nos acabarmos naquela pista?

- Perfeito! Vamos arrasar. - sinceramente nem vi quando Tanya saiu, mas vi Tom se aproximando com nossas bebidas.

- Não acredito! Isabella Swan é você? – o cara de pau teve a petulância de olhá-la dos pés a cabeça. - Uau! Você está... Uau! – ele tava querendo perder os dentes?

- Como vai Tom? – Bella o cumprimentou com um beijo estalado no rosto, mas o folgado colocou nossas bebidas na mesa me a abraçando forte, abraço o qual minha noiva retribuiu me deixando muito, mas muito puto! - Desculpe por aquele dia no ginásio! – o idiota deu de ombros.

- Como consegue ficar cada vez mais linda? – me joguei na cadeira me perguntando o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso e o que diabos Bella fazia aqui?

- O que faz por aqui? – Tom me olhou como quem diz "O que ta rolando?" Como é que eu iria saber?

- Pra você ver como é a vida, vim até Nova York fazer uma surpresa e acabei sendo surpreendida! – definitivamente eu estava fudido. - Foi um prazer te ver, me de licença, mas eu também sou filha de Deus e vou curtir a noite! – novamente Bella estalou um beijo em seu rosto e desceu com Rosalie.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua Emmett! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Não mandei você dançar com Tanya e pra sua informação to tão ferrado quanto você. – Tom riu sentando-se a mesa.

- Ta rindo do que? Pensa que não vi como olhou pra minha mulher? – minha vontade era de socá-lo.

- Wow! Qual é Edward, sabe perfeitamente que tenho um carinho especial por Bella e jamais faltaria com respeito a ela, muito menos a você cara. Ela estava te provocando, dando o troco meu caro.

- Eu sei, desculpe!

- Aquelas duas vão acabar com vocês, escutem o que estou falando. – ainda tinha que agüentar as piadas dele. - Quero só ver quando elas virem à assessora que acompanha vocês. – lancei um olhar mortal pra ele. Voltando minha atenção para a pista onde as duas dançavam de um modo bem sensual, chamando a atenção daqueles marmanjos.

- Elas têm que rebolar tanto? – Emm disparou ao ver sua noiva rebolando com gosto, e o pior é que a minha também.

-Eu to dizendo, vocês dois estão ferrados! – virei minha vodka de uma só vez. As duas dançaram mais algumas músicas subindo em seguida.

- Nossa! Como está abafado aqui. - Rose disse se abanando.

-Bota abafado nisso. – emendou Bella deslizando os dedos por sua nuca, ela fechou os olhos mordendo os lábios, estava tão linda.

- Querem beber alguma coisa?

- Quero uma tequila e uma cerveja. – respondeu Bella

- Não acha que é muito forte? – Tom alertou.

- Acredite meu caro, preciso de algo bem forte! – o garçom passou e fiz o pedido delas, aproveitei pra pedir mais uma dose de vodka.

- Agora me conta, o que vieram fazer em Nova York? – somente Tom tinha a atenção das duas, eu e Emm éramos completamente ignorados.

- É que a idiota aqui estava com saudade e minha amada sogrinha e junto com minha filha tiveram esta brilhante idéia, mas não posso culpá-las, afinal, Esme e Lizze não fazem idéia do quanto esses dois são safados. – e lá estava seu sarcasmo, revirei os olhos bufando alto.

- Nós só estávamos dançando. – me defendi.

- Claro que sim, como dançou com ela no baile de formatura, será que Lauren também está por aqui? Ou quem sabe a tal Kate? – disparou. - Não acredito que basicamente atravessei o país para ver aquela vadia se esfregando em você...

- Bella! – ralhei.

- O que? – retrucou exaltada. – Estou mentindo por acaso? Que eu me lembre aquela é a mesma garota que estava transando com seu amigo no corredor do colégio, não é? A mesma vagabunda que dava em cima de você no colégio e na universidade ta lembrado?

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – estava impossível falar com ela.

- E o que te faz pensar que vou sair daqui com você? – desafiou empinando o nariz, seu olhar era cortante.

- Ah, você vai sim.

- Você não manda em mim! – cuspiu furiosa.

- Você é minha mulher e vai comigo. – insisti.

- Oh! Agora eu sou sua mulher? Porque até alguma hora atrás você parecia ter se esquecido desse fato! - retrucou.

- Bella...

- Shhh! Cala essa sua boca! Sua voz me irrita profundamente. – Emm e Tom seguravam o riso. – Quer saber eu já to de saco cheio dessa merda, vamos embora Rose, pra mim já deu. – esbravejou se pondo de pé, o garçom chegou com as bebidas e Bella virou sua tequila em um gole só. – Ele paga a conta moço. – disse apontando pra mim com a cabeça, pegou sua cerveja e saiu.

- Acho melhor ir atrás dela. – Rose disse indo atrás da maluca da prima.

- Como eu disse...

- Se repetir isso mais uma vez Tom, vou quebrar seus dentes. – fiz menção de pegar a carteira.

- Não esquenta com isso, vá atrás dela, eu vou ficar por aqui. – assenti saindo de lá junto com Emm, ao sairmos encontramos as duas tentando pegar um taxi. Emmett deu um assovio e um parou diante de nós, ele abriu a porta e Rose entrou com Bella a fechando em seguida, pegamos o próximo.

- A minha ursinha vai me arrancar o coro, eu to até vendo. – eu até riria da cara dele, se eu não estivesse tão ferrado. – Cara, eu nunca vi a Bellinha tão brava.

- Nem eu Emmett. – olhei pela janela me perguntando como eu a faria entender, o restante da viagem foi em total silêncio. Saímos do taxi ao mesmo tempo em que elas, e atravessamos as portas do hotel os quatro juntos praticamente.

-Bella vem comigo, por favor, precisamos conversar e...

- Ed? Ed? – os olhos de Bella fixaram-se na figura de Susan se aproximando rapidamente, estava até meio ofegante. – Oh Deus! Ainda bem que te encontrei – disse pondo a mão no meu ombro, eu me perguntava o que mais poderia acontecer?

- Onde é o incêndio? – perguntei atravessado, o olhar de Bella ainda estava fixo nela.

- Você tem uma entrevista manhã cedo, seguido de uma sessão de fotos, te encontro na suíte pra acertar tudo. – Bella revirou os olhos virando-se pra sair dali. – Há propósito, tem uma mulher te esperando lá em cima... – pela minha visão periférica vi Bella estancar. – Seu nome é Kate Mitchell, ela disse que é sua amiga e que o assunto era importante, achei melhor te avisar, te vejo depois tchau!

- Bella espera...

- Me solta! Vá resolver suas pendências Edward e me deixa em paz. – cuspiu entre os dentes, minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço de Susan, Bella se soltou indo na direção dos elevadores.

- Pode me dizer quem era aquela que acaba de sair? – Rose perguntou entre os dentes para Emmett.

- A assessora dele. – ela olhou pra mim com desaprovação, deveria dizer que aquilo foi idéia do noivo dela?

- Você está bem enrolado Edward. – Rosalie disse meneando a cabeça. – Juro que eu esperava uma atitude dessas do Emm, mas de você?

- Qual é ursinha!

- Aquela garota atravessou o país porque não suportava a falta que sentia de você, pode imaginar a decepção dela?

- Vou subir...

- O que Kate faz aqui? – disparou a loira.

- EU NÃO SEI DROGA! – acabei perdendo a paciência. – Não faço idéia do que aquela mulher quer comigo. Fui em direção ao elevador e Bella ainda aguardava.

- Precisamos conversar Bella. – pedi me aproximando dela que olhava para o marcador acima da porta.

- Não ouviu a morena bonitona? Tem um loirassa estonteante em sua suíte te aguardando, bom proveito... – o elevador havia chegado e Bella entrou, entrei junto com ela.

- Eu não faço idéia do que ela veio fazer aqui, ou o que quer de mim...

- Eu tenho Edward... - cuspiu entre os dentes. – Vai ver ela ta atrás de uma boa foda, não era pra isso que ia atrás dela? – esfreguei as mãos no rosto impaciente, ela estava impossível!

- Bella...

- Não se preocupe Edward, amanhã mesmo estou voltando pra Forks, de lá vou pro rancho...

- O que? Como assim vai pro rancho?

- Vou levar Lizze comigo. – disse ignorando minha pergunta.

- Mas não vai mesmo! – a porra do elevador se abriu e Bella desceu, nem sabia em que andar estava, mas desci também, ela bufou abrindo a bolsa retirando a chave de dentro dela, abriu a porta e tentou fechá-la na minha cara. – Você vai me ouvir Isabella! – falei forçando minha entrada na suíte, novamente ela bufou jogando a bolsa sobre a poltrona, sentou-se beira da cama esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Sai daqui, minha cabeça está explodindo, quero ficar sozinha. – sua voz saiu embargada, ela segurava o choro.

- Não sem antes me ouvir...

- Ouvir o que Edward? Você dizer que sente muito? Que só estavam dançando? Que foi somente sexo o que teve com Kate, assim como com Lauren e só Deus sabe quem? – ela se levantou levando as mãos aos cabelos. – Estou farta Edward... – ela estava me assustando. – Vai embora.

- Precisamos conversar Bella. – insisti.

- Mas não agora, não hoje, por favor, me deixa sozinha.

- Conversamos amanhã então?

- Eu já disse que vou partir no primeiro vôo para Seattle.

- Vai mesmo pro rancho?

- Vou.

- Não pode levar Lizze com você.

- Tente me impedir. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Você está de cabeça quente Bella e...

-Eu perdi quatro anos da minha vida Edward! Quatro anos e não quatro dias... Jamais os recuperarei, tem idéia do que é isso? Não tenho tempo a perder, preciso dar um rumo pra minha vida. – do que ela estava falando? - Você se formou, tem uma carreira de sucesso, é famoso e reconhecido no mundo todo... – ela meneava a cabeça segurando os cabelos com força, andando de um lado para outro. - Há mais de um mês que mal nos falamos Edward.

- Do que você está falando Bella? – não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Não posso passar meus dias aguardando você ter uma brecha em sua agenda pra podermos ficar juntos... – ela bufou alto - Não sei se consigo lidar com isso... Por isso me neguei a seguir essa vida... Vi o que ela fez com meus pais, com a minha mãe.

- Bella olha o que você esta dizendo...

- Isso mexe com o ego Edward, você vive cercado de mulheres prontas pra você é só estalar os dedos...

- Enlouqueceu?

- Talvez sim... – afirmou sem me olhar. – Talvez eu esteja surtando mesmo, só quero um tempo pra mim, quero curtir a minha filha e...

- Vai me excluir da sua vida?

- Sempre terá uma ótima companhia, Tanya, Lauren, Kate e como é mesmo o nome da morena? Oh Susan, não é? Isso pra começar.

- Está sendo ridícula!

- Estou é? Coloca-se no meu lugar por um segundo Edward... Deixa de ser egoísta e se ponha no meu lugar! O que faria? Me diz seu filho da mãe, o que você faria se me visse dançando com o cara que mais odeia?

- Enlouqueceria. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Eu te amo, só Deus sabe o quanto eu te amo Edward, mas esse amor ta me matando... Já passei por cima de muita coisa Edward, já engoli muita coisa... Preciso pensar um pouco em mim, em minha filha...

- Ta me chutando de novo?

- Não! – afirmou. – Só estou pedindo um tempo pra mim, acho que depois de tudo que passamos, é o melhor a se fazer.

- Fica. - pedi a envolvendo em meus braços tentando beijá-la com desespero.

- Para com isso, vá Edward, tem alguém a sua espera. – disse se esquivando de mim.

- Bella...

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis, vá embora! – insistiu apontando a porta sai me sentindo um lixo, um ser desprezível.

**POV BELLA**

Assim que ele saiu me deixei cair sobre a cama e o choro veio, assim como a raiva, eu só queria sumir naquele momento. Liguei para o aeroporto e consegui um encaixe em um vôo noturno que sairia em uma hora aproximadamente, me troquei e arrumei minhas malas, fechei minha conta e peguei um táxi para o aeroporto.

- Rose?

"Bella, onde está?"

- Em um taxi, estou voltando pra Forks, onde você está? – ouvi uns sons estranhos.

"Eehh... Estou com o Emm."

-Wow! Espero não estar interrompendo nada.

"Não tem importância, falou com ele?"

- Falar o que Rose, esqueceu que a loirassa o aguardava em sua suíte?

"Bella ele te ama e..."

- Sei que ele me ama Rose e sei o quanto ama, mas preciso esfriar minha cabeça, colocá-la no lugar, estou indo pra Forks, vou pegar Lizze e vou pra Phoenix, boa sorte prima.

"Tem certeza disso Bella?"

- Preciso desse tempo pra mim Rose, senão vou surtar.

"Entendo, nos falamos depois, se cuida maluca."

- Você também.

Confesso que o cansaço era tanto que dormi a viagem toda, Alice Esme e Kim me olhavam de um jeito estranho quando me viram chegar sozinha pela manhã.

- O que aconteceu? Não era pra estar em lua de mel com o bonitão? – disparou Kim.

- Só que o bonitão estava meio enrolado...

- Do que você ta falando? – disparou Alice.

- Encontramos os dois em uma boate, e seu irmão estava dançando animado com Tanya Denali... – os olhos dela e de Esme saltaram e Kim franziu o cenho. – Não fosse o bastante a assessora dele é uma morena de tirar o fôlego e pra fechar a noite Kate o aguardava em sua suíte.

-Que filho da...

- Kim! – ralhei lhe lançando um olhar mortal, ela havia esquecido que a mãe dele estava ali?

- Ela tem razão... – disparou Esme. – O que deu naquele garoto? Ah mas ele vai me ouvir, a se vai.

- Tanya Denali? – Alice disse sem acreditar.

- Esme pode arrumar as coisas de Lizze pra mim, vou subir preciso arrumar minhas coisas, ainda hoje parto para o rancho, vem comigo Kim?

- Vou pra onde você for Bella.

- Como assim vai pro rancho? Vocês brigaram? – havia preocupação na voz de Esme.

- Preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar, pensar o que vou fazer da minha vida... Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim.

- Entendo, ele sabe que Lizze vai com você?

- Digamos que ele não gostou muito, mas ela é minha filha e tenho o direito de passar um tempo com ela.

- Vou arrumar as coisas dela. – Esme disse subindo, Alice me olhava estranhamente calada.

- Também vou arrumar minhas coisas. – Kim avisou disparando escada acima.

- Romperam? – perguntou finalmente.

- Não, realmente preciso de um tempo Alice, ele estava dançando com ela... Eles riam juntos, como se fossem íntimos, os melhores amigos e aquilo me matava... Porque ela? Justo ela? Aquela vadia dos infernos! – sentia as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, elas descia grossas.

- Venha Bella, você não está nada bem. - disse me ajudando a subir para o meu quarto.

-Se visse a intimidade com que a assessora o trata, ainda por cima... A outra estava na suíte dele Alice, o esperando dá pra acreditar?

- O que diabos ela foi fazer lá?

- Como é que eu vou saber, terá que perguntar ao safado do seu irmão... – fui em direção ao closet. – Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas.

Alice me ajudou a arrumar a mala, tomei um banho enquanto ela ligava para o aeroporto e providenciava tudo pra mim. Lizze ficou eufórica com a viagem, não parava de perguntar por que o pai não ia com a gente.

- Ele está muito ocupado meu anjo, seremos somente você e eu o que acha?

- E a Kim. – lembrou minha pequena.

- Sim a Kim também vai.

- Vai ser legal, depois o papai pode encontrar com a gente lá. – Esme e Alice olharam pra mim.

- Quem sabe. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Tem certeza disso filha? – perguntou Carlisle. – Não acha melhor sentarem e conversarem?

- Eu preciso desse tempo Carlisle. – insisti.

- Entendo! Cuide-se garota e não se esqueça de ligar. – assenti o abraçando forte.

- Pode deixar. – me despedi de Jazz e Alice, assim como Esme e lá estávamos nós indo para Phoenix.

Assim que atravessamos os portões da propriedade notei algumas modificações, assim como a quantidade de animais no vasto campo. A casa também havia recebido uma bela reforma, reconheci o dedo de Esme ali.

- Bella, que bom tê-la de volta minha filha! – dizia Sue quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Tio Seth! – gritou correndo para o colo dele que a pegou no ar.

- A sua moleca, como você está linda, cadê o seu pai?

-Ele ta viajando, mas logo vem pra cá, não é mamãe?

- Talvez sim filha, ainda não sabemos. – ela insistia naquilo, cumprimentei Harry e Seth os apresentando a Kim.

- Esta é Kimberly, mas a chamamos de Kim, ela esteve ao meu lado enquanto estive fora do ar por assim dizer.

- Oi. – foi o que ela disse olhando para Seth, que a olhava encantado eu diria.

- Estes são os Clearwater, eles ajudaram minha avó a me criar aqui, neste lugar.

- Não imaginava que fosse tão lindo.

- Por falar nisso, notei algumas mudanças Harry. – ele franziu o cenho.

- Edward investiu muito no rancho filha, ele não te contou? – aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

- Não. – Harry, Seth e Sue não pouparam elogios a Edward, Sue me contou que quanto aquilo tudo aconteceu ele veio pra cá com Lizze pequenina, que sentiu pena do estado em que ele ficou. Contou que Edward se dedicou ao rancho, Esme passou um tempo aqui com ele, reformaram a casa, melhoraram as instalações e Edward comprou mais animais.

Harry disse que ele havia se apegado a Flash e que cavalgava horas a fio se perdendo nestes campos, que modernizou o funcionamento do rancho e contratou mais funcionários. Senti tanto orgulho dele, Edward cuidou de tudo com tanto carinho e tanta dedicação.

Kim havia adorado tudo ali, principalmente Seth, eles não se desgrudavam praticamente, já Lizze e eu estávamos cada vez mais ligadas, unidas. A levava sempre pra cavalgar comigo, o que a deixava feliz da vida, eu falava com Alice e Esme todos os dias e Lizze falava com todos, principalmente com o pai.

Eu já estava no rancho há três semanas e ainda não havíamos nos falado, neste tempo coloquei uma idéia antiga em prática, todas as tardes eu me trancava no quarto e escrevia e confesso que estava adorando.

- O que tanto escreve ai? – Kim perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Histórias, romances.

- Jura? E o que diz?

- Quando ficar pronto saberá! – ela revirou os olhos. – Ah, a Alice ligou, pediu pra retornar a ligação.

- Algum problema?

- Acho que não, ela parecia bem feliz. – assenti pegando o telefone.

- Alice?

"Bella? Onde você se enfiou mulher, porque não consigo falar com você?" – disparou a maluca.

- Ando ocupada...

"Ocupada? Ocupada com o que criatura?"

-Conto se prometer não rir.

"E porque eu riria?"

- Acho que finalmente encontrei algo que me faz bem Alice.

"E o que é?"

- Estou escrevendo...

"Escrevendo? Escrevendo o que Bella?"

- Romances, Alice, histórias cheias de aventura, suspense e paixão, além de muito sexo!

"Jura?"

- Juro, estou terminando o meu primeiro, gostaria de saber sua opinião, ela é muito importante pra mim.

"Manda pra mim, vou ter muito prazer em lê-lo, mas eu tenho uma novidade pra você."

- O que é?

"Jazz me pediu em casamento!" - eu mal podia crer. "Nos casamos dentro de dois meses."

-Oh meu Deus, jura?

"Juro, e você será minha madrinha, portanto pode se preparar."

- Claro que eu vou, ainda estou em choque!

"Edward vai ser padrinho de Jazz assim como Emmett e Tom."

- Que bom. – foi o que consegui dizer.

"Precisava te dar a noticia e te pedir um favor..."

- O que quiser Alice.

"Promete?"

- O que exatamente você quer?

"Será que dá pra você dar um tempinho nessas suas férias e voltar pra cá, preciso da sua ajuda com os preparativos, madrinha é pra isso." – aquela era mesmo impossível. "A mamãe ta morrendo de saudade da Lizze assim como o papai, sem contar no Ed é claro."

- Tudo bem Alice, volto para Forks, tenho mesmo um assunto pendente ai.

"Quando você vem?"

- Me dê três dias ta bem?

"Perfeito, se não estiver aqui em três dias, vou te buscar e te trago nem que seja amarrada!" – não tinha a menor dúvida de que a maluca o fizesse.

Precisava voltar, precisava falar com Edward e definir nossa situação de uma vez por todas, aproveitaria para mostrar a Tom o romance que havia escrito.


	24. Chapter 24

**Desculpem a demora, **

**visitas em casa, correria! **

**Mas aqui está p capitulo de sábado!**

**Beijos e divirtam-se! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**POV EDWARD**

Sai de lá direto pra minha suíte, ao chegar Kate estava me esperando.

- Desculpe ter insistido Ed, mas você não atende aos meus telefonemas e...

- O que você quer aqui? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Soube que ela voltou, aquela sua noiva desaparecida...

- Com que direito foi a minha casa fazer exigências Kate? Nunca te prometi nada, sempre deixei claro o que havia entre nós, o que diabos deu em você? – acabei desforrando nela toda minha raiva.

- Você sumiu Ed, não deu mais notícias, evita falar comigo e...

- Seria porque eu não estou mais a fim? – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Olha Kate, eu não estou em condições de falar com você, acho melhor você ir, não quero ser grosso com você.

- Eu te amo Ed...

- Mas eu não te amo, nunca disse que amava, você sabia perfeitamente que sempre amei Bella... – ela fez bico de choro. – Não faça essa cara! Não é seu estilo, você é uma mulher pratica e direta, sou grato você por ter me aturado em momentos que nem eu mesmo me agüentava, mas sempre soube que entre nós não rolaria nada mais do que sexo, foi bom, mas acabou Kate, sinto muito.

- Você me usou!

- Não, eu não te usei, fui claro o suficiente e você aceitou as regras.

- Mas ela é tão comum, não combina com um homem como você Ed. – aquilo me deixou cego.

- Esta é a sua opinião, mas posso lhe assegurar que Bella não tem absolutamente nada de comum, ela é perfeita, perfeita pra mim em todos os sentidos. – Kate semicerrou os olhos, sentiu-se ofendida, pois se julga a perfeição em pessoa.

- Duvido que...

- Ela sabe sobre nós Kate, contei a Bella, nem se de ao trabalho. – a vi bufar irritada.

- Não pode me deixar assim Ed.

- Não só posso como vou, nós nunca tivemos nada Kate, saímos algumas vezes e isso não te dá o direito de atormentar a minha vida, agora, por favor, vá embora e me deixe em paz.

-Eu te amo Edward.

- Não ama Kate, não passo de um capricho seu, uma cisma, sei o que é amar alguém e afirmo que você não me ama!

- Isso não vai ficar assim Ed.

- Lamento Kate, pensei que fosse madura o suficiente para lidar com sexo sem compromisso. – ela lançou um olhar cortante.

- Tomara que ela te dê um belo pé na bunda! Você é um idiota Edward! – cuspiu furiosa.

- Quer saber, eu deveria ter ficado com as prostitutas, elas nunca me deram dor de cabeça. – meu rosto ardeu da bofetada que a infeliz me deu. – Sai daqui agora mesmo antes que eu perca a cabeça Kate! – minha voz saiu cortante, ela me olhou assustada, pegou sua bolsa e saiu batendo a porta.

-Vadia! – disse ao passar a mão no rosto, fui até o frigobar e peguei a garrafa de vodka e nem me dei ao trabalho de pegar um copo.

Eu ouvia vozes ao longe, minha cabeça latejava e mal consegui abrir os olhos, já havia amanhecido, minha boca tinha um gosto horrível.

- Edward!- me encolhi com a voz de Susan. – Já viu que horas são, eu te disse que havia marcado uma entrevista com você seguida de uma sessão de fotos.

- Desmarque. – falei forçando meu corpo a me obedecer, eu estava no sofá, Rose, Emmett e Tom estavam no outro me olhando com cara de poucos amigos. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Pode me dizer o que aconteceu? – disparou Rose fazendo minha cabeça estalar. – O que disse a ela? Porque Bella foi embora Edward? – senti meus olhos saltarem.

- O que?

- Ela me ligou ainda de madrugada, estava indo para Seattle...

- Como assim ela foi embora?

- Bella foi para Forks, disse que iria para Phoenix com Lizze. – afundei o rosto em minhas mãos, eu precisava de um banho, e um remédio pra dor de cabeça.

- Susan remarque a entrevista e essa bendita sessão de fotos, por favor, me arrume algo pra dor de cabeça, vou tomar um banho e já volto. – falei me colocando de pé.

- Vai lá mano, a gente te espera aqui. – depois do banho e dois comprimidos, olhei no relógio e passava das dez da manhã. Meu celular tocava insistentemente, olhei no visor, era minha mãe.

- Mãe?

"Pode me dizer o que diabos Bella chegou aqui naquele estado?" – disparou furiosa. "O que você tem na cabeça Edward, o que Tanya Denali fazia ai?"

- Mãe eu posso explicar.

"Espero sinceramente que sim filho, porque acabo de deixar Bella, Kim e Lizze no aeroporto, elas estão indo pra Phoenix."

- O que? Porque a deixou ir mãe?

"O que queria que eu fizesse Edward? Bella é a mãe de Lizze e tem todo o direito de levá-la."

- O que ela disse a senhora?

"Não muito, somente que o encontrou com Tanya em uma boate, que sua assessora era linda e que Kate estava te esperando em sua suíte, o que houve meu filho?" – contei a ela como tudo ocorreu, desde que Emmett teve a brilhante idéia de ir aquela maldita boate, assim como as coisas que Bella disse.

- Estou completamente perdido mãe, o que devo fazer?

"Bella está sentida e magoada, mas te ama Edward, neste caso creio que é melhor dar este tempo a ela, no fundo sabe que sua noiva tem razão, ela perdeu quatro anos de sua vida Edward, da vida de Lizze, deixe-a curti-la um pouco, logo essa raiva passa e vocês se acertam..."

- Acha mesmo mãe?

"É só você criar juízo e manter-se na linha, você também não facilita Edward!"

- Mas eu...

"Não vou discutir isso com você filho, muito menos por telefone, mas que vou lhe dar uns belos puxões de orelha... Ah isso eu vou!" – bufei revirando os olhos. "Resolva logo tudo por ai e venha pra casa meu filho."

- Tudo bem mãe.

Rose voltou para Forks, Emmett a apresentou a Susan e as duas se deram bem, Susan pediu desculpa umas dez vezes dizendo que a ultima coisa que queria era me prejudicar e que só autorizou Kate subir porque ela garantiu que era caso de vida ou morte.

Contei a Emm e a Tom sobre a conversa que tive com Bella, os dois disseram o mesmo que minha mãe, pra dar tempo a ela, que Bella me amava, mas estava magoada, sentida. Confesso que me surpreendi com o telefonema da minha princesa.

-Lizze?

"Papai, não vai acreditar onde eu estou." – disse animada.

- Onde meu amor?

"No rancho papai, a mamãe e a Kim estão aqui também, quando o senhor vem?"

- Desculpe filha, mas o papai está meio enrolado aqui, assim que tiver um tempinho vou ai te ver ta bem?

"É eu sei, a mamãe me disse, ela ta montando o Flash..." – fechei meus olhos imaginando a cena, senti um aperto no peito. "Agora eu tenho que ir, ela ta me chamando pra montar, te amo papai!"

- Eu também te amo princesa.

Lizze me ligava todos os dias, eu estava cumprindo minha agenda, quando Susan me entregou a lista com os compromissos da semana um nome me chamou a atenção.

-O que a revista onde Tanya é diretora quer comigo? – Emmett franziu o cenho.

- O que?

- Essa bendita revista que Susan tanto fala, Tanya trabalha lá, é diretora, sabia disso?

-Não, a revista quer fazer uma entrevista com uma sessão de fotos, qual o problema?

- O problema meu caro é que minha mãe, Alice e a tua noiva disseram para eu me manter bem longe de Tanya, Kate e afins, meu relacionamento com Bella está abalado e sinceramente não to a fim de arriscar.

- Edward é somente um trabalho, por mais ciumenta que Bella possa ser, creio que entenderá.

- Acha mesmo?

- Seja o mais profissional possível e se Tanya se engraçar dá um chega pra lá, como fez com a Kate! – disse dando de ombros.

O tempo estava passando e estávamos finalmente deixando Nova York, de faríamos uma breve apresentação em São Francisco e de lá iríamos para Forks. Ela estava no rancho há mais de uma semana, Lizze continuava me ligando todos os dias, mas Bella não falou comigo uma só vez.

Minha mãe e Alice falavam com ela freqüentemente, mais com Kim, porque segundo minha irmã, Bella passava as tardes trancada com seu notebook. Tentei saber por Lizze, mas ela disse basicamente a mesma coisa, que a mãe vivia escrevendo. Eu me perguntava o que Bella estava aprontando?

Como o prometido, dona Esme me puxou as orelhas, mas também me cobri de beijos, estava morrendo de saudades de Lizze e dela, ao chegarmos fomos surpreendidos pela notícia do casamento de Alice e Jazz, Bella e Lizze já estavam em Phoenix há três semanas.

- Acho que todos aqui conhecem o Tom. – estávamos no jantar de noivado de Alice. – Esta é Susan minha assessora, ela trabalha conosco.

- Prazer em conhecê-la querida, Bella tinha razão, você é mesmo linda! – minha mãe disse divertida.

- Obrigada senhora Cullen, confesso que estou louca para conhecê-la.

- Ela é uma garota adorável... – disse dona Esme. – Não se preocupe, ela está voltando. – não consegui disfarçar o espanto ao ouvir aquilo.

- Como?

- Bella é madrinha de sua irmã, sabe como é Alice, ela praticamente exigiu a presença dela aqui para ajudar com os preparativos.

- Ah! – foi o que consegui dizer. Enquanto o pessoal se espalhava, dei um jeito de falar com a minha amada irmã.

- Porque não me disse que Bella estava voltando?

- Só consegui falar com ela ontem...

- Por quê?

- Porque ela está envolvida em um novo projeto, mas é surpresa, com certeza ela mesma vai te contar.

- Não sei se percebeu Alice, mas faz quase um mês que não nos falamos.

- Acredite em mim maninho, a males que vem para o bem. – disse a maluca piscando pra mim, me deixando sozinho.

- PAPAI?PAPAI? – Lizze gritava saltando do táxi vindo para os meus braços. – Ah que saudade que eu tava de você. – dizia me cobrindo de beijos.

- E eu de você meu amor!

- Kim, que bom que voltou filha. – minha mãe foi recepcioná-la. – Mas onde está Bella?

- A mamãe foi encontrar um amigo, disse que logo chegaria. – respondeu minha filha.

- Amigo? Que amigo? – minha mãe semicerrou os olhos, e Kim tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Um amigo ué! – a pequena disse dando de ombros.

- Ela foi almoçar com um amigo do colégio, se eu não me engano é aquele que trabalha com você. – explicou Kim. – Como vai Edward.

- Indo, está falando do Tom?

- Este mesmo! – afirmou dando de ombros.

Eu me perguntava o que Bella teria para tratar com Tom e porque ele não me disse que almoçaria com ela?

Minha filha disparou a falar, contou que se divertiu muito por lá, que cavalgava todos os dias com a mãe. Que Bella lhe deu um potro lindo o qual minha pequena deu o nome de Silver, não sossegou até me mostrar as fotos que havia tirado dele, estávamos no meu quarto, esparramados na cama quando ouvi um carro chegar e uma movimentação lá em baixo.

- É a mamãe, ela chegou, ela chegou... – disparou Lizze. – Anda papai, você não vem ver a mamãe? – senti meu coração bater descompassado à medida em que eu descia as escadas e aquela voz doce soava pela sala.

Lizze correu para junto dos outros que estavam eufóricos a sua volta, ela tentava arduamente dar atenção a todos, sorri meneando a cabeça. Bella foi abraçada, beijada e esmagada por Emmett, Alice disparou a falar, assim como Rose, minha filha ria da situação assim como Kim.

-Porque demorou, Kim disse que estava com Tom? Porque foi almoçar com Tom? – disparou Emmett, agradeci mentalmente por sua indiscrição e curiosidade.

- Eu tinha um assunto importante pra tratar com ele, negócios Emmett. – sua resposta me deixou ainda mais confuso, que tipo de negócios ela teria com Tom? Não sei se foi devido ao tempo que ficamos afastados, mas ela me parecia ainda mais linda, havia algo diferente nela, algo que não soube decifrar, mas estava lá.

Minha vontade era de correr até ela, pegá-la em meus braços e nunca mais soltar, beijar aquela boca até que me esgotasse o ar e percorrer cada milímetro daquele corpo com a minha língua antes de me perder dentro dela, amá-la até perder as forças.

- Oi Edward. – sua voz me fez despertar, só então me dei conta que eu estava parado no meio da escada olhando pra ela embasbacado.

- Oi. - foi o que consegui responder. – Vejo que está muito bem.

-Sim... –ela mordeu os lábios com força. – Estou bem e você? – suas mãos estavam agitadas, Bella não sabia onde colocá-las.

- Indo! – respondi dando de ombros, minha mente dizia: _**"Faça alguma coisa seu otário! Mexa-se"**_ – mas meu corpo simplesmente não reagia.

- Ué? Vai ficar ai parado papai? – Lizze disse com as mãozinhas na cintura me olhando de um jeito estranho. - Não vai dar um beijo na mamãe?

- Lizze! – Bella a repreendeu corando, encurtei a distancia ficando diante dela.

- Que bom que voltou. – estalei um beijo em seus lábios o que a deixou ainda mais corada e minha filha satisfeita.

Alice e Rose praticamente a arrastou para o quarto, Kim e Lizze foram com elas assim como minha mãe, achei melhor ir para o estúdio. Eu estava atolado de trabalho, já que havíamos fechado um concerto, seria no teatro municipal de Seattle, precisava preparar o repertório.

**POV BELLA**

Antes de sair de Phoenix liguei para Tom, precisava falar com ele urgentemente, marcamos de nos encontrar em Seattle, coloquei Kim e Lizze em um taxi para Forks e fui para o restaurante encontrar Tom.

- Oi Bella! – ele se levantou me cumprimentando com um beijo e um abraço como sempre fazia. – Confesso que estou surpreso com seu telefonema e um tanto curioso, e ai? Como estão as coisas entre vocês?

- Estamos dando um tempo. – disse sem mais detalhes.

- O cara ta pirando Bella, não acha que ta pegando um pouco pesado?

- Pesado? Eu viajei cinco horas pra ficar com ele e o encontro em uma boate dançando com a ex do colégio, como se não bastasse à mulher com quem ele transava durante o tempo em que estive fora, estava em sua suíte e o seu amigo me escondeu o fato de ter contratado uma mulher linda e extremamente sexy para sua assessora, quer mais?

- Eu falei pro Ed que ele precisa se benzer. – minha vontade era de mandá-lo a merda. - Não querendo bancar o advogado do diabo, mas esse lance da boate foi pura coincidência, eu estava lá, eu vi.

- Oh sim, claro! – disse sarcástica. – Foi coincidência também ele estar se esfregando com ela na pista? – disparei entre os dentes.

- De onde eu estava me pareceu que estavam dançando e não... Tá parei! - soltou ao notar o meu olhar assassino pra ele.

- Não foi pra discutir sobre isso que te chamei...

- Só mais uma coisinha! – bufei revirando os olhos. – Susan, a assessora dele, desculpe, fui eu quem pediu pra que Emm a contratasse.

- A conhece?

- Digamos que sim... – algo no jeito dele falar me intrigou. – Nos conhecemos há muito tempo, ela é uma excelente profissional e precisava de uma ajudinha, então uni o útil ao agradável. – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Antiga namorada?

- Namorada não é bem o termo, temos negócios inacabados. – olhei pra ele como que olha para um verme nojento, homem era mesmo tudo igual mesmo. – O caso é que Susan é muito profissional e acredite, ela não caiu de amores pelo seu noivo... – sorri com a cara dele.

- Caiu de amores por você?

- A coisa é bem complicada.

- Outro dia você me conta, preciso de sua opinião em uma coisa, uma coisa que estou querendo há um bom tempo, mas nunca me atrevi a fazer até agora... – peguei o envelope na bolsa entregando a ele. – Leia e me dê sua opinião, se acha que devo investir nisso ta bem?

-O que é isso um livro?

- Um romance.

- Você é mesmo surpreendente Bella. – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim, Tom.

- Mas e a música Bella?

- Gosto de cantar e de compor, mas descobri que escrever é o que eu quero pra mim.

- Se é assim vamos ver o que tem aqui. – disse abrindo o envelope.

- Não, deixe pra fazer isso quando eu não estiver por perto, senão vou morrer de vergonha. – ele riu meneando a cabeça, almoçamos e ele insistiu em dizer pra eu dar uma chance a Edward, que ele me ama e que sentia muito minha falta. Tom também contou que em alguns dias ele se apresentaria no teatro municipal de Seattle, que antecedia um jantar beneficente onde o prefeito e o governador participariam.

Peguei um táxi e finalmente fui para Forks, estava com saudades de todos, principalmente dele, mas sinceramente não sabia como ele iria me receber depois de tudo. Assim que cheguei fui recebida com festa por Esme, Alice e Rose, Carlisle também estava lá assim como Emm e Jazz. Senti falta dele por ali, ele estaria tão bravo assim comigo?

Minha pequena desceu as escadas correndo pra junto de mim, foi quando eu o vi parado no meio da escada, ele me olhava como se me visse pela primeira vez, eu tentava dar atenção a todos, mas minha vontade era de correr pra ele e pedir pra que em perdoasse, dizer a ele o quanto o amo e o quanto senti sua falta.

- Oi Edward. – o cumprimentei, ele pareceu despertar, desceu vindo em minha direção.

- Oi, vejo que está muito bem. – disse diante de mim, sem um beijo ou sequer um abraço... Estávamos três semanas sem nos ver ou sequer nos falar e, no entanto... "_**O que você queria Isabella? Você despejou um monte sobre ele e o expulsou, se lembra? Ainda foi embora sem ao menos dar uma satisfação, o que queria?" **_– a voz da minha consciência dizia.

"_**Mas por outro lado ele ficou com a loirassa em sua suíte, e só Deus sabe o que houve lá. Ele havia pisado na bola com você, deixa de ser tonta!" **_– o diabinho sussurrava em meu ouvido.

-Sim... – foi o que consegui dizer. – Estou bem e você? – sinceramente me senti uma idiota completa, porque estava tão nervosa? Eu nem sabia o que fazer com minhas mãos que estavam loucas pra tocá-lo.

- Indo! – respondeu sem mover um músculo ou esboçar qualquer reação.

- Ué? Vai ficar ai parado papai? – minha filha nos olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Não vai dar um beijo na mamãe?

- Lizze! – a repreendi, a situação já não estava constrangedora o suficiente?

- Que bom que voltou. – Edward disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios foi um simples roçar, se afastando novamente. Confesso que eu esperava por mais, esperava um de seus beijos avassaladores, esperava suas mãos me segurando firme contra seu corpo... Não um beijo igual o que ele dá em Lizze! Onde está o cara que mal conseguia deixar suas mãos longe do meu corpo? Droga!

Alice disparou a falar sobre o noivado, como foi o pedido e todas aquelas coisas, ela, Rose, Kim, Esme e Lizze praticamente me arrastaram pra cima. Elas falaram sem parar por horas, aos poucos foram se dispersando, mas minha prima ficou, ela me olhava de forma analítica.

- E ai? Como está esse seu coração, mais calma?

- Eu estive com Tom hoje, ele me disse algumas coisas e...

- Ele não teve culpa Bella, agora sei que não... – franzi o cenho sem entender, Rose defendendo Edward era nova pra mim. – Emm me contou como tudo aconteceu...

- Eu sei, Tom me disse que foi coincidência tê-la encontrado lá, mas...

- Sei que Edward foi burro de aceitar dançar com ela, isso não está em discussão, o que eu quero dizer é que vi o estado que ele ficou no dia seguinte, Bella ele estava acabado, o encontramos jogado no sofá completamente bêbado... Pelo que soube a discussão com Kate foi pesada, Edward a expulsou de lá e lhe disse poucas e boas...

- Como sabe disso?

- Ele contou pro Emm que me contou, quando soube que foi para Phoenix ficou completamente perdido, Emm me disse que ele estava com medo Bella, medo de que não voltasse mais, que jamais o perdoasse.

- Mas eu disse a ele que eu só precisava de um tempo sozinha, não vou negar que fiquei magoada e sentida com o que houve, mas o fato deu ter ido para Phoenix tinha mais haver comigo do que com tudo que aconteceu... Rose, eu precisava me encontrar, eu estava completamente perdida, eu havia perdido quatro anos da minha vida... – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Desde que recobrei a memória vinha me anulando, vivendo a sombra dele e eu quero viver ao lado dele e não sob sua sobra compreende?

- Perfeitamente.

- Agora sei o que quero pra mim...

- E o que você quer Bella.

- Eu o quero de volta, mas pela reação dele acho que as coisas não serão tão fáceis não é?

- Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Viu como ele reagiu? Ou melhor, ele não reagiu, estava estranho, distante e...

- Estava em choque, ele soube que estava voltando tem dois dias, vocês precisam conversar, colocar tudo em pratos limpos, vocês se amam e já está na hora de se acertarem de vez não acha?

-Tem razão, só não sei como farei isso.

- Vai encontrar um jeito, afinal é a mais inteligente da família, se esqueceu por acaso? – disse se pondo de pé. – Eu já vou, pense no que eu disse prima, vocês se amam, já passaram por tanta coisa, não deixe que algo como Tanya Denali ou Kate Mitchell atrapalhe... Ah! E quanto a Susan...

- Eu sei, Tom me contou.

- Contou? – ela parecia surpresa. – O que ele exatamente te contou?

- Que são meio enrolados.

-Bota enrolados nisso, eles vivem de idas e vindas desde o colégio, Susan é louca por ele, mas o safado é escorregadio e não assume que estão juntos...

- Safado!

- Ela é uma figura, vai gostar dela, eu gostei! – sorri meneando a cabeça, Susan deve ser mesmo bem legal, pra Rosalie Antipática Hale dizer aquilo, a loira piscou pra mim saindo do quarto, me deixei cair sobre os travesseiros me perguntando o que ele estaria fazendo?


	25. Chapter 25

**Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, o motivo foi que **

**minha gata foi atropelada e acabou morrendo! Ela estava conosco há sete anos. **

**Mas a vida segue não é? E aqui está o capitulo de "Terça" **

**Espero que compreendam e me perdoem! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

**Beijo a todos vcs que acompanham as minhas fics e pelos vários rewies. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXV**

**POV BELLA cont.**

No jantar ele estava lá, calado o surpreendi me olhando por varias vezes, mas não dizia nada, Lizze assim que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro dormiu, depositei um beijo nela e sai, ouvi a porta se abrir pouco tempo depois que entrei no meu quarto e deduzi que fosse Edward.

Eu rolava na cama sem conseguir dormir, pensava em tudo que Rose disse, no que Tom havia dito, nossa discussão em Nova York... O modo como reagiu a minha volta, a falta que sentia dele...

Desci para o estúdio, dei graças por estar vazio, ele havia passado a tarde toda lá assim como o início da noite. Me sentei ao piano deslizando meus dedos sob as teclas as quais ele tocava, sorri ao me lembrar do dia em que Carlisle me trouxe de volta e o vi sentado neste mesmo lugar concentrado tocando... Foi a coisa mais linda que já vi. Novamente passei os dedos pelas teclas, dedilhando a melodia de uma canção, fechei meus olhos e soltei a voz.

Aquela musica era um desabafo a havia composto em Phoenix, em uma noite em que a saudade me consumia. Dedilhava os acordes finais, quando abri os olhos e sorri satisfeita com o resultado dela ao piano... Mas senti meus olhos saltarem ao vê-lo ali parado com as mãos nos bolsos, me olhando através do vidro, seu olhar era tão inexpressível quanto seu rosto.

**POV EDWARD**

Minha irmã e Rose a monopolizaram, no jantar Bella me surpreendeu a olhando, mas não disse nada, não posso culpá-la, eu também não disse. Emm me lançava olhares assim como Jazz, sabia perfeitamente o que diziam com aquilo: _**"Faz alguma coisa, otário!" **_

Pensei em abordá-la e chamá-la pra conversar, mas no fundo eu temia... Temia profundamente que Bella tivesse simplesmente desistido de mim, de nós, aquilo me deixava em pânico. Fui ver minha princesa e Lizze dormia pesado, dei um beijo nela e sai, fiquei parado diante da porta do quarto de Bella, mas não tive coragem de bater e acabei voltando pro quarto.

Não conseguia dormir, revirava na cama pensando nela, na falta que senti dela, na alegria ao reencontrá-la, na tristeza quando pensava que a havia perdido. A discussão em Nova York, as coisas que disse... Definitivamente eu não conseguia dormir, desci para o estúdio e estanquei ao ver a luz acesa que saia por debaixo da porta, tinha absoluta certeza de que a havia apagado.

Abri a porta e vi que Bella estava dentro da sala de gravação, fui até a mesa de som e acionei o botão de áudio. Ela não havia me visto, andava ao redor do piano o acariciando, um sorriso lindo se fez em seus lábios e eu me perguntava o que estaria se passando em sua mente naquele momento.

Bella sentou-se diante dele, deslizando seus dedos pelas teclas, novamente ela percorreu as teclas fechando os olhos em seguida, apreciando a melodia que se formava. **(Só por você - Marina Elali)**

Ainda lembro do som  
Da chuva lá fora  
E como quis  
Me entender com você...

Sua voz me fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça, como sentia falta dela!

Mas o rancor foi quem falou  
E eu fui embora  
Você nem soube  
O que eu ia dizer...

Ela cantava e tocava de olhos fechados, as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto, fazendo meu coração ficar apertado.

E nesse instante  
O que lhe doeu mais  
Foi pensar que eu nunca  
Fosse voltar...

Eu disse:  
Mas você não ouviu  
Que não vim pra te perder  
Não vim pra crer  
Que possa haver você sem mim  
Não pode ser  
Não vim aqui pra saber  
Que é fraca a minha fé  
Eu vim aqui pela força do amor  
Só por você

E fui rodando a longa estrada  
Sem trégua  
E quando eu quis retornar pra você  
Fiquei sem pistas  
Aumentou a pressa  
Na chuva  
Na luz do entardecer  
Você distante  
Esperando sempre  
O momento em que eu voltasse ao final

A letra fez com que um nó se formasse em minha garganta, Bella sabia expressar seus sentimentos como ninguém.

Eu disse:  
Mas você não ouviu  
Que não vim pra te perder  
Não vim pra crer  
Que possa haver você sem mim  
Não pode ser  
Não vim aqui pra saber  
Que é fraca a minha fé  
Eu vim aqui pela força do amor oh oh oh oohhh

Deixa esse momento ficar  
Não foi um erro qualquer  
Mas deve ser deixado pra trás  
Perdemos o medo e sabemos por que ieeeeeee  
huuuuuuu

Não vim pra crer  
Que possa haver você sem mim  
Não pode ser  
Não vim aqui pra saber  
Que é fraca a minha fé  
Eu vim aqui pela força do amor

Eu vim aqui pela força do amooooooor  
Só por você

Novamente ela sorriu, parecia satisfeita com o resultado que obteve, quando me viu ali parado, vi seus olhos saltarem... Me olhava assustada, como alguém que foi pego fazendo arte, era a minha chance, a minha deixa. Abri a porta da sala de gravação e Bella continuava sentada ao piano, parecia congelada.

- Música nova? – perguntei parado ao lado da porta, atento a qualquer reação que ela pudesse esboçar.

-Ddesculpe invadir o estúdio... É que... – e lá estava ela gaguejando e mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora.

- Já disse que pode usá-lo quando quiser, mas não foi isso que eu perguntei. – dei alguns passos em sua direção apoiando o braço sobre o piano.

- Sim, compus em Phoenix, quis ver como ficava ao piano. – disse se pondo de pé, ela usava um robe de seda que estava aberto, dando plena visão da linda camisola preta que usava, era curta, batia na altura do meio de suas belas coxas.

- Ficou linda.

-Obrigada! – agradeceu voltando a morder os lábios. – Edward, acho que a gente precisa conversar. – sorri internamente ao vê-la tão tímida.

- Como foi em Phoenix?

- Muito bem, o rancho está lindo, obrigada Edward. – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Pelo que exatamente? – dei mais dois passos em sua direção, ela voltou a sentar-se no banco, escorregando pra ponta me dando espaço.

- Por tudo que fez... – ela abriu um sorriso lindo, genuíno. – Cuidou de tudo, modernizou as instalações, aumentou o plantel, reformou a casa, acha pouco?

- Não foi nada! – falei dando de ombros.

- Como não? Foi tudo, Edward... - havia um brilho intenso em seu olhar, em seu rosto ainda havia as marcas das lágrimas que escorreram por ele há pouco. – Harry e Seth não pouparam elogios a você, volto a dizer... Obrigada! – hesitante ela pegou minha mão entre as suas depositando um beijo nela. – Você cuidou de tudo quando eu não pude e vou ser eternamente grata por isso, sabe o quanto aquele lugar é importante pra mim, mas porque nunca me contou?

- Não achei necessário, além do mais aquilo estava parado no tempo, Bella, seu pai queria colocá-lo a venda e...

- Ele nunca gostou do rancho.

- Mas você havia dito que aquilo pertencia a Lizze, está lembrada? Deixou em um testamento... – sua risada ecoou na sala. – Absurda!

- Mesmo assim obrigada! – Bella soltou minha mão, colocou as mãos sobre o colo torcendo um dedo no outro, um silêncio constrangedor se fez entre nós.

- Não me respondeu... – finalmente quebrei o silêncio. – Como foi em Phoenix? Conseguiu encontrar o que tanto procurava? – ela baixou a cabeça olhando para as mãos, aquele biquinho de choro se formou em seus lábios e me chutei mentalmente por ter falado daquela forma.

- Eu... Eu precisava mesmo deste tempo... Precisava me reencontrar Edward, estava perdida, completamente perdida sem nenhuma perspectiva...- Bella engoliu saliva finalmente me olhando nos olhos. – Passar este tempo longe me fez perceber que tudo que eu quero e preciso está aqui diante de mim, eu... – não precisava ouvir mais nada, a calei com um beijo, um beijo cheio de desejo, saudade, paixão e muito amor.

Invadi aquela boca deliciosa em busca de sua língua e ao encontrá-la a suguei com vontade, as mãos de Bella se embrenharam em meus cabelos me puxando pra si. A puxei pra mim, colocando-a em meu colo sem cortar o beijo, não contive um gemido tamanho prazer e satisfação ao beijá-la novamente.

- Senti tanto sua falta... – disse ofegante, rompendo o beijo em busca de ar, meus lábios deslizavam por sua mandíbula, subindo para sua orelha a qual mordi de leve o lóbulo o sugando em seguida, Bella arfou estremecendo. – Cheguei a pensar que havia te perdido... – ela se afastou me olhando nos olhos.

- Você não me perdeu Edward, eu só precisava de um tempo, mas jamais deixei de amá-lo, nem por um segundo sequer... – suas mãos seguravam meu rosto. – Sei que fui dura demais com você, disse coisas no calor do momento... Eu estava magoada demais, sentida demais e...

- Eu sei... – minhas mãos seguravam seu rosto, como ela fazia com o meu. – Mesmo assim tive medo... Medo de que decidisse ficar por lá, de não querer mais voltar, de não me querer mais, me perdoa Bella... – beijei sua boca. – Me perdoa, por favor, eu te amo, te amo... – pontuei cada te amo com um beijo, ela tinha o rosto olhado e o meu não estava muito diferente.

- Não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir isso... – Bella disse sorrindo. – Agiu de forma tão estranha quando cheguei que... Eu pensei que...

- Não sabia como agir, minha vontade era de beijá-la, tocá-la, amá-la até perder as forças, mas tive medo. - sua risada debochada ecoou na sala. –Tá rindo do que?

- Eu queria fazer o mesmo, pensei que fosse me agarrar e me beijar assim que me visse... – dizia entre risos. – Tem idéia do quanto fiquei frustrada? – a acompanhei no riso. - Porque não me mostra o que tinha em mente?

- Quer subir?

- Não... Quero você aqui, agora. – disse acariciando minha nuca, ondulando seu corpo sobre o meu, gemendo ao sentir o quanto estava excitado. Voltei a beijá-la com ainda mais intensidade, praticamente nos devorávamos. Bella se agarrou aos meus cabelos os puxando com força, minhas mãos se livravam do robe, ela soltou meus cabelos para que eu me livrasse dele. Minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo, apertei firme suas coxas as infiltrando pela barra da camisola de seda, encontrando sua intimidade úmida, pronta pra mim.

Em um movimento muito rápido a coloquei sobre as teclas do piano, o som ecoou pela sala, a ajeitei sobre o piano ficando entre suas pernas voltei a infiltrar minhas mãos pela camisola a erguendo, Bella levou os braços sobre a cabeça pra que eu a passasse... Ela estava só de calcinha, linda, absurdamente linda. Beijei sua boca para em seguida percorrer sua pele com meus lábios entre beijos molhados e lambidas, eu saboreava cada pedacinho daquele corpo que eu tanto amava.

- Oohhh... Edward... – gemeu se contorcendo sob mim, onde meus lábios não tocavam minhas mãos o faziam, me deliciei com seus seios, sugando e lambendo aqueles mamilos rijos, tão doces, tão apetitosos.

Desci por entre o vão dos seios em uma linha reta até encontrar sua intimidade, passei a língua por sua fenda sentindo seu sabor, sua maciez e calor. A invadi com minha língua e novamente Bella se contorceu gemendo meu nome entre palavras desconexas, suas mãos agarravam meus cabelos com força enquanto seu quadril ganhava vida

Senti seu corpo dar sinais de que o fim se aproximava, seu aperto afrouxou, ela estremeceu dos pés a cabeça para então eu ser agraciado com seu mel, o qual sorvi até a última gota. Endireitei meu corpo e contemplei Bella esparramada sobre o piano, ela tinha os olhos fechados, estava ofegante e mordia os lábios com força, ainda imersa no orgasmo que acabara de sentir, aquela visão me deixou ainda mais excitado.

- Vai ficar ai me olhando? – disse ainda de olhos fechados, os abrindo lentamente, um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios. Bella se ergueu e ao fazer seus pés tocaram a teclas ecoando o som pela sala novamente, deixou-se escorregar ficando de pé diante de mim.

- Minha vez, bonitão... – seu olhar exalava luxuria, ela me virou fazendo com que eu recostasse ao piano, apoiei minhas mãos nas teclas que novamente soaram, sem nenhuma cerimônia Bella puxou a camiseta se livrando dela, mordeu os lábios com força os lambendo em seguida ao tocar meu peito.

Aquela cena foi extremamente excitante, arfei ao sentir sua língua em minha pele, ela parecia saboreá-la, soltando gemidos de satisfação me deixando louco de desejo. Sem parar de distribuir beijos e lambidas pelo meu peito e abdômen, ela brincava com o elástico da calça de agasalho que eu usava. Em um movimento rápido a arreou junto com a boxer fazendo com que meu membro saltasse pra fora.

- Uau! – sibilou em seguida como uma serpente, novamente lambeu os lábios, com os olhos fixos nele. Depositou um beijo breve em meus lábios voltando a percorrer meu peito, descendo cada vez mais sem parar de tocá-lo, acariciá-lo e estimulá-lo.

Travei minhas mãos sobre o piano, ao sentir sua língua macia percorrer a extensão do meu membro, uma de suas mãos apalpava minha bunda enquanto a outra acariciava minhas bolas me levando a loucura.

- Bella... – gemi jogando a cabeça pra trás tamanho prazer que sentia, ela o engoliu me fazendo soltar outro gemido, minhas mãos foram para os seus cabelos, os quais segurei com força me aprofundando dentro daquela boca deliciosa... Bella o lambia, sugava e beijava com vontade

- Você é tão gostoso... – disse lambendo os lábios sem parar de estimulá-lo, deslizou sua língua novamente pela cabeça sem cortar o olhar e aquilo foi excitante de mais, ela estava acabando comigo.

- Bella... – voltei a gemer sentindo meu corpo estremecer, precisava dela, precisava estar dentro dela, a puxei pra mim tomando seus lábios sentindo meu próprio gosto, novamente em um movimento rápido a coloquei sobre as teclas e a penetrei em uma estocada firme, ouvindo a melodia descompassada que o choque de nossos corpos criava.

-Edward... – gemeu jogando a cabeça pra trás me dando acesso aos seus seios, eu me enterrava em seu corpo que me recebia quente e úmido. Estava todo dentro dela, a preenchendo por completo, Bella acompanhava meus movimentos, sua intimidade contraia-se me prendendo dentro de si e cada vez que o fazia eu estremecia, tamanho o prazer que me assolava.

-Senti... Tanto sua falta... Falta do seu cheiro... Do seu gosto. – falei entre arfadas e gemidos enquanto entrava e saia em um vai e vem cada vez mais frenético. Bella arqueou as costas com uma investida mais funda.

- Cala a boca e me beija! – sorri a beijando com voracidade, intensifiquei as investidas sentindo Bella me acompanhar e juntos explodimos em um prazer absoluto, cai entre seus seios, e o meu peso fez com que novamente um som forte ecoasse pela sala.

- Acho que acordamos a casa. – Bella disse ofegante entre risos.

- É o som do amor. – falei do mesmo modo ainda estávamos conectados, completamente suados, puxei suas pernas para que envolvesse meu quadril, Bella se agarrou em mim e a levei para o divã que havia no canto da sala, sai de dentro dela a colocando sobre ele, peguei a manta a cobrindo, me juntando a ela em seguida. – Aqui é mais confortável e menos barulhento. - Bella riu recostando a cabeça em meu peito, estávamos deitados de conchinha.

-Sou obrigada a concordar. – uma de minhas mãos acariciava seu braço enquanto a outra repousava em seu ventre.

- Pensei que fosse morrer de tanto prazer. – falei a apertando contra mim, ela riu e meu corpo tremeu junto com o dela, ela se virou de frente pra mim, acariciando meu rosto. Ficou séria de repente.

-Me perdoa! – pediu com a mão em meu rosto.

- Pelo que?

- Fui tão dura com você, intransigente, é que tenho tanto medo de que uma delas te tire de mim... – foi minha vez de rir.

- Sua boba, eu te amo Bella e não há motivo pra se sentir enciumada ou insegura, eu pertenço a você Isabella, somente a você.

- Não consigo evitar, sempre tenho a sensação de que alguém vai te tirar de mim...

- Nada vai me tirar de você Bella, nem mesmo a morte conseguiu meu amor, não há mulher nesse mundo ou em nenhum outro que o consiga, a não ser você mesma. – segurei seu queixo olhando naqueles olhos cor de chocolate, tão doces e brilhantes. – Eu te amo... Você é a minha vida, quando vai colocar isso nessa sua cabeça dura? – eu já estava animado de novo, a virei de costas pra mim, beijando sua boca, seu pescoço subindo os beijos, minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo encontrando seu ponto mais sensível enquanto eu deslizava pra dentro dela novamente, nos unindo uma vez mais.

- Amo você... Pode sentir o quanto te amo... O quanto te desejo Bella? – perguntei me aprofundando nela cada vez mais, em resposta ela gemeu meu nome alto, com uma mão acariciava seus seios e com a outra a estimulava enquanto investia contra ela, penetrando-a duplamente já que minha língua não saia de sua boca e novamente chegamos juntos ao ápice.

- Não queria assustá-lo, não foi minha intenção, só não queria discutir de cabeça quente, já havia falado coisas as quais me arrependi imensamente... - disse depositando um beijo em meu peito estava apoiada sobre ele olhando pra mim, brincando com os pêlos existentes nele. - Mas eu realmente precisava me afastar de você naquele momento Edward, se tivesse ficado, talvez não houvesse mais volta, nos magoaríamos demais.

- Eu entendo amor, mas mesmo assim tive medo, como eu já disse, temia que desistisse de mim, de nós... - ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Mas eu disse que seria por um tempo.

- Eu sei, mesmo assim tive medo.

- Estou aqui Edward, não há motivos pra ter medo, desta vez não vou permitir que nada nem ninguém se interponha entre nós, muito menos Tanya Denali ou Kate Mitchell, ouviu bem? – ela segurava meu queixo com força, seu olhar mostrava que ela falava pra valer.

**POV BELLA**

Ele bufou rolando os olhos, voltando a me olhar sério, seus olhos faiscaram quando toquei no nome daquelas duas, mas como Rose havia dito, tínhamos que por as cartas na mesa, por mais dolorido que fosse, chega de empurrar a sujeira para debaixo do tapete, eu queria expulsá-la da minha vida! Da nossa vida!

- Vai querer mesmo falar sobre isso? – seu tom deixava claro que aquilo o incomodava, me sentei me afastando dele, que me olhou assustado.

- Por mais que me doa, sim, não quero mais nada entre a gente, quero colocar as cartas na mesa, jogo limpo Edward, pra que possamos viver em paz. Preciso confiar em você e você precisa confiar em mim, quero dividir com você a minha vida, compartilhar da sua. – novamente ele bufou sentando-se, a manta cobria estrategicamente seu membro adormecido, exausto pelo esforço a que foi submetido.

- Eu já disse que encontramos Tanya por acaso na boate e...

- Disso eu sei, o que não consigo entender é porque estavam dançando? Porque aceitou? Depois de tudo que ela fez, das provocações... Você sabia o quanto me magoou vê-lo com ela no baile de formatura, Edward, por quê?

- Não vi nada de errado em dançar com ela, só estávamos dançando, Tanya me contou sobre seu trabalho, disse que havia se mudado pra Nova York, que acompanhava meu trabalho, falamos sobre amenidades, Bella. – disse como se fosse natural. – Juro que não havia segundas intenções...

- Ta dizendo isso por você né? Porque vi perfeitamente aquela vadia tirando casquinha de você. – droga! Eu já estava me irritando.

- Bella você acha que toda a mulher que se aproxima de mim quer tirar uma casquinha...

-E não quer? – falei como se fosse óbvio, novamente ele bufou revirando os olhos.

-Você tem uma imaginação muito fértil, é ciumenta e enfezadinha, além de cabeça dura e...

- Não está satisfeito? – sem me dar conta eu tinha o queixo erguido e o nariz empinado em desafio. – É assim que eu sou Edward, nunca disse que era diferente.

- E eu te amo assim, do jeitinho que é, mas às vezes tenho vontade de torcer seu pescoço. – retrucou.

- Pois saiba que também tenho uma vontade incontrolável de torcer o seu pescoço senhor Edward, e lhe garanto que em algumas situações, há algo que além de torcer, quero arrancar fora! – ele se encolheu levando a mão ao dito cujo.

- Voltando ao assunto, como diabos eu ia saber que você apareceria lá bem enquanto dançávamos? – semicerrei os olhos encarando aquele safado.

- Porque segundo minha prima, é assim que se pega as coisas, e qual foi a minha surpresa saber que ela estava coberta de razão! – ele rolou os olhos jogando a cabeça pra trás. - Em primeiro lugar quando a vadia se aproximou devia tê-la ignorado, mas parece que você não consegue, não é mesmo?

- Não vou discutir com você. – disse encaixando as mãos atrás da cabeça, voltando a se deitar, olhando para o teto.

- Não me ignore Edward.

- Não estou ignorando amor, só me nego a discutir com você por algo que não teve a menor importância pra mim. – insistiu do mesmo modo.

- Acredito, mas e quanto à outra?

- Que outra? – perguntou franzindo o cenho, grunhi irritada a ponto de voar na garganta dele.

- Aquela loira que parece ter saído da capa de alguma revista! A tal Kate Mitchell que esteve aqui exigindo ver o Ed... – falei fazendo uma voz estranha, tentando imitá-la. – Aquela que até onde sei estava te esperando em sua suíte.

- Kate é louca, nunca prometi nada a ela, sempre deixei claro que eu amava você, não sei o porquê daquele piti... – bufei alto revirando os olhos _**"homens"**_ – disse a mim mesma. – A coloquei em seu lugar, ela saiu meio puta comigo, mas sinceramente eu pouco me importo. Mais alguma pergunta? - de onde ele tirou tanta calma? Ele achava que aquilo iria bastar?

- O que você teve com ela? – exigi. – Sem mentiras Edward!

- Nada que valha a pena ser comentado Isabella, já disse a você que não significou nada pra mim, absolutamente nada. – deveria ser verdade já que sempre dizia a mesma coisa.

- Porque foi procurá-la?

- Bella... – ele sentou-se me encarando com aqueles orbes verdes. – Você sabe o porquê, eu te disse. – insistiu.

- Foi só sexo. – falei mordendo os lábios sentindo o ciúme me corroer por saber que ele esteve com ela, como estávamos agora.

- Amor vem aqui... – pediu me puxando para o seu colo. – Olha pra mim Bella... – ele colocou uma mexa de cabelo para trás da minha orelha, acariciando meu rosto. – O destino me privou de você por quatro anos Bella, quase enlouqueci nos primeiros meses, acredito que isso não ocorreu por Lizze. Durante dois anos eu fiquei em abstinência, eu só pensava em você, eu só queria você... Me aliviava como dava... – sorri encabulada. – Quando vi que aquilo não bastava, procurei um serviço profissional se é que me entende... – torci os lábios em uma careta. – Deveria ter continuado com elas, não sabe o quanto me arrependo de ter me envolvido com ela, juro que quando saímos pela primeira vez... Kate se mostrou confiável, não havia cobranças, ela ouvia minhas lamurias, às vezes eu passava a noite toda chorando, pensando onde você poderia estar, se estava viva ou morta. Juro Bella, juro por Lizze que foram poucas as vezes que consegui manter uma relação com ela entende? – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, engoli seco.

-Shhh... – o envolvi em meus braços, ele me apertou contra si. – Estou aqui Edward e prometo nunca mais me afastar de você.

- Jura?

- Eu juro meu amor.

- Vai casar comigo? – perguntou se endireitando, seu rosto estava molhado.

- Ainda quer se casar comigo?

- Mais que tudo. – respondeu prontamente.

- Claro que eu caso, mas só depois dessa loucura do casamento de Alice, ta bem?

- Desde que se case comigo, pra mim ta perfeito! – disse me beijando daquela forma avassaladora que somente ele tinha, me aconchegando em seus braços novamente.

- Bella?

- O que?

- Porque foi almoçar com o Tom? – notei uma pontada de ciúme em sua voz, Edward morria de ciúme do Tom.

- Precisava da opinião dele, neste tempo que estive no rancho me dediquei a algo que eu desejava há muito tempo, mas nunca tive coragem de fazer...

- O que é? – a curiosidade fervilhava naqueles olhos verdes.

-Um livro...

- Você escreveu um livro?

- Não é bem um livro, quer dizer é um livro... – sorri ao ver seu cenho franzir em confusão. – É um romance...

- Romance? Daqueles romances que a mulherada lê por ai?

- Se for pra tirar o sarro eu não vou falar mais nada ta bom! – esbravejei tentando me soltar.

- Não estou tirando o sarro, só é diferente. – disse me apertando contra si. – E o que diz nesse romance?

- É uma história de amor, no estilo comédia romântica, com um toque de mistério e suspense, sem esquecer o principal é claro...

- O que? – perguntou curioso.

- Muito sexo, do mais sórdido que você possa imaginar. – um sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios.

- Muito sórdido?

- Fariam Emm corar meu caro.

- E de onde vem toda essa inspiração?

- Na realidade eu passei três anos na seca meu caro e como você mesmo disse, minha mente é muito, mas muito fértil.

- E o que o Tom tem haver com isso? – desta vez ele estava sério.

- Ele conhece pessoas que conhece pessoas, se aprovar a literatura, vai me ajudar a encontrar uma editora que se interesse pelo assunto.

- Vai publicá-lo?

- Vou... – falei empolgada. – Agora sei que é isso que eu quero pra mim. – algo em meu olhar o fez sorrir.

- Fico feliz por você amor, sei que vai estourar, é muito talentosa...

- Não seja exagerado.

- Não estou exagerando, você é boa em tudo que faz minha cara, absolutamente tudo. – seu tom era malicioso, estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Estou falando sério Edward, deixa de ser safado...

- Não sou safado amor, se é isso que quer, tem o meu apoio total e absoluto, mas e a música Bella?

- Já disse que gosto de cantar, principalmente compor, mas escrever pra mim o mais importante e vou investir nisso, vou me tornar uma escritora, uma escritora de romances.

- E não tenho dúvidas de que será a melhor! - sorri beijando sua boca deliciosa.

- Por isso voltei e...

-Pensei que tivesse voltado por minha causa. – retrucou sério.

- Também, assim como o casamento de Alice e...

- E eu aqui pensando que você tivesse voltado por mim, porque não conseguia ficar longe desse corpinho gostoso! – minha boca se abriu e fechou por várias vezes.

- Ta se achando muito meu caro, baixa um pouco a tua bola! – ele sorriu malicioso me apertando contra si, roçando seu membro rijo em mim.

- Fica meio difícil...

- Deixa de ser safado!

- Nega que eu sou gostoso! Que você adora senti-lo assim duro por sua causa.

- Edward!

- Nega Bella! – sua mão se infiltrou em meus cabelos os segurando com força, com a outra me prendia contra si,bem firme. – Nega que você me acha gostoso Isabella... - disse deslizando os lábios pela minha pele completamente arrepiada, ele pendeu meu pescoço pro lado e o lambeu me fazendo estremecer. – Nega que você gosta que eu te pego assim... – ele me puxou meus cabelos com força pendendo minha cabeça pra trás, sua outra mão agarrou minha bunda a apalpando com gosto.

- Oohhh... – gemi tamanho prazer que senti quando me ergueu, me invadindo e uma estocada firme. - Não posso... Não posso negar que você é gostoso demais, Edward... – praticamente gritei tamanho prazer que sentia. Você é lindo demais, gostoso demais, eu... Eu te amo Edward... Amo fazer amor com você... Amo quando me pega assim...

- Ama é sua safada! – se eu não estivesse tão imersa no prazer que ele me proporcionava naquele momento, teria o mandado a merda.

-Cala essa boca e me beija Edward! - ele sorriu satisfeito tomando meus lábios em um beijo avassalador, enquanto investia forte contra mim, tanto que o som de nossos corpos se chocando ecoavam pela sala como nossos gemidos.

* * *

**Ai está! Espero que tenham gostado, sábado tem mais! Até lá. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Divirtam-se e comentem! **

**Beijos da Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**POV EDWARD**

- Bella?

- Hmm... – grunhiu sonolenta, havíamos adormecido. – Como vamos sair daqui?

- O que? – voltei a olhar no relógio e acusava oito e meia da manhã.

- Já são oito e meia, como vamos sair daqui?

- Oh meu Deus!- ela levantou com tudo acertando a cabeça no meu queixo.

-AU! – gememos em uníssono.

- Não precisa me matar amor. – ela voltou a gemer com a mão na cabeça, meu queixo latejava, Bella levantou-se completamente nua, saiu trôpega pela sala atrás de sua calcinha e camisola. Senti meu amigo se animar com a visão diante de mim, como era gostosa!

- Nem vem Edward, pode acalmar esse troço, temos que sair daqui.

- Ele não é um troço, você bem que se divertiu com ele ontem. – minha amada me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Onde diabos você enfiou a minha calcinha?

- Não faço a menor idéia! – fui até o piano, peguei minhas roupas e me vesti, sorri ao ver sua calcinha debaixo do banco. _**"Como foi parar ai?"**_ – me perguntei mentalmente.

- Procura por isto? – perguntei com a peça pendurada em meu dedo, Bella havia vestido a camisola e brigava com seu robe, ela veio até mim e tentou pegá-la.

- O que eu ganho por tê-la encontrado? –falei a erguendo, Bella saltava tentando pegá-la.

- Me devolve isso Edward! – exigiu mandona.

- Só se me der um beijo!

- Quer saber, fica com ela pra você. – disse virando-se em direção a porta, estava toda descabelada e com o robe do avesso, mesmo assim eu amava aquela maluca.

- Vou guardar como souvenir. – provoquei levando a peça ao nariz aspirando fundo, sentindo aquele cheiro tão dela.

- Tarado! – retrucou saindo da sala de gravação. Saímos do estúdio em direção a escada, só não esperávamos cruzar com os meus pais.

- Ora veja Carl, os encontramos. – minha mãe disse em um tom divertido, já meu pai tentava prender o riso, a cara de Bella era impagável.

- Pelo que vejo se entenderam. – meu pai emendou fazendo com que Bella atingisse um tom escarlate.

- Bbom dia Esme, Carlisle... - gaguejou fechando o robe. - Com licença. – pediu disparando escada acima.

- Bom dia mãe, bom dia pai... – dei um beijo em cada um, - Já tomaram café?

- Não estávamos aguardando vocês.

- Vou subir, logo descemos. – voltei a estalar um beijo na testa de minha mãe piscando em seguida, estava feliz, tão feliz que tinha vontade de gritar. Depois de um belo banho, barba feita e dentes devidamente escovados, passei no quarto de Bella.

- Bella? – chamei dando duas batidinhas na porta.

- Entra! – abri a porta e estranhei não vê-la pelo quarto. – To aqui, no closet. – ela estava de calcinha e sutiã, olhando para as roupas penduradas, parecia se decidir por qual colocar.

-Uau! Ta linda assim. – sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Droga! Não sei o que vestir, se colocar qualquer coisa Alice me mata.

- Porque Alice te mataria?

-Vamos sair e...

- Vão? Pra onde? Porque não me disse? – disparei de uma só vez.

- Vamos ver algumas coisas do casamento, é bom acompanhá-la, assim aprendo como se faz... – disse pegando um jeans o vestindo enquanto falava, mas minha atenção estava no trajeto da peça pelo seu corpo. – Não disse nada porque sinceramente nem me lembrei, estava concentrada em coisas mais importantes.

- Tudo bem, hoje vou me reunir com Tom, Emm e a equipe, fechamos uma apresentação em Seattle e...

- Tom me disse, será no teatro municipal não é?

- Isso mesmo, em seguida terá um jantar beneficente e gostaria que me acompanhasse como minha futura esposa, o que acha?

-Será um imenso prazer meu caro... – ela se aproximou jogando os braços envolta do meu pescoço, seus pêlos eriçaram quando toquei sua pele, já que estava somente de sutiã. – Acha mesmo que vou deixá-lo por ai, dando sopa, sozinho? – a beijei apertando-a contra mim, minhas mãos foram para aquela bunda deliciosa.

- Mamãe? – a voz de Lizze fez com que nos apartássemos, Bella se enfiou na primeira blusa que viu e eu achei melhor colocar as mãos no bolso, para disfarçar o volume que se fez ali. – Mamãe onde você ta?

- Aqui Lizze. – disse saindo do closet, com os sapatos nas mãos.

- O que ta fazendo aqui papai? – minha princesa disparou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Vim buscar sua mãe para irmos tomar café, passaríamos em seu quarto, mas vejo que a senhorita já está bem acordada.

- Faz tempo pai, tia Alice pediu pra vir chamar a mamãe e o tio Emm chegou com o tio Tom e aquela moça bonita. – eu podia sentir o olhar de Bella em mim.

- Já estou pronta filha, pode me fazer um favor? – Bella disse estalando um beijo em nossa pequena.

- O que?

- Diga a sua tia e seu tio que estamos descendo, só preciso dar um jeito em meu cabelo. – Lizze assentiu disparando porta afora.

- Bella, quanto a Susan eu...

- Eu sei, Tom me explicou. – disse escovando os cabelos, ela os prendeu passando uma maquiagem bem leve, eu a olhava fascinado, por fim passou seu perfume tão cheiroso. – Como estou? – perguntou dando uma voltinha.

- Linda, como sempre, está linda! – falei a puxando pra mim, deslizei a ponta do nariz em sua pele cheirosa, beijando-a em seguida.

- Até que enfim desceram, não acham que é cedo demais pra isso? – provocou Emmett

- Pra isso o que tio? – Bella lançou um olhar mortal para aquele animal, sua mão estava entrelaçada a minha, havia um sorriso nos lábios de cada membro de nossa família, assim como no de Tom e Susan.

- Não ligue pro seu tio, Lizze, ele só fala besteira! – disparou minha linda noiva.

- Temos uma reunião, está lembrado? Se quiser a gente te espera no estúdio. – senti Bella apertar minha mão com força.

- Podemos fazer isso aqui mesmo, nos acompanham no café da manhã? Como vai Tom. – o cumprimentei os conduzindo para a sala de jantar onde o café era servido.

- Bem, e pelo que vejo você está ótimo. – Bella revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça. – E você, linda como sempre Bella... –Tom era mesmo um descarado, ele estalou um beijo nela na maior cara de pau. – Temos que conversar.

- Você o leu?

- Sim, e tenho certeza que vai ser um sucesso! – os dois pareciam ter esquecido que havia mais gente ali.

- Isso é incrível! – contive um rosnado ao vê-la abraçá-lo, abraço que o safado logo tratou de retribuiu.

- Será que dá pra tirar esses suas patas da minha mulher? – o idiota riu debochado.

- Para com isso Edward. – minha noiva ralhou me lançando um olhar reprovador.

- Susan... – a cumprimentei com um beijo só pra provocar, vi o sorriso de minha noiva se desfazer instantaneamente. – Esta é Isabella minha noiva, a minha Bella.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Isabella, nossa então você é a famosa Bella! – sorri ao ver minha adorada noiva franzir o cenho. – Desculpe, mas é que Edward só sabe falar de você... A Bella ligou, tenho que falar com a Bella. Arrume tempo, a Bella não vai gostar e etc. etc... – falou divertida em uma imitação tosca da minha voz, ela tava querendo perder o emprego?

- Gostei de você Susan. – _**"Como é que é?"**_ – praticamente berrei mentalmente, não consegui disfarçar a minha surpresa e espanto.

- Também gostei de você, será que posso te chamar de Bella? – Susan perguntou hesitante.

- Deve! – respondeu minha noiva enlaçando o braço de minha assessora, continuando em direção a sala de jantar, onde minha mãe nos aguardava com tudo pronto.

- Ótimo! Temos muito que conversar.

- Com toda a certeza minha cara.

- Você ta ferrado cara, fato! – Emm disparou entre os dentes.

- Essas duas malucas juntas, isso não vai prestar. – Tom disse do mesmo modo.

- Sou obrigado a concordar. – meu cunhado disse ao meu lado, eles nos acompanharam no café da manhã, o assunto na mesa girava em torno do casamento de Alice.

- Edward, posso te pedir uma coisa? – Bella estava excessivamente carinhosa, o que me deixou intrigado.

- O que? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Será que pode me emprestar Susan um pouco? – olhei para Emm e Tom que deram de ombros.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas pra que exatamente precisa dela?

- Vamos fazer um programa só de mulheres, de uma folguinha pra ela. – a encarei com a sobrancelha arqueada, não tinha duvidas de que estava aprontando alguma, Bella se aproximou deixando sua boca bem próxima ao meu ouvido. – Prometo te recompensar depois... – ela mordeu de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo estremecer. – Não irá se arrepender.

- Tudo bem.

- Aqui está Edward, tem que retornar estas ligações... – dizia Susan me entregando uma relação, seu smoking já foi providenciado, não se preocupem, já deixei tudo acertado com a organização do evento, entreguei a eles a lista de exigências para o camarim. Tenham uma boa reunião. – havia um sorriso assustador em seus lábios. – Acabei Bella. – disse se voltando para minha noiva.

- Já vou amor, prometo que vou devolvê-la. – Bella estalou um beijo em meus lábios se juntando ao restante da mulherada.

- Isso foi estranho! – disparou meu cunhado ainda olhando para elas que riam e falavam sem parar.

- Confesso que tenho medo de ver tanta mulher junta, elas são diabólicas sabia? – Jazz, Tom e eu olhamos para o idiota que estremeceu ao dizer aquilo. Todas saíram inclusive minha filha, aproveitei e pedi para que Bree desse um jeito no estúdio pra mim.

**POV BELLA**

Rose estava certa, Susan era uma figura, uma pessoa muito agradável, meio doidinha, me lembrava Alice e Kim. Estávamos em seis mulheres e um projeto, contado com Lizze, fomos para Seattle, minha amada cunhada já tinha tudo programado. No caminho Susan nos contou sobre seu relacionamento com Tom.

- Sei que ele não vale nada, mas sou louca por ele, não resisto àqueles olhos azuis. – dizia suspirando.

- Sofremos do mesmo mal minha cara.

- Não diz isso Bella, o Edward morre por você. – disse em devesa do patrão.

-É um safado, fato! Mas é o meu safado! – estávamos Alice, ela, Rose e eu no carro. Lizze e Kim estavam com Esme.

- Pelo tamanho do sorriso dele, fizeram as pazes não? – disparou minha cunhadinha.

- Nos entendemos, mas antes colocamos tudo em pratos limpos, ele me contou sobre Kate e o que o levou a procurá-la... – minha cunhada me olhou pelo retrovisor. – Não posso culpá-lo, o melhor que temos a fazer é esquecer tudo isso e vivermos nossas vidas.

- Ora viva! – comemorou com um enorme sorriso.

- Ele me pediu em casamento, de novo! Assim que passar essa loucura toda do seu casamento, marcamos a data.

- Oh meu Deus! Isso é demais! – as três malucas ficaram eufóricas.

Passamos a manhã e o início da tarde entre tecidos, flores e toda aquela parafernália, Alice tinha uma agenda com vários endereços, entrávamos e saiamos de lojas especializadas. No fim da tarde passamos pela sua butique para separarmos os vestidos para a apresentação de Edward e o jantar.

Susan não acreditava que no período em que estive fora do ar por assim dizer, eu havia me tornado fã incondicional de Ed Cullen, com direito a pôster e tudo. Kim se divertiu ao contar a elas.

- Confesso que estou ansiosa, nunca fui a um concerto dele. – estávamos na praça de alimentação do shopping de Port Angeles.

- Sei que vai amar filha... – Esme disse coruja. – É lindo vê-lo tocar.

- Eu sei, estou tão ansiosa.

-Como fã e admiradora de seu trabalho, é natural, mas você é a futura esposa dele, a mulher que o inspirou em suas composições, orgulhe-se disso mulher! – dizia Susan.

- Garanto que muitas matariam pra estar em seu lugar. – a naturalidade com que Kim disse aquilo fez com que explodíssemos em risos.

Chegamos já era noite e Lizze havia adormecido, tamanho era o seu cansaço, confesso que também estava exausta. Edward a pegou dos meus braços e a levou pro quarto enquanto eu tomava um banho.

Nos dias que se seguiram me dividi entre minha filha, a organização do casamento, e reuniões com alguns amigos de Tom, ele havia me colocado em contato com o dono de uma editora especializada e o cara mostrou-se interessado e me chamou para uma reunião, claro que arrastei meu primo comigo. Eu havia conseguido, eles publicariam o livro, "A mercê do desejo" estaria á venda em circulação nacional em pouco tempo e para não implicar Edward ou meu pai, usei o pseudônimo de Bells.

O dia do concerto havia chegado e Edward havia ido cedo para Seattle, Susan havia reservado nossos lugares, bem enfrente ao palco, infelizmente Lizze não pode vir e Kim ficou com ela. O lugar era enorme e estava lotado, confesso que a fã dentro de mim estava exaltante, quando entrou no palco foi aplaudido de pé, nunca o vi tão lindo. Eu olhava fascinada para ele em cima daquele palco, sentado ao piano, em pensar que aquele homem lindo, charmoso, talentoso e absurdamente sexy era só meu.

- Cuidado pra não babar Bella. – provocou Rosalie.

- Babo mesmo, veja como é lindo! – vi Esme sorrir meneando a cabeça.

- Isso que é amor!- ouvi Carlisle dizer em um tom divertido, por diversas vezes o olhar de Edward encontrou o meu e meu noivo piscou pra mim fazendo com que meu coração martelasse contra minhas costelas. O duro foi constatar que a maioria das mulheres olhava pra ele do mesmo modo... Completamente embasbacadas.

Não consegui conter as lágrimas ao final da apresentação, o teatro todo o aplaudia de pé e aquilo me encheu de orgulho. Enquanto os outros foram para o local do jantar Susan me levou para encontrá-lo no camarim, passamos por algumas fãs enlouquecidas que gritavam por Ed Cullen.

- Não se espante, é natural que ele receba algumas pessoas importantes em seu camarim, é praxe. – explicou antes de abrir a porta. Ao entrarmos vi um grupo de pessoas ao seu redor, Emm e Tom estavam lá, assim como alguns homens muito bem vestidos e claro algumas mulheres elegantemente vestidas o olhavam fascinadas enquanto ele falava.

Susan se aproximou dele cochichando algo em seu ouvido, imediatamente sua atenção se voltou pra mim... Um sorriso lindo se fez em seus lábios, disse algo vindo em minha direção, estava tão lindo naquele smoking... Edward me olhava meio embasbacado, sua boca estava literalmente aberta e não fechava, seu olhar percorreu milimetricamente o meu corpo, mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora como se aprovasse o que via.

- Uau! Tudo isso é pra mim? – disse parando diante de mim, novamente me olhando dos pés a cabeça, pegou minha mão a levando aos lábios depositando um beijo nela me fazendo rodopiar. – Com certeza serei o homem mais invejado da noite!

- Não seja exagerado.

- Tem noção do quanto está linda neste vestido? – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Já se olhou no espelho Edward, você está tentador demais neste smoking.

- Me sinto um pingüim. – reclamou remexendo na gravata.

- O pingüim mais lindo, charmoso e gostoso que já vi. – sussurrei a última parte, ele riu me puxando pra si, depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- E ai, o que achou?

- Confesso que a fã dentro de mim está em êxtase... – novamente Edward riu meneando a cabeça. – Estou louca para pedir um autógrafo.

- Darei com o maior prazer... – ele me apertou em seus braços, colando nossos corpos, sua mão acariciava minhas costas nuas devido ao imenso decote, senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo ao seu toque, um sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios ao notar minha pele arrepiada. – Assino onde quiser, de preferência com a língua. – sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

- Vou cobrar Edward.

- Terei imenso prazer em pagar.

- Você fica lindo naquele palco, senti tanto orgulho de você... – toquei seu rosto, admirada com tamanha beleza, mesmo depois de tudo pelo que passamos... Que vivemos, ele me causava esse fascínio. - Sinto orgulho de estar aqui com você. – o vi puxar o ar com força, Edward fechou os olhos sorrindo, colando sua testa a mina em seguida.

-Ta fazendo de novo... – disse de olhos fechados, os abriu me fitando com aquelas esmeraldas.

- O que? - perguntei confusa.

- Ta fazendo eu me apaixonar ainda mais por você. – foi minha vez de sorrir, Edward tocou meu rosto me beijando de forma avassaladora.

**POV EDWARD**

Durante dias mal nos vimos, Bella se dividia entre nossa pequena, a organização do casamento e ao seu livro. A felicidade e o brilho em seus olhos quando anunciou que o livro sairia em pouco tempo, Tom a havia colocado em contato com uma editora especializada em romances, elogiou muito o trabalho dela o que aguçou minha curiosidade.

Como sempre Bella pensava nos outros e ao assinar optou por um pseudônimo, para não implicar a mim ou ao pai, ela assinava como Bells. No dia da apresentação fui cedo para Seattle, havia tanto a fazer, nos encontraríamos lá, depois iríamos juntos ao jantar.

- Você ta suando cara. – Emm comentou, estávamos no camarim.

- Estou nervoso. – confessei estalando os dedos.

- Nervoso? Cara quantas vezes faz isso em um mês? – disse divertido.

- Não é isso... É a primeira vez que ela estará na platéia, é a primeira vez que Bella vem a uma apresentação. – meu amigo sorriu meneando a cabeça, levando a mão ao meu ombro.

- Relaxa Edward, além de Bella te amar como jamais vi em minha vida, é sua fã incondicional, ta lembrado?

- Eu sei, acho que é por isso que estou nervoso.

- Não fique, você é o cara mano, vá lá e arrase. – assenti saindo do camarim em direção a coxia, assim que subi ao palco e me aproximei do piano a vi aplaudindo de pé ao lado dos meus pais, estava linda. Toquei e cantei com o meu coração, com a minha alma... Toquei e cantei pra ela, para a minha Bella. Logo em seguida, fui para o camarim, como de praxe receberia alguns figurões e algumas fãs mais influentes, Tom e Emm estavam comigo quando Susan se aproximou.

- Trouxe uma surpresa pra você chefinho. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, olhei para a direção de onde veio e meu coração disparou no peito... Ela estava lá, parada linda, absurdamente linda... Seus olhos percorriam todo o lugar, mordia levemente os lábios, estava nervosa.

- Com licença senhores, senhoritas. – pedi educadamente indo em sua direção, que abriu um lindo sorriso, seus olhos estavam brilhantes ela me olhava com certo fascínio eu diria.

- Uau! Tudo isso é pra mim? – Bella sorriu corando levemente, novamente percorri seu corpo dos pés a cabeça, levei sua Mao aos meus lábios para em seguida fazê-la rodopiar. O vestido frente única moldava cada curva de seu corpo, deixando suas costas completamente nuas. O salto deixava sua bunda empinadinha, o cabelo estrategicamente preso deixando aquele pescoçinho tentador à mostra. – Com certeza serei o homem mais invejado da noite!

- Não seja exagerado.

- Tem noção do quanto está linda neste vestido? – sorri ao ouvi-la estalar a língua revirando os olhos.

- Já se olhou no espelho Edward, você está tentador demais neste smoking. – foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Me sinto um pingüim. – reclamei tocando a gravata, aquilo apertava demais.

- O pingüim mais lindo, charmoso e gostoso que já vi. – retrucou sussurrando a última parte sorri a puxando pra mim, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- E ai, o que achou? – seus olhos brilharam ainda mais.

- Confesso que a fã dentro de mim está em êxtase, estou louca para pedir um autógrafo. – Bella era mesmo absurda!

- Darei com o maior prazer... – a provoquei a apertando ainda mais em meus braços, podia sentir o olhar curioso de todos sobre nós, não resisti e toquei sua pele em uma caricia discreta, sorri ao sentir sua pele arrepiar-se, adorava a reação do seu corpo ao meu toque. - Assino onde quiser, de preferência com a língua. – Bella estremeceu em meus braços.

- Vou cobrar Edward. –sua voz saiu levemente sussurrada.

- Terei imenso prazer em pagar.

- Você fica lindo naquele palco, senti tanto orgulho de você... – Bella tocou meu rosto delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos, como se tocasse em algo sagrado, divino, me olhava encantada, fascinada eu diria. - Sinto orgulho de estar aqui com você. – fechei os olhos, havia tanta intensidade em seu olhar, em suas palavras, aquela mulher em meus braços me arrebatava cada vez mais com seu jeitinho doce e envolvente, não me cansava de me apaixonar por ela.

-Ta fazendo de novo. – falei ainda de olhos fechado, colei minha testa a dela abrindo os olhos, encarando aquele mar de chocolate.

- O que? - perguntou confusa.

- Ta fazendo eu me apaixonar ainda mais por você. – ela sorriu lindamente, toquei seu rosto a beijando, foi um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Hamram... – um limpar de garganta nos fez romper o beijo. – Desculpem interromper... – pediu Susan, com Tom ao seu lado. – Mas as pessoas estão olhando pra vocês embasbacados, foi tão lindo de se ver, intenso, tenho certeza que a loira ali molhou a calcinha. – Tom revirou os olhos e Bella riu, mas riu com gosto, definitivamente Susan era louca!

- Acho melhor irmos, não vamos deixar o prefeito e o governador esperando não é? – comentou Tom. – Há propósito, você está um espetáculo Bella!

- Quer perder os dentes Tom? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Não tenho culpa da sua mulher ser linda, acostume-se meu caro.

- Não o provoque Tom! – Bella ralhou. – Deveria cuidar da sua mulher...

- Sou solteiro Bella...

- Não se faça de tonto Thomas! Você é um babaca sabia? – ele a olhou chocado. - Olha para aquela mulher... – disse apontando para Susan que falava com um dos figurões. – É linda, inteligente, uma mulher incrível e loucamente apaixonada por você, porque não deixa de ser idiota e assume que a ama de uma vez? Vai esperar que outro venha e o faça? - segurei o riso com a cara de tonto dele, que não sabia o que dizer.

- Você é terrível! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Alguém tinha que abrir os olhos dele, ela o ama Edward e sei que ele também a ama, porque complicar?

- Não sei, somos complicados.

- Não meu caro... Complicada somos nós mulheres, vocês são idiotas mesmo! – disse como se falasse com um retardado ou coisa parecida.

- Vou te mostrar o idiota quando chegarmos em casa Isabella. – falei a apertando forte contra mim, colando seu corpo completamente ao meu, ouvindo Bella arfar. A apresentei aos convidados ali presente como minha futura esposa, em seguida fomos para o jantar.

Assim que passamos pela entrada do evento, os jornalistas estavam em polvorosa cheios de perguntas.

- Somente sorria. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo em seus lábios, os flashes pipocavam nos cegando praticamente.

- Porque fez isso? – perguntou confusa quando chegamos ao hall de entrada.

- Você agora é oficialmente minha noiva Bella, esqueceu que a imprensa não sabia sobre nós?

- É mesmo!

- Infelizmente seremos o centro das atenções, preparada?

- Não, mas você está comigo e isso é o que importa. – sorri voltando a beijá-la. Os olhares se voltaram para nós no momento em que passamos as portas do enorme salão. Fomos conduzidos até a mesa onde meus pais, minha irmã e meu cunhado nos aguardavam. Na mesa ao lado estavam os Hale, Tom, Susan. Emm e Rosalie.

O jantar foi interessante, fomos apresentados ao prefeito e ao governador, ambos não pouparam elogios a minha bela noiva. Foi uma noite muito agradável e quando chegamos ao hotel, fizemos amor de forma intensa e completamente apaixonada.


	27. Chapter 27

**Aqui está o capitulo de terça, espero que gostem. **

**Até sábado pessoal!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**POV BELLA**

Medo! Era o que sentia ao ver minha amada cunhada e amiga surtando entre tantos tecidos, flores, cardápio e afins... Estava cogitando a hipótese de me casar em Vegas, bastava Edward e eu e mais nada!

Por falar nele, meu noivo estava viajando pra variar, nos falávamos por telefone todos os dias, sentia tanta falta dele. Fui aceita na universidade de Forks onde cursaria literatura, confesso que bem estava ansiosa. Kim resmungava de saudade de Seth, ao que parece às coisas entre os dois estava ficando séria, resolvi dar uma folga a ela que foi passar uns dias no rancho.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – soltei ao pegar a pequena caixa que o entregador havia me estendido.

- O que foi Bella, o que diabos têm ai? – disparou Alice impaciente, o entregador da Fedex me olhou de um jeito estranho, assinei o recibo o dispensando. – Então o que têm ai?

- É da editora, meu livro ficou pronto. – abri a caixa rapidamente, havia alguns exemplares, era lindo, eu mal podia crer, ficou demais.

- Nossa Bella, ficou lindo! – disse minha cunhada, admirando à capa.

- Aqui diz que em dois dias estará em todas as bancas e livrarias. – parecíamos duas loucas comemorando no meio da sala, minha pequena logo se juntou a nós. Corri contar para Edward que ficou super animado e disse que compraria um exemplar para ler, já que não o deixei ver o original.

Finalmente o grande dia havia chegado, a casa estava preparada, todo o andar de baixo da mansão havia sido adequado a receber as trezentas e cinqüenta pessoas que Alice convidou, um pequeno altar foi montado na área externa, tudo estava perfeito.

Minha filha estava linda em um vestidinho desenhado especificamente para elam criação de sua tia maluca é claro, estava orgulhosa em levar as alianças, só falava naquilo na última semana. Rose Kim e eu vestíamos a mesma cor, porém modelos distintos contrastando em tons de lilás.

Edward havia chegado na noite anterior, mas mal nos vimos, devido a despedida de solteiro, preferia não pensar onde foi essa bendita festa e como, ele mesmo costumava dizer que minha imaginação era muito fértil. Só de imaginar meu noivo lindo e gostoso em uma boate cheia de stripers. Meu sangue fervia nas veias.

Alice estava linda, era a noiva mais linda que já tinha visto... Apesar de não me lembrar ter visto outras, os olhos do meu amado sogro marejaram ao ver sua filha pronta. Eu tremia e o casamento nem era o meu, tentava imaginar como seria quando fosse Edward parado onde meu primo estava, olhando fixamente para um ponto atrás de nós é claro. Lizze foi a primeira a entrar, em seguida fomos Rose, seguida por Kim, seguida por mim.

Rose foi ao encontro de Emmett, Kim se juntou a Seth, ele estava lá me esperando, impecavelmente vestido dentro de um Armani preto, era de tirar o fôlego diante tamanha beleza.

- Você está linda, amor.

- Espere até ver a noiva. – retruquei estalando a língua, logo Carlisle entrou com Alice, os olhos de Jasper reluziam, ele estava visivelmente nervoso, ela não conteve as lágrimas antes mesmo de chegar a ele. Edward olhava para a irmã, enternecido, meu noivo lindo amava demais aquela maluca.

A cerimônia foi linda e após os cumprimentos deu-se início a recepção, a pista foi aberta e meu noivo me arrastou pra ela. Lizze não parava um minuto sequer. Em determinado momento se juntou a nós e dançamos os três juntos.

Os noivos passariam um mês na Itália, presente do meu amado noivo, na realidade ele ofereceu um mês em uma ilha paradisíaca nas Bahamas, mas minha cunhada workaholic disse que em Milão poderia aproveitar o festival de moda... Pobre Jasper!

- É um já se enforcou... – provocou Emm. – Quem será o próximo? – dizia o infeliz entre risos.

- Se tudo der certo eu. – Edward respondeu prontamente para minha surpresa. – Por mim já estaria casado há muito tempo.

- Você é que deveria parar de enrolar a minha irmã e marcar logo a data! – Jazz o pressionou.

- Pra que? Tão bom do jeito que está! – aquele não tinha mesmo jeito.

- E vocês, quando casam? – meu primo perguntou pra mim desta vez.

- Em breve, muito breve, precisamos encontrar uma brecha em sua agenda, se vou me casar tem que ser com tudo que tenho direito, principalmente a lua de mel.

- Só por isso não marcou a data? – havia surpresa na voz de Edward.

- Claro, o que pensou que fosse?

- Emm desmarque todos os meus compromissos, eu me caso amanhã! – revirei os olhos enquanto o restante ria.

- Se tiver tempo, nos sentamos e discutimos isso... – afinal ele não parava mais em casa. – Ou se preferir marco uma hora com Susan. – se sorriso se desfez, ele me encarava com os olhos semicerrados. – Com licença... – disse me levantando. – Não vejo Lizze faz tempo, vou ver onde se meteu.

- Vou com você. – Rose disse vindo logo atrás de mim. – O que foi aquilo, porque falou daquele jeito com ele?

- Não sei, quando vi já tinha saído droga! – me chutei mentalmente. – Sei que a culpa não é dele, mas você viu Rose, eles mal pararam em casa... Aconteceu tanta coisa e ele nunca estava aqui pra compartilhar comigo...

- É a carreira dele Bella, sabia que seria assim e...

- Esse é o ponto Rosalie, jamais investi na música porque sabia que seria exatamente assim ele ta parecendo meu pai.

- Não diga isso Bella, Edward ama Lizze, mesmo viajando freqüentemente é um pai excelente.

- Eu sei... – disse levando as mãos aos cabelos, andava impaciente, irritadiça, meu humor estava terrível.

- Qual é o seu problema, você anda muito estranha.

- Não sei! Não sei se é a falta que sinto dele, ou o stress que foi esse casamento... Vou ver se encontro um analgésico. – minha prima assentiu somente, fui em direção a casa, sabia perfeitamente que Kim e Seth estavam com Lizze, subi para o meu quarto em busca de algo que me ajudasse com aquela dor insistente.

**POV EDWARD**

Ela até tinha razão, mas precisava falar daquele jeito comigo? Nos últimos dois meses eu pouco voltei para casa, vivia de um lugar para outro, por mais que tentasse disfarçar sei que Bella se ressentia com aquilo.

-Nossa! Ela pegou pesado. – lamentou Emmett.

- Não é culpa dela... – a defendi. – Sabe o quanto a afeta o fato deu não parar em casa, ela viveu isso com Renée e Charlie, por isso se negou a gravar um CD, a seguir com a música.

- É verdade!

- Com licença, vou falar com ela. – todos assentiram, no caminho encontrei Rosalie. – Onde ela está Rose?

- Pega leve Ed, Bella não anda bem por estes dias e...

- O que ela tem?

- Anda impaciente, irritada, teve essa loucura toda do casamento e o lançamento do livro...

- Veio tudo junto.

-Isso mesmo, ela só sente sua falta.

- Onde ela está?

- Sou capaz de jurar que está no quarto agora. – a agradeci indo em direção a casa, como Rose disse, Bella estava no quarto, olhando pela imensa janela que tomava toda a parede.

- Hey, algum problema?

- Desculpe, não deveria...

- Shhh... – pedi encurtado a distancia entre nós. –Não esquenta, vem aqui meu amor... – a envolvi em meus braços. – Estou aqui Bella, também sinto sua falta, não sabe como é torturante pra mim, ficar sem você e Lizze.

- Me casar com você é o que eu mais desejo Edward, mas não ás pressas, gostaria de me casar no rancho se fosse possível... Sabe o quanto aquele lugar é importante pra mim, é como se eu pudesse senti-la e gostaria que ela estivesse comigo no dia mais importante da minha vida, no dia em que me tornarei sua esposa.

- Me reunirei com Susan, Emm e Tom, assim que encontrarmos uma brecha... – segurei seu queixo para que me olhasse nos olhos. - Nos casamos está bem?

- Com direito a lua de mel e tudo?

- Tudo que você desejar meu amor, o que eu mais quero é me tornar seu marido, ter você presa a mim de todas as formas possíveis Isabella, porque eu te amo, te amo demais! Você é a razão da minha vida.

- E você da minha.

A festa entrou madrugada adentro, Alice e Jazz saíram assim que minha irmã jogou o bouquet, confesso que foi assustador ver aquele monte de mulher desesperada pra casar, pareciam loucas. Passei dois dias com minha família, minha mulher e minha filha, dois dias maravilhosos... Mas como tudo que é bom, dura pouco lá estava eu viajando novamente.

-Susan precisa encontrar um tempo considerável em minha agenda. – estávamos reunidos no jatinho que nos levava para um show em Vancouver.

- Estamos meio atolados Edward, de Vancouver iremos para Boston, depois Filadélfia, Denver, Cleveland, Chicago. Vai ter três dias livres depois iremos para Buenos Aires – Argentina e finalmente Brasil, onde fará uma apresentação e São Paulo e no Rio de Janeiro. – bufei jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Depois estarei livre?

-Ainda não temos nada marcado, a agenda está livre.

- E quando será isso?

- Setembro e outubro estão livres. – havíamos acabado de entrar em junho, Bella teria três meses para organizar tudo!

-Deixe-os livre Susan, não marque nada ouviu bem? Escutou não é Emmett, nada de shows, entrevistas e afins, quero setembro e outubro livres. Assim que chegamos ao hotel liguei para Bella.

"Edward, chegou bem, como está?" – meu amor disparou, sempre fazia aquilo.

-Estou bem amor, na verdade estou ótimo, tenho excelentes notícias. – estava empolgado.

"Que notícias, conta logo Edward."

- Temos setembro e outubro livres meu amor, o que acha?

"Jura? O que acha de nos casarmos no mesmo dia em que nos conhecemos?"

- Eu havia pensado no dia do seu aniversário...

"Se preferir, mas creio que quinze de setembro seria melhor, já que cairá em um sábado."

- Tem razão, falarei com meu pai para que dê entrada nos papéis pra mim e...

"Eu mesma faço isso, pode deixar amor, eu cuido de tudo, você só tem que estar no altar, no dia e na hora marcada." - não contive o riso, podia imaginar perfeitamente a carinha dela.

- Tem carta branca amor.

"Já disse pra não se preocupar... Oh meu Deus eu nem acredito... Vamos nos casar em três meses! AAAHHH!" – gargalhei ouvindo minha noiva linda surtar.

"Porque ta gritando mamãe?" – ouvi Lizze dizer.

"Seu pai disse que nos casamos em setembro..." – afastei o telefone ao ouvir minha pequena gritar como a mãe.

"Papai?"

- Oi princesa, sua mãe ta surtando?

"Um pouco, ela ta pulando na cama sem parar."

- Diz pra ela descer senão vai se machucar... – ouvi um baque seco do outro lado. – O que foi isso Lizze?

"Tarde demais pai, ela caiu... Você ta bem mamãe, machucou?"

"Não..." – a voz de Bella saiu estranha.

- Me deixa falar com ela meu amor.

"Oi?"

- O que houve?

"Cai da cama, não foi nada."

- Bella, quero minha noiva inteira no casamento, por favor, tome cuidado!

"Não se preocupe, vou estar inteirinha, prometo."

- Te amo!

"Também te amo..."

"Eu também te amo papai" – ouvi Lizze dizer.

- E o papai ama você filha. – me despedi das duas mulheres da minha vida.

**POV BELLA**

- Esme? Esme? – desci as escadas o mais rápido que consegui, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, estava agitada demais.

- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu filha? – perguntou levando a mão ao peito, havia se assustado com o meu rompante.

- Setembro! Nos casamos dia quinze de setembro! – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Mas como assim? – expliquei a ela o que Edward havia me dito.

- Se e assim teremos três meses para organizar tudo, em primeiro lugar precisa decidir onde e...

- No rancho, o casamento será no rancho e se não for pedir muito, gostaria que somente familiares e os amigos próximos comparecessem... Desculpe Esme, mas não gostaria de tanta exposição como houve no de Alice.

- Entendo, mas sabe que não será nada fácil, afinal se casará com Ed Cullen minha cara e isso atrairá a imprensa.

- Se for este o caso, depois acertamos com Susan e ela organiza tudo pra que alguns meios cubram a cerimônia e a recepção.

- Isso será perfeito, assim evitamos invasões e aquela publicidade ruim. – assenti ainda sentindo meu coração disparado no peito.

- Acha que Alice vai pirar quando contar a ela que será no rancho?

- Provavelmente, mas o casamento é seu, filha, e faremos tudo a seu gosto...

- Meu e dele.

- Claro, mas vai ser meio difícil com Edward viajando a todo o momento.

- Vamos nos manter conectados, quero a opinião dele sobre tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Edward veio para a comemoração do seu aniversário, assim como o de Lizze, infelizmente ele só tinha três dias os quais passamos praticamente colados. Ele assinou toda a papelada para darmos a entrada nos papéis, meu futuro marido ficou curioso quando disse que seu presente viria depois.

Fizemos amor como dois loucos até estarmos completamente saciados, e assim foi os três dias em que esteve em Forks, mas ele teve que partir e nos veríamos agora somente no casamento.

Na realidade não sabia se ficaria pronto a tempo, com a ajuda de Tom, encomendei um Steinway preto feito especialmente pra ele. Esme disse que Edward iria surtar, mas gostaria de ter um piano aqui no rancho, além do mais era um modo de retribuir tudo o que fez por este lugar.

Julho chegou e eu praticamente ficava mais em Phoenix do que em Forks, Kim e Esme vieram comigo, já Rose teve que ficar por causa da loja. Achamos mais apropriado contratar as empresas de Phoenix mesmo e sendo uma cidade grande, as opções eram variadas.

Passei uma semana entre tipos de letras e o modelo de convite que fosse mais o nosso estilo, optei por algo simples a única exigência foi que cada convite fosse selado com o brasão dos Cullen. Edward adorou tanto o modelo quanto a ideia do selo.

Neste meio tempo Alice e Jazz voltaram de sua lua de mel, não preciso dizer que minha cunhada e amiga surtou quando contei sobre o casamento e que seria no ranho... De início ela torceu o nariz, mas depois desencanou.

- Faço questão de eu mesma criar seu vestido, você vai ficar um espetáculo Bella!

- Nada de exageros Alice, lembre-se de que vou me casar em um rancho...

- Nem por isso vai casar de jeans e botas! – retrucou enquanto tirava minhas medidas. – Você andou engordando?

- Não! Quer dizer acho que não, por quê?

- Nada não, achei que fosse um numero menor...

- Acha que engordei Alice? Mas eu nem ando comendo direito, acho que é a ansiedade e o nervosismo, meu estômago anda péssimo.

- Não sei por que ta surtando, são praticamente casados, Bella!

- É o seu irmão Alice... Eu vou me casar com seu irmão... Edward Cullen... Dá pra acreditar! – minha cunhadinha revirou os olhos voltando às medidas.

Foster ligou avisando que "A mercê do desejo" estava entre os livros do gênero mais vendido, o que me deixou muito feliz e meu noivo orgulhoso segundo ele. Edward estava fora há quase dois meses e a saudade apertava cada vez mais.

Agosto chegou e com ele um mal estar terrível, eu andava muito, mas muito mal... Acordava com um enjoo terrível, meu nariz parecia o de um perdigueiro e eu enjoava por tudo. Quando Esme contou a Edward que eu havia passado mal o maluco surtou, queria cancelar alguns shows e voltar, mas se o fizesse teria que repor depois e nossa lua de mel iria pro espaço, eles estavam na Argentina.

- Fique onde está Edward, não há necessidade que venha agora. – estávamos naquela discussão há horas.

- Minha mãe disse que você nem sequer saiu da cama, Bella, que andou passando muito mal, o que você tem?

- Ainda não sei, ando enjoada demais, nada para no estômago, mas seu pai me deu um comprimido que está ajudando.

"Andou comendo alguma porcaria Bella?"

- Não, fique tranqüilo Edward, amanhã vou ao hospital fazer alguns exames a pedido do seu pai, termine logo com isso e volte pra mim, estou morrendo de saudade!

"Também estou, sinto tanto sua falta amor."

- Insisto que não se preocupe, eu te amo Edward.

"Também te amo Bella!"

Eu tinha uma leve desconfiança de que aquele mal estar todo tinha um motivo, afinal eu estava atrasada, mas não quis dizer nada até ter absoluta certeza. Carlisle também desconfiava, mas pedi sigilo absoluto até termos certeza.

Depois de uma bateria de exames estava confirmado, eu estava grávida outra vez! Eu estava entrando na décima terceira semana de gestação. Lizze ficou eufórica, ela não parava de beijar meu ventre e acariciá-lo, insistia em dizer que seu irmãozinho estava lá.

- Pode ser que seja uma garotinha como você. – falei enquanto abria o notebook, daríamos a noticia a Edward, estávamos as duas no meu quarto.

- Vai ser um menino mamãe, eu tenho certeza. – me conectei o chamando e não demorou para que Edward respondesse, logo meu futuro marido preenchia a tela diante de mim.

- Boa tarde, como minhas princesas estão? – disse todo amoroso.

- A gente ta bem papai, muito bem e você? – respondeu minha filha, ela sentia muita falta dele.

- Estou bem filha, um pouco cansado e morrendo de saudade de você e da sua mãe.

- Também to com saudade, mas a gente tem uma coisa pra te contar, não é mamãe? – disse a pequena piscando pra mim.

- O que? – disparou Edward curioso.

- É uma coisa bem legal papai!

- Do que Lizze está falando Bella? – sorri ao vê-lo se empertigar na cadeira.

- Espero que esteja preparado, promete que não vai surtar? Porque confesso que quase surtei...

- Diz logo pelo amor de Deus! – Lizze e eu rimos com a cara que ele fazia.

- Estamos grávidos! Você vai ser pai outra vez. – Edward perdeu o foco, ele ficou ali parado diante do notebook parado sem emitir qualquer reação.

-O que deu nele? – perguntou Lizze me olhando assustada.

- Acho que ele não estava preparado para a notícia, Edward? EDWARD? – nada, ele não reagia.

- Papai você ta bem? – Edward continuava parado como uma estátua.

- Vvocê disse que está grávida? Mas...

- Sei que parece estranho, afinal eu tomo pílula, mas aconteceu Edward, estou na trigésima terceira semana...

- Isso são mais de três meses Bella, como não notou?

- Seu pai disse que com a agitação do casamento de Alice posso ter deixado passar alguma coisa, sinceramente não me lembro... E nem me dei conta de que estava atrasada, fiquei tão centrada em nosso casamento que...

- Tudo bem amor, isso é ótimo, é incrível! Vou ser pai outra vez! – seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Eu falei pra mamãe que será um menino. – ele riu abobalhado.

- Será é, e o que te faz pensar isso?

- Eu só sei ué!

- Não adianta, ninguém a convence do contrario. – falei beijando o topo da cabeça dela que repousava em meu colo.

- Isso porque Lizze é tão teimosa quanto você. – retrucou divertido.

- Sinto em lhe informar meu caro, mas isso ela também puxou de você! – revidei.

- Sei! Onde estão? Em Phoenix?

- Não, estamos em Forks, seu pai fez uma bateria de exames para assegurar que está tudo bem com o bebê... – ele me olhou com preocupação. – Mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem, foi somente uma precaução pelo fato de eu ter tomado pílula, mas graças a Deus está tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

-Queria estar ai com vocês, para comemorarmos juntos.

- Você está Edward... Sempre está conosco, em nosso coração meu amor. - senti meus olhos arderem e não pude evitar que as lágrimas escorressem. – Eu te amo!

- E vocês estão no meu, acredite meu amor. – sua voz saiu embargada, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. – Sinto sua falta... – eu sabia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Também sinto a sua, mas logo estaremos juntos e quando isso acontecer... – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Se prepare meu caro!

-Digo mesmo Isabella!

- O que vai acontecer mamãe? - a gargalhada dele foi deliciosa de se ouvir.

- Tenho que ir, amo vocês duas, cuide de sua mãe pra mim Lizze, sabe que ela é um tanto desastrada!

- Pode deixar papai, vou cuidar direitinho da nossa maluquinha. – nos despedimos dele desligando em seguida.

- Sou maluquinha é? Vou te mostrar à maluquinha. – falei fazendo cócegas nela. Faltava pouco, estávamos em meados de agosto, tudo estava devidamente escolhido, Buffett, decoração, entretenimento, absolutamente tudo.

Alice havia feito os últimos ajustes no vestido, deixando para ajustar a cintura na véspera, o vestido de Lizze estava um encanto, os convites foram todos enviados e agora era só aguardar o grande dia.


	28. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	29. Chapter 28

**Peço mil perdões por ter falhado com vcs este sábado,**

**mas fiquei sem internet o final de semana todo**

**Pra compensar vou postar dois capitulos hoje tá bem?**

**Sorry!**

**Beijos da Lu.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Eu estava na América do Sul, em Buenos Aires, Argentina faria três apresentações por lá. Foi quando minha mãe me ligou, estava preocupada com Bella que não andava nada bem. Eu quis voltar, mas Bella insistiu que estava tudo bem e que não precisava me preocupar.

O que era impossível, como não me reocupar com ela? Não conseguia me concentrar em nada, tivemos uma longa discussão sobre isto e seus argumentos me convenceram, mesmo porque ela havia prometido que iria se consultar com meu pai.

- Calma cara, deve ser nervoso, ansiedade pelo casamento ou algo assim, sabe como mulher é meio estressada com essas coisas. – dizia Emmett ao meu lado. Desencana!

- Estou tentando, mas confesso que não ta sendo nada fácil.

- Sabe quem confirmou presença na apresentação de hoje? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Quem?

- Seu sogro.

- Charlie Swan?

- Ele mesmo, o diplomata Charlie Swan... Sabia que ele era casado?

- Não!

- O vi com a esposa, uma loirassa gostosa e uma garota de uns quinze, dezesseis anos por ai!

-Bella nunca me disse que ele era casado e que tinha uma filha! Tem certeza disso Emmett?

- Pelo que ouvi, ele está morando aqui em Buenos Aires, se casou tem pouco tempo, a menina é enteada dele.

- Ele nem avisou a filha que se casou? – mal podia crer no que ouvia, Bella ficaria arrasada.

- Sempre achei aquele cara muito estranho, nunca agiu como pai Edward, não é atoa que Bella quer distância dele. – era obrigado a concordar com ele.

Depois da apresentação, fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo no camarim, acompanhado da tal loira e sua filha.

- Senhor Cullen, vejo que sua carreira anda de vento em polpa! – disse ao me cumprimentar.

- Senhor Swan.

- Minha filha está louco para conhecê-lo e...

- Filha? Pensei que Bella fosse filha única? – ele se empertigou.

- Mary é filha de Charlotte, minha esposa.

- O senhor se casou e nem se deu ao trabalho de avisar sua filha? – ele me enojava.

- Sabe que as coisas entre Isabella e eu são muito complicadas e...

- Iremos nos casar na primeira quinzena de setembro, creio que deva ter recebido o convite?

- Não sei se será possível comparecer, minha agenda anda...

- Encontrou tempo em sua agenda para trazer sua enteada para me conhecer, sugiro que também o faça por sua filha, não ouse decepcioná-la ainda mais! - o homem assentiu me lançando um olhar cortante.

- Charlotte querida este é Edward Cullen, noivo de Isabella...

- Isabella? Oh sim aquela sua filha... – travei a mandíbula com o modo como ela se referiu a minha futura esposa. – Pensei que fosse solteiro meu belo jovem.

- Prazer senhor, desculpe desapontá-la, mas sou comprometido, me caso em breve, muito breve!

- Olá! Sou Mary, Mary Swan! – arqueei a sobrancelha, desde quando ela era uma Swan?

- Como vai senhorita Swan.

- Oh! Eu nem acredito que estou falando com Ed Cullen em pessoa! – dizia um tanto eufórica, uma patricinha mimada e cheia de si. Autografei seu cd e tiramos algumas fotos, me perguntava se ele as levaria ao casamento? Como Bella reagiria?

Dois dias sem conseguir falar com Bella, minha mulher parecia ter sido dragada pela terra, eu estava me aprontando para uma entrevista em um programa local quando o sinal de que estava on line soou. Sorri ao ver Lizze sobre seu colo, sentia tanta falta das duas.

- Boa tarde, como minhas princesas estão? – ao olhar para Bella, me lembrei do senhor Swan.

- A gente ta bem papai, muito bem e você?

- Estou bem filha, um pouco cansado e morrendo de saudade de você e da sua mãe. – vi o sorriso de minha princesa aumentar ainda mais e um sorriso tímido nos lábios da mãe.

- Também to com saudade, mas a gente tem uma coisa pra te contar, não é mamãe? – ela piscou para a mãe que sorriu assentindo, o que estariam aprontando?

- O que? – perguntei curioso

- É uma coisa bem legal papai! – Lizze insistia em dizer, estava eufórica e agitada.

- Do que Lizze está falando Bella?

- Espero que esteja preparado, promete que não vai surtar? Porque confesso que quase surtei... - aquela frase me deixou preocupado, muito preocupado!

- Diz logo pelo amor de Deus! – as duas descaradas riam da minha cara.

- Estamos grávidos! Você vai ser pai outra vez. – eu me perguntava se teria ouvido direito, mas de repente tudo começou a fazer sentindo... Minha mãe dizia que Bella acordava enjoada, torcia o nariz pra tudo... Mas como ela poderia estar grávida? Ela não tomava pílula?

-O que deu nele? – ouvi a voz de minha filha, parecia preocupada, mas eu ainda estava absorto em minhas divagações.

- Acho que ele não estava preparado para a notícia, Edward? EDWARD? – Bella disse desta vez.

- Papai você ta bem? – foi a voz preocupada de Lizze que me despertou.

- Vvocê disse que está grávida? Mas...

- Sei que parece estranho... – Bella se apressou em dizer. - Afinal eu tomo pílula, mas aconteceu Edward, estou na trigésima terceira semana... – fiz as contas rapidamente.

- Isso são mais de três meses Bella, como não notou? – uma mulher notaria, não notaria?

- Seu pai disse que com a agitação do casamento de Alice posso ter deixado passar alguma coisa, sinceramente não me lembro... E nem me dei conta de que estava atrasada, fiquei tão centrada em nosso casamento que...

- Tudo bem amor... – tentei acalmá-la, Bella estava agitava demais. - Isso é ótimo, é incrível! Vou ser pai outra vez! – senti um nó em minha garganta, eu seria pai de novo!

- Eu falei pra mamãe que será um menino. – dizia minha princesa, estava feliz.

- Será é, e o que te faz pensar isso?

- Eu só sei ué! – afirmou.

- Não adianta, ninguém a convence do contrario. – Bella disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Isso porque Lizze é tão teimosa quanto você. – minha futura esposa semicerrou os olhos.

- Sinto em lhe informar meu caro, mas isso ela também puxou de você! – retrucou sarcástica como sempre.

- Sei! Onde estão? Em Phoenix?

- Não, estamos em Forks, seu pai fez uma bateria de exames para assegurar que está tudo bem com o bebê, mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem... – novamente se apressou em dizer. - Foi somente uma precaução pelo fato de eu ter tomado pílula, mas graças a Deus está tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

-Queria estar ai com vocês, para comemorarmos juntos. – odiava o fato de estar perdendo fatos importantes.

- Você está Edward... - Bella afirmou séria. - Sempre está conosco, em nosso coração meu amor. – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Eu te amo!

- E vocês estão no meu, acredite meu amor. – fiz um esforço sobre humano pra não chorar diante delas. – Sinto sua falta...

- Também sinto a sua, mas logo estaremos juntos e quando isso acontecer... – Ela sabia do que eu falava, sorri com a carinha dela. – Se prepare meu caro!

-Digo mesmo Isabella!

- O que vai acontecer mamãe? - não contive o riso, minha filha era danada!

- Tenho que ir, amo vocês duas, cuide de sua mãe pra mim Lizze, sabe que ela é um tanto desastrada! – Bella me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Pode deixar papai, vou cuidar direitinho da nossa maluquinha. – eu tinha que ir, confesso que nunca foi tão difícil me despedir, assim que fechei meu notebook desabei, eu chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo.

- Tá pronto Edward? – Emm perguntou entrando no quarto. – Você ta chorando?

- Claro que não! – falei tentando disfarçar.

- O que aconteceu? A Bellinha desistiu do casamento? – provocou.

- Não seu imbecil, ela ta grávida! Vou ser pai outra vez. – a boca dele se escancarou e seus olhos saltaram.

- Caraca! Isso é demais! – disse me esmagando em um de seus abraços.

- O que ta rolando aqui? – Susan perguntou da porta. – Atrapalho o momento intimo dos dois? – Emmett se soltou de mim no mesmo instante.

- Qual é Susan? Eu sou muito macho sacou? – retrucou o lesado. – É que o cara vai ser pai de novo.

- O que?

-Acabo de saber, Bella está grávida.

- Oh meu Deus! Preciso ligar pra ela, isso é demais. – disparou à maluca. – Ah, desculpe! Parabéns Edward. – disse me abraçando.

Bella me enviou uma cópia do exame, assim como o resultado da ultrasonografia, estávamos no Brasil, em São Paulo fiz duas apresentações e participei de alguns programas de entrevista, já no Rio de Janeiro foram somente os concertos. Estávamos a dois dias do meu casamento e amanhã eu finalmente estaria voltando pra casa, quer dizer para o rancho.

- Como assim não posso vê-la Alice? – minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço da minha irmã.

- Ela está na casa de Sue, se preparando para a despedida de solteira, e você se prepare para a sua, depois de amanhã terão um mês inteirinho só pra vocês... – dizia aquela tampinha irritante. – Por falar nisso, pra onde irá levá-la?

- Para o paraíso minha cara maninha, para o paraíso!

- Deus! Como você é modesto!

- Olha quem fala! – retruquei.

- Vocês irão se arrumar na casa de Harry, portanto não quero ver a cara de nenhum de vocês por aqui. – a casa estava em polvorosa com a decoração e tudo mais.

Emmett, Tom, Seth e mais alguns convidados estavam ansiosos com a festa de despedida de solteiro que seria em uma boate em Phoenix. Estava me aprontando quando meu celular tocou acusando uma mensagem.

**De Bella:**

**Para Edward:** **Soube que já está no rancho, onde vc está?**

**De Edward: **

**Para Bella: ****Na casa de Harry, estou acabando de me arrumar para sair. **

**De Bella: **

**Para Edward: ****Vai mesmo naquele lugar cheio de mulheres seminuas? **

**De Edward: **

**Para Bella: ****A culpa não é minha, estou sendo forçado! **

**De Bella: **

**Para Edward: ****Coitadinho! Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso?Deixa de ser safado Edward! **

**De Edward: **

**Para Bella:**** Preferia estar com você, mas fui impossibilitado!**

**De Bella: **

**Para Edward:**** Isso pode ser remediado, me encontre no celeiro em vinte minutos. **

**De Edward: **

**Para Bella: ****Como? Alice nos mata!**

**De Bella: **

**Para Edward: ****Ta ai uma coisa pela qual vale a pena morrer! Não se atrase. – **sorri lendo a mensagem, definitivamente minha futura esposa era maluca!

- Pai? Preciso que me dê cobertura. – pedi o afastando do outros. - Bella me mandou uma mensagem, está me esperando no celeiro.

- O que?

- Ela pediu para encontrá-la no celeiro em vinte minutos, pode me dar cobertura?

- Sua irmã vai ficar furiosa.

- Pouco me importa o que Alice vai dizer, o importante é Bella. – ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Tá bom, vá, eu te dou cobertura. – assenti saindo pelos fundos. Corri até o celeiro, abri a porta e vi algumas velas acesas iluminando uma das baias vazia. Sorri ao ver o balde de gelo com champanhe e duas taças, assim como o maço de feno devidamente forrado com lençóis, ela havia pensado em tudo.

- Oi! – me virei de imediato ao ouvir a voz atrás de mim. Bella estava ali parada, usando um sobretudo preto.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer, senti meu coração martelar em meu peito, sentia tanta falta dela.

- Achou mesmo que eu iria obedecer a sua irmã?

- Ela me proibiu de ver você e me expulsou para a casa de Harry, como conseguiu escapar?

- Tenho meus meios, estou grávida e há quase três meses sem o meu namorado e...

- Noivo... – a corrigi. – Está sem o seu noivo.

- Pois então, sem o meu noivo, Sue se solidarizou comigo e me ajudou a preparar tudo isso.

- E pra que tudo isso? – perguntei encurtando a distancia entre nós.

- Achou mesmo que eu iria deixá-lo a mercê daquelas stripers seminuas? –sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Quem disse que haverá stripers seminuas? – falei inocente.

- Hmmm... Tenho meus informantes meu caro e sim, terá stripers e afins, mas vou manter o senhor bem longe de toda esta tentação.

- A única tentação que existe é você Isabella! – a envolvi em meus braços a apertando contra mim, deslizei meu nariz por sua pele aspirando fundo me deliciando com seu cheiro. –Tem idéia do quanto sentia falta disso?

- Não... Mas sei o quanto eu sentia... – respondeu arfante.

- Estão me esperando naquela boate... – sussurrei contra sua pele.

- Deixem que esperem... O senhor não vai sair daqui esta noite meu caro. – afirmou roçando seus lábios em minha pele, enquanto acariciava minha nuca.

- Estou grávida e com desejo, com muito desejo...

- Desejo de que exatamente?

- Desejo de Edward... – sussurrou em meu ouvido de forma extremamente sexy, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha, o que me fez estremecer.

- Bella... – gemi tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente, cheio de saudade, paixão e desejo, muito desejo. Nossos corpos estavam em movimento, em direção a cama de feno improvisada meu corpo ardia em um desejo quase insano.

Minhas mãos foram afoitas para o laço do casaco o desatando, precisava tocá-la, sentir a maciez de sua pele em minha língua. Ao abri-lo sorri ao ver a linda camisola de seda que Bella vestia, era em um tom de azul escuro com detalhes em renda.

- Uau! – me afastei admirando a beleza da minha futura esposa, meu olhar se fixou em um ponto, seu ventre já saliente. – Já esta bem saliente. – disse ao tocá-la.

- Sim, mas é quase imperceptível com o vestido de noiva.

- Queria ter estado aqui quando soube.

- Está aqui agora, e isso é o que importa! – Bella disse me puxando pela camisa, lutando contra os botões ao tentar abri-la.

- Pra que tanta pressa amor...

- Cala essa boca Edward e me beija! – exigiu mandona sem parar o que estava fazendo, se livrou da minha camisa a jogando em um lugar qualquer, voltei a beijá-la enquanto minhas mãos se infiltravam pelo tecido fino de seda, acariciando aquela pele macia e sedosa.

Ergui a peça lentamente revelando uma calcinha de renda que se destacava em sua pele branquinha, Bella ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça para que eu a passasse. Voltei a beijá-la para logo deslizar meus lábios por sua pele saboreando cada milímetro dela até encontrar sua intimidade úmida, pronta pra mim.

Me livrei das calças e da boxer com a meias no processo, assim como de sua calcinha a penetrando em uma investida profunda.

- Ooohh... – Bella gemeu agarrando meus cabelos, gemi ao sentir seu corpo envolver meu membro, recebê-lo todo dentro de si, suas pernas circundavam meus quadris. Evitei deixar meu peso sobre ela, devido sua barriga. Em um movimento muito rápido sai de dentro dela ouvindo seus muxoxos, a virei de costas deixando-a de quatro a penetrando sem aviso.

A posição me permitiu ir ainda mais fundo, eu investia contra ela ouvindo Bella gemer meu nome entre palavras completamente desconexas, ela se ergueu para que eu tomasse seus lábios enquanto acariciava seu seio que com certeza estava um pouco maior.

Não demorou para ambos atingirmos o ápice, mas a noite estava apenas começando e não havia maneira melhor de me despedir da vida de solteiro... Apesar de há muito tempo não me julgar assim. Nos amamos por várias vezes, saciando a fome que tínhamos um do outro, Bella insistia em saber pra onde a levaria na lua de mel, mas me mantive firme afinal era surpresa.

- Tenho que ir. – disse acariciando meu peito. – Já passa das três da manhã e se eu estiver com olheiras, Alice me mata!

- Agora está com medo dela? – brinquei acariciando seu braço. – Fica. – pedi a abraçando contra mim.

- Tenho mesmo que ir, sua irmã acredita que eu esteja dormindo tranqüila e serena... – disse se pondo de pé, vestindo-se. – A convenci de que um sono tranqüilo e sem interrupções fariam bem pra mim.

- Você é terrível!

- Eu precisava de você, por mais que Alice argumentasse dizendo que teríamos um mês somente para nós, precisa estar com você, entende?

- Perfeitamente! – me coloquei de pé e me vesti também, acompanhei- a até a porta dos fundos da casa e Bella entrou sorrateira, voltando para a casa de Harry, e ninguém ainda havia chegado.

Não sei informar a que horas eles chegaram, mas estavam todos bêbados, meu pai e Albert estavam meio altos também. Quando finalmente acordou Emmett me aporrinhou por que ter simplesmente sumido, assim como Tom e os outros.

- Garanto a vocês que eu estava muito bem.

- Como assim estava muito bem? – disparou o animal. – Cara você perdeu o maior festão, havia tanta mulher lá que...

- Garanto que nenhuma delas chegava aos pés da que esteve em meus braços durante a noite toda!

- Oh meu Deus! Com quem esteve? – disparou com os olhos arregalados.

- Com a Bella, com quem mais seria?

- Como despistou a tampinha? Até onde sei, ela proibiu sua entrada na casa e seu acesso a Bella? – ele me olhava ainda atônito.

- Bella escapou e nos encontramos no celeiro...

- No celeiro? – desta vez foi Jazz quem perguntou.

- Ela te pegou de jeito não foi? – disparou Tom com um sorriso nos lábios. – Deu um jeito de que não fosse a sua despedida de solteiro! Mulher é mesmo fogo, por isso não me amarro. - tive que aturá-los pela manhã toda, até o início da tarde, eu me olhava no espelho pela décima vez, tentando ajustar a gravata do meio fraque que vestia.

- Deixe que eu te ajude. – disse uma voz feminina, era minha mãe que estava linda, e muito elegante como sempre.

- Uau! Dona Esme a senhora está linda.

- Oh, pare com isso! Diz isso porque ainda não viu a noiva, está deslumbrante!

- Estou tão nervoso, onde está o papai?

- O senhor Swan não veio, Bella pediu pra que seu pai a conduzisse ao altar.

- Não consigo entender mãe como ele pode fazer isso com ela? – eu havia contado a ela sobre meu encontro com ele em Buenos Aires.

- Não pense nisso agora filho, já está na hora, vamos? - assenti a acompanhando para a cerimônia.

Um altar havia sido preparado, um tapete vermelho se estendia pelo corredor que foi formado até ele, as flores preferidas de Bella decoravam todo o local. Não havia exageros, tudo estava na proporção certa, uma mistura de elegância e bom gosto.

- Está tudo lindo mãe, obrigado!

- Gostaria de levar o crédito, mas isso é obra de sua noiva, ela pensou em cada mínimo detalhe Edward. – disse orgulhosa. – Ela fez tudo ao gosto dos dois.

O juiz de paz estava lá, assim como o padre que nos daria a benção, pois Bella era católica. Eu andava de um lado para outro enquanto os convidados me olhavam a todo o momento, não haviam muitos, a pedido de Bella. Em um lugar reservado estavam alguns membros da imprensa, Susan os relacionou a pedido de Bella também.

Enrijeci ao ouvir os acordes da marcha nupcial, de repente vi Rose, Kim, Alice e Susan? Elas usavam vestidos vermelhos cada uma em um modelo, estavam lindas. Rose juntou-se a Emmett, Kim a Seth, Alice a Jasper e Susan a Tom.

Sorri ao ver a beleza do vestido de minha princesinha, era todo branco com uma fita vermelha formando um belo laço nas costas. Seus cabelos acobreados presos com minúsculas florzinhas, ela carregava orgulhosa o par de alianças.

Pisquei pra ela que abriu um sorriso maior ainda, minha atenção foi para a entrada aonde meu pai conduzia Bella que estava absurdamente linda, eu não tinha palavras para descrever tamanha beleza!

O vestido, penteado e maquiagem... Estava tudo perfeito! Pude notar que Bella segurava firme o braço do meu pai que a conduzia com orgulho, pois adorava Bella e a tinha como filha, soltei o ar em uma única lufada quando meu pai estendeu a mão de minha futura esposa.

- Tome filho, sua futura esposa, ame-a e respeite-a e será feliz meu filho, pois foi agraciado com uma mulher admirável! – Bella corou ao ouvi-lo, ele me abraçou, depositando um beijo na testa dela em seguida, indo para junto de minha mãe.

- Você está absurdamente linda!

- Olha quem fala... – retrucou. – Já se olhou no espelho? – sorri meneando a cabeça, primeiro ouvimos os dizeres do juiz de paz, para em seguida assinarmos os documentos, em seguida o padre deu início a cerimônia. Eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la, estava tão linda, Bella também me olhava, seus olhos marejados, havia tanta emoção contida naqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

- Agora repita comigo estas palavras... – disse o padre olhando pra mim. – Eu...

- Eu... Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aceito você Isabella Marie Swan como minha legitima esposa, para amar-te e respeitar-te... – eu segurava firme sua mão trêmula, seu olhar fixo ao meu. – Na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte nos separe. – por fim deslizei a aliança em seu dedo depositando um beijo sobre ela.


	30. Chapter 29

**Aqui está como prometi!**

**Não esqueçam de comentar**

**Até terça! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**POV BELLA**

Assim que atravessei a porta me deparei com uma Alice furiosa, sim ela havia descoberto meu plano, mas sinceramente, depois da noite maravilhosa que tive com meu futuro esposo nem me importei para o seu piti.

Ela falava sem parar enquanto eu sorria abobalhada lembrando o modo voraz como me beijou, a forma como me olhava, suas carícias... Deus! Eu amava aquele homem, amava amar aquele homem e acima de tudo amava fazer amor com ele.

- Acabou Alice? – minha amada cunhada tinha os olhos semicerrados e os braços cruzados diante o peito. – Garanto a você que amanhã estarei perfeita pra você, agora com licença, espero que tenha aproveitado a noite, porque a minha foi excelente. –estalei um beijo no ar subindo para o meu quarto.

Meu desjejum foi servido no quarto, de lá eu podia ouvir claramente as pessoas trabalhando com afinco, o presente de Edward havia finalmente chegado e devidamente colocado sobre o pequeno palco montado, onde receberíamos os convidados.

Passei por massagem, pedicura, manicura, cabeleireiro, a depilação havia sido feita no dia anterior. As mulheres estavam concentradas todas juntas, o assunto principal? A despedida de solteira que tive com o meu futuro marido.

Minha mãe falava pelos cotovelos, veio acompanhada de seu namorado um cara chamado Phill, o tempo todo criticava a atitude do meu pai, que mandou um cheque generoso como presente e um pedido de desculpa por não poder comparecer.

- Soube que ele se casou de novo. – comentou enquanto mexiam em meu cabelo.

- Se casou? Quando?

- Tem alguns meses, é uma socialite metida a besta, sua tia a conhece seu nome á Charlotte, Charlotte Adams Dawson, que tem uma filha intragável chamada Mary... – Você não soube?

- Não, nunca mais nos falamos desde que voltei dos mortos!

- Pois é, disseram que ele parece um bobo na mão daquelas duas, que a garota faz o que quer dele, até se intitula uma Swan, pode? – ela disparou a falar, pelo espelho encontrei o olhar de Alice, que sorriu piscando pra mim, retirando minha mãe de lá, de forma discreta.

- Não pense nisso agora... – disse minha prima ao meu lado. – Esqueça-o Bella, pense somente em seu futuro marido e sua filha, a sua família. – concluiu.

- Isso mesmo, por isso não me arrependo de ter pedido a Carlisle para me conduzir ao altar... Ele fez mais por mim nestes anos, do que meu pai a vida toda. – ela sorriu assentindo.

E lá estava eu, diante do espelho, Alice havia mesmo caprichado, o vestido era todo trabalhado em branco e vermelho na parte superior, preso ao pescoço deixando minhas costas exposta, a saia caia em um branco quase casto, não fosse os bordados em vermelho em toda a barra. Meus cabelos foram presos com um adorno em pedraria que os mantinham fixos, a maquiagem leve porem a boca se destacava com aquele batom vermelho.

- Uau! – soltou minha filha que estava linda em seu vestido branco com um laço vermelho, as madrinhas devidamente vestidas, cada uma em seu modelo em vários tons de vermelho. – O papai vai amar! – a risada foi geral ao ouvi-la.

- Com licença? – ouvi a voz de Carlisle.

- Entra pai... – respondeu Alice. – Ela está pronta, onde está a mamãe?

- Com Edward, ele está meio nervoso.

- Arrependido? – disparou Kim em um tom divertido.

- Ansioso, muito ansioso... – Carlisle respondeu se aproximando. – Você está linda minha filha, é uma honra para mim poder levá-la até meu filho e entregá-la a ele.

- Acredite Carlisle, a honra é minha... Por ser conduzida por você... – estalei um beijo em seu rosto, agradeci mentalmente pelo batom não sair com facilidade e não ter marcado seu rosto. – Como disse a Rosalie, você fez mais por mim nestes anos, do que meu pai durante minha vida toda, obrigada!

- Não por isso filha, vamos? – disse encabulado estendendo o braço pra mim, assenti o envolvendo com o meu. À medida que nos aproximávamos da entrada meu coração batia mais forte e descompassado, e a coisa só piorou quando a marcha nupcial soou, eu praticamente esmagava o braço de Carlisle. – Relaxa filha. – pediu de forma discreta.

- Impossível. – respondi entre os dentes tentando sorrir, havíamos entrado no corredor, ergui meu olhar e ele estava lá, no altar... Absurdamente lindo dentro daquele meio fraque, com aquela casaca, eu mal podia crer que aquele homem seria meu marido e que me amava. Seu olhar encontrou o meu, aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava e um sorriso encantador se fez em seus lábios, meu aperto no braço de Carlisle se intensificou, à medida que nos aproximávamos dele.

- Tome filho... – Carlisle disse entregando minha mão a Edward. - Sua futura esposa, ame-a e respeite-a e será feliz meu filho, pois foi agraciado com uma mulher admirável! – senti meu rosto arder, Carlisle o abraçou depositando um beijo em minha testa como fez com Alice ao entregá-la a Jasper.

- Você está absurdamente linda! – Edward sussurrou acariciando minha mão delicadamente.

- Olha quem fala, já se olhou no espelho? – retruquei, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

O primeiro a falar foi o juiz de paz, em seguida assinamos os documentos, para só então o padre dar início a cerimônia religiosa. Enquanto ele discursava meu olhar encontrou o de Edward se fixando ali, naqueles olhos tão profundos e intensos... Olhos pelos quais me apaixonei no momento em que o vi naquele bendito colégio.

- Agora repita comigo estas palavras Edward. – disse o padre olhando pra ele. – Eu...

- Eu... – ele segurou minhas mãos nas suas. -Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aceito você Isabella Marie Swan como minha legitima esposa, para amar-te e respeitar-te... – eu tremia dos pés a cabeça, tentava a todo custo conter as lágrimas. – Na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte nos separe. – sua voz estava meio embargada o que me deixou ainda pior, Edward deslizou a linda aliança pelo meu dedo, depositando um beijo sobre ela.

- Agora Isabella, repita comigo estas palavras... – assenti convulsivamente. – Eu...

- Eeu... Isabella Marie Swan... Aceito vvocê... Edward Anthony... Masen Cullen... Como meu legitimo esposo, para amar-te e respeitar-te na riqueza e na pobreza... – disparei. – Na saúde e na doença até os fins dos meus dias, até o meu último suspiro. – disse deslizando a aliança por seu dedo entre soluços.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva! – ao ouvir aquilo, senti uma das mãos de Edward em minha cintura e a outra tocava gentilmente meu rosto, ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo cálido, um roçar de lábios.

- Minha esposa. – disse beijando minha testa em seguida Lizze correu para nós se atirando nos braços do pai, o cobrindo de beijos.

- Gostou do meu vestido papai?

- Você está linda minha princesa, tão linda quanto sua mãe. – sorri revirando os olhos.

Conforme recebíamos os cumprimentos, os convidados se dirigiam a recepção, havia muita gente, claro que não tanto quanto o casamento de Alice. Alguns amigos de Carlisle do hospital e alguns pessoais compareceram, assim como o diretor Denali, afinal ele era amigo de minha mãe também.

Amigos de Edward, assim como o pessoal que trabalha com ele, o diretor da gravadora e alguns figurões o qual meu marido conheceu ao longo de sua carreira, assim como alguns famosos. Falamos com a imprensa que havia sido convidada, respondemos algumas perguntas e finalmente fomos para a recepção.

- Feliz senhora Cullen?

- Como jamais pensei ser possível, senhor Cullen! – respondi enquanto caminhávamos até lá.

- Minha mãe disse que tudo isso foi idéia sua, parabéns meu amor, está tudo perfeito!

- Obrigada, tenho uma surpresa pra você. – seus olhos brilharam de curiosidade.

- O que? O que é?

- Seu presente de aniversário finalmente chegou. – Edward franziu o cenho. – Vamos, daqui a pouco você vai descobrir. – falei o puxando em direção a nossa mesa.

A festa rolava e as pessoas pareciam se divertir bastante, quando deram início aos discursos, e para minha desgraça minha mãe começou.

- Que ela seja breve... Que ela seja breve... – pedi de forma sussurrada ouvindo meu marido rir com gosto.

- Desculpe amor, mas acho que isso é pedir demais a ela.

-Boa noite a todos, gostaria de oferecer um brinde aos noivos... – disse erguendo a taça em sua mão. – Quem diria que meu bebê estaria se casando! – ela fez uma voz estranha. – Eu lhe disse que ir para aquele colégio lhe faria bem, fez novas amizades, retomou a amizade que tinha com seus primos e ainda por cima se apaixonou... E não foi por qualquer um não, pelo cara mais descolado do colégio! – afundei meu rosto no peito do meu marido que ria. – Ainda me custa acreditar que a minha menina tímida e problemática conquistou o capitão do time de basquete, e ai estão vocês casados, mesmo depois de tantos percalços... – Espero que seja feliz meu bebê, agora sei que Edward te ama de verdade e que será um pai melhor do que aquele que dei a você. Te amo filha... Um brinde aos noivos!

- Bom... – iniciou Emmett diante do microfone. – Quando fomos apresentados a novata confesso que me surpreendi, afinal a esquisitona que estava com Sarah na quadra era a maior gata e você ficava gostosa pra caramba naquele uniforme... – ouvi meu marido rosnar ao meu lado. - Meu amigo, meu brother ficou te olhando de um jeito estranho, saquei que havia rolado algo ali... O namoro de vocês teve seus altos e baixos, e quando você sumiu... O cara quase surto, mas nunca desistiu, até te reencontrar e o mais engraçado foi que você mesmo desmemoriada havia se apaixonado por ele... De novo. Pra mim isso é destino, nem a morte os separou e creio que nada o faça, espero do fundo do meu coração que sejam muito felizes, amo vocês dois... Um brinde aos noivos.

A cada discurso em me emocionava mais e mais, alguns eram diretos, outros se demoravam um pouco mais, enfim meu marido subiu ao palco.

- Oi, boa noite a todos, gostaria de brindar a minha esposa... Sem sombras de dúvidas a mulher da minha vida, por você eu quis mudar, ser um homem melhor do que fui, você foi a razão pela qual eu mudei meus planos e me tornei o que sou hoje... Você Isabella é a minha inspiração, o meu amor, a minha vida... Sou grato a você por tudo de bom que trouxe pra minha vida, pela filha maravilhosa que me deu e pelo nosso bebê que está por vir. Um brinde a você Isabella, a minha Bella, o meu grande amor. – ele ergueu a taça, vindo em minha direção, eu já tinha o rosto molhado.

- Isso não é justo! – resmunguei chorosa. – Droga, vou ficar inchada de tanto chorar.

- Vem Bella, vamos retocar essa maquiagem, ainda falta o seu discurso. – lembrou Alice piscando pra mim.

**POV EDWARD**

Alice arrastou minha esposa para dentro, para retocar a maquiagem, Bella chorava tanto, estava ainda mais sensível, mas isso se devia a gravidez.

- Como se sente? – minha mãe perguntou ao meu lado.

- Feliz, como jamais pensei ser possível.

- Fico feliz em saber. – disse acariciando meu rosto, vi Bella passar por nós indo diretamente para o palco.

- O que ela vai fazer? – perguntei a ver um sorriso nos lábios de minha mãe.

- Ela é sua esposa, como é que eu vou saber. – seu tom era de deboche.

- Mãe, minha esposa é uma caixinha de surpresas, tenho até medo do que aquela maluca vai fazer.

- Então acho melhor se sentar meu querido, porque Bella preparou uma linda surpresa pra você.

- Papai? – Lizze correu para o meu colo. – O que a mamãe vai fazer?

- Também gostaria de saber filha. – ela sorriu olhando para a mãe que subia ao palco.

- Boa noite, gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos vocês na noite mais importante da minha vida, é muito bom poder compartilhar com vocês um pouco da minha felicidade. – Bella parecia um tanto nervosa. – Não é segredo o quanto eu amo meu marido, o que talvez vocês não saibam é como eu o amo... – ela piscou pra mim e senti meu coração disparar no peito. – Eu o amo de forma tão intensa e arrebatadora que às vezes penso que vou enlouquecer de amor... Porque a cada dia, cada segundo te amo mais e mais, te desejo mais e mais. No perdemos por um tempo, quatro anos... E mesmo vivendo uma vida sem memórias a única lembrança que eu tinha era deste lugar e o par de olhos verdes mais lindos que já vi em minha vida! Me apaixonei por você sem saber que era o meu noivo, o pai da minha filha... Por tanto creio que nem a morte seja capaz de nos separar Edward, porque te amarei ainda assim. – minha vontade era de subir lá e beijá-la até que perdesse o fôlego.

- Isso que é amor! – gritou Kim assoviando.

- Quando voltei, quando me dei conta de que estava apaixonada por você compus uma canção e gostaria de pedir a você meu marido para me acompanhar, pode ser? – sorri meneando a cabeça, coloquei Lizze na cadeira indo para junto de Bella.

- Obrigado amor! – agradeci estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Se lembra o que eu disse em seu aniversário? – franzi o cenho sem entender. – Quanto ao seu presente.

- Que me entregaria quando estivesse pronto?

- Isso mesmo, ele chegou esta semana, feliz aniversário! - disse apontando para a lateral do palco, só então notei algo coberto por um pano branco, Bella se aproximou segurando o pano. – Ele foi feito especialmente pra você, Edward Cullen. – minha boca escancarou ao ver o belíssimo Steinway preto com as minhas inicias gravada em fios de ouro. – Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Olha pra isso amor. – não me contive fui até ela e a arrebatei em um beijo delicioso.

- Então me acompanha? A partitura está ali. – disse apontando para o piano.

- Com todo o prazer. – respondi estalando um beijo em seus lábios, aquele era o Royce Rolls dos pianos, assim que me sentei ao piano e passei os olhos pela partitura reconheci o nome "Além do Arco Iris" sorri dedilhando os acordes iniciais. **(Além do Arco Iris- Luiza Possi) **

Além do arco-íris  
Pode ser  
Que alguém  
Veja em meus olhos  
O que eu não posso ver

Senti um arrepio e os pêlos da minha nuca eriçar ao ouvir sua voz.

Além do arco-íris  
Só eu sei  
Que o amor  
Poderá me dar tudo que eu sonhei

Um dia a estrela vai brilhar  
E o sonho vai virar realidade  
E leve o tempo que levar  
Eu sei que eu encontrarei a felicidade

Além do arco-íris  
Um lugar  
Que eu guardo em segredo  
Que só eu sei chegar

Na parte instrumental da música ela sentou-se ao meu lado, Bella cantava pra mim, só pra mim.

Um dia a estrela vai brilhar  
E o sonho vai virar realidade  
E leve o tempo que levar  
Eu sei que eu encontrarei a felicidade

A luz do arco-íris  
Me fez ver  
Que o amor  
Dos meus sonhos  
Tinha que ser você...

Assim que acabou a beijei com todo meu amor, Bella era mesmo impossível!

- Gostou? – perguntou ofegante.

- É linda meu amor, eu te amo – seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

- Eu sei e te amo ainda mais por isso. – sorri com sua resposta.

- Você tava linda cantando mamãe. – Lizze disse vindo para o meu colo.

- Obrigada filha!

- E ai papai, gostou do presente?

- Muito, é perfeito meu amor.

- Então toca pra mim e pra mamãe? – assenti beijando sua testa e os lábios de minha esposa, toquei algumas de minhas composições com as duas ao meu lado.

Alice veio nos chamar para partir o bolo e depois Bella jogou o bouquet que caiu nas mãos de Susan que sorriu timidamente para Tom que engoliu seco. Aos poucos os convidados foram se retirando, alguns ficariam hospedados por aqui mesmo, tanto na casa principal, como na de hóspedes. Minha mãe se encarregou de colocar Lizze na cama, finalmente eu ficaria a sós com a minha esposa.

- Edward me coloca no chão! – minha esposa reclamava enquanto subíamos para o nosso quarto.

- Não! É a tradição não é? – ela revirou os olhos, eu sabia que no fundo ela estava gostando, passei pela porta e fiquei impressionado com a decoração, havia um pouco de nós dois em tudo ali. - Agora você é toda minha senhora Cullen. – falei ao colocá-la no chão.

- E você é todo meu senhor meu marido. – ri alto com a cara de safada dela. A ajudei a se livrar do vestido e engoli seco ao vê-la com aquela calcinha vermelha, absurdamente sexy.

- Tudo isso é pra mim? – ela corou mordendo os lábios.

- Gostou?

- Amei! – disse a puxando para um beijo, que começou calmo, mas logo se tornou urgente e voraz, Bella ia se livrando das minhas roupas sem cortar o beijo enquanto minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo todo.

Não demorou para eu estar todo dentro dela, me sentindo completo, nos amamos de forma lenta e intensa, como se com aquilo pudesse mostrar a ela o quanto a amava e a desejava. Bella pareceu fazer o mesmo, seus olhos exalavam luxúria e paixão, foi uma noite deliciosa, onde nos amamos com uma entrega acima do normal.

Acordamos com o som do despertador, nosso vôo sai cedo, durante o café da manhã Lizze fez manha e insistia em ir conosco, a sentei em meu colo e expliquei pra ela que esta viagem era importante para Bella e eu, meio a contra gosto ela aceitou.

- Vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?

- Para uma ilha paradisíaca, só eu você por um mês o que acha?

- Edward! Eu estou falando sério, quer parar de tirar o sarro?

-Mas eu estou falando sério amor, vamos para as ilhas Fiji, fiz nossas reservas no Poseidon Resort, um hotel submerso, nossa suíte fica a vinte metros debaixo d'água. – seus olhos saltaram.

- Mas não é perigoso?

- Claro que não amor, é lindo, você vai adorar, sei que vai!

**POV BELLA**

Quando Edward disse que ficaríamos hospedados vinte metros submersos no mar das ilhas Fiji, quase ri na cara dele, mas ao chegarmos lá meu queixo só faltou cair. Sem sombras de dúvidas estávamos no paraíso! Eu olhava embasbacada pra tudo, e o hotel realmente ficava submerso, o restaurante, e as suítes todas submersas. Nossa suíte tinha uma vista linda de um recife de corais com muitos, mas muitos peixes, era tudo fascinante.

- O que achou? – perguntou me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Não sei se vou conseguir fazer amor com eles nos olhando! – falei apontando para os peixes.

- Consegue sim, vou te mostrar como consegue... – sussurrou em meu ouvido, distribuindo beijos molhados pela curvatura do meu pescoço, me rendi a ele por completo e nos amamos sem nos importar com mais nada.

Passamos dias maravilhosos naquele paraíso, nadamos, Edward praticou mergulho, nos divertimos muito e nos amamos ainda mais, tanto que nem sequer sentimos o tempo passar... Quando nos demos conta, já estávamos voltando para Forks, eu tinha algumas aulas a repor e ele tinha que retomar sua agenda.

Edward estava às voltas com sua viagem a Europa, pelo que disse haveria uma seqüência de shows por lá, desta vez Emm levaria Rosalie o que a deixou eufórica. Também gostaria de acompanhá-los, mas eu tinha responsabilidades, estava grávida e tinha uma garotinha linda que freqüentava a escolinha, não poderia ficar fora por quase dois meses.

Eu dividia meu tempo entre os estudos, minha filha, meu marido que sempre estava fora em turnê, minha gravidez e meu novo livro já que o primeiro emplacou e já entrava na quarta edição. Em nossa lua de mel, Edward me contou que havia comprado um terreno entre a casa de seus pais e a dos meus tios, e que Esme já havia dado início ao projeto. Ela cuidava da obra que já haviam dado início, enquanto isso, Lizze e eu morávamos na mansão com ela e Carlisle, já que Edward mal parava em casa.

Minha mãe estava namorando firme o tal Phill e falavam até em casamento, a maluca continuava viajando pelo país todo, agora com o namorado! A imprensa divulgou a festa de debutante da enteada do meu pai, foi considerado o evento do ano e ele parecia bem feliz ao lado de sua jovem esposa e sua "filha querida".

Edward ligou preocupado comigo, mas sinceramente aquilo não me incomodava, que ele nunca me amou eu já sabia... Eu é que não ficaria sofrendo por ele, Esme comentou comigo sobre a cara de pau dele quando apresentou a garota como filha dele, disse que Edward ficou processo, vai ver por isso não compareceu ao casamento!

As aulas eu tirava de letra e recuperei rápido o tempo que havia perdido, Lizze ficou eufórica quando soubemos que seria um menino, novamente Edward lamentou por não estar conosco em um momento tão importante. Sentia falta dele, muita falta, assistíamos a todas suas entrevistas, me sentia orgulhosa pelo sucesso que fazia. No fundo Edward gostava de toda aquela atenção pra si, fazia bem ao ego dele, sempre fez.

Ele contou orgulhoso que gravaria um DVD que seria gravado em um show em Nova York e Edward exigiu a presença de toda a família, seria em meados de dezembro, logo depois do recesso escolar.

Assim que Esme, Carlisle, eu e Lizze pousamos em Nova York, uma linda limusine nos aguardava, Alice e Jazz já estavam por aqui e Rose havia saído de viagem com eles. Estava ansiosa, não nos víamos pessoalmente desde que voltamos da lua de mel, Lizze e eu estávamos mortas de saudade. Fiquei um pouco tensa quando o carro parou diante o hotel onde estive da última vez que estive aqui, as lembranças não eram nada agradáveis.

- Sente-se bem filha? – Carlisle perguntou com certa preocupação, ele andava assim desde que entrei no sétimo mês, minha pressão andava instável e aquilo o preocupava e muito.

- Sim, estou bem, só não tenho boas recordações deste lugar, é só isso.

- Ah! – foi o que respondeu.

Assim que saímos do carro uma rajada de vento soprou forte e me fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça, mesmo eu estando toda agasalhada. No saguão Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emm e Tom nos aguardavam. Lizze correu para os braços de Emmett, e eu me agarrei a minha prima.

- Nossa como você está...

- Gorda? – Emmett concluiu por ela.

- Emmett! – ralhou à loira!

-Acho que é por isso que não senti sua falta! – ele riu debochado.

- Claro que sentiu, você me adora! – revirei os olhos olhando novamente pelo saguão a procura de Edward e Susan.

- Para com isso Emm, ela ta grávida animal, esqueceu por acaso? – Rose o lembrou.

- Claro que não, Edward não fala de outra coisa! – retrucou.

- O amor é mesmo lindo! – falei indo em direção ao Tom. – Como vai Tom?

- Pois eu acho que você está linda! – disse me abraçando carinhosamente.

- Deixa o marido dela te ouvir falando assim, vai estar na rua amanhã mesmo. – Emm estava atacado, depois de todos se cumprimentarem, Lizze finalmente perguntou o que estava engasgado em minha garganta.

- Ué, onde está o meu pai?

- Seu pai está ocupado, em reunião...

- Reunião? E Porque não estão com ele?

- Susan está lá! – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Na realidade é uma entrevista exclusiva, com a revista que oferecerá um coquetel em sua homenagem depois do concerto.

- Isso me parece bom. – comentou Carlisle.

- Revista? Que revista? – Tom olhou para Emm, minha nada prima não foi nada discreta no cutucão que deu no namorado.

- A Sparkle está oferecendo um coquetel em homenagem a ele, e os três estão acertando tudo.

- Sparkle não é uma revista de moda? Porque uma revista de moda faria uma homenagem a um músico? – os cinco se entreolharam sem nada dizer. – Oh meu Deus! Sparkle não é aquela revista de moda aqui de Nova York? – perguntei encarando minha prima. – Onde aquela... Me diz que meu marido não está reunido com ela.

- Seu marido não está reunido com ela! – disparou Emmett levando outro cutucão.

- Bella? – Tom chamou ficando ao meu lado. -É uma entrevista exclusiva, a revista está promovendo um evento em homenagem a ele e...

- Até onde sei aquela mulher é diretora nessa tal revista, que eu saiba diretores não fazem entrevistas... Desde quando Edward dá entrevistas em sua suíte?

- Bella precisa se acalmar filha, sua pressão pode subir. – Carlisle segurou meu pulso, tentando medi-la.

- Bella é só uma entrevista... - Alice disse desta vez.

- Vem Lizze... – chamei minha filha que me estendeu a mãozinha, fui em direção do balcão ignorando a todos atrás de mim. – Boa tarde, um quarto, por favor. – pedi ao atendente

-O que está fazendo Bella? – Tom perguntou logo atrás de mim. – Você duas vão ficar na suíte dele e...

- Mamãe nós não vamos esperar o papai?

- Seu pai está ocupado demais filha, a mamãe está cansada, você fica com a mamãe?

- Claro que e fico!

- Temos suítes interligadas, se for de seu agrado senhora... Cullen? – o homem franziu o cenho olhando pra mim.

- Pode ser.

- Bella?

- O QUE? – meu tom saiu exaltado, Tom me olhou assustado.

- Filha está sendo impulsiva. – Esme me repreendeu.

- Como eu disse, estou cansada, a viagem foi longa e cansativa, Lizze e eu estaremos na suíte... – olhei para o atendente.

- 1989, aqui estamos às chaves senhora Cullen. – disse me entregando dois cartões.

- Tome... – estendi a ela a outra chave. – Fique com uma cópia, vem Lizze. – ela voltou a entrelaçar minha mão e fomos em direção aos elevadores.

- Mandarei o carregador levar sua bagagem. – ouvi o atendente dizer.

- Obrigada! – agradeci sem nem mesmo olhá-lo, sentia meu sangue ferver nas veias, aquela vadia nunca nos deixaria em paz, nunca!

- Porque ta brava mamãe? – Lizze perguntou me olhando com preocupação.

- A mamãe não está brava filha, só cansada. – ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado, voltei a apertar o botão do elevador que nunca chegava, ouvi a porta de um dos elevadores se abrir e dele saíram Susan, Edward e Tanya, ambos rindo como na boate aquela vez.

- Então estamos acertados, te vejo amanhã, foi um imenso prazer rever você Ed. – grunhiu a vaca o abraçando na maior intimidade, abraço o qual o filho da mãe retribuiu.

- Nos vemos amanhã Tanya, se cuida.

- Não se preocupe querido... – disse estalando um beijo nele. – Sei me cuidar. – sussurrou em um tom sexy. - eu estava petrificada, despertei com o som do elevador que havia chegado, o que chamou a atenção deles, para nós.

- Bella? – disparou Susan, vi perfeitamente os olhos de Edward saltarem, ele ainda tinha uma das mãos na cintura da vadia.

- Papai! – Lizze se soltou de mim correndo pra ele que a pegou no colo, não pensei duas vezes e entrei no elevador, antes que as portas fechassem pude ouvi-lo me chamar.


	31. Chapter 30

**Tá difícil! **

**Eu passei um perrengue esta semana com a minha internet e **

**quando estou postando os capítulos de hoje cai a energia e volta só agora! **

**MEDO!**

**Desculpem por esses percalços, aqui está o capitulo e espero que não haja mais problemas. **

**Agradeço a atenção de todas vcs, e obrigada pelas reviews. **

**Beijos pra todas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXX**

**POV ALICE**

Jazz e eu fomos para Nova York, meu irmão iria gravar um DVD e exigiu a presença de toda a família lá, como eu havia contratado uma gerente para a loja, aproveitaria a viagem, já meus pais, Bella e Lizze iriam em uma semana.

Estava morrendo de saudade dele, assim como de Rose e Emm, mas meu irmão quando não estava se apresentando, estava em entrevistas e programas de TV. Minha mãe ligou avisando que estavam saindo de lá, Susan já havia feito as reservas.

- Souberam da última? – disse se jogando na poltrona diante do sofá onde eu estava com Rose.

- O que? – disparou minha cunhada curiosa.

- A Sparkle está promovendo um evento em homenagem ao seu irmão, e aquela perua virá para uma entrevista exclusiva.

- E isso não é bom? – apesar de não entender o que uma revista de moda ganharia com isso?

- Acorda Alice! – disparou Rosalie. – Sparkle é a revista onde Tanya Denali é diretora executiva.

- Tá explicado!

- Da outra vez que Bella viu Tanya perto de Edward, surtou legal. – eu me lembrava bem, aquilo quase os separou.

- Mas diretores executivos não fazem entrevistas. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

-Também pensávamos assim, mas a infeliz faz questão de vir pessoalmente, marcou pra hoje...

- Mas Bella chega hoje com meus pais. – avisei.

- Quando ela chega?

- No fim da tarde, o mais tardar seis horas, acha que dá tempo?

- Tanya marcou para as três e trinta da tarde, não creio que se encontrarão.

- Onde é a entrevista?

- Na suíte, por quê?

- Qualquer coisa os esperaremos lá em baixo, e a distraímos até você se livrar de Tanya.

-É melhor não falar nada pra ele, Edward é capaz de desmarcar a entrevista. – comentou Susan pensativa, Rose e eu, nós somente assentimos.

Minha mãe havia deixado uma mensagem dizendo que estavam a caminho e que chegariam por volta de quatro a cinco horas.

- Rose? Acha que essa entrevista acaba logo?

- Segundo Emm vai começar as três e trinta, por quê?

- Droga! Bella e meus pais chegam por volta das quatro, o mais tardar às cinco horas.

- E o que a gente vai fazer?

- O que vocês estão tramando? – meu marido perguntou entrando na sala de nossa suíte.

- Edward está em uma entrevista exclusiva com Tanya...

- E?

- E ai, que Bella vai chegar e eles ainda vão estar na suíte, nessa bendita entrevista! – meu marido arregalou os olhos.

- Isso não é nada bom.

- Eu sei, precisamos evitar que Bella saiba, da ultima vez quase romperam se lembram?

- Mas é só uma entrevista Alice, não acho que seja pra tanto.

- Tanya está oferecendo um coquetel em homenagem a ele...

- A revista que ela dirige está...

- Qual é Jazz? Acredita mesmo que não tenha dedo dela nisso?

E lá estávamos nós, no saguão do hotel aguardando a chegada dela, Lizze e meus pais. Tom, Emm e Rose estavam conosco, achamos melhor não dizer nada aos dois. Assim que Lizze atravessou a porta correu para os braços de Emmett.

Emm implicou com Bella a chamando de gorda, bem que o idiota podia cooperar, mas aquele não tinha jeito mesmo. Enquanto cumprimentava a todos, notei que os olhos de Bella percorriam o saguão, ela havia sentido a falta dele, com certeza.

- Ué, onde está o meu pai? – disparou Lizze.

- Seu pai está ocupado, em reunião...

- Reunião? E Porque não estão com ele?- Bella cortou Emm, sua sobrancelha estava arqueada.

- Susan está lá! – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Na realidade é uma entrevista exclusiva, com a revista que oferecerá um coquetel em sua homenagem depois do concerto. – explicou Tom, me chutei mentalmente por não ter avisado aos dois.

- Isso me parece bom. – disse meu pai, ainda estávamos todos no saguão do hotel.

- Revista? Que revista? – engoli seco quase esmagando a mão de Jasper, Rose deu um cutucão em Emm que não passou despercebido por Bella.

- A Sparkle está oferecendo um coquetel em homenagem a ele, e os três estão acertando tudo.

- Sparkle não é uma revista de moda? Porque uma revista de moda faria uma homenagem a um músico? – os dois olharam para nós sem entender sua atitude, mas Rose e eu sabíamos bem que aquilo não era nada bom. – Oh meu Deus! Sparkle não é aquela revista de moda aqui de Nova York? – perguntou encarando Rose. - Onde aquela... Me diz que meu marido não está reunido com ela.

- Seu marido não está reunido com ela! – disparou Emmett levando outro cutucão.

- Bella? – Tom a chamou ficando ao seu lado. -É uma entrevista exclusiva, a revista está promovendo um evento em homenagem a ele e...

- Até onde sei aquela mulher é diretora nessa tal revista, que eu saiba diretores não fazem entrevistas... Desde quando Edward dá entrevistas em sua suíte? – disparou furiosa, meus pais me olharam sem entender.

- Bella precisa se acalmar filha, sua pressão pode subir. – meu pai se aproximou dela tocando seu pulso, estava apreensivo.

- Bella é só uma entrevista... – tentei acalmá-la.

- Vem Lizze... – ela pegou a mão da pequena, indo em direção ao balcão e Tom foi atrás dela.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – minha mãe perguntou ainda confusa.

- Tanya está entrevistando Edward na suíte dele, tentei avisá-la mãe, mas só caia na caixa postal...

- Nós achamos que conseguiríamos distraí-la até que a entrevista acabasse, mas...

- Bem que vocês poderiam ter avisado, Edward não vai gostar nada disso.

- Não estou preocupado com ele, Bella anda com a pressão instável, esse stress não é nada bom pra ela. – voltamos nossa atenção para ela e Tom que discutiam diante do balcão. Bella estava se hospedando em outra suíte, ela entregou uma das chaves a minha mãe e foi em direção aos elevadores.

- O Ed ta ferrado! – soltou Emmett.

- É só uma entrevista, porque ela está tão furiosa? – perguntou Tom.

- Tudo que envolve Edward e Tanya a deixa fora de si, Tom. – disparou Rose.

- Acho melhor avisar seu irmão, é bom que esteja preparado. – ela e Lizze aguardavam o elevador, ela apertava o botão do elevador insistentemente, conhecia minha amiga, estava tentando manter o controle. Uma das portas se abriu e dela saíram Susan, Tanya e Ed, pra ajudar os dois riam se tocando com muita intimidade.

- Agora fudeu! -disparou Rosalie.

- Então estamos acertados, te vejo amanhã, foi um imenso prazer rever você Ed. – Tanya disse o abraçando, estavam tão absortos na conversa que não a notaram ali.

- Nos vemos amanhã Tanya, se cuida. – Edward disse retribuindo o abraço.

- Seu irmão também não facilita. – minha mãe cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Isso não é nada bom. – lamentou meu pai, Tanya disse algo a Edward estalando um beijo em seu rosto, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

- Bella? – ouvimos Susan dizer.

- Acho melhor irmos até lá. – disse Tom tomando a frente, meu irmão a olhava atônito com a mão na cintura da vadia da Tanya.

- Papai! – minha sobrinha se soltou de Bella e correu pra ele que a pegou no colo, ele deu um passo em direção de Bella, mas a mesma entrou no elevador. – Oh papai senti tanto sua falta. – dizia Lizze agarrada a ele que olhava ainda perdido para a porta do elevador.

-Esme, Carlisle, há quanto tempo! – disse a vadia ao vê-los.

- Tanya, como vai? – meu pai sempre educado.

- Eu estou ótima, melhor impossível. – minha vontade era de voar na garganta daquela vadia, mas a mão do meu marido em meu ombro me conteve.

- Bom, estamos acertados senhorita Denali, pode me acompanhar, por favor? – Susan disse tentando tirá-la de lá, Edward ainda olhava para a porta.

- Nos vemos amanhã Ed.- grunhiu a vadia, irritando a todos, ele simplesmente a ignorou.

- Papai, você ta bem? – minha sobrinha perguntou com as mãozinhas no rosto dele.

- O que... Vocês não chegariam mais tarde? – perguntou completamente perdido.

- Bella quis vir mais cedo, queria aproveitar que hoje estaria livre pra conhecer a cidade. – explicou minha mãe.

- E porque ninguém me disse? -explodiu assustando Lizze, que fez bico de choro.

- Porque ninguém poderia imaginar que ela o flagraria outra vez com Tanya! – Rose cuspiu entre os dentes tirando Lizze dos braços dele.

- Mas que merda! – cuspiu furioso socando a porta do elevador, chamando a atenção das pessoas.

- Acho melhor subirmos, as pessoas estão olhando, ela com certeza foi para a suíte. – disse meu pai. – Vá até lá Esme, tente acalmá-la, acho melhor Rose e Lizze ir com você, vá também filha. – assenti acompanhando minha mãe.

**POV EDWARD**

Estávamos em minha suíte, meu pai, Jasper, Emmett Tom e eu, os quatro me olhavam sem acreditar. As mulheres foram para a suíte dela, Tom disse que Bella pediu uma suíte para ela e Lizze, sinal que eu estava bem encrencado.

- Cara, é a segunda vez que ela vem pra cá e te pega com a Tanya. – Emmett se calou com o olhar que lancei pra ele.

-Foi uma simples entrevista, será que Bella não consegue entender?

- Talvez em seu estado normal, mas sua esposa está grávida e digamos que sem o marido há praticamente dois meses... – disse meu pai. – Não espere muita coerência dela no momento! Além do mais a cena que presenciamos não é muito favorável a você, filho.

- Seu pai tem razão, agiu com muita intimidade, para uma simples entrevista. – meu cunhado estava sério.

- Tanya é minha amiga, nos conhecemos há anos e...

- Engano seu Edward! – me cortou. – Tanya é sua ex- namorada, esqueceu o que Bella passou nas mãos dela e Lauren? – cuspiu furioso.

- Isso foi no colégio, somos todos adultos agora e Tanya mudou, não é mais a mesma.

- Se quer fazer as pazes com sua esposa, nem sequer cogite isso... Bella não suporta Tanya, e cá entre nós Edward, uma diretora executiva não se daria ao trabalho de vir pessoalmente entrevistá-lo, ta na cara que ela tem segundas intenções.

- Ela está namorando, não tem nada haver. – retruquei.

- Isso nunca foi problema, por isso rompeu com ela, ta lembrado? – disparou Emmett.

- Preciso falar com Bella. – disse me pondo de pé.

- Não acho uma boa idéia, Bella não pode se estressas Edward, estou tendo um trabalhão para manter sua pressão instável. A viagem foi cansativa demais pra ela, estressante, acho melhor deixá-la se acalmar.

-Mais que merda! Tinha feito tantos planos, ela estava louca pra conhecer o central Park, queria ir ao Empire States.

- Eu sei filho, Bella não falou de outra coisa a viagem toda, ela e Lizze fizeram mil planos para aproveitar o tempo que teriam com você. – minha atenção foi para a porta onde alguém batia insistentemente.

- Alice? – o tom de Jasper era de surpresa.

- Temos um problema, um problemão! – ouvi minha irmã dizer.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntei me levando, indo para perto dos dois.

- Não a encontramos... – inicialmente não havia entendido o que ela dizia. – Mamãe usou a chave extra e a suíte está vazia, tentei falar com ela, mas a maluca não atende ao telefone... – minha irmã disparou a falar. – Rose achou melhor levar Lizze para a suíte dela, para distraí-la já que a pequena não para de perguntar pela mãe...

- Como assim? Bella não está na suíte?

- Não, nem ao menos passou perto de lá, ou está em algum lugar do hotel, ou saiu. – senti um frio na espinha, ao mesmo tempo uma vontade incontrolável de dar umas palmadas em Bella!

- Aonde aquela maluca se meteu? – praticamente berrei.

- Acha possível que ainda esteja no hotel?

- Ela não gosta muito daqui, ficou tensa quando chegamos, disse que o lugar não lhe trás boas recordações.

- Merda!- saquei meu celular, discando o numero rapidamente. – Susan? Onde você está?

"No saguão, estou subindo por quê?"

- Bella sumiu, nem sequer passou na suíte que pediu, não sabemos se ainda está no hotel. – estava aflito, meu pai estava preocupado com sua pressão.

"Vou verificar se ela passou por aqui, fique tranqüilo Edward, vamos encontrá-la, vou tratar com descrição de tudo."

- Só veja se consegue encontrá-la por ai. – ela assentiu desligando.

- Vamos nos espalhar e procurá-la, ficamos em contato e quem a encontrar primeiro avisa. – todos assentiram se dispersando.

-Você fica filho, vou pedir a sua mãe que traga Lizze pra cá, ela está assustada e precisando de você. – assenti somente, estava completamente perdido.

Minha mãe chegou com Lizze que chorava chamando a mãe, fiquei com ela até que adormecesse a deixei dormindo em minha cama e me juntei a minha mãe na sala.

- Nada ainda?

- Não filho, ninguém ligou avisando.

- Droga, mais que inferno! O que a Bella tem naquela cabeça? Como sai por ai assim, esqueceu que está grávida?

- Ela já ficou irrequieta assim que chegamos ao hotel, quando soube que estava aqui em uma entrevista exclusiva com Tanya, ficou transtornada, não ouvia ninguém... – dizia minha mãe. – Imagino o que deva estar se passando naquela cabeçinha ao presenciar aquela cena entre você e Tanya...

- Cena, que cena mãe, estávamos nos despedindo e...

- Não me tome por tola, Edward! – ralhou. – Havia muita intimidade entre vocês para uma simples relação de trabalho, além do mais Bella tem razão, entrevistar celebridades não é função de uma diretora executiva, há de convir. – o pior é que ela estava coberta de razão, e ainda havia aquele bendito coquetel, meu celular tocou, era Alice.

- Alice?

"Ed, ela está indo para o Central Park..."

- Como sabe?

"Bella pediu informação para o porteiro, ele lhe indicou o caminho."

- Estou indo pra lá. – falei me pondo de pé.

"Não! Papai e Jazz já foram, assim como Emm e Tom, não se preocupe meu irmão, irão trazê-la de volta."

- Espero que sim Alice, não deixe de dar notícias.

"Não se preocupe, darei." – disse desligando em seguida, exatamente duas horas depois meu pai entrou em minha suíte, estava sozinho.

- Pai? O que aconteceu? A encontrou?

- Sim Edward, nós a encontramos, ela estava sentada em um banco com o olhar perdido e o rosto completamente molhado pelas lágrimas. – disse sentando-se ao lado de minha mãe.

- Como ela está?

- Abatida, não disse uma só palavra de lá aqui, só me abraçou e chorou, chorou muito. Bella está muito sensível filho.

- Onde ela está?

- Na suíte dela, ministrei um calmante bem leve, sua irmã está com ela.

- Preciso vê-la pai.

- Não discuta Edward, falo sério quanto à pressão dela, é preocupante filho. – insistiu.

- Tome, esta é a chave extra, lembre-se do que seu pai disse. – assenti depositando um beijo nela e fui ver minha esposa. Ao abrir a porta vi minha irmã sentada na poltrona com um ar preocupado.

- Ed?

- Como ela está? – perguntei em um tom baixo.

- Adormeceu, está agitada demais, o que faz aqui?

- Precisava vê-la, papai disse que ela não abriu a boca, não disse nada.

- Nada, absolutamente nada, mas chorou e muito.

- Meu Deus do céu, ela deve estar me odiando Alice. – lamentei esfregando as mãos nos meus cabelos.

- Não acho que seja pra tanto, ela somente não aceita essa sua aproximação de Tanya e convenhamos que ela tem lá suas razões, não é? Ta na cara que aquela vadia fez de propósito, só pra provocar.

- E o que ela ganharia com isso? – perguntei sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Ed, não se faça de inocente, ou ingênuo... – seus olhos semicerraram. – Sabe que Tanya ta de dando mole, toda essa coisa de homenagem e entrevista exclusiva... Aquela vadia não da ponto sem nó, toma cuidado meu irmão, pra não cair feito pato. – disse se levantando. – Tome conta dela, e mesmo que Bella esbraveje, evite discutir com ela. – assenti somente, assim que ela saiu fui em direção ao quarto, onde Bella dormia tranquilamente.

Retirei os sapatos e o casaco, me deitando ao seu lado evitando fazer qualquer barulho, para não despertá-la. Bella pareceu sentir minha presença, se aconchegou em meus braços ainda dormindo, beijei sua testa aspirando fundo, deixando seu perfume me invadir, sentia tanta falta dela.

- Meu amor... – sussurrei. – Senti tanto sua falta, você está tão linda. – acariciei seu rosto levemente com as pontas dos dedos. – Te amo Bella, eu te amo.

- Também te amo. – sua voz saiu meio rouca, meus olhos encontraram aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que eu tanto amava. – Desculpe! – pediu sentando-se sem cortar o olhar. – Eu fiquei tão... Me senti tão...

-Shhh... Esquece isso, o importante é que está aqui e bem. – meus olhos foram para sua linda barriga, toquei-a sentindo Bella estremecer ao meu toque. – Nosso menino. – um sorriso lindo se fez em seus lábios.

- Sim, um menino, e grande pelo jeito, olha o tamanho disso, estou enorme!

- Está linda... – ergui sua camiseta deixando seu ventre de fora, distribui beijos por toda sua extensão.

- Onde está Lizze? – perguntou levando as mãos aos meus cabelos, os acariciando como costumava fazer.

- Na minha suíte, ela acabou adormecendo, achei melhor deixá-la dormir.

- Me desculpe... – voltou a dizer. – Perdi a cabeça, meio que surtei e... Eu só queria distância daqui... Eu havia feito tantos planos...

- Eu também... – disse a cortando. – Planejei levá-las em vários lugares, faremos isso antes de voltarmos pra casa, o que acha?

- Mas e sua agenda? Não tem mais apresentações?

- Nada é mais importante pra mim do que você, Lizze e esse garotão aqui.

- Senti tanto sua falta Edward. – Bella mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora.

- Também senti meu amor... – beijei-lhe os lábios. – Senti falta da tua boca, desse teu cheiro, do teu gosto... – pontuei com beijos. – Do teu corpo, preciso de você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Então me toma. – respondeu arfante, voltei a beijá-la com sofreguidão, suas mãos brigavam com os botões da minha camisa, impaciente com um puxão a abriu rindo ao ouvir os botões pipocarem pelo chão. – Ops! – soltou segurando o riso.

Me livrei daquela camiseta deixando Bella somente de calcinha e sutiã, estávamos ambos de joelhos sobre a cama, sem cortar o beijo me livrei do sutiã acariciando seus seios visivelmente maiores. Estava muito, mas muito excitado, a deitei sobre o colchão distribuindo beijos por cada centímetro daquele corpo o qual tanto amava. Bella se contorcia ora agarrando meus cabelos ora os lençóis, desci com os beijos até encontrar sua intimidade, pronta pra mim.

- Edward... – gemeu alto quando a invadi com minha língua, acariciando seu ponto mais sensível. – Oh Deus! – voltou a gemer agarrando meus cabelos com força, seu corpo dava sinais de que o fim estava próximo e logo fui agraciado com seu mel.

O peito de Bella subia e descia rapidamente, estava ofegante, de olhos fechados, ainda imersa no prazer que acabara de sentir... E a visão era de tirar o fôlego, me livrei das minhas calças junto com a boxer, me deitando ao seu lado, a virei de costas pra mim, beijando sua nuca, pescoço, clavícula, colando meu corpo ao dela cada vez mais. Entreabri suas pernas a penetrando, aquela posição protegia sua barriga.

Beijei sua boca enquanto me perdia dentro dela, que gemia entre o beijo, nos amamos de forma intensa e uma vez foi pouco para saciar minha sede dela, fizemos amor por várias vezes até cairmos suados e exaustos.


	32. Chapter 31

**Estamos entrando na reta final. **

**Divirtam-se! **

**Beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**POV BELLA**

Acordei sentindo os raios de sol entrar pela imensa janela da suíte, sorri ao sentir aquele braço sobre mim e a mão repousando em meu ventre. Podia sentir a respiração dele em minha nuca, já que seu rosto estava afundado em meus cabelos, seu corpo nu, colado ao meu, nossas pernas completamente enroscadas.

"_**Como saiu daqui sem acordá-lo?"**_ – me perguntei sentindo minha bexiga incomodar, ergui seu braço, tentando sair, mas Edward soltou uns resmungos me apertando ainda mais contra si.

- Edward? – nada. – Edward eu preciso levantar. – voltei a sussurrar.

- Hmm? – grunhiu de olhos fechados.

- Eu preciso me levantar, mas tem que me soltar. – insisti.

- Não quero... Está tão bom assim.

- Se não me soltar vou fazer xixi na cama. – automaticamente ele ergueu o braço me liberando, novamente resmungou voltando a dormir. Aliviei minha bexiga e aproveitei pra tomar um banho, me troquei ligando em seguida para a copa pedindo um café da manhã bem caprichado para dois com tudo que meu marido mais gostava. Agradeci ao moço lhe dando uma gorjeta, fui até o meu marido que ainda dormia feito pedra.

- Acorda dorminhoco! – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Edward acorda.

- Hmm? – grunhiu novamente.

- Pedi café da manhã para nós, não quer me acompanhar? Estou faminta.

- To morto! – resmungou se espreguiçando, sorri ao ouvir seus ossos estalarem.

- Precisa repor as energias, gastou muita ontem! – ele sorriu me puxando pra cama, afundando o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Humm... Que mulher mais cheirosa e perfumada.

- Anda seu bobo, temos que pegar Lizze. – o lembrei.

- Vou comer primeiro, depois tomo banho. – assenti saindo da cama, ele levantou completamente nu, passando o lençol em seu quadril. – Estou atolado hoje.

- Eu sei, vou aproveitar o dia e levar Lizze para passear. – falei enquanto o servia.

- Vai para a minha suíte, não vai? – perguntou receoso.

- Acho melhor não, na sua é um entra e sai de gente, prefiro ficar aqui se não se importa.

- Tudo bem, se você prefere assim. – disse meio contrariado.

- Está ansioso? – achei melhor mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Com o que exatamente?

- A gravação e tudo mais.

- Basicamente não será muito diferente de um concerto comum, só estarão filmando, pelo que entendi vão registrar alguns depoimentos, já que haverá alguns convidados especiais na platéia. – respondeu sem muito interesse. – Assim que acabar, temos um coquetel importante e...

- Não sei se vou a esse coquetel. – ele me olhou sério, na realidade seu rosto estava inexpressível.

- Como assim não vai? É minha esposa Bella, serei o homenageado da noite, pensei que teria minha esposa ao meu lado!

- Não vou me sentir bem, além do mais... – bufei impaciente. - Ela vai estar lá, como a anfitriã da noite... Vai ser um inferno!

- A revista onde ela trabalha ofereceu o coquetel e não Tanya... – retrucou. – É estritamente profissional Bella.

- Profissional? O que eu vi ontem não tinha nada de profissional meu caro! – ele bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Bella para com isso, esse seu ciúme às vezes... – novamente ele bufou se calando.

- Meu ciúme às vezes o que Edward? – minha voz saiu exaltada.

-Ele te deixa cega Bella, você age sem pensar, vê coisa onde não existe!

- É mesmo? Vai me dizer então que você trata todos a quem concede entrevista daquele modo? – ele bufou novamente revirando os olhos, levantou-se indo para o quarto e começou a se vestir. – Se eu for a esse coquetel, vou ter que aturar aquela vadia te bajulando a noite toda!

- Para de chamá-la assim! Tanya mudou Bella, as coisas não são mais como no colégio.

- Entendi! Tudo bem Edward, eu vou a esse coquetel... – tudo que eu não queria era discutir com ele. – Afinal ele é importante pra você, pra sua carreira. – Quanto a sua amiga? Lamento meu caro, mas pra mim ela sempre vai ser uma vadia! – peguei minha bolsa e sai o deixando lá, sozinho, subi para pegar minha filha.

- Oi filha, como se sente? – Esme disparou assim que me viu.

-Estou bem, desculpe por ontem...

- Tudo bem, é compreensível.

-Onde está Lizze? – perguntei entrando na suíte dele.

- Tomando café da manhã, e Edward onde está?

- Deve estar subindo. – respondi simplesmente.

- Vocês conversaram?

-Não quero discutir com ele, não por causa daquela mulher... Vou a esse bendito coquetel e amanhã mesmo volto para Forks.

- Por quê? Está de férias, pensei que fosse aproveitar...

- Aproveitar o que Esme? Ele tem agenda a cumprir e não quero ser estorvo pra ninguém, está decidido, volto para Forks amanhã. – ela assentiu com pesar.

- Mamãe, bom dia!- disse minha princesinha assim que me viu.

- Bom dia meu amor, o que acha de darmos um passeio hoje, só eu e você.

- Eba! – comemorou batendo as mãozinhas.

-Então dá um beijo em sua avó e vamos, ainda tem que tomar um banho e se trocar.

- Bella? Como está filha? – Carlisle me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Bem melhor, obrigada Carlisle, não se preocupe, estou bem. – a porta se abriu e um Edward emburrado estava lá parado olhando para nós.

- Papai! – Lizze correu pra junto dele. – Vai com a gente no passeio?

- Não posso meu amor, tenho muito trabalho a fazer, mas amanhã estarei livre e vou levar você e sua mãe para conhecer a cidade! – Esme me olhou sem entender.

- Que legal! – ela estalou um beijo nele que em seguida cumprimentou os pais.

- Tenho que tomar um banho, depois à gente conversa! – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

Lizze ficou fascinada com o central Park, fomos ao zoológico e confesso que foi maravilhoso passar este tempo com ela, me fez esquecer o que teria que enfrentar logo mais. Assim que cheguei ao hotel minha amada cunhada praticamente me arrastou para a compra do bendito vestido que usaria logo mais.

- Qualquer um serve Alice, nada fica bom mesmo!

- Deixa de ser chata Bella, você tem que estar deslumbrante esta noite!

- Acho meio difícil com essa barriga enorme. – retruquei, ela bufou impaciente revirando os olhos.

- Mamãe disse que você ta querendo ir embora amanhã, pensei que tivessem se acertado.

- Desculpe Alice, mas eu já me estressei demais com esse assunto, só quero que tudo isso acabe logo, quero voltar pra casa!

- É importante pra ele, Bella! – insistiu.

- Eu sei, e é somente por isso que ainda estou aqui, que vou a esse bendito coquetel! – falei perdendo a paciência, senti uma pontada nas costas e outra no pé da barriga.

- O que foi? Sente alguma coisa?

- Não foi nada...

- Como não, você fez careta Bella, está sentindo dor?

- Não, foi somente uma pontada, não precisa se preocupar, vamos logo encontrar esse vestido. – ela assentiu voltando a fuçar entre as dezenas de modelos. Finalmente ela havia encontrado um que caiu bem em mim.

- Eu vou congelar com isso aqui. – já que o vestido era um tomara que caia.

- Não vai não, confie em mim.

Tenho que dar o braço a torcer, com as instruções de Alice o Cabeleleiro e o maquiador fizeram um belíssimo trabalho. Meus cabelos foram presos em um uma trança desfiada que caia de lado, deixando alguns fios soltos, a maquiagem realçava meus olhos e a boca se destacava com o batom vermelho não tão vivo. O vestido tomara que caia, tinha o busto justo que valorizou ainda mais os meus seios, seus detalhes em prata se destacavam no tecido preto que caia solto mondando meu corpo, dei graças pela sandália ser um pouco mais baixa.

Lizze queria ir conosco, mas infelizmente sua idade não permitia, Susan providenciou uma babá, Esme estava linda, assim como Alice e Rose, Susan também havia caprichado. Rose e eu ficamos com os dois casais, já que Emm e Tom não paravam um minuto sequer, na realidade nem os vi.

- Bella? – ouvi Susan me chamar. – Pode vir comigo?

- O que?

- Ele quer ver você antes de se apresentar. – assenti a acompanhando, seguimos por um corredor que ladeava o palco, ela deu duas batidinhas na porta e pediu pra que eu entrasse. – Vai lá, ele está te esperando.

- Edward? - chamei ao abrir a porta, mas não vi ninguém.

- Aqui... – sua voz veio do outro cômodo, ele entrou em meu raio de visão, absurdamente lindo naquele smoking. – Uau! – soltou ao olhar pra mim. – Você está... Uau! – estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Nervoso? – perguntei me aproximando dele, Deus! Ele estava tão lindo!

- O de sempre, você está tão linda... – disse tocando meu rosto. – Olha pra você... – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto irresistível. – Sou mesmo um homem de muita sorte. – novamente estalei a língua revirando os olhos.

- Deixa de ser bobo.

- Eu te amo! – seu olhar era tão intenso, tão penetrante. - Me perdoa por ter dito aquelas coisas eu...

- Shhh... – o calei colocando meu dedo em seus lábios. – Esquece ta bem? Hoje a noite é sua, estou tão orgulhosa de você, de ser sua esposa... – ele me apertou contra si até onde minha barriga permitia.

- Vou tocar pra você, só pra você meu amor. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, estremeci ao sentir seus lábios em minha pele. – Tenho que voltar pro meu lugar, não quero perder nada, sabe que sou sua fã, não sabe?

- A numero um em meu coração. – disse sorrindo. – Vai me acompanhar ao coquetel?

- Porque acha que eu me produzi toda, tenho que estar à altura do homenageado. - ele revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça.

- Não seja absurda, te amo Bella. – voltou a dizer.

- Também te amo. - estalei um beijo em seus lábios voltando para o meu lugar, estava no corredor quando senti novamente aquela pontada no pé da barriga, fechei os olhos puxando o ar com força e a dor se foi tão rápido como veio. – O que foi bebê, está ansioso para ver ouvir o papai tocar? – disse enquanto acariciava a barriga.

O concerto foi impecável, a fã dentro de mim estava em êxtase outra vez, meus olhos não saiam do palco, onde meu marido dedilhava as teclas com maestria, como quando suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, arrancando de mim gemidos audíveis, me deixando embebedada de desejo e prazer. Desta vez toda a família foi para o camarim, onde encontramos Tom e Emmett, assim como Susan, ele recebeu os cumprimentos de todos e como sempre havia alguns figurões por lá.

- Ed! Oh Ed foi lindo, maravilhoso... – grunhiu a vadia se aproximando dele, seu vestido parecia ter sido colocado á vácuo de tão justo, seus seios praticamente saltavam pra fora, infelizmente não tinha como negar que ela era linda, linda e com um corpo escultural. Tanya jogou os braços envolta do pescoço dele depositando um beijo em seu rosto. – Olha fiquei todinha arrepiada! – revirei os olhos com vontade de arrancá-la dali a tapa, mas jamais estragaria a noite dele.

- Se acalma... – sussurrou Rose ao meu lado. – Tá na cara que a vadia fez de propósito.

- Se ela continuar a me provocar, eu mato essa desgraçada até o fim da noite! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Com licença! – pedi me aproximando dos dois. – Será que pode soltar meu marido Tanya, temos um coquetel pra ir, não é amor? – Edward estava branco.

- Claro que eu sei, é a minha revista quem está oferecendo o coquetel, vim buscá-lo para irmos juntos o que acha Ed? – as pessoas tinham os olhos fixos em nós, como sempre a vadia gostava de chamar a atenção, ela ainda tinha as patas sobre o marido.

- Sua revista? Desde quando comprou a Sparkle? – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Vamos Ed, estão nos aguardando para as fotos... – ela se aproximou do ouvido dele. – Eu te disse quando nos vimos da última vez. – cerrei minhas mãos em punho.

- Com licença Tanya. – Edward pediu se soltando vindo em minha direção. – Vem comigo amor. – ele me afastou dela que tinha os olhos fixos em nós. – Me desculpa, eu havia me esquecido completamente dessa maldita sessão de fotos. – engoli toda a minha raiva, a minha vontade de gritar, mas ao invés disso, sorri pra ele.

- Tudo bem, vá para sua sessão de fotos, vou com seus pais... – me coloquei nas pontas dos pés para alcançar seu ouvido. – Depois teremos uma conversinha senhor Cullen, eu disse que essa noite seria infernal! Vá com sua rainha do baile... – minhas unhas estavam cravadas em seu braço.

- Tá me machucando Bella. – soltou entre os dentes.

- Oh, isso? Você não faz idéia do que é dor meu caro! – vi meu marido engolir seco, me afastei indo para junto de Carlisle e Esme.

- Bella...

- Vamos logo pra esse inferno, antes que eu castre seu filho! – cuspi entre os dentes, a viagem até o salão onde seria a recepção foi em absoluto silêncio, minha vontade era de ir para o hotel, pegar minha filha e ir para Phoenix, pra bem longe dele.

- Tom, você entra com a Bella... – disse Susan, havíamos nos encontrado na entrada.

- Não precisa Susan.

- Eu vou dar uma circulada pra ver como estão às coisas, e você... - apontou para Tom. - Não saia de perto dela, ouviu bem? – ele assentiu estendendo o braço pra mim.

- Sabe que ele vai ficar furioso, não sabe? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Que ele exploda de raiva! – respondi forçando um sorriso.

- Mulheres! Tenho medo de vocês sabia?

- Ainda não viu nada meu caro. – acabamos rindo os dois.

Assim que entramos meu queixo foi ao chão, havia fotos de Edward espalhadas pelas paredes do local, eram fotos imensas, reconheci a música que tocava bem baixinho.

- Uau! Meio exagerado, não acha?

- Ela sempre foi exagerada, esqueceu? – retruquei.

- Não esquenta Bella, ele te ama...

- Ele me ama, mas está lá com ela! – voltei a retrucar. – Quer saber Tom, quero que aqueles dois vão á merda! – falei indo em direção ao garçom, peguei uma taça e a entornei.

- Hey! Você pode beber isso? – ele tomou a taça da minha mão.

- Se eu não beber, vou acabar explodindo, Tom!

- Tá bom, mas não exagera. – disse me devolvendo a taça, nos juntamos a Carlisle, Esme e os outros.

- Esme, Carlisle, que prazer em revê-los. – voltei minha atenção para a mulher que os cumprimentava e estanquei, o que diabos Kate fazia aqui, e desde quando ela era intima de Carlisle e Esme?

- Kate? – a voz de Esme saiu estranha.

- Se lembram de mim, não é? Sou amiga de Edward.

"_**Amiga? Sei!" **_– retruquei mentalmente.

- Sim eu me lembro, como está? – minha amada sogrinha sempre educada.

- Você deve ser a Bella, se não me engano.

- Isabella... – falei a encarando. – Isabella Cullen, esposa de Edward.

- Eu soube que se casaram há alguns meses. – nos encaramos por um tempo, o que diabos aquela mulher queria ali?

- Kate? O que faz por aqui? – Rose disparou se colocando ao meu lado.

- Fui convidada, não iria perder a oportunidade de prestigiar o Ed, ele é tão talentoso.

- Bella, o que acha da gente dar uma circulada? – minha cunhada disse enlaçando seu braço ao meu, me tirando dali antes que eu voasse na garganta daquela mulher. – Você está tremendo, acho melhor chamar o meu pai.

- Não! – fechei meus olhos tentando me acalmar. – Eu só preciso beber alguma coisa.

- O que acha de sentarmos em uma das mesas, Susan disse que a sessão de fotos acabou e logo ele estará aqui.

- Quero distância do seu irmão! – cuspi entre os dentes. – Tudo isso é culpa dele, eu disse que queria ficar no hotel! Onde está o Tom? Ele disse que não sairia do meu lado.

- Sabe que o Ed não vai gostar nada de ver você com o Tom.

- É mesmo? E que moral ele tem pra falar? – disparei atravessado, indo na direção do dito cujo.

- Susan disse pra você não sair do meu lado! – falei ao me aproximar dele, que estendeu seu braço pra mim.

- Desculpe, só estava tentando proteger a minha pele, sabe que vou ser esfolado vivo, não sabe?

- Amigos são pra isso. – retruquei.

- Você está péssima!

- Sabe era nessa hora que você tinha que levantar a minha moral! – ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

- Soube que está escrevendo outro romance?

- Sim, está em fase terminal, o primeiro entrou na quarta edição.

- Eu soube, Foster não poupa elogios a você, disse que você tem futuro no ramo. Particularmente eu discordo, acho que você ficaria bem melhor sobre um palco.

- Chega a ser irônico, mas desisti da música justamente por causa disto... – falei apontando a esmo. – Toda esta exposição, esse assédio, não é a minha praia, gosto de sossego... – soltei um longo suspiro. – Diferente de Edward.

- Sendo esposa dele deveria saber que ele também não é muito fã disso tudo, o que ele gosta mesmo é de tocar. – disse em defesa do amigo, mas lá no fundo eu sabia que era verdade.

- Atrapalho? – a voz cortante de Edward nos surpreendeu. – Posso saber o que você faz grudado em minha esposa? – cuspiu entre os dentes para Tom.

- Ele estava me fazendo companhia, já que meu marido estava ocupado demais com a anfitriã, algum problema?

- Fui! – Tom disse depois de Edward lhe lançar um olhar mortal.

- Pensei que ela fosse ficar a noite toda pendurada em você? – disparei com ironia dando um passo para frente me afastando dele, quando tentou enlaçar minha cintura.

- Bella, por favor, me deixe explicar...

- Nem tente Edward, esta será a ultima vez que ponho os pés em Nova York! Ah, sabe quem eu acabo de ver?

- O que? – perguntou confuso.

- Sua outra "amiga"... – falei fazendo aspas no amiga.- A tal Kate, aquela que você... – rosnei tamanha a raiva que eu sentia. - Pegava por ai, ela veio prestigiar o maravilhoso talento do Ed... Só resta saber de qual talento ela falava, não é mesmo?

- Como é que eu ia saber que ela viria?

- Não sei, mas com a minha sorte, é bem provável que Lauren esteja circulando por ai. – fui na direção de outro garçom e peguei outra taça. – Vá dar atenção aos convidados, afinal essa gente está aqui por sua causa, olha o circo que sua ex preparou!

- De todos aqui, só você me importa, não fica brava comigo – pediu tentando se aproximar novamente.

- No momento você não é santo da minha devoção, portanto aconselho você a dar uma volta e me deixar em paz. – cuspi entre os dentes me afastando dele, fui ao toalete tentar me refrescar um pouco, de repente ficou quente, muito quente.

Estava me refrescando diante o enorme espelho quando senti novamente aquela pontada incomoda, estava cansada e farta daquele lugar, eu só queria ir embora e era isso que eu faria. Sequei meu rosto e me recompus, sai do toalete evitando me aproximar dele ou qualquer um de minha família. Se eu dissesse que iria embora, me convenceriam a ficar, mas eu estava no meu limite, mais uma provocação e eu não responderia por mim.

- Pensei que fosse ficar para ver o gran finale. – provocou a vadia.

- Sai da minha frente sua cretina e deixe o meu marido em paz...

- Com medo de que eu o roube de você? – ri com escárnio. – Edward se tornou um homem irresistível, sempre foi, mas agora há algo diferente nele...

- Ele jamais cairá nesse teu joguinho Tanya, pode desistir.

- Eu não ficaria tão confiante, se não fosse você aparecer daquela vez, com certeza aquela noite teria terminado em sua suíte... – meu sangue ferveu ao ouvir aquilo. – Não se esqueça que fui namorada dele, sei do que o Ed gosta, do que o atrai e não vou sossegar até ele ceder minha cara.

- Você não vale nada! – a vadia riu sorrindo para as outras pessoas.

- Coloque uma coisa nessa sua cabeça Swan, você não é nada perto dele, Ed merece alguém como ele ao seu lado, em sua cama, não uma insossa como você! Vou tirá-lo de você e não vou sossegar até conseguir!

- Ele jamais cederá a você Tanya.

- Se eu fosse você não apostaria nisso, Ed adora esse joguinho de sedução que há entre nós, o excita... - fechei os olhos sentindo a raiva me consumir, as lágrimas lutavam pra sair, mas não daria esse gostinho a ela. – Ele vai ceder Swan e quando isso acontecer será meu novamente! - sem pensar virei uma bofetada nela e sai dali o mais rápido que pude, sobre o olhar chocado das pessoas a nossa volta. Atravessei as portas do salão sentindo meu peito doer tamanho nó em minha garganta, me perguntava se Edward não percebia o que aquela mulher estava fazendo? Ele teria cedido a ela?

- Bella? – reconheci a voz dele, segurei a vestido e sai em disparada. – Bella aonde vai? Bella para com isso! – disse ao me alcançar, estava ofegante por ter corrido, assim como eu. – Aonde pensa que vai?

- Vou embora, estou farta desse circo todo, farta daquela vadia e...

- Porque bateu nela? Perdeu o juízo Isabella? – foi como se ele tivesse me batido, a sensação foi à mesma.

- Vai defendê-la como fez nesta manhã? Acha mesmo que ela mudou não é? Ou vai ver está com tanto tesão nela que ficou cego...

- Para com isso Isabella, olha o que você ta dizendo!- ralhou me dando um chacoalhão.

-ME SOLTA! – exigi me afastando dele. – Volta pra sua festa, volta pra sua amiga... Para seu joguinho de sedução e me esquece Edward... ME ESQUECE! – gritei me virando desci a escada chegando finalmente a rua.

- Bella espera... BELLA? – ouvia Edward gritar, foi então que tudo aconteceu muito rápido, o manobrista olhava de mim para outro ponto com os olhos saltados, senti algo bater em minhas pernas me içando para o alto, me fazendo cair longe. – Oh meu Deus! CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA POR FAVOR! – ouvi Edward gritar. – Bella, olha pra mim meu amor... Bella abra os olhos, por favor. – sua voz era angustiada, desesperada. – Chame meu pai, chame o doutor Carlisle Cullen, rápido.

- Edward... – abri os olhos e vi seu rosto, ele estava sobre mim, sorri tocando seu rosto, mas meus movimentos eram extremamente lentos, de repente sua voz foi ficando distante e a escuridão me atingiu.


	33. Chapter 32

**Aqui está o penúltimo capitulo, espero que curtam! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**POV EDWARD**

Estava tudo correndo perfeitamente, mesmo depois daquela discussão com Bella pela manhã, me chutei mentalmente por ter discutido com ela outra vez, ficou tão furiosa comigo que me deixou falando sozinho.

Passei o dia ensaiando, afinando o piano enquanto o pessoal montava tudo para a gravação, fiz questão de vê-la antes da apresentação e havia pedido para que assim que chegasse, Susan a levasse ao camarim.

- Edward? – a ouvi chamar.

- Aqui. – eu estava diante do espelho ajeitando aquele smoking chato, fui em sua direção e meu coração sobressaltou ao vê-la tão linda, eu mal conseguia falar,Bella como sempre revirou os olhos estalando a língua, mas ela estava deslumbrante, tudo nela estava perfeito.

- Nervoso? – perguntou hesitante, deu alguns passos em minha direção mordendo aqueles lábios vermelhos tentadores.

- O de sempre, você está tão linda... – toquei seu rosto. – Olha pra você, sou mesmo um homem de muita sorte. – novamente ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Deixa de ser bobo.

- Eu te amo! Me perdoa por ter dito aquelas coisas eu...

- Shhh... – ela colocou seu dedo sobre os meus lábios. - Esquece ta bem? Hoje a noite é sua, estou tão orgulhosa de você, de ser sua esposa... – a apertei contra mim, detestava ficar brigado com ela.

- Vou tocar pra você, só pra você meu amor. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, distribuindo beijos naquela pele macia e extremamente cheirosa. – Tenho que voltar pro meu lugar, não quero perder nada, sabe que sou sua fã, não sabe?

- A numero um em meu coração, vai me acompanhar no coquetel?

- Porque acha que eu me produzi toda, tenho que estar à altura do homenageado. – sorri revirando os olhos.

- Não seja absurda, te amo Bella.

- Também te amo. – ela se foi e eu me sentia muito melhor, toquei com meu coração, toquei pra ela, somente para a minha esposa que me olhava fascinada, com aqueles olhos castanhos marejados.

Como em todos os concertos recebi alguns figurões em meu camarim, assim como toda a minha família, estava indo para junto de Bella quando Tanya chegou para a minha desgraça.

- Ed! Oh Ed foi lindo, maravilhoso... – disse vindo em minha direção, ela estava um espetáculo naquele vestido, gostosa pra caralho, tenho que admitir. Mas me assustei quando ela simplesmente passou os braços envolta do meu pescoço e me beijou no rosto, não tive como reagir. – Olha fiquei todinha arrepiada! – meu pensamento era um só: _**"To fudido!"**_

- Com licença! – ouvi minha esposa dizer se aproximando de nós. -Será que pode soltar meu marido Tanya, temos um coquetel pra ir, não é amor? – pelo seu tom de voz eu sabia que estava ferrado.

- Claro que eu sei, é a minha revista quem está oferecendo o coquetel, vim buscá-lo para irmos juntos o que acha Ed? – aquilo tava ficando cada vez pior, ainda por cima Tanya não me soltava.

- Sua revista? Desde quando comprou a Sparkle? – Bella retrucou a encarando.

- Vamos Ed, estão nos aguardando para as fotos... – Tanya aproximou seus lábios da minha orelha e sussurrou. – Eu te disse quando nos vimos da última vez. – novamente eu me chutei mentalmente por ter esquecido completamente daquele detalhe.

- Com licença Tanya. – pedi me soltando dela, Bella havia se afastado de nós. - Vem comigo amor. – a afastei o máximo de Tanya antes que as duas se pegassem ali mesmo. – Me desculpa, eu havia me esquecido completamente dessa maldita sessão de fotos. – ela sorria pra mim e aquilo me deixou assustado.

- Tudo bem, vá para sua sessão de fotos, vou com seus pais... – ela se pôs nas pontas dos pés para alcançar o meu ouvido. – Depois teremos uma conversinha senhor Cullen, eu disse que essa noite seria infernal! Vá com sua rainha do baile. – contive um gemido ao sentir suas unhas em meu braço.

- Tá me machucando Bella. – tentei falar sem fazer careta.

- Oh, isso?- disse irônica. - Você não faz ideia do que é dor meu caro! – cuspiu entre os dentes se afastando, definitivamente eu estava fudido, ela foi na direção dos meus pais que me lançaram um olhar reprovador, Rose me fuzilava com o olhar assim como minha irmã, já Emm, Jazz e Tom meneavam a cabeça com aquele olhar de: Você ta fudido!

Fui com Tanya para a sessão de fotos, onde ela continuou com aquele jogo de sedução, de início era mais discreto, como na boate da outra vez e no dia de em que esteve na minha suíte, mas agora estava mais em evidencia e aquilo me incomodava e muito. Ao chegarmos ao evento me espantei com a quantidade de fotos minhas espalhadas pelas imensas paredes do salão.

- Isso tudo é pra você Ed. – disse passando seu braço pelo meu, acenando pra todo o lado.

- Não acha que exagerou Tanya?

- Você merece Ed. – às vezes ela agia como se ainda fossemos aquele casal do colégio, de repente as palavras de Alice faziam sentido, Tanya estava jogando, e eu estava caindo como um pato.

Fui apresentado há inúmeras pessoas, meus olhos corriam pelo salão em busca da minha esposa, a vi com Tom, os dois riam e conversavam bem animados e aquilo me incomodou e muito. Pedi licença ao grupo com quem conversava e fui em direção deles.

- Atrapalho? – Bella se surpreendeu com a minha aproximação. – Posso saber o que você faz grudado em minha esposa? – Tom sorriu amarelo.

- Ele estava me fazendo companhia... - minha esposa disse em defesa dele. - Já que meu marido estava ocupado demais com a anfitriã, algum problema? – me virei para Tom lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Fui! – disse vazando de lá.

- Pensei que ela fosse ficar a noite toda pendurada em você? – estava furiosa, mas tentava aparentar calma e serena, tentei me aproximar, tocá-la, mas Bella escapou de mim.

- Bella, por favor, me deixe explicar...

- Nem tente Edward... – seu tom era frio. - Esta será a ultima vez que ponho os pés em Nova York! Ah, sabe quem eu acabo de ver? – não havia entendido sua pergunta.

- O que?

- Sua outra "amiga"... – ela fez aspas no amiga. - A tal Kate, aquela que você... – ouvi perfeitamente quando rosnou, literalmente. - Pegava por ai... – revirei os olhos ao ouvi-la. - Ela veio prestigiar o maravilhoso talento do Ed... Só resta saber de qual talento ela falava, não é mesmo?

- Como é que eu ia saber que ela viria? – eu nem fazia ideia de quem a louca da Tanya convidou?

- Não sei, mas com a minha sorte, é bem provável que Lauren esteja circulando por ai. – cuspiu entre os dentes indo em direção a um garçom, pegou uma taça e a entornou. - Vá dar atenção aos convidados, afinal essa gente está aqui por sua causa, olha o circo que sua ex preparou!

- De todos aqui, só você me importa, não fica brava comigo – pedi tentando me aproximar novamente.

- No momento você não é santo da minha devoção, portanto aconselho você a dar uma volta e me deixar em paz. – disse simplesmente e saiu me deixando lá sozinho.

- Ela está com um péssimo humor, se eu fosse você não insistia. – minha mãe disse se pondo ao meu lado.

- Merda! Estraguei tudo!

- Deixe a raiva passar, ela te ama demais pra ficar brigada com você por muito tempo, agora coloca um sorriso nessa cara e dá uma circulada, afinal isso tudo é em sua homenagem filho.

- Ed? – Susan chamou. – Tem um pessoal da gravadora querendo falar com você. – assenti a acompanhando. Falávamos sobre a gravação do novo cd quando vi Tanya e Bella juntas, estavam próximas a entrada do salão.

- Desculpem, me deem licença um minuto, por favor. – pedi me afastando, fui na direção delas que pareciam discutir por algo, se eu bem conhecia minha esposa, ela partiria pra cima de Tanya, como fazia no colégio. Ao me aproximar vi Bella virar uma bofetada em Tanya chamando a atenção das pessoas, saindo em disparada.

- O que aconteceu Tanya? – ela me olhava assustada com a mão onde Bella havia batido.

- Não sei, ela estava de saída, pedi pra que ficasse, que ainda teria a entrega do premio, mas ela me odeia Ed, me bateu e... – ela veio pra junto de mim, mas me afastei.

- Desculpe por isso, mas vou ver minha esposa.

- Ed não pode sair daqui. – disse segurando meu braço.

- Não só posso, como vou! – soltei meu braço e disparei na mesma direção em que Bella foi, a vi andando apressada em direção a saída.

- Bella? Bella aonde vai? Bella para com isso! – não foi difícil alcançá-la. – Aonde pensa que vai? – ela estava ofegante e suas mãos trêmulas.

- Vou embora, estou farta desse circo todo, farta daquela vadia e...

- Porque bateu nela? – estava descontrolada. - Perdeu o juízo Isabella? – ela me encarou, havia mágoa em seu olhar, seu queixo tremeu, Bella lutava contra as lágrimas.

- Vai defendê-la como fez nesta manhã? Acha mesmo que ela mudou não é? Ou vai ver está com tanto tesão nela que ficou cego... – eu mal podia crer no que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Para com isso Isabella, olha o que você ta dizendo! – a chacoalhei pra ver se ela caia em si, de onde ela tirou aquilo?

-ME SOLTA! – exigiu se afastando. – Volta pra sua festa, volta pra sua amiga... Para seu joguinho de sedução e me esquece Edward... ME ESQUECE! – gritou a todo pulmão descendo as escadas, fui trás daquela maluca que estava completamente fora de si.

- Bella espera... – chamei, mas ela não parava, vi os faróis de um carro se aproximando e minha esposa estava indo na direção dele. - BELLA? – gritei, mas ela não me ouviu, o manobrista tentou avisá-la, mas não houve tempo, o carro a atingiu em cheio a atirando para o alto, Bella foi arremessada longe.

- Eu tentei avisá-la senhor! – dizia o manobrista assustado, eu estava apavorado.

– Oh meu Deus! CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA POR FAVOR! – gritei para os outros que se aproximavam. – Bella, olha pra mim meu amor... Bella abra os olhos, por favor. – segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, aquilo era minha culpa, jamais deveria ter insistido pra que viesse. – Chame meu pai, chame o doutor Carlisle Cullen, rápido.

- Edward... – Bella chamou abrindo os olhos, sua voz estava fraca, ela ergueu sua mão trêmula tocando meu rosto e sorriu, mas havia algo errado, seus movimentos estavam extremamente lentos, como se Bella estivesse em câmera lenta. Sua mão cedeu e seus olhos se fecharam...

- Bella? Bella olha pra mim meu amor. – pedi, mas ela não reagia, segurei seu pulso soltando um suspiro aliviado.

- Oh meu Deus! O que houve aqui? – meu pai perguntou me afastando dela, ele abriu seus olhos, segurou seu pulso, tocou sua barriga. – Chamaram uma ambulância?

- Já chamamos, estão a caminho.

- O que aconteceu Edward?

- Ela fugiu de mim, atravessou a rua sem olhar e o carro a arremessou longe. – sentia as lágrimas escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Vem Ed, não adianta ficar ai. – ouvi Emmett dizer, me tirando de lá, Jazz estava ao seu lado, minha irmã chorava agarrada a minha mãe e Rose a Susan. Os paramédicos chegaram e a levaram as pressas para o hospital mais próximo, meu pai foi com ela.

Não havia mais clima pra nada, Tom e Susan ficaram para dar devidas explicações, depois nos encontrariam no hospital. Eu me sentia um lixo, um nada, me perguntava o que levou Bella a dizer aquelas coisas, porque tanta mágoa, tanta dor, o que havia acontecido?

- Estou preocupada com você filho, porque está tão calado?

- Não posso perdê-la... Não vou suportar perdê-los mãe. – na realidade eu estava apavorado com a hipótese de perdê-los.

- Shhh... Não vai perdê-los, seu pai está lá, Bella é forte filho e te ama demais para deixá-lo assim. Tenha fé Edward.

- Ela estava fugindo de mim, a culpa é minha e...

- Não, foi uma fatalidade Edward, não se culpe filho, isso não fará bem a você, nem a ela.

- Ela estava com raiva de mim, eu a magoei de novo mãe, fui um estúpido, um idiota!

- Ed? – ouvi a voz de Tanya, o que ela fazia aqui? – Eu soube querido, sinto muito e...

- Afaste-se dele! – Alice cuspiu entre os dentes, ficando diante dela. – Não acha que já causou problemas demais Tanya? – acusou furiosa.

- Alice, se acalme. – pediu meu cunhado.

- Me acalmar? Se minha cunhada está lutando pra sobreviver é culpa dessa vadia!

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Tanya se defendeu.

- Como não? – Rose entrou na conversa. – Não venha dar uma de inocente Tanya, conhecemos você perfeitamente, tire a mascara, ele não vai voltar pra você, é a Bella que ele ama, coloque isso nessa tua cabeça de vento.

-Ed e eu...

- Não existe Ed e você... – minha irmã a corrigiu. – Você é mesmo muito baixa Tanya, vem usando de artifícios para provocá-la, usou a revista para se reaproximar dele, age como se ainda fosse aquele casal do colégio... Acorda criatura! Ele está casado com Bella, Edward a ama, e por mais que tente, não vai conseguir o que almeja!

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar seu irmão e...

- Edward não precisa de sua ajuda Tanya... – Emmett falou desta vez. – Sua carreira vai muito bem, e sinceramente eu concordo com a tampinha, você extrapolou.

- O que disse a ela? – falei me levantando, me aproximando dela. – O que exatamente disse a Bella antes dela bater em você?

- Eeu não disse nada, sua mulher é louca...

- Não fale assim da minha esposa... – cuspi entre os dentes. – Desembucha Tanya, estou farto desse teu joguinho. – exigi.

- Eu só disse a verdade.

- Que verdade?

- Disse a ela que se não fosse ela aparecer daquela vez na boate, a noite teria terminado em sua suíte! – meus dentes rangeram tamanha a força com que travei a mandíbula, minhas mãos estavam cerradas em punho. – Disse aquela idiota que eu o conheço bem Edward, sei o que lhe agrada, sei o quanto fica excitado em um jogo de sedução... – as coisas agora faziam sentido. – Eu disse a ela que você merece alguém como eu ao seu lado e em sua cama, e não uma insossa como ela, que você iria ceder, que mais cedo ou mais tarde cederia a mim.

- Isso jamais acontecerá, sabe por quê? Porque aquela mulher é a razão da minha vida, porque eu a amo como jamais pensei ser possível... E lhe garanto minha cara, Bella não tem nada de insossa, ela é linda, a pessoa mais linda que já vi. A única que me faz estremecer de prazer, a única que me completa, quanto a você. – falei apontando pra ela com desdém. – Você não passa de uma vadia! Achou mesmo que eu estava caindo na sua? Se liga Tanya, você não está com essa bola toda, o fato de lhe dar atenção, não quer dizer que eu esteja cedendo a você... A única com poder para me fazer perder a cabeça se chama Isabella Marie Cullen, a minha esposa!

- Se é assim espero que ela e aquele bastardo que carrega morram! – fui pra cima dela, mas Emmett e Jazz me seguraram. Minha irmã não deixou aquilo passar e virou uma bofetada naquela vadia!

- Sai daqui sua desgraçada, não ouse por os pés aqui novamente. – Rose cuspiu entre os dentes diante dela. - E reze pra que nada de mal aconteça a minha prima, porque senão eu mesma acabo com a sua raça... Vaza! – os seguranças se aproximaram e a loira exigiu que retirassem Tanya de lá.

- Não é atoa que Bella surtou! – disse Alice segurando a mão com a qual bateu nela. – Mas você também não facilita não é? – a maluca me deu uns tapas.

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Não é a mim que terá que convencer e sim a sua esposa e lhe garanto maninho, não será uma tarefa fácil.

- Eu sei. – respondi rendido, o tempo passava e ninguém dava noticias, eu estava a ponto de invadir aquele lugar quando meu pai atravessou a porta, seu semblante era cansado, sério.

- Pai? O que aconteceu, como Bella está?

- Ela nos deu um susto e tanto, seu filho nasceu Edward, apesar de ser um pré maturo, é grande e forte!

- Está tudo bem com ele?

- Sim, tudo bem, mas terá que permanecer na incubadora por alguns dias, é de praxe.

- E a Bella?

- Bella acordou durante a cesariana, correu tudo bem, não se preocupe, sua pressão oscilou muito, mas conseguimos controlá-la... – relaxei os ombros respirando aliviado. – Sua perna direita está imobilizada, há uma fissura na tíbia, ela tem algumas escoriações, tirando isso está bem.

- Posso vê-la?

- Não acho recomendável, ela está sedada Edward.

- Por favor, pai, eu preciso vê-la, prometo que serei breve.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer, vá ver seu filho. – assenti indo para a maternidade, sendo acompanhado por todos é claro.

A enfermeira me indicou uma sala onde coloquei aquelas roupas esterilizadas, depois me guiou até a incubadora onde havia um lindo garotão.

- Aqui está senhor Cullen, seu filho. Ele terá que ficar alguns dias na incubadora, mas o doutor disse que é um garotão saudável, não houve nenhuma sequela, graças ao bom Deus!

- Sim, com toda a certeza. – foi o que consegui dizer olhando abobalhado para ele. – E ai garotão? Sua irmã vai pirar quando vir você, sem contar na sua mãe... Ela já o viu?

- Creio que não senhor, mas assim que puder, será levado até ela para mamar. – assenti acariciando suas mãozinhas, ele agarrou forte meu dedo. A enfermeira aproximou a incubadora do vidro onde todos olhavam atentos.

- Veja filho, esta é nossa família, ainda falta sua mãe, seu avô e sua irmã.

Depois de ser parabenizado por todos, meu pai veio me buscar para ir vê-la, novamente fui obrigado a vestir aquelas roupas estranhas. Bella estava em um quarto particular a pedido do meu pai e o agradeci muito por ter feito aquilo.

- Você tem cinco minutos no máximo. – assenti me aproximando da cama, havia algumas escoriações em seus braços, sua perna estava sobre alguns travesseiros, ela estava ligada a alguns aparelhos e havia uma agulha em seu braço.

- Me perdoa amor... – pedi tocando sua mão, depositando um beijo em sua testa, outro em seus lábios. – Será que um dia vai poder me perdoar por ser um idiota? Nosso menino é lindo, forte e saudável, obrigado Bella, por mais esse presente! – acariciei seu rosto, rogando para que ela me perdoasse, meu pai voltou avisando que meu tempo havia acabado.

- Ela vai dormir por um bom tempo, acho melhor voltar para o hotel, afinal tem que dar a noticia a Lizze.

- Bella vai ficar sozinha?

- Não, sua mãe foi se trocar e está voltando, será melhor assim filho, não sabemos como ela vai acordar, é melhor evitar stress. – assenti somente.

Minha princesa dormia tranquila quando cheguei ao hotel, acertei tudo com a babá e a levei para a minha suíte, a coloquei na cama, Lizze ainda dormia profundamente. Aproveitei para tomar um banho, me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro repassando o dia em minha mente, todos os acontecimentos, tudo o que foi dito. Estava exausto, cai na cama e apaguei, acordei sentindo a mãozinha da minha princesa em meu rosto.

- Acorda papai! – dizia baixinho. – Hey dorminhoco, onde está a mamãe?

- Bom dia filha.

- Bom dia papai, onde está a minha mãe? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, a puxei para o meu colo e contei por cima o que houve.

- Então meu irmão nasceu?

- Sim, nasceu!

- Mas que danado apressadinho... – ri com seu jeito de falar. – A mamãe falou que ele chegaria só daqui dois meses.

- É que a mamãe sofreu um acidente filha...

- E ela ta bem?

- Sim, quer dizer está com a perna engessada e com alguns machucados no braço, mas está bem. – ela me olhou de um jeito estranho.

- Eu quero ver a mamãe. – disse fazendo biquinho.

- Então o que acha da senhorita escovar os dentes, tomar um banho e se arrumar bem bonita pra ver sua mãe e conhecer seu irmão.

- O nome dele vai ser Anthony papai.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque a mamãe me contou. – sorri estalando um beijo nela.

Liguei para Alice que veio buscá-la, já que as coisas de Lizze estavam na outra suíte, assim que me troquei, chamei Susan.

- Susan, eu preciso que me faça um favor... – ela assentiu prontamente. – Traga as coisas de Bella e Lizze pra cá, não há sentido em manter aquela suíte, feche a conta e acerte tudo.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Alguma notícia daquela maluca? – falei me referindo a Tanya.

- Não, mas o que houve saiu nos jornais, veja. – ela me estendeu alguns exemplares onde falavam o incidente com Bella.

- Estão especulando os motivos dela ter saído de lá daquela forma, alguns estão ligando ao fato de Tanya estar tão próxima a você no evento.

- Depois que eu falar com Bella, marcamos uma coletiva e esclareço tudo. – ela novamente assentiu.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Poderia pedir para a floricultura preparar um lindo bouquet de tulipas... Tulipas vermelhas!

- Vou providenciar, espero que as flores te ajudem.

- Eu também. – ela sorriu saindo, logo minha princesa chegou com Alice e Jazz.

- Como estou papai?

- Linda meu amor! – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Acha que irão deixar que ela veja Bella?

- Ela está em um quarto particular, já falei com papai, ele conseguiu autorização, vocês vêm conosco? Depois de ver Bella e Anthony, vou registrá-lo.

- Anthony? – Alice disse franzindo o cenho.

- É, meu irmão vai se chamar Anthony, mamãe é quem disse. – minha pequena respondeu por mim.

Ao chegarmos a levei direto até a maternidade, novamente a enfermeira colocou a incubadora próxima ao vidro para que Lizze o visse.

- Porque ele ta lá dentro papai?

- Porque Anthony nasceu prematuro e quando isso acontece os bebês ficam dentro daquilo, pra que fique protegido, você também ficou dentro de uma dessas.

- Fiquei?

-Sim ficou, por pouco tempo, mas ficou.

- Ele é lindo papai, meu irmãozinho é mesmo lindo!

- Com certeza Lizze, ele é lindo como você meu amor, o que acha de irmos ver sua mãe, agora.

- Eba! Vamos ver aquela maluquinha. – sorri a pegando no colo, ela segurava o bouquet em uma das mãos e na outra os balões que insistiu em comprar. Encontramos Rose e Emm na sala de espera do lado de fora do quarto, minha mãe e Tom estavam com Bella.

- Como ela está? – perguntei para Emmett, enquanto Lizze corria para Rose.

- Aparentemente bem, até fez piada com o que aconteceu...

- Mas não se anima não, ela nem sequer tocou no teu nome! – disparou Rose, vi perfeitamente quando Emm lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Acha mesmo que vai comprá-la com flores?

- Porque ta brava com o papai? – disparou Lizze.

- Oh meu anjo, não estou brava com ele, é que seu pai às vezes é meio... Ah, deixa pra lá! – a porta se abriu e pude ouvir a risada gostosa dela, pelo menos seu humor estava bom.

- Oi tio Tom.

- Oi minha linda, veio ver a mamãe?

- Sim acabo de ver meu irmãozinho, ele é lindo!

- Eu sei, puxou a sua mãe, assim como você! E ai cara?

- Oi. – respondi somente, estendendo minha mão para Lizze que veio para o meu colo. – Vamos entrar? – ela assentiu sorrindo.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui estão os nomes das fics, escolham duas entre elas, as mais votadas serão postadas. **

**Feita pra mim**

**Simplesmente Bella**

**De corpo e alma. **

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen**

**Você pra sempre**

**Férias inesquecíveis**

**Doce vingança **

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida**

**Feiticeira**

**As fic que atingir vinte e cinco reviews será postada!**


	34. Chapter 33 - FIM

**Agradeço**** a todas as reviews, **

**espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado! **

**Até a próxima, beijos Lú.  
**

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Acordei sentindo dores por todo o corpo, a sensação era de que havia sido atropelada! Abri os olhos os fechando rapidamente, a claridade os incomodava muito.

- Desculpe... – ouvi a voz doce de Esme. – Vou fechar as cortinas, até se adaptar com a claridade.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não se lembra? Da festa, do acidente? – forcei minha mente e lembranças da discussão com Tanya, Edward vindo atrás de mim, à luz, o carro seu rosto...

- O bebê? O que aconteceu com o meu filho? – perguntei tentando me sentar, mas minha perna estava imobilizada, meus braços ardiam e minha barriga doía.

- Ele nasceu, lindo, forte e saudável! – disse orgulhosa. – Está na incubadora, para que fique protegido, segundo Carl é de praxe com prematuros.

- Queria vê-lo.

- Em breve, como se sente?

- Muida! Parece que fui atropelada! – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Nos deu um susto e tanto, Edward estava desesperado, apavorado...

- Onde ele está?

- No hotel, Carl o mandou ficar com Lizze, não sabíamos se você iria querer vê-lo ou não, afinal, estava uma fera com ele e...

- É verdade! Aquela desgraçada me disse coisas que...

- Eu sei, ela esteve aqui, tentou se aproximar dele outra vez, mas Alice e Rose a impediram...

- Como assim?

- Ele ficou muito abalado, Bella, se culpando pelo que havia acontecido, estava desesperado e sem notícias de você e do bebê... Frágil demais.

- Posso imaginar.

- Alice disse umas boas verdades pra ela, assim como Rosalie, mas foi à atitude de Edward que nos surpreendeu...

- Por quê?

- Ele exigiu saber o que Tanya havia dito a você, antes de sair do salão...

- E ela contou?

- Disse coisas horríveis, confesso que fiquei chocada com a cara de pau daquela mulher...

- E Edward? O que ele fez?

- Ele disse com todas as letras que você é a mulher da vida dele, que te ama mais do que pensava ser possível, que você não tem nada de insossa, que é linda, a pessoa mais linda que ele já viu...- estalei a língua revirando os olhos. – Fez questão de dizer na cara dela que você é a única que o faz estremecer de prazer... – um sorriso bobo se fez em meus lábios. – Que só você o completa e que ela não passava de uma vadia! Disse que ela não estava com essa bola toda e que o fato dele ter lhe dado atenção, não queria dizer que estava cedendo, que a única com poder de fazê-lo perder a cabeça se chama Isabella Marie Cullen...

- Jura?

- Juro! E quando ela disse que desejava que você e o bebê morressem, Edward ficou ensandecido e partiu pra cima dela, a sorte que Emm e Jazz o seguraram porque senão creio que ele a matava ali mesmo.

- Vadia!

-Alice lhe deu uma bofetada, assim com Rose que a colocou daqui pra fora.

- Noite agitada não?

- Não tem idéia do quanto, ela segurou minha mão com cuidado. Sei que ele errou Bella, mas Edward está apavorado com a hipótese de você não perdoá-lo, está assustado e completamente perdido, parece um garotinho.

- Às vezes penso que o melhor a se fazer, seria ir embora e deixá-lo livre, mas o amo demais pra abrir mão dele... Eu o amo demais Esme, mas esta distancia entre nós está me matando, quero meu marido comigo, quero compartilhar tudo com ele e quero que Edward compartilhe de sua vida comigo, suas dúvidas, seus medos, seus sonhos... Isso é um casamento, não é?

- Sim filha, porque não conversa com ele, diga o que lhe aflige, se abra com seu marido... Xingue, esbraveje, não guarde em seu coração Bella, isso não faz bem pra você, pra ele, muito menos para seus filhos.

- Isso não o livrará de um bom castigo!

- A com isso eu concordo, ele bem que merece! – disse entre risos e eu a acompanhei.

Esme escovou meus cabelos, me ajudou a escovar os dentes e depois de um belo café da manhã recebi a visita do meu sogro acompanhado do médico que me atendeu, ele me explicou como foi o procedimento, que eu teria que ficar com a bota ortopédica devido à fissura na tíbia, pela pancada do carro.

Rose e Emm vieram me ver, minha prima estava uma fera com Edward, não preciso dizer que o grandão o defendia a todo o momento, até que a loira se irritou e o colocou pra fora, a cena foi hilária. Assim que ela saiu, Tom entrou com um enorme bouquet de flores.

- Oi, parabéns mamãe!

- Obrigada Tom, são lindas. – Esme rapidamente as colocou em um vaso. – Como se sente?

- Dolorida, com a sensação de ter sido atropelada!

- Engraçadinha, por acaso ta querendo matar seu marido do coração criatura, pensei que o homem fosse ter um treco!

- Com medo de perder seu menino de ouro? –provoquei.

- De onde ela tirou esse bom humor? – perguntou olhando para Esme, ao que me lembre a senhora estava bem azeda ontem.

- Segundo minha sogra e meu sogro, sou mãe de um lindo garotão, já é motivo o suficiente pra estar feliz não é? – ele assentiu, falamos sobre várias coisas e rimos muito, depois de um tempo seu telefone tocou, Tom leu a mensagem e sorriu malicioso.

- Tenho que ir, o dever me chama...

- Susan te chama. – o corrigi.

- Ela está atrapalhada com algumas coisas, vou ajudá-la, se cuida sua maluca!

- Vai lá e manda um beijo pra ela.

- Com todo o prazer! – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Deixa de ser safado! – ele gargalhou saindo.

- Ele gosta muito de você.

- E eu dele, Tom é um amigo muito querido e... – nossa atenção foi para a porta, Edward entrou com Lizze nos braços, ela tinha um lindo ramalhete de tulipas nas mãos.

- SURPRESA! – disse abrindo um enorme sorriso, mas ele se desfez ao olhar para minha perna e meus braços. – Ta doendo mamãe?- ele a colocou no chão e Lizze correu para a cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Não se preocupe meu anjo, não dói não! – pela minha visão periférica vi Edward se aproximando de Esme, lhe deu um beijo na testa dela a abraçando carinhosamente, ela pegou as flores de sua mão a colocando em um vaso também.

- Bonito não é senhora Isabella! – minha filha disse chamando minha atenção. – Como à senhora atravessa a rua sem olhar?

- Desculpe, a mamãe errou feio, mas eu estava distraída demais e realmente não vi o carro.

- Tudo bem, olha só pra você, ta toda machucada, mas o papai e eu vamos cuidar de você direitinho. – Obrigada mamãe! – disse me abraçando.

- Pelo que?

- Pelo irmão mais lindo do mundo, Anthony é a coisa mais fofinha que eu já vi, dá vontade de apertar assim... – ela fazia um gesto com as mãozinhas muito engraçado.- Ah, eu disse pro papai que o nome dele vai ser Anthony.

- Isso mesmo, Anthony Masen Cullen...

- Parece o nome do papai...

- Era o nome do seu bisavô, o pai de seu avô Carlisle, é um nome forte e imponente. – Edward sorriu e piscou pra mim, meu coração disparou no peito e o bip não deixou aquilo passar.

- O que é isso?

- É o sinal pra gente dar uma voltinha, esses dois têm muito que conversar... – disse Esme ao seu lado. – O que acha de irmos até a lanchonete?

- Oba! – minha filha se jogou nos braços da avó, estalou um beijo em mim e outro no pai e saiu com Esme.

-Obrigada! – agradeci, Edward me olhou confuso.

- Pelo que?

- Pelas flores, são lindas.

- Não se comparam a você. – ele sentou-se na cadeira sua mão hesitava tocar a minha, como Esme havia dito, estava perdido.

- Como ele é? – puxei assunto, já que ele estava calado demais.

- Lindo!Perfeito! É um garotão lindo, em breve poderá vê-lo.

- Eu sei, seu pai me disse.

- Sente dor?

- Só uma pontadinha incomoda no corte, tomo tanto anestésico que praticamente não sinto minha perna. – falei divertida.

- Me perdoa... Tudo isso é culpa minha se eu não tivesse...

- Hey! Foi um acidente, ninguém teve culpa.

- Eu a forcei ir ao evento, você disse que não queria ir e...

- Edward para! Não se culpe está bem, eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa...

- Estava com raiva e agora compreendo... As coisas que ela disse... Juro que não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram Bella, naquela noite só dancei com ela, nunca tive a intenção de... Ou insinuei algo, eu juro! – havia certo desespero em sua voz. – Sei que errei, deveria ter negado a entrevista, toda aquela palhaçada de homenagem, às fotos... – Por pouco não perco vocês... – ele segurou minha mão a levando aos lábios, - Me perdoa Bella.

- Olha pra mim, Edward. – pedi e ele assim o fez, seus olhos estavam marejados. – Eu te amo seu bobo, às vezes eu posso estar com vontade de torcer seu pescoço, de fazer picadinho de você, mas acima de tudo eu te amo. Também tive medo, medo de que ela estivesse dizendo a verdade...

- Não, jamais!

- Temo perder você, porque sinceramente eu não seio o que seria de mim, te amo demais, eu preciso de você, como preciso de ar pra viver, nada do que faça ou fale vai me fazer te amar menos, mesmo você agindo como um completo idiota às vezes! – ele sorriu, aquele sorriso torto tentador. – Agora esquece isso e vem aqui me dar um beijo! – ele prontamente atendeu meu pedido.

Falamos sobre Anthony, expus pra ele meus medos, meus receios e meus desejos. Edward queria o mesmo que eu, mas não poderia abrir mão da carreira, não agora, pois muita gente dependia dele e ele havia acabado de renovar o contrato com a gravadora. Mas disse que exigiria uma licença, pediria três meses para ficar conosco, pelo menos até eu me recuperar.

Meu filho era a coisa mais linda desse mundo, eu não cansava de olhá-lo, quando ele veio para o quarto todos queria pegá-lo, tocá-lo... Finalmente tivemos alta e Anthony se tornou o centro das atenções. De início pensei que Lizze ficaria enciumada, mas minha princesa era mesmo especial e ela adorava o irmão, sempre ao meu lado quando eu o amamentava, só desaparecia quando tinha que trocar a fralda.

Meu marido me carregava pra todo lugar, subia e descia comigo nos braços, cuidava de mim com tanto carinho, com tanta dedicação. As festas passaram e as aulas retornaram, eu estava impossibilitada de ir, mas uma colega de curso me ajudava trazendo a matéria passada e Carlisle abonou minhas faltas.

Meu garotão completava dois meses, era quatorze de fevereiro, dia de São Valentin e como presente, retiraram aquela bota insuportável. Meu marido me levou pra jantar fora e me presenteou com uma linda jóia. Eu o presenteei com uma coletânea de um músico brasileiro chamado Tom Jobim, a qual ele adorou!

Ele me levou a um motel luxuoso em Seattle onde tivemos uma noite inesquecível, memorável, sem sombra de dúvidas uma de nossas melhores noites. Depois Edward nos levou para o rancho onde passamos dias maravilhosos, mas ele tinha que voltar ao trabalho e eu precisava retomar os estudos.

Anthony já estava com três meses e muito, mas muito esperto, eu e Lizze ainda tínhamos mais um mês de aula, depois viriam as férias de verão e acompanharíamos Edward em sua turnê, ele ficou em êxtase quando dei a noticia.

Meu segundo livro foi lançado e como o primeiro estourou em vendas, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz, para minha felicidade ser completa, só faltava nossa casa ficar pronta e meu marido ficar mais tempo conosco. Comemoramos o aniversário de Edward e Lizze em Londres, foi muito divertido já que Esme e Carlisle se juntaram a nós.

Tom insistia que eu deveria gravar um cd com as minhas músicas, dizia que jamais desistiria de mim, finalmente assumiu seu romance com Susan. O namoro de Kim e Seth estava firme, ela se deu muito bem no rancho, ajudava Sue com tudo por lá, já Rose conseguiu convencer Emmett a se casar, finalmente!

- Pra quando é este milagre? – provoquei.

- Em outubro, já que a agenda de Edward vai estar mais folgada. – respondeu Emmett, nós nos guiávamos pela agenda dele, para não excluí-lo de nada, estávamos em meados de agosto e minhas férias estavam chegando ao fim. Estava na hora de voltar para Forks e voltar aos estudos, Esme disse que a casa estava nos acabamentos finais e que logo poderíamos nos mudar.

O casamento de Rose e Emm foi como o de Alice, muitos convidados e gente importante, foi divertido demais, uma festa muito, mas muito agradável. Eles foram para Ibiza passar a lua de mel, segundo minha prima metida, aquele lugar era o point!

Meu filho estava cada vez mais lindo e parecido com o pai, como Lizze tinha lindos olhos verdes, mas seu cabelo era um pouco mais escuro, puxado pro meu, Thony estava prestes a completar um aninho e Edward veio exclusivamente para a festa, partindo no dia seguinte, já que sua turnê pela Europa estava fazendo o maior sucesso.

**POV EDWARD**

_**Dois anos e cinco meses depois... **_

Estávamos todos reunidos para a formatura de Bella, minha esposa finalmente havia se formado em literatura e se tornou uma escritora especializada em romances. Nestes dois anos e cinco meses Bella lançou mais de vinte títulos e todos foram recorde de vendas, seu nome está na lista das autoras mais badaladas dos Estados Unidos, e foi considerada pela critica uma das mais criativas autora de romance da atualidade.

Minha amada esposa me enchia de orgulho, não somente a mim, mas aos meus pais, seus primos, nossos amigos e nossos filhos. Thony estava sentado em meu colo, olhava admirado para a mãe no palco que recebia seu diploma, já Lizze estava sentada ao meu lado, era uma linda mocinha. Renée estava lá, também orgulhosa da filha, havia se casado há aproximadamente um ano atrás, parece que ela e Phill são felizes.

Quanto ao senhor Swan? Ele também estava lá, em uma cadeira de rodas, sofreu um derrame há um ano, sua esposa e enteada o abandonaram em uma clinica. Bella foi vê-lo, o trouxe para casa e cuidou dele com muito zelo, aos poucos foi recuperando alguns movimentos, mas não voltou a andar e fala com dificuldade.

Lizze e Thony estão sempre com ele, a presença dos dois faz bem a ele, é visível. Confesso que ainda me custa entender o porquê Bella fez aquilo, depois de tudo que aquele homem fez a ela, o modo como a tratou, a resposta de minha esposa foi:

- Ele é o meu pai, não foi o que eu escolhi e sim o que me foi dado, se sinto mágoa e ressentimento? Muito pouco, acho que ele já foi castigado demais, minha avó cuidou de mim com tanto amor e carinho, agora vou cuidar do filho dela do mesmo modo!

Depois da cerimônia fomos todos para a nossa casa, onde comemoramos em família, estávamos todos lá e havia chegado a hora de dar a ela a grande notícia.

- Quero aproveitar que estamos todos reunidos aqui hoje para dar uma noticia a minha esposa... – ela me olhou surpresa. – E a toda a família... Depois de muito refletir, tomei uma decisão muito importante, eu não renovei o contrato com a gravadora. – os olhos de Bella saltaram.

- Por que não? – disse espantada.

- Porque estou cansado de tantas viagens, quero curtir minha família, meus filhos e minha esposa. Quero estar ao teu lado sempre, por isso eu e Tom decidimos abrir uma escola de musica e artes cênicas...

- Oh meu Deus, isso é maravilhoso. – Bella disse se jogando em meus braços. – Finalmente vamos ficar juntos, sem viagens constantes...

- Só viajarei com você e nossos filhos.

- Isso é perfeito, por isso eu te amo tanto sabia?

- Só por isso? Pensei que fosse pelo meu charme, minha beleza...

- Deixa de ser metido Edward... – ralhou dando um tapa no meu braço. – Eu te amo pelo conjunto da obra, está bom assim?

- Perfeito! Feliz?

- Como nunca pensei ser possível. - respondeu me beijando como somente ela sabia fazer.

_**Mais dois anos depois...**_

A escola estava fazendo sucesso, eu ainda fazia algumas apresentações, mas muito esporadicamente, Tom ainda tentava convencer minha esposa á gravar um bendito CD, mas Bella se negava terminantemente, aceitou que ele e Emm trabalhassem com suas composições, lançando novos talentos.

Alice e Jazz tiveram uma menininha chamada Linda, minha sobrinha faz juz ao nome, já a loira está grávida de gêmeos, dois garotões o que deixou Emm eufórico. Kim se casou com Seth e juntos administram o rancho já que o velho Harry se aposentou.

Há dez anos, eu jamais poderia imaginar que aquela garota esquisita que havia chegado ao colégio se tornaria minha esposa, a melhor que um homem poderia desejar. Aquela garota me fez crescer como ser humano, fez com que eu me tornasse um homem melhor, digno... Aquela garota se tornou o centro do meu mundo, a razão dele... Me deu filhos lindos, dos quais tenho imenso orgulho.

A amo com a mesma intensidade de quando nos conhecemos, temos nossos altos e baixos, discutimos como todo casal, mas sempre nos acertamos da melhor forma possível. Agradeço a Deus todos os dias por tê-la colocado em minha vida e principalmente por tê-la trazido de volta pra ela.

Isabella é sem sombras de dúvidas a mulher da minha vida, mãe dos meus filhos, minha amiga, companheira e amante, ela me completa de todas as formas possíveis, posso dizer que sou um homem realizado e feliz, pois a tenho ao meu lado.

A minha Bella, o meu grande amor.

FIM.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui estão os nomes das fics, escolham duas entre elas, as mais votadas serão postadas. **

**Feita pra mim**

**Simplesmente Bella**

**De corpo e alma. **

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen**

**Você pra sempre**

**Férias inesquecíveis**

**Doce vingança **

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida**

**Feiticeira**

**As fic que atingir vinte e cinco reviews será postada!**


	35. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	36. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	37. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


End file.
